Seaford High
by melissdan
Summary: Takes place in the 2012-2016 school years. Follow the Wasabi Warriors as they enter high school and the drama that ensues there
1. Chapter 1

_Krupnick Residence, Crystal Rock, Seaford, California_

 _Saturday, 8th September 2012_

Kim Crawford sighed happily from where she lay on the pool lunge chair next to her two girl best friends, licking her cookie dough ice cream cone. The fourteen-year old girl was over at her friend's Milton's house who was having an end of summer back-to-school pool party. Well not exactly a party more of a gathering of his close friends since Milton isn't the party throwing type, he didn't even want to throw the small gathering as it was. It was Jerry Martinez's idea since he was all for having a good time and Milton's place was the perfect venue since his family was pretty wealthy he practically lives in a mini mansion. Which makes sense since his father is a scientist in TechTronic labs one of the biggest companies in California while his mom is a pediatrician.

"We should really hang out at Milton's house more, remind me why we barely come over? This place is like a castle" Kelsey Vargas spilled happily once she caught her breath from singing along to the Katy Perry's, E.T that was blaring in the speakers Milton's dad set up

"Gee Kels you see one mini mansion and now you're hooked." Donna Tobin snorted from her lounge chair on Kim's left

Kelsey and Donna have been Kim's two girl best friends ever since Kim moved from Knoxville, Tennessee to Seaford, California in fifth grade. Kelsey was being picked on by some other students so Kim walked over to him and slapped him across the face, they've been close ever since. Donna was already best friends with Kelsey and since Kim stood up for Kelsey she quickly took a liking to the girl.

"Maybe the reason you guys are barely over here is because you're not best friends with him, or barely friends at all." Kim said, giving a pointed look at her brunette friend as she sat up on the lounge chair and stretched, then looked away to take in her surrounding

Jack Brewer and Jerry Martinez were in Milton's pool playing one on one volleyball while Eddie and Milton were at the barbecue grill grilling ribs while Mr. Martinez supervised next to them. Kim's eyes wandered back to the pool or more specifically Jack. The tall lanky teen looked totally hot in Kim's opinion soaked in water, shirtless and a huge grin on his face. She briefly thought of what it will be like to be wrapped around his arms and kiss him chlorine covered and all.

"To be fair we talk to him whenever we're around him which is not a lot because of his nerd things and we don't have a lot in common besides being friends with you." Kelsey defended herself with a pout as she licked her mint chocolate ice cream cone before crossing her arms across her polka dot bikini clad chest but the blonde wasn't paying attention

"Stare any harder Kim you'll burn two holes into Jack's head." Donna said and the blonde could hear the smirk in her voice

Kim blushed and tore her eyes away from Jack and to her exposed bare upper thigh instead,

"I'm not-I wasn't staring." Kim stammered causing the two girls to laugh and Kim to blush as she bit the cone

"Kimmy sweetie you're a terrible liar and oh so obvious." Donna said

Kim scowled then turned her head to scowl at Donna who pushed the sunglasses she was wearing to the top of her head to meet Kim's eyes challengingly

"You know I hate being called that." The blonde said while Donna shrugged her shoulders uncaringly

"Jack and Kim sitting in a tree.." Kelsey sang

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." The freshly dyed raven-haired girl with red tips continued

"Would you guys knock it off." Kim exclaimed glaring at both of them before looking over at the pool to make sure Jack didn't hear anything

The blonde sat back on the lounge chair and ran a hand through her blonde locks,

"Okay fine maybe I have a huge crush on Jack-"

Kelsey snorted,

"Maybe?"

"But nothing ever happened between us and I'm starting to think nothing ever will. We had so many moments where I thought we will but…nothing." Kim rambled in frustration

"Maybe Jack is just too scared to make a move." Donna reasoned

"I thought the only thing Jack was scared of was clowns." Kelsey asked in confusion

"He conquered that fear back in middle school after the Black Dragons prank but that besides the point." The blonde dismissed with a wave of her hand

"Then what is the point?" Kelsey pressed

"The point is that Jack won't ask me out despite the fact that I made my interest in him very clear and I'm starting to lose it."

"I thought Jack asked you to go to Circus Burger after Ricky Weaver?" Donna questioned

"Yes he did and it was good but nothing came out of it, just like how nothing came out of the cotillion."

"I still can't believe he said no when you asked him." Donna voiced out loud and Kelsey nodded in agreement

"So was I it took Brody to make him jealous and to be covered in chocolate sauce just to get a slow dance." Kim grumbled, throwing a glare toward the pool where Jack was playfully pushing Jerry underwater, the volleyball game long forgotten

"Look sweetie I'm a give you some tough love right now okay?" Donna said

swinging her legs off the chair to sit up and grab her friend's hands in her own

Kim nodded hesitantly as her brown eyes bored into Donna's sapphire blues.

"You've had this crush on Jack for about a year and a half now and nothing ever came if it. We're about to start our freshman year which would make it two years and I don't want to see you spend this year fawning like an idiot like the past."

"Wow thanks Don." The blonde interjected with unmissable sarcasm

"All I'm saying is that this year you need to figure out if your relationship with Jack, you like him and we're all sure he likes you. You guys need to sit down and clear the air, If he's too pathetic to ask you out then ask him out. And if he rejects you again then move on, you're a pretty girl and can easily find another guy."

Kim bit her lip then looked away from Donna and to Jack again. The boy finally let go of Jerry so he can come up for air and scowled at the brunette boy who was laughing heartily. Jerry made an attempt to grab Jack but the skater quickly dodged out of line and made an attempt to get away.

"Yeah with your honey golden hair, sun kissed tan skin, big brown doe eyes, and petite frame you can get any boy to fall for you." Kelsey agreed with a grin but if they listened close enough they would've detected jealously in her tone

The only female Wasabi Warrior rolled her eyes at Kelsey's description of her

"You sound like a bad Nicholas Sparks wannabe." She sassed causing Kelsey to laugh and Donna to snort

"But back to what I was saying before Kim I'm serious, figure this shit out with Jack this year or move on. I'm saying this out of a place of caring okay?" Donna said, looking at Kim

The girl nodded while her eyes strayed over to Jack again. She knows realistically that Donna is being reasonable, and she's right about this thing with Jack. She can't keep pining for the next three years of high school hoping for something to change when so far it's clear that it might not. She likes Jack and is pretty sure he likes her but why doesn't he ever make a move? Why did he reject her offer to go to the cotillion with her? Why get jealous over Brody, Brad, and Ricky if he doesn't want to ask her out? She can't keep going over these questions again and again in her mind she has to figure this out this year or else like Donna suggest move on.

"When are Eddie and Milton going to finish the ribs I'm starving." Kim bemoaned, wanting to change the topic

"You didn't even finish your ice cream cone." Donna pointed out

"I'm halfway through just need two more bites and I'll be done." The blonde defended then started doing just that to prove a point

"Doesn't Eddie look so cute grilling?" Kelsey crooned after a lovesick sigh

The other two girls traded an eye roll at their friend's infatuation. Ever since last year Kelsey has been head over heels for Eddie for some odd reason. The thing is, is that Eddie doesn't like her at all and made it very clear to her and everyone. Privately Kim thinks Kelsey can get someone much better than Eddie because she was a very pretty girl. Creamy pale skin that her shoulder length brunette hair compliments, a small petite frame and pretty almond shaped brown eyes. Sure she may have an eccentric personality and penchant for cat ears but she's sweet. Eddie, as much as she likes him he just isn't right for her and doesn't deserve her. He's so obsessed with being popular that he doesn't appreciate her personality despite wanting a girlfriend, or be a playa he doesn't want one like her.

"Yeah just as cute as he looks shoving them in his mouth." Donna mumbled into her ice cream cone

Unfortunately for her Kelsey heard her and whipped her head around to glare at the black and red ombrè haired girl.

"I heard that Donna and Eddie is adorable." Kelsey defended fierce before looking back over at Eddie longingly

"I just wish he'll notice me."

The blonde didn't know what to say to that so she just continued to finish chewing her ice cream cone while Donna laughed out loud freely,

"This is the problem with you two, you guys are so boy obsessed and wanting a boyfriend that you don't realize how depressing it really is. That's why this year all I'm looking forward to is art club and the fact that it's hosting an arts festival." Donna said with excitement creeping in her voice as her eyes shone with it

While karate was one of Kim's passions, art was Donna's and have been ever since the blonde met the girl. Painting and sketching was an outlet for her troubled relationship with her mom and she was incredible at it. Donna was rarely seen without having a paint stain on her, fingers smudged with sketching charcoal, or holding a sketchbook. Art club was like a second home to her, where she felt like she could finally be free to express herself.

"When is the art festival planned again?" Kim asked once she finally finished her ice cream cone

"Sometime in March, we're not sure when exactly just that it's in that month. We have a lot to do before then." The ombre haired girl explained

"Speaking of festivals, do you think I should ask Eddie to the fall festival?" Kelsey inquired out loud, not paying attention to the conversation

"Oh dear God." Kim muttered while Donna stood up with a shake of her head

"And this is the part where I walk away because if I sit here any longer I might implode."

"Where you going?" Kim asked

"Inside to the guest bathroom to shower and change out of the swimsuit. I should be leaving to do my volunteer shift at the hospital soon and Mrs. Krupnick will be driving me there."

The blonde frowned,

"So you're not going to stay and eat the ribs Milton and Eddie spent two hours grilling?"

The girl in question shook her head,

"Sorry I don't think so, it'll take twenty minutes to take a shower and change, around fifteen minutes just to get there and by the time I'll get there it'll be time for my shift."

The girls nodded their understanding at the explanation, but both were still equally upset that she would be leaving so soon.

"Okay well have fun I guess say hi to all the sick kids for me." Kim said

"Of course." Donna said with a laugh before grabbing her beach towel, opening the sliding door, and walking into the house

"But you never did answer my question, should I ask Eddie to the fall festival?" Kelsey pressed

Kim sighed deeply, debating on how to answer that

"Well if you think it's a good idea then go for it Kels, but do you think Eddie will say yes?"

The brunette shrugged,

"I don't know, he doesn't really talk to me or whenever I'm around he's not but maybe that's just because he hasn't got to know me right?"

 _Or maybe that's because he doesn't like_ _you_ , Kim thought but didn't voice it. She couldn't voice it to her friend because it'll crush her. She can't imagine Eddie ever falling for Kelsey because he goes for girls like Grace Overland, Lyndsey Pryce, and Ember Chung; the pretty and popular.

"Or better yet it can be a double date! Eddie and I and you and Jack! It'll be perfect! What do you think?" Kelsey babbled happily

Kim shrugged, "Maybe let's see if he doesn't ask me by the week before then I'll ask him, it's a deal." She promised

Kelsey clapped excitedly, "Excellent this Fall Festival is going to be amazing!"

"Okay the ribs are now fully grilled so come and get your plate if you want some, and please eat at the patio table." Mr. Krupnick called out to the teens

"Finally." Jerry said from the pool, quickly swimming to the left side of the pool and pushed himself up out of it. Jack on the other hand stayed in the water to do a few backstrokes

Kim looked to Kelsey who nodded and without saying anything they both stood up and walked over to the grill to get their food. Eddie was the first to get his plate which he filled with three ribs covered in barbecue sauce, then walked over to the table and grabbed a bag of chips that was sitting on it. Milton went after him, then Jerry, Kelsey, and Kim was last who only wanted one rib and a bag of chips since she wasn't that hungry to begin with.

"By the way thank you Mr. Krupnick for letting us have the end-of-summer party here that was really nice." Kim thanked the Krupnick patriarch as she sat down at the table

"Oh it was no problem Kim I always tell Milton to bring his friends over here more, it was a pleasure to host you all." Mr. Krupnick said warmly

"Are you going to get some Jack?" Kim called out over her shoulder

"You better get some now before Eddie eats them all." Jerry joked before shoving his mouth full of ribs that caused the two girls to wince in disgust

"I resent that remark." Eddie said around a mouth of ribs

"Eddie swallow your food before you talk." Milton ordered with a roll of his eyes

"Sorry." Eddie said still with a mouth full

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Jack said as he swam toward the edge of the pool

"So, are you guys excited to start school on Monday?" Mr. Krupnick questioned

"No school sucks and I'll probably run into Heather when I go back." Jerry complained when he took a break from eating, earning sympathetic murmurs from his friends and a pat on the shoulder from Milton

Toward the end of eighth grade Jerry finally got his first girlfriend, Heather Clarke and he was so stoked about it. They dated throughout most of the summer until she broke up with him a few weeks ago because according to her, he was too 'clingy' and made her feel suffocated. Jerry has been depressed over it ever since, since that was his first relationship and he enjoyed the almost three-month relationship with her.

"I'm so ready for this year, high school is going to be the best four years for me. I'm going to have A-list celebrity status, be at all the cool parties and Grace Overland will want me." Eddie spilled, excitement growing in his voice as he continued to talk

Eddie decided this summer that his goal this school year was to get Grace to be his group at the table, minus Eddie exchanged glances as Kelsey who worked hard to suppress any discontentment on her face. Everyone knew of her crush on him and felt bad that he'll more than likely never feel the same way.

"Keep dreaming buddy." Kim said, still glancing at Kelsey

"Oh it will happen, by the end of this year everyone will know who Eddie Jones is, you can count on that." Eddie promised determinedly

"Well I am definitely looking forward to this year, I will have two AP core classes, can't wait to LARP again, and I'm looking forward to trying out for football."

At the last part of Milton's sentence everyone stopped what they were doing to look at their ginger haired friend in shock,

"You can't wait for what now?" Jack asked for clarity from where he stood at the grill with Mr. Krupnick next to him filling his plate with ribs

"Football, I'm going to try-out for the JV kicker." Milton elaborated like it was no big deal as he started cutting his ribs with a knife. When the silence grew he looked up to his friend's shocked faces

"What?"

"Why on earth would you want to do that? You can't even shower in the stalls after PE, or do good at flag football." Jack pointed out, remembering in seventh grade when she shared the same PE class with the ginger haired boy

"Well during my time in Scotland over the summer I played a lot of family activities and realized that football is basic science. I gotten pretty good at it if I do say so myself since I was finally able to beat my cousin, Timothy at a game of soccer."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jerry decided and Eddie nodded along his agreement

"Plus Julie was the one who persuaded me to join because she's trying out for JV cheer."

"Wait, the same Julie Fisher you've been dating for two years who wrote a whole article in the Blue and Gold ranting about how cheerleading is sexist and sets the feminist movement back twenty years?" Eddie sought to confirm in shock

"Yeah that Julie Fisher, my girlfriend and I will admit I was shocked as well but she had a change of heart and decided it would be fun to broaden her horizons now that she's in high school."

"Wow okay well I guess it's true about what they say about high school changing people despite us not even starting high school yet." Kim said at last once she got over the shock of Milton's news

"Is Julie still in Cancun? I haven't seen her around much over the break and she hasn't been answering my texts or calls." Kelsey asked after finishing chowing down a chip

Despite Julie dating Milton for around two years Kim isn't really that close to her with their opposite personalities and the blonde suspects she still isn't that happy with her being best friends with Milton after the whole kiss incident. Kelsey on the other hand got along so great with her that the brunette considered her to be one of her best friends.

"No, she came back from Cancun in the first week of August and has been at soccer champ and then a cheer camp." The ginger haired boy explained

"How come she didn't tell me she was back?" The brunette asked with hurt and confusion clear in her voice

"I don't know I haven't talked to her much since I was in Scotland for most of my summer and at science camp we couldn't use our phones. But I'm actually going to meet up with her today after karate practice at the museum so I could ask her then if you want?" The boy offered, Kelsey nodded

"Yeah thanks."

"Well this school year I'm going to go all out as well. I'm running for freshman class president, I joined the pep squad, gymnastics, and drama club as well." Kim listed. The pep squad was Seaford's name for the cheerleading squad.

After karate and singing, the theatre was one of Kim's favorite past times. She loved every aspect of recreating something and putting it on stage for all the world to see. She wasn't into performing on stage but preferred to work behind-the-scenes like directing or being the stage manager.

"That's quite a lot of things on your plate Kim, especially with karate." Mr. Krupnick commented, impressed

"Yeah well college isn't that far away and I want extra-curricular activities on my plate."

"Smart girl, looks like you'll have some competition for president Milton." Mr. Krupnick addressed the last part of his sentence to his son

Kim's eyes quickly caught Milton's across the table, 'You're running for president?" she demanded

The boy in question moved in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable

"Yeah like you said it'll look good on college applications and I think I can make a difference."

"I see." Kim said in an undetectable voice, her brown eyes still locked on Milton's

Jack detecting the sudden tense environment between his friends cleared his throat pointedly,

"Well this year I'm joining the swimming and basketball team as well as the Amplified club." The brunette boy said

"What's the Amplified club?" Jerry asked

"It's a Christian after school club, one that Audrey is excited to join since her school in Bakersfield didn't have one." Jack explained with a bright smile on his face as he talked about his younger sister

Jack's parents were divorced ever since he was ten and they shared joint custody of their two kids. Kim never got to see Audrey around that much since she went to Ojai Valley school which was an hour and a half away from Seaford so she didn't stay with either of her parents much. This year though she decided that she wanted to leave the school after staying there ever since she was in kindergarten because she didn't like it anymore and missed her family. Their father, moved to Bakersfield after the divorced and became married to his job but tried his best to be there for his two kids.

Jack turned to his Latino friend, "Hey on the topic of Audrey do you think you could have Paula and Leslie take her under her wing? They're the same age and she's really shy but I think they could make good friends once she warms up to her." He proposed hopefully

Paula was Jerry's twelve-year old sister and Leslie was her best friend.

"Yeah I can tell Paula to do that but you know my sister she can be…" Jerry trailed off, trying to find the right word

"Intimidating?" Milton supplied

"Scary?" Jack added

"Rude?" Was Eddie's description

"A troublemaker?" Kim offered, remembering the time the younger Martinez told her seventh-grade crush, Brad Wolfe that she liked him by showing him the song she wrote about him

Jerry glared at all his friends and their description of his little sister,

"None of the above, if you think she's scary then you really don't want to piss Izzy or my mom off because P is a kitten compared to them. What I was going to say is she can be demanding with her outgoing personality."

"Audrey can deal, she's used to that type of stuff and thanks man."

"Hey speaking of your sister you said that she's going to join the dojo right?" Eddie sought to confirm to his friend

The boy in question nodded happily, a bright smile spreading across his lips

"Yeah she's a green belt and is looking forward to joining the dojo after the way I talked it up."

"Yes we finally get another girl in the dojo." Kim enthused, after being in the dojo for almost two years she was happy that there will finally be another female after Marge quit

The only good thing about the Black Dragons was that there were lots of girls in the dojo as well as guys.

"Speaking of the dojo it's about the that time to go to practice?" Jerry asked, checking his phone seeing that it was close to four

"Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot." Eddie said, grabbing his own phone to check the time

"We should start preparing to leave soon." Jack stated

Kelsey frowned, sad that Kim was going to leave her so soon already which means that she needs to leave Milton's house too.

"You're right, thank you for the party Mr. Krupnick it was really great." Jack enthused to the patriarch and the others murmured their praise as well

"It was no problem it was a pleasure having you guys here." Mr. Krupnick said warmly

It was always nice to see his son hanging out with his friends. Him and his wife were both secretly worried that he wouldn't fit in with anyone with his drive to be the best at school. Only seeing him surrounded with people his own age and a lovely girlfriend no less, warms his heart dearly.

 _Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, Bayview Strip Mall_

Despite Kim not liking the Bobby Wasabi dojo at first and thinking that it was a joke of a martial arts academy, she's grown to love it over the past two years. It was completely different from her former dojo, The Black Dragons which was very competitive and only focused on winning and being the best, not caring about being a team but being the main star of the dojo. Kim can't even remember ever making any friends in her old dojo because she along with everyone else only cared about winning. In the Wasabi dojo though she could say with confidence that they were a family. They cared about one another and being a part of a team than about winning, and their small numbers probably helped with that. Unlike the Black Dragons who had over twenty members, the Wasabi dojo only had five members. It used to be six but Marge, who was a lunch lady at school quit sometime last year. Despite their small numbers they were able to win most of their competitions thanks to their star player, Jack who had the highest experience of training thanks to his grandfather who was an expert and trained Bobby Wasabi no less. Karate meant a lot to the Brewer family from what Jack informed her, mostly everyone in their family knows something about karate as a way to defend themselves. After Jack, Kim was the second best and then Jerry who was very skilled at the craft when he tries and isn't goofing off.

After finishing their meals the group of kids minus Milton took turns taking showers in Milton's guest bathroom. They all made sure to bring a change of clothes after they were done paying in the pool, knowing they had karate practice after. Kim was ecstatic to start practice again, over the summer she spent a good part of it in Tennessee to visit family before joining Kelsey and Donna for Kelsey's family in Florida for their family vacation. By the time she came back to Seaford she had only a few weeks left of summer and spent it relaxing with her friends while the dojo was closed while their sensei Rudy was on vacation himself. While she had an amazing time this summer reconnecting with her family and growing even closer to her best friends she did miss the familiar burn that karate gave her. She didn't want to become rusty over the summer so she tried to practice in between time on the trip, only practicing for a few minutes wasn't the same as a thirty- minute session at the dojo with Rudy. So when Mr. Krupnick dropped off the teens in his mini-van Kim speeded over to the dojo doors with a huge grin on her face as the boys trailed behind her.

"I am so ready for practice! Eddie, Milton be prepared to get your butt kicked if and when we spare." The blonde warned over shoulder before swinging open the doors to the dojo and entering

"You would think over the summer Rudy would have this place freshen up, it still smells like old sweat in here." Jack grumbled under his breath when the smell hit his nose as he entered

Kim muttered her agreement before pausing a few feet shy of the practice mat when she saw the boy sparring with a brunette girl on the mat as Rudy stood off to the sidelines watching.

"You have got to be kidding me." The girl whispered in shock

"Brody?" Eddie said in shock once he came up next to Kim's side

"Tell me I'm dreaming what the hell is he doing here?" Jack whispered from behind her with shock and anger clear in his voice

"He's sparing in Bobby Wasabi gi do you think he's joining the dojo?" Eddie asked nervously

"Damn who's the hot girl I'll like to get her number?" Jerry added, totally ignoring the other three's concern over the boy. Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance then slapped him upside his head causing the Latino to scowl

"What was that for woman?" He asked in annoyance while shooting her a glare

"For being a pig." The girl in question retaliated

Rudy, who finally noticed the group's presence tuned toward them and smiled,

"Ah guys welcome you're just in time for practice, I would like to introduce you to our two new members Brody Carlson and Sloane Jennings." Their sensei greeted them, gesturing toward the two teens on the mat who finally finished sparring, with the brunette girl winning

"Tell me you're joking." Kim demanded in anger, glaring at the boy getting up on the matt

Rudy sighed impatiently at the unfriendly welcome his student was giving, not knowing the full story of what went on between them.

"Don't think of this as a bad thing guys, these two students are junior black belts like Jack and Kim so you two don't have to do all the heavy lifting anymore. Also this makes up not as inferior to the Black Dragons, it's a win-win."

"But Rudy-" Jack began only to be interrupted by the sensei

"No buts, this is happening and that's the end of it. I would've thought you guys would have more enthusiasm over this but I can see I was wrong and I'm very disappointed."

"No Rudy we don't have a problem with the fine chica over there it's just the jerk Brody who was involved with the Black Dragon's scheme to humiliate Kim at the cotillion." Jerry tried to explain

The brunette girl Jerry was talking about scowled at his words before walking over to a punching dummy to practice on,

Rudy's eyes widened a little at that then looked at Brody with guarded eyes,

"You what?" He asked

The boy in question sighed a little heavily,

"Back in seventh grade when I first got here I wanted to become a Black Dragon very badly and Frank told me in order to do that I needed to be involved in a prank of theirs to get back at Kim for quitting. I agreed blindly and pretended to know nothing of karate and that I was interested in her and taking her to the cotillion. At the last second though I backed out because I knew it was wrong and I actually started liking Kim so I fought on their side against the Black Dragon's. I decided that I didn't want to be a Black Dragon if they want to do petty revenge and I really, really regret ever taking part in their scheme." Brody explained to Rudy before his attention to the blonde girl he hurt, "And I apologized thousands of times for it and will continue to until you believe me Kim, I really am sorry." Brody pleaded

Kim stared back at him with an impassive face while on the inside her mind was brewing at the words the boy was saying to her. What he said was true, before the cotillion was over he came over to her and begged for forgiveness as he tried to explain himself but Kim just slapped him hard across the face before storming off. Even when she got home her phone was flooded with texts and calls from the boy of apologies but she ignored every single one of them, she was hurt and mad at him for using her, and mad at herself for not seeing it. Yes, she liked Jack and was trying to make him jealous with Brody but she felt like she could possibly fall for Brody as well. He was sweet, uncomplicated, and made his interest whether how fake it was or not in her clear. There were no games, no hot and cold, he liked her and made a move on her and that was that, very different from Jack. She liked that and was debating whether to give him a shot before the other shoe fell and she was left to burn

"Well are you serious about not wanting to be a Black Dragon?" Rudy sought for confirmation of the boy

Brody nodded,

"Yes sir I don't want to be part of a team that does stuff like that."

"And you understand that if there is any funny business going on with you that I won't hesitate to ban you from this dojo?" Rudy continued sternly, the boy nodded again

"Then I don't see why he can't join this dojo. He's sorry, sounds sincere, and from what I understand it was two years ago. Kim can you let your issues with Brody go and co-exist with him in this dojo? You don't have to like him but can you at least stand to be in the same room with him for thirty to forty-five minutes?"

Kim worked her jaw as she processed her sensei's question. Her first immediate thought was no she can't, there's no way in hell she's allowing him to invade one of her safe havens. Only as she thought about it more, she knows that two years was a long time to hold a grudge, but Kim never said she was fair.

"Yeah Rudy sure, the more black belts the better." The blonde said through gritted teeth

The sensei brightened,

"Awesome now you guys change into your gi's so we can get started."

Kim practically sprinted over to the girl's locker room, wondering how such fun day quickly switched into horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the second chapter of my story. I want to thank Kyrah101 for reviewing my story and I hope you continue to like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or any of the characters in this story besides Audrey, Leslie, and Jerry's siblings**

 **Now on with the story**

 _Media Center_

 _Seaford High School_

 _September 10th, 2012_

Unlike most of his friends, Milton was happy to go back to school. Now don't get him wrong he enjoyed his summer vacation, Scotland was pleasant and the science camp he went to was also delightfully enjoyable. Only he missed the challenging environment of school, learning new things, seeing his friends daily as well as Julie, and this year he was excited to run for freshman class president. Ever since he saw the sign-up sheet last year before school let out he's been thinking of campaign ideas all through his summer. He really thinks he can make a difference for the underclassmen and has many different ideas for campaign ideas and how to change the way things are at Seaford. The ginger haired teen was also hoping that his girlfriend would want to help him with his campaign, seeing that any excuse to hang out together was a good excuse.

Milton has barely seen Julie all throughout summer and it killed him inside because of it. They were both busy with their family's respective vacations and their summer camps so they had to survive on phone calls, texts, and Skype but they even struggled to keep up a daily schedule of that. When they planned to meet up at the museum after practice Saturday Milton was stoked to finally see his girl after two months apart but sadly their plans failed to go through. Apparently her parents decided to have a last minute family cook out with her extended family so she couldn't see him. He was disappointed but understood and instead the rest of his day preparing for school and the school election. The couple revised their plans to meet up in the library before class hence the reason he was sitting at one of the tables with a notebook and pencil in front of him waiting. Principal Buckett informed them that they were allowed to start putting up campaign posters next week so he was strategizing the best places to set up his posters.

The boy was in the middle of writing when he felt two hands cover his eyes,

"Guess who?" An all too familiar peppy feminine voice asked him. Milton smiled at the sound of it,

"Julie!" He exclaimed while quickly turning around to pull his girl in a hug but did a double take when he saw her appearance

The girl was wearing a short black summer dress with black wedges with her hair down in waves, her face donned in makeup, and her glasses nowhere to be seen. The girl standing in front of him looked nothing liked the Julie he said goodbye to before leaving for Scotland and he couldn't stop himself from gaping at her.

"J-Julie?" He stammered out in shock

The girl grinned, "The one and only, you like my new look?"

"Yeah, yeah you look good it's just very different from how you-you used to look. Why the change?"

Julie shrugged as she moved to sit down next to Milton at,

"No reason in particular just wanted a change for the new school year, put myself out there. After all we're going to need a change if we're going to rule the ninth grade this year."

"If we're going to what?" The ginger haired sought to confirm

"Rule the ninth grade sweetie. Since I'm going to join the cheer squad and you the football team we're going to be a power couple and rule the ninth grade. Erica said that it's pretty much written in stone."

Her boy cocked her head in confusion,

"Erica as in Erica Straffman?" The ginger haired boy sought to confirm

"Yeah Victor Straffman from the Black Dragons twin sister. We became close over cheer champ as well as Cathy and Stacey they're like my new bffs." Julie rambled

The boy remembered her posting on her Facebook and Instagram pictures of her with them together doing trivial things. That was a shock to him to see especially when he realized just how close she's gotten with the girls considering how different she was to them. Cathy Davis, Stacey Wiseman, and Erica Straffman were basically wannabees, they adored Grace and her clique and wanted to be just like them. He vaguely remembered Kim ranting about how pathetic it was to see them practically kiss the floor Grace walks on and how much of a clone they were to her.

"Bffs huh? What happened to Kelsey? I thought she was your best friend, and she said that you haven't talked to her all summer." Milton pointed out

Julie's face flickered with disgust before her face smoothed out,

"I was just so busy in Cancun and cheer camp that I completely forgot about keeping in touch with her." The brunette girl informed her dismissively

The boy arched a brow in surprise,

"Really well you didn't have that much of a problem keeping in touch with me over the summer." He pointed out

"That's different keeping in touch with you is so worth it but with Kelsey she, she had other things to worry about anyway." Julie tried to explain but something about her explanation didn't sit right with him

"Wait but that-"

"Why are we still talking about this let's talk about something else, like the football tryouts which is this Friday and Saturday and you need to prepare if you want to make the team."

"I'm just trying out for kicker I don't need to prepare that much and I've been practicing most of my summer anyway." Milton reassured her

"True but you should still prepare anyway to be perfect." Julie argued

"What I'm more focused on right now is the upcoming election and my campaigning. I was wondering if you would be interested in being my campaign manager?"

Julie raised her eyebrows in surprise,

"Oh uh that's sweet of you and I'll be glad to help I'm just not sure how much since I'll be busy with other things. Why don't you asked some of your friends to help out?" She suggested

"Well Kim is also running for president and Jack is most definitely going to help her and as for Jerry he's not into politics and Eddie from what I heard he's running for representative." Milton explained

The brunette girl snorted,

"Eddie as student representative, that's hilarious who would vote for him?" She sneered rudely

Milton sat back in his seat stunned at something so rude that came out of his mouth,

"Julie that's really rude of you to say."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth he's a try hard and no one likes people like that."

Milton continued to stare at his girl in shock but before he could say anything the first bell rang signaling them to go to first period,

"Well we better get to class, hey let's compare schedules." Julie said as if she didn't just insult one of his best friends

 _1st Period Algebra_

Of course Jerry's rotten luck. He has algebra first period. If that wasn't bad enough he has Heather in the class as well so he has to see his ex-girlfriend be happy without him for his entire freshman year. He hated that looking at her still made his heart skip a beat and ache longingly to be able to hold her again like he used to. Today she was wearing a light yellow ruffle top with white pants and cover up while her brunette hair was done up in a half up half down do. Like always she looked so beautiful and Jerry wished that he was still allowed to sit near her and claim her as his girl.

Jerry still doesn't understand what he did wrong, he thought everything was perfect between them, he thought they were both happy. Only according to Heather she needed space and felt like Jerry was co-depending on her too much for it to be a good relationship. If the Columbian was being honest with himself he will admit that he wanted to spend a lot of time with her to avoid spending lots of time at home. His _los padres_ were in the middle of a messy divorce and when they spent any more than an hour in the room glass end up being thrown across the room at each other. This was his _de mamá_ second divorce, her first was with his older half sibling's father back when Camilla was around six at the time while Jerry was only two.

Jerry didn't want to spend his summer around his parents screaming matches so he made sure to always do something outside the house but didn't have a lot of options. Milton and Kim had their family vacations, Jack spent time in Bakersfield with his father as well as Colorado for a family reunion before going to church retreat thing, and Eddie didn't have much going on with him so he hung out a lot with the boy but as much as he likes Eddie that eventually got boring. His only other options were to hang out with his younger _hermanas_ but even they had plans for the summer. Paula hung out with Leslie obviously and they spent lots of times at the Seaford pool, while his two youngest sibling Caterina and Natalia hung out together with their friend Gracie Bell which was Bayview strip mall's cop officer's Joan's niece. So his only other option was to hang out with Heather which he was more than happy to do since she was his girlfriend. They hung out at the mall, pool, movies, beach, anywhere where they could and he loved every minute of it. At first she was into it, but slowly if Jerry was being honest she something changed in her and she wasn't as into it. Then the next thing he knew she texted to meet him at Falafel Phil's and was breaking up with him.

The Columbian was brought out of his thoughts when a hand was suddenly on his left shoulder,

"Hey man!" Randy's voice exclaimed in his ear causing him to jump in surprise from where he sat in the back of the class and turned to his left to look at him

Randy Plotski was a good friend of his but not as close to him as the Wasabi Warriors are. They mostly hung out inside school and sometimes outside at the Bayview mall or the skate park but they only talked about harmless topics.

"Hey Randy how was your summer?" The Wasabi student asked his friend after a quick hug

"Good I spent most of it in Malibu at my family's beach house getting tan and surfing all that stuff what about you?" Randy answered as he sat at the desk next to him

"Nothing special my _familia_ stayed in Seaford and I spent hanging out with Eddie and Heather the best part was definitely my birthday party." Jerry enthused, remembering the day

The party was held at the beach where Kim, Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Heather were all in attendance since school just ended and they haven't left for their vacations yet. It was one of the best birthday's he had; all his friends were there as well as family and they all had a good time swimming, dancing, playing volleyball and stuffing their faces with food. For once his _los padres_ weren't arguing and were civil to each other out of respect for him.

"That sounds awesome man I wished I could've came but my family left to Malibu literally the day after school ended." The brunette apologized

"It's fine really man no hard feeling I get it." Jerry reassured him

"So, why aren't you sitting with your girl?" Randy asked, head gesturing over to where Heather sat surrounded by her friends

Jerry's face sobered at the question, "She's not my girl anymore, we broke up a few weeks ago."

"Oh man that's rough, I'm sorry."

"It's cool honestly I mean I still like her but it's over." The Wasabi warrior told him while his eyes strayed over to his ex again

"I wish I can relate but I never had a girlfriend before the closest relationship I had was flirting with Cathy before she got asked out by Arthur." Randy disclosed wistfully

"Well relationships suck yo, so you're not missing anything." Jerry hissed bitterly

"C'mon that's not true you get to makeout with a hot chick whenever and wherever you want what's not to like about that?" His friend challenged

"When said chick breaks up with you and smash your hearts in a million pieces?" The boy retorted, eyes trained on his desk

"Well the chick is now coming over." Randy warned

"Wait what?" Jerry asked then looked up from the desk to see Heather making her way over to him

"Crap what do I do?"

"Don't ask me but damn has she gotten hot." Randy commented causing him to glare at his friend

"Seriously Randy?" He hissed and all he did was shrug in response

"Hey Jerry." Heather greeted him lightly, stopping him from continue to berate his friend

Jerry turned to now look face first at his ex-girlfriend, "H-hi Heather um how are you?"

The girl in question smiled nervously at him, "Good, how are you?"

"Good."

"Look I don't there to be any awkwardness between us this year. We had a good run but I think we can both agree something was missing between us. Maybe one day we can be friends?" She proposed to him hopefully

"Yeah maybe one day." The boy agreed with a forced smile of his own, he never was able to say no to her

The school bell rang causing anymore conversations between the two exes to cease while their teacher entered the room. She gave him another weak smile before walking back over to her seat and Jerry's own forced smile fell from his face when her back was to him.

"Okay I might take back what I just said, that was awkward as hell." Randy conceded while snickering; Jerry punched him hard in the arm in retaliation

 _Atrium hallway_

Thankfully Milton's morning day classes went by smoothly. He didn't do much, if any work since it was the first day so most of his teachers just gave a speech about what to expect in their respective class. The ginger haired teen was more than ready for his AP Biology class since it was his dream to either follow in his father's footsteps and become a scientist or an astronomer and both fields required knowledge of science. Also, he was lucky that in the class he shares it with Sidney and Albert; a few acquaintances from LARP as well as band before he had to quit this year if he wanted to play on the football team. Some of his other classmates were Arthur Turner, the mall owner's son who was an obnoxious jerk, as well as Nigel Vaughn a prep boy who Milton doesn't really know but seems nice enough.

After class ended he went to the notice board in the atrium to sign up for the upcoming elections as well as the other clubs and teams he was interested in joining. The boy had to try and gently nudge his way through the crowd, not wanting to fully push out of fear for upsetting the other students surrounding the notice board. When he finally got to the front his eyes scanned over the clubs and teams that was offered; sports teams, student council, yearbook, etc. Once the pen was free for use he signed his name under the football, student council, LARP, and A/V club sign up board.

"Hey Milton." Eddie's voice greeted him before the ginger haired teen saw him; the boy turned around and smiled at him

"Hey Eddie."

"So you're really signing up for freshman prez huh? You look to have some stiff competition against Kim and Grace Overland." Eddie observed with a dreamy look in his eyes as he looked at the sign-up sheet

"Yeah luckily I haven't seen Kim around yet since the last time I saw her she was still giving me dirty looks for running." Milton disclosed with a frown on his face

He didn't want this campaign to put a strain on his friendship with the girl. He's come to think of her as one of his best friends and the thought of it ending because of an election truly frightens him.

"We all know by now she's very competitive so take it as a good sign that she thinks you're competition."

"I guess, what are you signing up for?" Milton asked after he finished writing his name

"Student representative and choir only I don't want to have too much on my plate since I'm going to be starting my own band." The boy in question shared as he signed his name under the student council sheet

The ginger haired teen raised an eyebrow in shock at the latter of what he said,

"You're starting a what now?" The boy thought he might've misheard him

Eddie rolled his eyes, "A band and don't give me that look if you can join the football team I can form a band." He argued

"That's different."

"How so?" The shorter teen challenged

"Well for one I know how to kick a football really well after practicing over the summer. You don't have any experience trying to run a band and all you can play is the cello which isn't a normal band instrument unless it's a jazz band."

"I can sing to Milton like really good my mom said so, and all girls wants a guy who can sing to them. Probably even Grace." Eddie retorted before following the taller teen to the school cafeteria

"What is up with this new obsession over her?" Milton asked in exasperation

Grace Overland the queen bee of their class and has been ever since elementary school. Her clique consisted of Lyndsey Pryce- who was rude unlike Grace as well as a huge gossiper-, Katie Miller-the sweetheart and golden girl of the group then Lorie Sullivan-overachiever who demands to be the top of her class. Then there were the boys; Brad Wolfe and Brett Parker who were actually not rude at all like Lyndsey and Lorie. Brad was the equivalent golden boy to Katie's golden girl and was laid back and easygoing while Brett was more rough around the edges; sarcastic and snarky but had a good heart. Grace herself was, in Milton's opinion, was actually a nice girl and he doesn't understand Kim's hatred for her. Unlike her best friend Lyndsey, Grace is friendly and has no problem talking to other people that aren't in her social circle. She doesn't look down on people that aren't as wealthy as her and never treats people bad. Only Kim swears that the girl is actually just as mean as Lyndsey; she doesn't doesn't outwardly show it. Kim believes that she's a wolf in sheep's clothing but Milton doesn't believe her.

"Because I finally figured out how I'm going to become popular this year, I need to date one of the populars and who isn't more popular than Grace?" The yellow belt boy asked rhetorically

"Or you could become friends with Brett and Brody, that's easier and more realistic." The ginger haired teen suggested

Eddie looked horrified at the thought, "Are you crazy, those guys are scary, they're more developed while I'm in my beginning stages of puberty. Brett asked me to pass him a tube last year in science and I nearly peed my pants!"

"Well you're only fourteen so you should be in the beginning stage and what do you mean Brad's nice, yes I'll admit Brett can be intimidating but he's also nice too." The taller boy reasoned before pulling open the cafeteria doors, the smell of food immediately hit his nose

"Mm that smells so good! I think I smell pizza." Eddie moaned in hunger with a grin as he sped walked over to the lunch line, Milton followed suit

"So you're serious about this whole band thing huh? How did that even come to mind?" The ginger haired teen asked while grabbing a tray

"I was sitting in my living room a few days ago watching Justin Bieber's documentary Never Say Never-" The other boy began causing the taller one to roll his eyes

"Oh boy." He muttered, already not liking where this was going

"Hey don't judge me Bieber is a ladies man with millions of fangirls in love with him and I thought to myself why? And realized it was because he can sing and dance like an angel. Ladies loves men who can sing which is why Bieber and One Direction are so popular. So what better way to become like them is to follow in their footsteps." The yellow belt continued before turning in line to tell Marge the lunch lady what he wanted for his entrée

The two ceased their conversation for the moment to get their meals then pay at the register before seeking out a table to find. The cafeteria wasn't as crowded as he thought it would be since most of the students were definitely outside in the courtyard soaking up the warm California weather, which made it easy to find an empty table. Milton briefly thought that they maybe should've sat outside as well courtyard before dismissing it, it would've been too difficult to find an empty. Thankfully the boy spotted Albert and Sidney sitting at a table with just the two of them so he headed over there.

"Really Milton, you want to sit with them? They're so uncool and I'm pretty sure Albert hates me." Eddie complained

"Do you see any empty tables because I sure don't, and Albert doesn't hate you he just…doesn't think you're all that smart educationally speaking and he prefers speaking with people he deems smart."

"Well I think he's an ass and can't we sit with the gang instead?"

"Last I heard Jack and Kim have third lunch. I'm not sure about Jerry though."

"I'll text him right now, well when my hands aren't holding a tray." Eddie backtracked on second thought

Milton smiled at the boys when he got to the table,

"Hey Sidney, Albert mind if we sit?" He asked politely

"Of course not." Sidney replied before Albert could even open his mouth

The two newcomers sat at the table and Milton pretended not to see the traded look of disgust between Albert and Eddie. Milton wouldn't call Albert and Sidney his friends but more like acquaintances, they were friendly to one another in the shared classes they had but never made plans to hang out outside of school minus school clubs. Like for instance he LARP'S with Sidney but technically that doesn't count since they're not really acting like themselves but a character. Only when they talk to each other it's always pleasant and Milton enjoys his company since Sidney was a sweet guy just socially awkward and shy, with Albert though things are different. The best word to describe their relationship is frenemies, Albert seems to have a desire to have a 'friendly rivalry' with him and beat him academically at anything and everything. In the classes they share Albert asks him about his grades while boasting about his grades, then in academic decathlon he always tries to one up him even though they were on the same team. Despite his obvious jealousy and clear personal issues he has with him, his fellow ginger haired never is outwardly rude to him. He's polite and cordial but makes snide remarks under the pretense of 'jokes'. Milton isn't the confrontational type so he swallows any remarks he has and continues to be nice to him.

"So, Milton I noticed that your name wasn't on the academic decathlon list yet when do you plan on signing up?" Was the first thing out of his 'rival's' mouth

Oddly enough the fact that Albert has this information doesn't surprise him, that should say something to him. The boy sighed and took a long drink from his water bottle to prolong answering.

"No, I'm not going to do it this year." Milton answered after finish drinking

"May I ask why?"

"Well since I'm running for president, trying out for football, LARP, and have to balance that with my two AP classes and karate I wasn't sure if I'll the time for anything else." The boy in question explained

"Oh, so you're not good at prioritizing." Was what his sometimes friend concluded

"I didn't say that." The Scottish teen countered

"But you pretty much implied it. It's okay Milton not everybody has the skill to prioritize things that are supposedly important to them." Albert sympathized with a malevolent look in his eye

Milton glared at him but didn't say anything, like always. The quartet sat in silence for a bit, eating their lunches while Eddie was typing away on his phone.

"Hey Jerry's in the courtyard so I'm going to go join him okay?" The yellow belt told him

The ginger haired teen was a little disappointed that his friend was leaving but understood, Eddie didn't like the other two people at the table and the feeling was mutual with Albert.

"Yeah okay see you later." Milton told his friend who smiled before grabbing his lunch tray and leaving the table

"So you're joining the football team." Sidney prompted the Scottish teen

Milton smiled at him, the one thing he really liked about the boy was his kind heart. The refusal to get involved in whatever vendetta Albert has on him.

"Yeah it was Julie's idea." The boy explained

"Oh so you two are still together?" Sidney asked

"Yeah around two years and I could never be happier."

"That's sweet I wish I had a girlfriend but girls don't even talk to me."

"Don't give up hope one day you'll find your special one sometimes it just takes time."

"So you said you signed up to be student council president what made you want to join?" Albert swiftly changed the subject

"Well I think I can make a difference at this school and It'll look good on college applications."

"Interesting I think I might join as well." His fellow ginger haired said, eyeing him with a glint in his brown eyes, clearly wanting a reaction

Milton refused to give him the satisfaction and simply smiled at him.

"Cool the more the merrier."

 _Falafel Phil's, Bayview Strip Mall_

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast in the Columbian's opinion. He didn't do much in any of his classes and before he knew it the last school bell rang and he was leaving through the double doors. Thankfully he didn't see much of Heather for the rest of day so he was able to just enjoy the easy first day before the work began. In most of his classes he shared them with his friends which he was thankful for because it gives him someone to cheat off of, without their knowledge of course.

Karate practice came and went which was a nice way to work out his frustration over his messy love life and home life. It was also entertaining to see Jack and Brody's face off as they competed to see who was the better karate student, well Jack was Brody didn't seem all that interested. The other new student, Sloane was quiet and didn't seem all that interested in making friends with the group and kept to herself. Jack's little sister, Audrey was really good at karate, no surprise there considering who's she's related to. She was a better karate student than Eddie and Milton which was proven when she sparred with the both of them. With Jerry though they were evenly matched since they were both green belts which Jerry was happy for since before her he had to spar with the two yellow belts who weren't challenging.

After practice was over the original Wasabi Warriors all headed to Falafel Phil's for a nice meal. After practice. Jack and Kim sat on one side of the booth while Milton and Eddie were across from them and Jerry grabbed a chair from a table and brought it over to the booth to sit in. They ordered their food and now sat with their meals all eating and summarizing how their first day was.

"So I was really happy that I shared my eighth period with Kelsey even though Brody is on there as well." Kim finished he tail with a dark look on her face

"But besides that I'm ready for drama club to start later on in this week and get started on planning the fall production." She continued

"What play do you want to do?" Jack asked the blonde

The girl in question shrugged, "I'm not sure maybe The Addams Family or Hairspray." The girl pondered before taking a sip from her drink

"I love the Addams Family. It was one of my favorite movies as a kid." Jack enthused with a grin

"Wednesday Addams was my first childhood crush." Jerry told the group as he thought back to his childhood days; the group looked at him in confusion

"I hated that movie. The whole family freaked me out and gave me nightmares." Eddie spilled with a shudder as he played with his falafel ball

"Well my day was pretty good I can tell I will already love my two AP classes and I'm ready for the football tryouts on Friday." Milton added with a grin

"You're really serious about this whole football thing huh?" Jerry realized

"Of course I'm not going to be confined to my nerd stereotype just because that's what everyone sees me as. I'm a pretty good kicker and I'm all for joining a team." Milton said

"Okay understood I hope you make it." Jack offered causing his friend to smile

"Yeah me too and if I don't well I'll have the election to keep me busy."

"Right the election for president, well don't be too sure." Kim told the boy with a shark like grin

"Look Kim no matter what happens I hope this election doesn't strain our friendship okay?"

"Of course not when I win I'll make sure not to act any different." Kim promised causing the rest of the group to share concern looks

"Well my day was okay but Heather's in my Algebra class which blows yo but I signed up for the dance team." The Columbian told the group

The one thing he looked forward to the school group was joining the high school's dance team, Seaford High Dance team. The dance team was really good and won their last two competitions in a row ran by Layla Corazon. The only bad thing was Smooth, aka Dan Brennan was also on the team.

"I'm starting a band which will get me all the chicks, most importantly Grace."

Jack rolled his eyes at his friends lovesick attitude as he chewed on his falafel ball while Kim scowled at the mention of the queen bee's name,

"Ugh, are you seriously on a mission to win that bitch's heart?" Kim hissed

"Duh! She is hot, popular and powerful. What more could you want in a girl?"

"There's so many things wrong in what you just said." Milton muttered with a shake of his head

"Can you even sing Eddie?" Jerry inquired

"Yes I've been told I have the voice of an angel." Eddie boasted with a smug smile on his face

"By who your mommy?" The blonde questioned earning a chuckle from both Jack and Jerry

"Maybe which is why I also joined choir."

"Choir boy." Jerry snickered, Eddie glared at him

"Shut up Jerry."

"Well back to the election Jerry and Eddie can you guys help with my campaigning?" Milton asked the boys

"Sure as long as you help me with mine for student rep?" Eddie asked and the boy nodded

"Yeah you'll need all the help you can get…friend." Kim said

Jerry leaned over to whisper to Eddie,

"Why do I feel like this election is going to cause a lot of drama between the two of them?" Jerry asked his friend who shrugged his shoulders

"Trust me you're not the only one."

 **Please leave a review and I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Thanks and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Now here's my newest chapter, sorry it took a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kickin or any of the characters besides my oc Anastasia and Audrey**

 **Now onto the story**

 _Seaford High Atrium_

 _Wednesday, September 12, 2012_

Sloane Jennings entered the school in a bad mood. She still wasn't used to having to wake up so early for school just to catch the bus so she got up late and didn't get her morning coffee fix which she needed just to feel some resemblance of awake. So she left to catch the bus with a permanent scowl on her face that scared off her fellow bus riders leaving her alone in the peace she craved. The brunette didn't like riding the bus at all since in her opinion it was full of morons but her dad had to leave for his job early in the morning so she was stuck suffering. She stalked over to her locker and moodily unlocked it to get the supplies she'll need for her first period and stock the metal box with the things she won't need until later. Once she was satisfied she took out her phone to text her best friend, Anastasia Walters where she was at since she knew the girl well enough that she was already at school. The answer came not long after she texted her and she was by the notice board, go figure.

The junior black belt started walking toward her destination and reflected on the past two weeks of her life. Her old dojo recently closed down suddenly because of low funds so the owner of the mall, Mr. Turner decided to shut it down to make room for new stores. Sloane wouldn't lie and say that she was surprised, her dojo was kind of a joke and her sensei was barely there mentally when he was in the dojo so that left her with joining either two of the remaining dojos in the mall. The Black Dragons or the Bobby Wasabi Warrior's which wasn't that much of a surprise as to which dojo she decided to join since the Black Dragons had a pretty bad rep. The Wasabi Warriors on the other hand was known as the underdogs but with huge potential to be better despite their small numbers thanks to their two star members; Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. The two students were junior black belts both on their way to becoming official black belts when they turned sixteen only Jack was held at a higher account than the blonde. Jack was apparently better at karate than the blonde since he trained longer than her and it is well known that boy's grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi for his movies.

So in conclusion Jack Brewer was the Wasabi Warriors best player and when Sloane joined the dojo she knew that he didn't like her. The brunette girl didn't mean to sound cocky but she was a better karate player than both Jack and Kim and it was proven with facts because she's been doing karate ever since she was three and continued for all fourteen years of her life. From what she heard in the dojo Jack has also started karate at the same age of her but quit for a while because of some reason that she doesn't care about which puts her above Jack. When she first defeated Jack with a roundhouse kick that sent him falling on the mat she knew he was caught off guard that someone finally bested him at last. She wasn't going to lie and say that he was an easy opponent because he put up a good fight and lasted longer than Jerry but he still had easy opening for a take down. The surprised looks from around the dojo, minus Brody were hilarious when they saw their beloved star player finally taken down disrupting the clear hierarchy that was cemented for the past two years. Ever since then Jack has been working hard and seem to have taken the practices more serious than before and goofed off less now that he knows he has someone who's better than him. Well two people actually including the other new member Brody, that the original members hate for their shared history.

Sloane saw a short petite, caramel skinned girl with shoulder length black hair standing in front of the notice board. She was wearing black leggings underneath a short denim skirt paired with a short sleeve black and white polka dot shirt with a purple cover up and white converses. As soon as she laid eyes on the girl Sloane felt a warm, fuzzy feeling stir in her stomach and she tried desperately to ignore the sensation, she's been trying to push that feeling away all summer. She didn't understand the weird feelings when she saw her or the lingering stares she gave Anastasia all summer when she was in her bikini and was afraid to learn the meaning so she pushed them aside as she walked up to her.

"Do you think I should try-out for the cheerleading team?" Anastasia asked her when she came up behind her

The girl in question snorted in disgust, "Why on earth would you want to join the bimbos on the squad to shake your non-existent asses to sweaty dumb jocks?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes and gave her an exasperated look,

"That is stereo-typing S, not all of them are dumb or bimbos. Farrah Bahkta the head cheerleader of the varsity squad is on honor roll while Ember Chung the JV captain was on student council. Also Brad Wolfe who's on the football team was on honor role as well last year." Her best friend listed triumphantly

"I don't know if it's sad or amusing that you know all that." Was the brunette's reply to the information that was given to her

"But you're probably right though joining the squad wouldn't raise my chances of becoming a celebrity, I should stick to choir and drama club." Anastasia decided then grabbed the pen and signed her name on the clipboards

Anastasia's dream ever since Sloane met her when she was little was to become a big time celebrity in Hollywood. The girl was all into singing and acting and always joined the community plays that was put on in Seaford and joined the middle school choir to practice her singing as well as joining her church's worship team. She also has a YouTube channel where she updates weekly of videos of her singing and acting out monologues that she perfected as well as short improve scenes with her friends from drama club.

"What are you going to join?" The girl turned to asked her once she finished signing her name

"Yearbook, gymnastics, and student council I don't need any other distractions from karate." Sloane informed her as she grabbed a pen to sign up herself

"Ah yes you and karate, your first and only love, that you can't bear to tear yourself away from." Anastasia lightly teased

"Karate is the most important thing to me you know that, especially if I want to. Get into-" Sloane starts reciting

"Otai Academy and become stunt choreographer in Hollywood, I know S." The other girl finished with a fond eye roll, Sloane has been telling her that for the past three years

While Anastasia's dream was to become a big time singer and actress in Hollywood, Sloane's was to get accepted into the world renowned martial arts college. The Otai Academy of Japan was one of the top martial arts academy in the world and known for having the top sensei's and Sloane wants in. Her plan was to get a fulltime scholarship for the college then after she graduated with a second-degree black belt, move to Los Angeles to live with Anastasia while seeking out classes of fight choreography as well as a dojo. Both best friends plans were to keep their life intertwined and maybe when they get older work on the same set.

"We just have three more years to go we might as well make the best of it."

"Right of course now let's go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry." Ana demanded, grabbing her hand and leading her to get breakfast

Once again Sloane tried to ignore the fluttering on her stomach at the innocent gesture that she's done numerous times. This was no different than the times she's done it before when they were younger so why is she feeling all fuzzy in the insides? Why does she have weird dreams of them together with soft caressing and way closer than two best friends should be? Sloane shook her head and instead tried to focus on the present and her reality.

"I can't wait for next week to come! Drama club is finally having their first meeting of the year and I demand we do the musical 'Nice Work If You Can Get It' for our fall production." Ana excitedly spilled to her as they entered the cafeteria

"Mhm." Sloane hummed her acknowledgement as she got in the breakfast line and waited

"It's set in the 1920s and is about a wealthy playboy Jimmy Winters who meets this bootlegger woman Billie Bendix the weekend of his wedding for like the fourth time only this time to Eileen Evergreen who's very self- absorbed and-are you even listening to me?" Her best friend asked her in slight irritation

"Yeah, yeah 1920s playboy Jimmy, self-absorbed Bendix." The girl in question recited, grabbing a tray while eyeing the array of food in front of her

"Ugh talking to you is like talking to a brick wall sometimes." The caramel skinned girl complained

"Sorry I just need coffee before I can deal with the day, you should know that by now." Sloane said while grabbing a mini cereal container of Cheerios as well as a carton of milk and a blueberry muffin.

"Fine but you should totally join the drama club!" Ana suggested

"Ana." Sloane groaned

"No really it's a good idea, you'll love it and we can do it together!"

"I don't need any more distractions than what I already have from karate."

"C'mon at least think about it, you'll be a good director, you're good at ordering people around and telling them to their face what needs to be improved." The caramel skinned girl pleaded, giving the girl, her infamous puppy dog eyes

The Wasabi Warrior felt her resolve quickly crumble at the look, she was never able to say no to those eyes and the girl knew it,

She sighed, "I'll think about it but I'm pretty sure it's a solid no."

Ana grinned in triumph, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I said I'll think about I didn't say yes." Sloane argued

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." The other girl quickly dismissed as she grabbed a carton of milk

The two continued to get their food in the line then paid for it at the cashier at the end of the line. After that they exited and headed over to grab a table to sit and eat at. On the way a blonde boy stood up from his table and turned around just in time to accidently bump into the Sloane, spilling his milk all over her top.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sloane growled furiously, glaring at the offender

"I'm so sorry." The blonde boy; Brad Wolfe quickly fumbled out an apology; a brunette boy who was sitting at the table with the blonde tried to stifle his laugh behind his hand while a girl at their table laughed unabashedly

Sloane balled her hands into fist as she felt the urge to flip him onto the floor but had to restrain herself. Karate wasn't about attacking people but for self-defense no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Here I'll wipe it off of you." Brad told her as he swiftly turned toward the table and grabbed a spare napkin with the intent of wiping the milk off of her

"Don't touch me." She hissed out

"I-what can I do? It was a total accident I wasn't paying attention-"

"Clearly." Sloane agreed

"I'll buy you something or-"

"Dude just stop you're not making it any better." Brett Parker spoke up from where he sat at the table

"It's okay really don't worry about it." Ana assured Brad as she quickly slid up next to her

"What?" Sloane exclaimed

"Honestly no harm done I'll go help clean her up and then we'll come back and you can buy her something." Ana said all while Sloane her looked at her in irritation and confusion

"I'm not sure she agrees." Brad said while staring at the brunette hesitantly

"Yeah I-" The Wasabi warrior started but was quickly interrupted

"It's fine really here we'll put our trays at your table and we'll be right back." Ana reassured then quickly put her tray as well as Sloane's on the table next to Lyndsey Pryce's

After that she grabbed her best friend's now empty left hand and tugged her to the cafeteria door.

 _1st Period English_

"Now since it's still the first week of school we won't be doing too much work but we still will be doing some." Mrs. Dawes told the class, earning a groan of disappointment from the class

"Yeah, yeah it's nothing too hard just write a full page essay of what you did this summer but if you don't want to do that then we can start reading our novel 'How to Kill a Mockingbird' yeah?" She continued getting the class to stop their complaints

"That's what I thought, get to writing."

Jack sighed then flipped open his notebook to a clear page with the intent of starting before his eyes wandered to Brody from across the room and hardened. He shot a quick look to Mrs. Dawes who was typing away on her computer completely distracted before turning around in his seat towards Kim who was already starting on her essay.

"So not only is Brody in the dojo now but he is in our English class as well." The skater whispered

Kim looked up to Jack before looking over to where Brody sat from across the room writing away already.

"Yeah I know, I'm not happy about it either but what can you do?" The blonde asked rhetorically with a shrug

"This is so unbelievable why did he even have to move back to Seaford?"

"I don't know I'm not exactly talking to him and I do my best to ignore his presence." Kim replied making Jack feel happy with pride

If the skater was being honest he harbors a huge crush on the blonde sitting behind him and has since seventh grade. She was feisty, sarcastic, well-spoken, and independent which was what he likes about her. He prefers girls who aren't afraid to speak their mind and like getting their hands dirty, the ones who are prim and proper bore him because they don't like his ideas of fun. They're too afraid to skateboard, or wrestle, or do something just for the heck of it, Kim on the other hand is down for all of that. Which is one of the many things he likes about her besides the fact she's insanely beautiful and adorable in a scary sheep kind of way. Like an adorable sheep that can drop kick you if you piss her off.

He just wishes he had enough courage to finally ask her out.

Jack was pretty sure that Kim liked him back considering all the small moments he had together, longing looks, and her clear jealously of Lyndsey Pryce's and Lorie Sullivan's crush on him whenever they flirt with him. Despite popular belief of the Wasabi Warriors and Audrey he isn't oblivious and knows that they both are in like with each other he's just well...scared. Scared of what dating will change between them and the entire group dynamic if they get together. What happens if they couldn't find the balance to be friends and a couple? Or they end up breaking up and can't remain friends ruining the Wasabi Warriors dynamic and their chances of ever beating the Black Dragons? Or they bear to ever be in the room together making one of them quit the dojo and join the enemy's side?

These questions constantly plague his mind whenever he thinks about finally confessing his feeling to the girl. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship if things go south but sometimes he does wonder what if? What if things don't go wrong and they date throughout high school blissfully like Cory and Topanga? Or what if they do breakup but it's in amicable split and they're able to still be friends? There's just so many what if's that he's not sure if it's really worth the risk but he so badly wishes that he can throw caution to the wind and do it.

"So what are you doing after practice?"

"Nothing much just making campaign posters with Donna and Kelsey, we can start putting up posters next week and I need to be ready to do that ASAP."

"Wow you really serious about this whole campaign huh?"

"Of course! I really want to win this thing because not only is it good for college applications but I have a lot of great ideas for our fellow freshman to be heard in the council this year."

"Milton said the same thing."

Kim scowled at the mention of the boy,

"Yeah I'm sure he does." She grumbled, tightening her grip on her pencil

Jack frowned at her response to the mention of the boy, "Look Kim I really don't want things to become awkward between you two or the rest of the group."

"Yeah of course not."

"It's just you know how competitive you can be which sometimes makes you how do I put this nicely…mean."

"Excuse me?"

"Kim c'mon you know it's true do we really need a recap of what happened on Bobby's failed reality show? Or what happened in eighth grade at the carnival? Or what happened at the beach-"

"Okay, okay I get it I can be very intense with things but I swear I won't have this mess with the group okay?" She reassured him, reaching out to grab his hand with her free one

Jack looked down at their conjoined hands, not to sound girlish but he felt his stomach do a weird swirly sensation because of it. A quick look at Kim he saw that she was blushing a light pink looking back down at her notebook and she quickly retracted her hand like the touch shocked her.

Jack heaved a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was going to say next, "Okay well um, do you like want me to help with the posters with you guys after school?"

Kim looked at him in surprise, "You'd really do that?"

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I?"

"It's just I don't want you to have to choose sides between me and Milton or for him to be mad-" Kim rambled

"No, I'm sure Milton wouldn't be mad he's not like that, and even if I have to I would choose you." He confided

She smiled shyly before biting her lip,

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's about time we have a female prez don't you think?" He asked

Jack's thoughts went to the fall festival that was happening in two weeks. The festival was an annual thing that has been happening for the past decade or so and was the highlight of the fall season. It lasted all week and had many different activities such as rides, games, performances, a parade, and of course delicious food to keep the people fool. He usually went with the gang as well as Kelsey and Donna and they all spent their time together goofing off and laughing. It was always an enjoyable time but this year he thought about going specifically with Kim and her only. As in a date but he's still hesitant and has his doubts despites his friends constant non-subtle hints as well as Audrey's blunt honesty.

Jack was brought out of his train of thought by the sound of his teacher's voice,

"Mr. Brewer and Mrs. Crawford stop talking or else I'll separate you two and give you both detention." Mrs. Dawes threatened the two

Jack immediately turned back around in his seat and bowed his head,

"Sorry Mrs. Dawes." The two apologized in unison; both deciding to get started on their essays

 _2nd Period Spanish_

Sloane was ready for her Spanish class since it was one of the three classes she shared with Ana and she had a lot to say to her about what happened at breakfast. Specifically about the whole Brad spilling his milk on her and the fact that the caramel skinned girl jumped at the chance to kiss his ass and eat at his table with his annoying friends which included that Lyndsey Pryce bitch. After lending her one of her spare shirts which was a flowery top which wasn't her style in the least. The brunette contented herself with the knowledge that the top at least at least went with her blue jeans so she didn't look like a weirdo.

Sloane took her seat in the middle row then set her notebook and pencil on her desk before training her eyes to the door to seek out her best friend. Eventually after a few students entered that she didn't know or care about Ana entered talking to one of her drama club friends that Sloane forgot the name of. They parted to go sit at different seats and finally the girl slid into a seat next to the Wasabi Warrior with a smile on her face.

"Hola." She greeted her

"Okay what the hell was that at breakfast? Why did you jump at the chance to sit with the bitch squad?" _Also why were you all over Brett at breakfast,_ she thought but didn't voice

Not only was she forced to sit with the bimbos but also had to see Ana flirt with Brett who was clearly flirting back. Watching them made her stomach churn and she wanted them to stop and have her stop being so gaga over him. What was so great about Brett he wasn't even that good looking and was way to cocky, thinking he's all that.

"Don't call them that they're not all that bad." Ana defended the group after lightly slapping her on the arm

"Grace is fake as hell and Lyndsey is the biggest bitch I've ever met and I want to punch her every time she opens her mouth. Lorie is a know-it-all who is so far up every teacher's ass, must I continue?" She listed

"You really need to watch your mouth before the teacher hears you talking like that." Ana warns her and the other girl just rolled her eyes, unconcerned

Sloane reached down to unzip her backpack and take out a composition notebook, "I don't really fucking care, let her hear me."

Ana rolled her eyes, "What do you mean Grace is fake?"

Sloane shrugged, "Something's off about her, nobody is that nice and her smile just seems fake most of the time."

Unlike most people, Sloane didn't worship the floor Grace walks on or buy her 'nice girl' act. Whenever she talks she sounds so condescending and Sloane swears some of the things she says are slick rude. People don't realize that though because she says it with a smile on her face.

Ana shook her head, "You're ridiculous, she's sweet."

Sloane knew Ana wouldn't be convinced so she decided to drop the matter, "Sure whatever." She reached for her backpack to get out a pencil too

"Look Brad Wolfe is like Seaford royalty, his older brother Logan was the king of the school and now Brad is following in his footsteps. The Wolfe family is one of the founding families along with the Millers and Overland." Ana began

"Get to the point I'm getting bored."

"Brad is on his way of becoming one of the most popular boys of the ninth grade and can you imagine how the next four years of this school would be that popular. Always having a place to sit at, at lunch, being besties with Ember Chung and Katie Miller, getting invited to all the best parties, and having over a hundred friends on Facebook and Instagram."

"Yeah I really don't care about any of that." Sloane bluntly shot her down

"C'mon Sloane everyone wants to be accepted, it's our human nature."

Sloane shook her head in disagreement, "Not for me. Now he's popular so what?"

Ana leaned in towards Sloane giving the latter a whiff of her perfume," _So what,_ is that I believe he spilled his milk on you for a reason and that reason is for you to date him."

Sloane laughed heartily at that, "Excuse me?"

"He wants to make it up to you and what better way to make it up than a date."

"I can think of a million different ways, and why the hell would I want to go out with a ken doll?"

"Are you listening to me? Brad is popular and best friends with the Elite."

"Why do people call them that dumbass name." Sloane mused to herself

"If you jump at this chance then we can become part of them."

"I don't want to be part of them, I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door." Sloane told her meaning every word of it

Grace seemed faker than Kim Kardashian's ass and Lyndsey was a grade A bitch but Katie seemed like a sweet girl who just needed better friends. She was also very pretty with sun kissed tan skin, pretty green eyes…what was she thinking?

Sloane shook her head to rid those thoughts as well as to get her point across that she wasn't going to be part of Ana's scheme.

"But I want to c'mon S, please." The caramel skinned girl pleaded

"Hey Sloane and Anastasia?" Brad's voice ceased any further talking between the two friends; Sloane looked up to he left to see the boy standing next to her seat '

The brunette scowled at the sight,

"Um, once again I am so sorry for spilling my milk on you."

"Is that how you usually get girls by ruining their outfits?"

"Ha, no I usually pan to do something more smooth."

"Cool, buy."

"I um, was wondering if you'll be interested in joining me after school at Falafel Phil's for an apology meal? Brett was also interested in having Anastasia come along." Brad informed them

Ana perked up at that, "Really?"

"For one even if I wanted to I have karate practice and two I hate that place, the food is gross."

"Oh you do karate that's cool I tried it once when I was little but I couldn't make it pass once practice before quitting."

"Cute story." Sloane deadpanned

"Where do you practice at? The Black Dragons?"

"Hell no they're cheaters, I train at the Bobby Wasabi dojo." The girl in question disclosed

"Oh, well if you don't want to go to Falafel Phil's we could have it somewhere else, The Froyo Den maybe you have to be into froyo."

"She is really we almost always go there after her karate practice." Ana interjected once again with a huge grin

"So is that a yes?" Brad asked, looking at Sloane hopefully

Sloane glanced at Ana who was giving who was silently pleading for her to say yes. She then looked at Brad who was giving her a hopeful look and she felt like she was being pressured to say yes. She stood by what she said to her friend she isn't interested in joining the 'freshman royalty' and she wasn't interested in a ken doll who in her opinion wasn't even that cute to begin with. Only Ana wanted her to say yes and Sloane always had trouble saying no to her, one date couldn't hurt right? One date for him to make an ass out of himself and then she never had to deal with him again right?

"Why do I feel like you're not going to leave me alone until I say yes?"

Brad grinned at that,

"Because I'm not." He told her

The brunette heaved a deep exasperated breath before she rolled her eyes and growled out in frustration,

"Fine one date, that's it and you're paying for all of it." She told him

"Of course, it's an apology meal after all, so can I have your number?"

"Why?"

"So I'll know when your practice is over and when to meet up with you."

The girl leveled him with a look before pulling her phone out of her pants pocket,

"Tell me your number and then I'll text you when I'm done." She ordered him

The boy obeyed then left to go sit somewhere after shooting her a grin, after he was out of earshot Ana squealed in excitement,

"This is so exciting! Do you know what this means?! Brad and Brett are going to fall in love with us then soon we'll be bffs with Grace, Katie-" Ana babbled but Sloane started tuning her out as she turned around in her seat

"So fucking exciting my ass." She muttered to herself sarcastically

4th _Period Gym_

Jack inhaled deeply through his nose and released though his mouth as he kept a steady pace around the track. He enjoyed running, the burn in his legs and throat as he continued to force himself to carry on and see just how far he can push himself and was a good way to get out his frustrations. When he heard that today for PE they were going to run the mile he was more than happy which was a lot more than what then his classmates could say. The majority of them groaned and griped to show their displeasure which only irritated Coach Funderburk who threatened to make it two if they didn't stop their complaints. So the students got dressed and headed out to the track without any more complaints.

The skater pushed himself to continue for the last few steps before finally finishing his mile.

"Nice work Brewer, have you ever thought about joining the track team?" Coach Fuderburk asked when he walked passed him

The boy in question shook his head,

"No, I can't say that I have."

"You should, you'll be a great addition." The coach pressed

"I'll think about it but no promises."

"Good." The man said then patted him on the shoulder and walking away

Jack heaved a deep breath then headed over to sit on the bleachers and grab his water bottle that he sat there before he started running his mile. He chugged down half the bottle before setting it down on the bleachers and observed the view in front of him. A lot of the students were still trying to finish running the mile, he was one of the few students who finished already and just chilling on the bleachers waiting for the others to finish. Or they were like Frank and some of his Black Dragons buddies who were standing around near the track being stupid as always. Because his PE period was a mixed class. Yeah sadly not only does he share his first period with Brody but his fourth as well because he has terrible luck. Milton was jogging towards him before he fell because Frank tripped him, he scowled and balled his hands into fists at the sight. When Milton stood back up there was clear blood on his knee and he limped over to Coach Funderburk who wasn't paying attention at all to what happened and the two shared a few words before waving Milton off to probably head towards the nurse's office. Jack had seen enough and stood up from where he sat then stormed over to the bully.

"Hey Frank!" He shouted

"Hey Brewer." Frank greeted him with a smug smirk,

"What was that? Why did you do that to Milton?" Jack demanded

"Do what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did I saw you."

"You must need your eyes checked." Frank said coolly causing his buddies to chuckle behind him

"Listen here and listen good, you leave my friends alone or did you forget who's the better karate student." Jack taunted causing Frank to glare at him as his face heated up in embarrassment

"And that goes for you guys as well." Jack addressed the boys behind Frank, the brunette was sure he knew one of their names were Victor Straffman

Victor raised his hands in surrender but his eyes danced with amusement,

"Whatever you say Brewer." Victor told him

Once the boy was sure that his point got across he walked over to Milton not seeing the evil glare given to him by Frank.

"Coach Funderburk did you see what Frank just did back there?" Jack demanded

"No what happened?"

"Frank tripped Milton, that's why he has a bloody knee?" The skater told the coach causing him to raise his brows

"Really? Well you're not too badly hurt right Miles?" The man addressed the last part to the yellow belt

"Right, right well it was just boys being boys I'm sure he meant nothing by it. Just head to the nurses and get a band aid." The coach dismissed casually causing Jack's jaw to drop in disgust, he was about to retort back with a reply but Milton bet him to it

"Okay but can Jack come with me?" Milton asked

"Sure, whatever go ahead." The man waved off and the Scottish teen dragged a fuming Jack away back into the school

"Can you believe that guy he's supposed to be a teacher and says stuff like that!"

"Yeah well that's just how he is, how aren't you used to that by now?"

"It's just irritating!"

"Hey I saw what you did back there, you really didn't have to do that."

"Are you kidding me? You have a bloody scrape on your leg."

"It's not that bad really I've been through much worse."

"And you shouldn't have to, Frank gets away with too much and I'm sick of it."

"Look he hasn't done much to us in the past few months and I want it to stay that way, if it causes me to get tripped a few times I don't care."

"But-"

"But nothing okay just let it be."

Jack pursed his lips but didn't say anything knowing the reply he has on the tip of his tongue wouldn't make Milton happy.

 _Froyo Den_

 _Bayview Mall_

After karate practice Sloane found herself sitting in a booth with Ken doll, his best friend, and Anastasia. From constant pestering from Ana throughout all of the day she all but demanded for her to text Brad so just to stop her from continuing on talking about it. The Wasabi warrior made plans with the boy and his best friend Brett Parker who if she was being fair wasn't as much of a douche like the girl friends he hangs around more specifically Lyndsey. Anyway, they agreed that four worked for all of them which is why they now sat at the Froyo Den with cups of the delicious cold desert in front of them. The girl didn't understand why that falafel shop got so much business when there were other, more delicious restaurants in the mall like this place for example or even Circus Burger.

Ana and Brett hit it off instantly at the breakfast table this morning and now they were even more comfortable with one another flirting openly. Ana was doing that hair twirling and fluttering eyelashes thing she does whenever she finds some cute guy she likes. For some reason seeing them flirt in front of her caused her to get a strange burning rage feeling mixed with her stomach dropping and she felt like crying or screaming. Why did she feel like that? Why does she want to hurt Brett just to get Ana to stop feeling so gaga over him?

"So how was practice?" Brad inquired, pulling her from her troubled thoughts

"Fine. Though these two boys in the dojo are comparing dicks to see who's the better student and it's so annoying." Sloane complained causing Brett from across the table to snort

"You really aren't like the other girls I know."

"Well if those other girls are prissy princesses then I'm not surprised that I'm not."

"Touché but to be fair Katie isn't as girly as you think she can get her hands dirty when she wants to."

"Is that so?" The brunette questioned

"Yeah Brad remember last year at Ember's beach house when we were playing truth or dare?" Brett asked his friend who eyes lit up with understanding

"Yes that was amazing I still have that on video." Brad gushed and Ana shot the two a quizzical look

"So why are you guys friends with one of the most bitchiest girls at school?"

"Sloane!"

"What? I'm curious you guys don't seem as obnoxious or total douchebags so why are you friends?"

Brett locked eyes with Brad across the table, "She's a keeper." He told him

"Well I know this is hard to believe but they're not all that bad." Brad lightly argued

Sloane openly laughed in disbelief,

"Honestly at times I ask myself the same question." Brett spilled while he twirled his spoon in his key lime froyo

"But then I think of Katie and the guys and I guess it's worth the torture." Brett continued and Ana giggled at him. Sloane wanted to hit something.

"I know it's hard to believe but Lynds can be sweet when she wants to." Brad insisted

"Yeah she just needs to get to know you first and when she trusts you, you'll see."

"I highly, highly doubt that I've known them since elementary school all I see are two bitches."

"You don't know Lynds like Brett and I do, yes she has an...abrasive side but she really does have a soft side as well." The blonde boy insisted then shot a look at Brett to have the boy back him up

"Okay to give them the benefit of the doubt they were there for me when my mom died last year." The other male shared

Sloane looked down at her icy treat not knowing what to say to what the boy just said, she was never good with the emotional stuff and comforting others. From the other side of the table Ana grabbed his hand to squeeze it comfortingly and got a small smile in return.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I can't imagine ever losing my parents." Ana sympathized

"It's fine I'm over it, or at least as over it as you can be over losing a parent. The point I was trying to make anyway was that Lynds has her moments." Brett declared

Sloane hummed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"But enough about us tell us about you two, how long have you guys been friends?" Brad prompted causing Ana to perk up at that

"S and I have been best friends since they were in second grade when I put on this short play for the neighbourhood kids and this jerk Randy started booing so S got up and punched him to get him to shut up."

Brad looked at her in amusement, "Why is it I don't find that funny to believe?"

Sloane just shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"After that I started bugging her to hang out until she finally caved and we've been besties ever since." The caramel skinned girl continued

"Sounds like the perfect start to a love story." Brett teased causing Ana to roll her eyes good naturedly

"Shut up we love each other but just as best friends. Besides there might be someone else I'm interested in."

The brunette felt her heart race at the words _love each other_ they loved each other of course. She loved Ana she's her best friend that's it but why did her heart hurt at the easy dismissal? Or the fact Ana was looking at Brett with wide heart eyes? What the hell was wrong with her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kickin it characters only my oc's**

 **Now on to the story**

 _Seaford High Cafeteria_

 _Friday, September 14_ _th_ _, 2012_

Eddie smiled proudly as he hung up one of his posters on the cafeteria walls about his band auditions that he was holding next week in the choir room. He was really excited for the auditions because he really thinks that this is the perfect opportunity for him to boost his cred at this school because for now he is a nobody. Granted yeah when he first entered the school he was in middle school but now he's a freshman in high school and he wants people to know him like how everyone knows Jack, Kim, and the Elite. When he gets his band together and they'll rock then people will know him by how he's an amazing singer and then Grace will fall madly in love with him and they'll rule all of ninth grade. At the thought of Grace, a lovesick sigh escaped his lips, he'll admit it he's madly in love with the brunette who wouldn't be? She's from a middle- class family, beautiful, smart, sweet (no matter what Kim says), and part of the founding families of Seaford. After the founder of Seaford; Wilmer Miller got attacked by wolverines in 1808 and the whole battle of Seaford Hill four families; the Millers, Overland, Chung, and Wolfe, one being the relatives of Wilmer moved onto the empty land and created a small town.

Now he only needs to come up with a way to woo her so she'll fall putty in his arms and he'll be accepted into the Elite. That'll be trouble though since he has to experience with girls the only wooing he ever did was for his Mother's on Mother's Day and her birthday.

"Hey Eddie." The ginger haired teen greeted him as entered the cafeteria doors

"Hey Milton, so what you think?"

Milton gave him a quizzical look, "About.." He ventured

"About my flyer on the wall in front of you." Eddie impatiently told him

"Oh um you got the music you got the beat then meet Eddie Jones in the music room at 3 September 20th." Milton read with an arched brow

Eddie grinned "Its cool right?"

"It's something." Milton said delicately

"Also I was wondering if you would please, please, please agree to be in my band." Eddie pleaded, doing his best puppy dog eyes impression

Milton eyed him in bemusement, "Why do you want me to be in your band?"

"Because you play the keyboard really good like at remember the seventh-grade talent show."

Milton sighed and scratched his hair,"Eddie you know I'm already in a full schedule as it is with football tryouts, the election, the clubs I'm joining and my two AP classes." The Scottish teen listed

"Say no more I'll help you with the election, I'll be your campaign manager."

"I'm not really sure that's a good idea." Milton slowly declined

"C'mon why wouldn't it be? I'm a great task organizer I'm a leader explorer scout and my troup leader said so as well as my mom."

"Yeah and I'm sure that you are but-"

"Please just trust me when have I ever lead you astray?"

"I can think of many times."

"Well okay the past is in the past." The yellow belt dismissed

"C'mon Milton please if you don't think I can do it on my own then Julie can watch over me and we can be like co campaign managers I already can come up with so many different ideas for your campaign." Eddie pleaded and Milton still looked unconvinced but he seemed to be slowly cracking

"I'm not really sure Julie will agree to that since she's busy with her own stuff as well." Milton doubted

The African America had to secretly agree with his friend, from what he saw of the brunette girl in passing in the halls and the few classes he shared with her she was completely different. Not only did she dress more girly and lest modestly, showing more skin as well as hanging out with different people but also had a different personality.

Still she was Milton's girlfriend and he was one of his best friends so that had to count for something,

"Of course she will, she's your girlfriend and supports your what that word is end- something."

"Endeavour"

"Yeah that word she supports your endeavor."

The fifteen-year-old sighed in defeat, "If you can get Julie on board then fine I guess I'll join your band with condit-"

"Thank you man I knew you were my best friend for a reason!" Eddie exclaimed causing the teen to roll his eyes in exasperation

"Yeah well let's move get away from the door and get some breakfast."

"Good idea." The yellow belt agreed as he followed the fifteen-year old to the breakfast line

The two grabbed their choice of food as they talked amongst themselves about the election and campaign ideas. Once they paid they left the line when he saw to go find a table to sit, once their task was completed a familiar laugh drew Eddie's attention. A few tables away was Grace at a table with Lyndsey, Brett, and Lorie.

"Eddie did you hear what I said?"

"Look it's Grace."

"Then I'll take that as a no." Milton muttered to himself with an eye roll

"She looks so beautiful." Eddie crooned; her flowy baby blue skirt a few inches short of the knee showed off her legs while complementing the white short sleeve shirt she paired with it finishing it off with a pair of beige ankle boots.

"You should really stop staring before it gets creepy." Milton advised him but it went on deaf ears

Grace was right there a few feet away from him and he was at lost as to what to do, he dreamed of finally being able to make his move on the girl but now that she's here he was at lost as to what to do. Dreaming and reality was a whole different thing and all he could do was bask in her beauty.

"Eddie." Milton called out drawing his attention, the boy in call looked back over to him, honestly he forgot that he was here

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?" Milton asked as he opened his milk carton

"T-talk to her?" The boy in question stuttered out, the idea seeming to scary for him to consider

"Yeah I mean it's better than staring creepily at her."

"B-but she's busy right now talking I don't want to interrupt her or anything."

"Eddie you've been talking it up about how you're going to woo her so now is your chance, go."

"Okay, okay you're right I can do this." The yellow belt tried to convince himself as he nodded his head, he can do this he's Edward George Jones a playa he can do this.

"Good now go on get up and make your move." The Scottish teen urged

"Yeah okay I can totally do that." Eddie said then stood up with every intention of walking but found his feet won't cooroperate with stepping and he was stuck in place staring at the table a few feet away

"Milton?" He called out to his friend

"Yeah?"

"My feet won't move."

He heard a huff of breath from behind him followed by footsteps

"Let me help you." Milton offered then the boy was caught off guard when he was given a hard push that finally caused his feet to move in order to catch himself.

With shaky legs he started walking over to Grace's table and heard the tail end of the conversation she was having with Lyndsey.

"I know everyone is starting to ship Delena especially you, Katie and Ember but I just don't see the connection. Stelena is my life, they are so good together and helped one another like when Stefan was still drinking human blood and the Klaus-"

"Hey-hey Grace." The fourteen-year old nervously greeted his crush, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants

The object of his affections looked away from her friend to assess the boy behind her that interrupted her conversation with hard eyes but a cautious smile "Do I know you?"

"Not um not yet but you soon will very well."

She arched a brow"Is that so?"

"Yeah because I'm a be your future boyfriend." He declared causing Brett to snicker in amusement while Lorie just shook her head, unamused

Lyndsey shot a look at Grace, "Is he serious? Is this loser serious?"

"I'm Eddie Jones short for Edward."

"Okay, why do I need to know that" Grace patiently asked before shooting Lyndsey a look

"Well you're going to need to know that if we're-when we're going to go out."

Brett shook his head sadly at the scene that was playing out in front of him, it was like watching a train-wreck.

"Oh my God."

"How about it, you me, sharing a falafel after school around 4?" He prompted trying his hardest to seem cool and unaffected as he crossed his arms over is chest, trying to signal his inner Jack mixed with Jerry

Grace shared a look with Lyndsey before they both burst out laughing,

"That's very sweet of you, Eddie was it? But I'm not looking to date someone at the moment and even if I was you're not really my type. I'd like someone more athletic and well known." Grace gently turned him down then turned back around in her seat with a clear dismissal given

"Buh bye now tubbers." Lyndsey shooed him away then turned her back on him as well; Brett looked at the later in disgust, "Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

Eddie swallowed, not wanting to show how much he was affected by what just happened, or that he knows the tables nearby watched what just went down. The boy also didn't notice Frank sticking his foot out when he walked by when he turned back around to head for his table so before he knew it he was face down on the floor.

"Woops sorry didn't see you there." Frank's voice spoke down to him with a smile clear on his face

For icing on the cake he heard the laughter of Grace ringing in the air at his misery.

 _Theatre Class_

Kim entered the drama classroom with a pep in her step as she sought out an empty table to occupy only she didn't see one. Instead she decided to sit at a table that an African American girl with shoulder length black hair texting away on her phone was sitting at. The fourteen-year old instantly recognized her as Desiree Steele a junior who was the head of the school's news station as she was walking over to her table.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" Kim enquired garnering the older girl's attention

"No not all sit." Desiree assured her

"Thanks." The blonde replied as she did as she was told and placed her backpack next to her

Kim didn't mind that she had to arrive to school earlier than usual because the club meetings were before and after school. Theatre was a legitimate class, there was three-Theatre 1, 2, and 3 only not all the drama club members too theatre class because they already had a busy schedule. Kim did have the class, fourth period to be exact and couldn't wait for there was one thing Kim loved just as much as karate it was definitely the theatre, she loved every aspect of it. From what the blonde heard about the high school drama club and their teacher, Mrs. Evenheart she was a strict but kind lady in her late thirties who on Broadway in Les Misérables as Fantine. The club is also responsible for putting on the fall and spring production for Seaford High and from past shows they usually get a pretty good turnout. The love for it started when her parents took her to see Mamma Mia on Broadway when she was six and was mesmerized by the musical and amazing actors and actress on stage as they brought life to the story given to them. Right then and there she knew that she wanted to be a part of that, only not being the actress on stage but the people who were responsible for helping the actors on stage bringing it to life. The people behind the scenes like directors and producers maybe even stage managers that type of thing because she can't act at all, after the sixth grade Little Red Riding Hood disaster that her and her friends don't speak about she learned that. It didn't bother her that much anyway because she was never that invested in acting, definitely not like Anastasia Walters.

That girl was a triple threat and was a great actress who knew it and wasn't afraid to have others know to. Kim observed the others in the classroom that was slowly filling up with the members. She saw a blonde girl with sun tanned bronzed skin who looked to be an upperclassmen sitting with a muscular African American boy. Kim was vaguely sure that the two looked somewhat familiar to her, she thinks that the girl was a cheerleader and the boy a football player. They must be the type of popular that they can do whatever they want without having to worry about being ridiculed for going against the status quo because theatre wasn't something traditional popular people do. On the small platform stage up front of the class was a girl who resembled Snow White; she had the creamy pale skin, long wavy black hair, and blood red lips doing improv with an African American boy. Both looked to be about sophomores and were the preps or as Kim likes to dub them 'the Swathmore rejects' because they are barely less plastic as the private school snobs whose school is up the road. Then there was someone she finally, Erica Straffman; a pale brunette petite girl who was talking a Korean girl's ear off as she leaned against a taller brunette boy with his left arm draped over her and that Kim thinks name is Bennet or Ben who was absorbed with the phone in his right hand.; Kim also recognized the Korean girl to be Ember Chung a grade ten cheerleader who's pretty popular and friends with Grace and her clique who was one of the nicer ones with an easygoing attitude unless you pick on her and her friends. Then she becomes someone you don't want to mess with because she makes Grace look like a puppy compared to her wrath when she lets it out.

Erica Straffman, twin sister of Victor Straffman a Black Dragon on the other hand was something else entirely. She was obsessed with Grace and her squad wanting desperately to be a part of them that she copied Grace's every move. Now the girl decided to join drama probably because Ember is in it and Ember was the next best thing or better to Grace. A few feet away stood a boy that Kim doesn't know who was looking through the costume rack and trying on random articles of clothing, he looked to be about in tenth grade as well. So the blonde guesses that Erica, her and Anastasia were the only freshman in the club.

Mrs. Evenheart finally walked into the classroom to get the meeting started.

"Okay everyone take your seats and welcome to drama club. I already recognize a few of you from last year but I also see a few brand new faces, I am Mrs. Evenheart your teacher for this school year." Her teacher greeted him with a small smile playing on her lips

"Now as you are all well aware we are responsible for putting on the fall and spring production so I hope you guys are bursting with ideas that we could do."

Kim already did have a few ideas for what the fall production could be, like she told Jack before it was either the Addams Family or Hairspray because of those movies were her favorite. For an added bonus Skylar looked to be the perfect Wednesday Addams since the girl looked like her with her had pale skin and long black hair.

"But before we get to sharing ideas I want everyone to go up on our stage one by one to introduce themselves then we'll play our traditional get to know you game, Catch My Name." Mrs. Evaheart instructed

Her fellow blonde that Kim saw talking to the muscular boy confidently marched up to the platform stage, beating Anastasia to the front causing the girl to scowl

"My name is Lexi Hamilton I'm a junior this year and co- captain of the varsity cheer squad and besides cheer I love to act and sing in my spare time." She introduced herself in a bored tone then walking back to her seat

Now that Lexi was seated Anastasia quickly jumped up to be next to introduced herself before anyone else could. Only the door opened drawing the attention of the classroom.

"Hey I'm so sorry that I'm late I had trouble finding the classroom." None other than Brody freaking Carlson apologized when he entered the class

Their teacher gave him an unimpressed look, "Don't make it a habit, sit."

Next Anastasia jumped up from her seat in a hurry to go next before anyone else does,

"Okay well I'm Anastasia Walters..."

Brody looked around the classroom before hesitantly walking towards Kim and Desiree's table and sitting in an empty seat across from her,

"Hey Kim." The boy nervously greeted her with a weak smile, she glared at him

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She snarled at him

"Same as you I suppose, here for the drama club meeting." He told her

"Really? Since when are you into theatre and out of all the clubs you have to join this one?" She challenged ignoring the look she got from Desiree for talking

"Well to be fair you don't really know me I've always had a passion for theatre, and don't flatter yourself I didn't know you were into it as well."

Kim continued glaring at Brody as Anastasia walked off the stage and the African American boy walked up onto it next.

"I'm Trent Blue the linebacker for the varsity Killer Whales and I do singing and acting on the side." The football player spilled with an unconcerned shrug

"Just stay out of my and don't talk to me, it's bad enough you invaded the dojo and now I have to deal with you in drama as well."

Brody's eyes flared with annoyance at Kim's words,

"Look I don't see why we can't just co-exist in peace. I told you I'm sorry about a million times and if you don't want to accept my apology then that's fine but don't pretend that you didn't use me either."

"Excuse me?"

"Please Kim you're head over heels for Jack and the only reason you agreed to go the cotillion with me was to make him jealous. We both used each other, you wanting to make Jack jealous and me to become a Black Dragon the only difference is that I'm honest about it." Brody told her

Kim, not knowing what to say to that just continued to glare at him because as much as she hates to admit it the boy was right but she refused to let him know that. Brody just scoffed at Kim's silence but took the cue and stopped trying to make conversation with him.

Desiree eyed the two freshmen at her table with bemusement,

"What's wrong with you two? Did you guys into a love's' quarrel?" She gently teased, Kim scoffed in disgust

"No, it's just certain people can be two faced jerks." The blonde jabbed earning a cold laughter from Brody

"No the problem is some girls just can't let grudges go no matter how hypocritical they're being." Brody shot back and Kim whipped her head to the side to look at the boy

"I don't remember being part of a scheme with my ex dojo that required pouring chocolate on you!" She angrily snapped back, garnering their teacher's attention at her outburst

"If you two are done flirting would you please pay attention to Skylar now?" The woman sassed

"Now back to what I was saying, I'm Skylar Wright a sophomore at Seaford and if you didn't know my parents own the Civic Center so you're welcome. Anyway, I have a passion for acting while singing is something that I don't really care for but am willing to do." The raven-haired girl informed the class before walking off the stage and sat in her seat next to the African American boy next to her

The blonde fourteen-year old girl barely heard any of what Skylar said as she was still stewing from her argument with Brody. Out of all the people who had to join drama it just had to be him! Desiree was still looking at the two of them with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes,

"Yeah that definitely sound like a lover's quarrel between the two of you freshies." The junior decided with an amused shake of her head

 _Seaford Main Corridor_

"It couldn't have been that bad." Jack tried to reassure him as they walked out of their third period biology class

"It was, I completely embarrassed myself in front of Grace." Eddie wailed

"So Frank really tripped you huh? That is so childish." Jack's face darkened at the thought and his grip on his binder tightened unconsciously

"Yeah but what more can you expect from him, it's not like he hasn't done worse before. But Grace's beautiful laughter from my expense made the experience so much more worse. She'll never want to date me now that she sees me as some kind of loser."

"No offense Eddie but aren't you already a loser?"

"No!...maybe but I'm working on it so we can finally be on the same level."

"Eddie, maybe Grace isn't worth all this trouble. Kim thinks she's she's not as nice as she portrays herself to be and I kind of agree. She sometimes seems a little too nice and some of the things she says are rude if you think about it. I don't think she's worth it, you can do better." The brunette boy assured him

"She is worth it. She's also really is nice Kim is just looking too deep into things Grace could've totally slandered me when I asked her out but she didn't." Eddie reassured him once they made it to their lockers. Luckily the two friends' lockers were only three down from one another

"Didn't you say that she said she was looking for a guy that was more athletic and well known?" Jack questioned as put in the combination in his lock

"Yes." The yellow belt confirmed

"Doesn't that sound like her saying she doesn't date guys unless they're fit and popular?" Jack prompted him once he exchanged his binders for ones for his next class

The yellow belt thought about that, "Yeah but-"

"Doesn't that sound shallow?" Jack pressed

"Well- it just sounds like she has a specific type and that she deserves the best." Eddie answered with a nod

Jack gave him a look, "Wow you are really gone for this girl, I guess it's true what they say, love is blind." He muttered the last part to himself

"Have you seen how much she praises and posts her friends on _Facebook_? Why would she do that or have friends if she's as mean as Kim says" The yellow belt challenged as he followed Jack's example and started exchanging his books too

Jack shrugged, "I don't know Eddie, I'm not friends with her on _Facebook_ so I can't say."

Eddie looked at his friend in shock, "You're not friends with her on _Facebook_?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"How are you not friends with her?! Everyone is friends with her!" Eddie exclaimed

Jack slowly shook his head in disagreement, "I'm pretty sure not everyone. Especially not Kim or Donna."

Eddie ignored him, "So are you saying you don't follow any of The Elite members?"

"No I didn't say that, I follow Ember, Rose, Katie, Brett and Brad. Just not Lorie, Grace or Lyndsey." His friend replied

"What's wrong with Lorie?" The shorter one asked once he gathered his books for next period then closed his locker

"She just thinks she's better than everyone else and treats people she's not friends with like they're peasants." The brunette responded as he also closed his locker then walked closer to where Eddie was standing

"I find it a little funny that you don't follow the two girls who have huge crushes on you and would probably die if you follow one over the other." Eddie mused causing Jack to blush in embarrassment

"It's not my fault that girls have crushes on me, I barely even talk to either one of them." The junior black belt tried to defend himself

"And also because you have a huge crush on Kim." Eddie added

"I didn't say that."

"But it's obvious, when are you going to ask her out?"

"I'm not-we're not having this conversation right now!" The taller boy exclaimed

"Fine but can you at least help a brother out, teach me your ways of wooing girls so I can win over Grace." Eddie pleaded causing his friend to huff in annoyance

"Eddie to be honest I don't even know how I do it, I'm just being myself."

"C'mon you have to know something, anything please you're cool, Grace doesn't even treat you that badly."

"Okay fine I'll try and teach you but no promises for success, come over my place after school. I'm getting the whole gang together to celebrate surviving the first week of high school."

"Cool! Thanks Jack, I knew I was friends with you for a reason." The yellow belt exclaimed, causing Jack to roll his eyes

"I'll see you later." Was the skater's response and the two friends did a quick handshake before the mole faced teen left and Eddie turned his attention back to his locker

He wasn't alone for long as Kelsey, who was watching the two friends interact from her locker across the hall from his gathered up the courage to finally go over to Eddie and talk to him.

"Hey Eddie." Kelsey greeted him causing him to turn around in surprise

"Oh, hey Kelsey." He greeted back then closed his locker door

Today the girl was wearing turquoise blue shorts with an assorted flower shirt, blue converses, and to top it off had white cat ears on her brunette hair that was in two pigtails.

Eddie wasn't stupid, he knew about the girl's crush on him and found it cute but he doesn't feel the same way about her. Frankly, he was absolutely positive that he would never reciprocate her feeling because if he was being completely honest she was just too weird. She wears cat ears, dances when there wasn't any music, says random things out of nowhere, has a weird sense of style, and doesn't care about the status quo. Everyone cares about the status quo.

"So I uh, I heard what went down in the cafeteria at breakfast earlier."

"Did everyone hear about that?" The yellow belt groaned then covered his face with his free left hand

"Well I share a class with Lyndsey and she was talking about it very loudly so maybe just the whole grade nine." Kelsey explained

"Aww, great now my popularity will continue to plummet even further." Eddie complained miserably then started walking toward the small seating area next to the stairs, Kelsey of course followed

"Why-why do you even like Grace? She's not a very nice person." The girl practically blurted out to him

Eddie barely held back an eye roll, "I don't understand what you or Kim se that I supposedly don't. Grace is a nice person, she isn't a bully like Lyndsey, now she is mean. Grace talks to everyone she's always smiling and doesn't turn her nose up at anyone who isn't in her group." Eddie basically ranted to Kelsey who was sitting down next to him

"Eddie she isn't sincere at all. She's nice nasty and for some reason no one else notices it. You deserve better than someone who's fake" Kelsey argued

Eddie shook his head,"Thanks for that Kelsey but you don't know what you're talking about."

Kelsey sighs, realizing she ins't going to get through to him, "Whatever, but Eddie you know you guys aren't going to happen. Why can't you aim for someone easier?"

"Easy and boring, and it won't help with getting me popular."

"Popular? You're doing this for popularity?"

"Amongst other things yeah."

"What is it with popularity why does everyone care so much about being popular it's high school, it's not going to matter in the long run." The girl ranted and Eddie nearly rolled his eyes at what she was saying

Of course she thinks that, she was a weirdo who didn't care about people and even if she did no one would want to hang out with her who wasn't Kim and Donna.

"Look Kelsey as much fun as this conversation is I gotta get to my class so I'll see you later okay." Eddie told her then walked away without waiting for a response from her

Kelsey watched his retreating form with a frown,

"Bye." She said to the empty place next to her before getting up herself and walking to her own class

 _Crawford Residence_

"And then he had the nerve to accuse me of being hypocrite!" Kim ranted to Kelsey and Donna from where she lay on top of her white duvet on her bed

After school let out Kim was more than happy to leave the building because her day was completely ruined by what happened in drama club. One of the top three things she was looking forward to when school began next to winning the election and gymnastics season was the drama club. Assisting the older kids with being the stage manager or assistant director all that stuff it made her super excited until that jerk had to join. When school let out she was more than happy to leave the place and invited her two girl friends over to her place for more campaign help. Next week the plan for all the presidential candidates were on Monday was to be all about campaigning like putting up their posters and gaining followers, Tuesday was for introducing them to the students, Wednesday was Q&A, then Friday was the debate then straight to the polls for voting.

"Well to be fair he isn't wrong, you were using him to make Jack jealous, it's not like you actually liked Brody to begin with." Donna spoke up from where she was standing in front of Kim's vanity mirror looking at a photo-booth strip of her with the girls from last year's fall festival. The girls were all doing funny faces into the camera.

The vanity was a tri-fold but small and sat on top of a small desk painted white with three drawers on both side of it along with a white backless cushion chair.

"Donna!" The blonde exclaimed, sitting on her bed feeling betrayed

The blonde also saw Donna roll her eyes in her mirror before she turned around to face her

"Oh please Kim don't act so scandalized you're no more innocent than he is, the only difference is you weren't going to publicly humiliate him just break his heart."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"The truth hurts."

"Okay why are we still talking about this whole Brody thing, what we should be focusing on is the fact you're going over to Jack's tonight." Kelsey told the girls from where she sat at the edge of Kim's bed

"Oh it's nothing really Kels, it's just a hangout no different than any other ones we had before I mean the guys are also going to be there." Kim quickly dismissed

As much as she wants to believe that this get together will lead to something else she knew realistically it won't, it never has. All that happens is they sit either in Jack's living room, bedroom, or backyard play board games, or watch a movie while before Jerry, Eddie, and sometimes Jack stop paying attention and goof off while her and Milton try and finish the movie. If the boys were being too obnoxious then Milton and her break off away from them to either talk, play a board game, or cook together. Then the time to go home approaches and usually by then the boys get a hold of themselves enough to finish the movie before their rides get there then they leave. That happens pretty much all the time.

"So?, that doesn't mean you have to waste a good opportunity to dress nice and get his attention. Maybe give him the kick in the butt to finally ask you out." Kelsey encouraged with an excited smile and a nudge to her foot

"But I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard and then get teased cuz then I have to kick their ass and it just seem like not a good time."

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend Kimberly Beulah Crawford?" Kelsey demanded in all seriousness causing the blonde to roll her eyes

"I'm just tired of always being the one to have to push things, why can't he?"

"He's a coward." Donna immediately answered and Kim nearly threw a pillow at her head

"Didn't he offer to help out with your campaign posters? What happened them? You know after we left."

"We just hung out one on one and talked, drew, then after that went to my living room and watched TV while also taking care of Belle then he left."

"Speaking of the election. I know this may sound like a totally crazy idea but shouldn't we I don't know, work on it? Campaigning starts next and all we have done is make posters. We still need to come up with your cause, your slogan, your debate speech, focus on that yeah?" Donna turned the conversation back to the task at hand with her hands on her hips signaling her impatience

Kim swung her legs to the side of her bed and nodded her agreement quickly,

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry. Lets focus on the election, the reason I called you guys here in the first place." The blonde agreed then hopped off her bed to head for her backpack and grab a notebook and pencil

"Then after that we can talk outfits for your hangout at Jack's place." Kelsey piped up hopefully earning a flat look from Donna who grabbed a shirt on the vanity stool and threw it at her

"Hey!" Kelsey exclaimed, affronted

"Debate speech rough draft ideas now!" The raven-haired girl demanded as she grabbed her own notebook then plopped down on the stool

Kim nodded focusing back on the task and not the two boys who both irritated her only for completely different reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides my oc's Anastasia and Jerry's sisters. Also, I forgot to mention last chapter Belle is Kim's baby sister mentioned in Wax on, Wax off.**

 **Now onto the story**

 _Media Center_

 _Monday, September 17_ _th_ _2012_

"The most important thing in a presidential candidate is trustworthiness and I promise to you all that you that I will try my best to live up to your expectations and earn your trust." Milton recited quietly to himself

He sat there for a few seconds trying to decide if he liked what she just said or if it sounded terrible and needed to be revised. This week was election week and to kick it off tomorrow was the day they introduced the candidates to give the students a feeling of what they stood for. During the weekend he spent his free time making posters and working on his speech with Julie and Eddie after the football tryouts that took place Friday. The Scottish teen believed that the the tryout went well, he kicked a fifty meter field goal which shocked Coach Marmur as well as pretty much all the other boys trying out for the JV team. He'll admit he felt smug at the boys shocked faces and proved to them that he was more than his nerd label. Also if he did make it on the football team then it helped him gain him more diverse followers, jocks as well as the brianiacs.

"Hey my future prez." Julie greeted him before she hugged him from behind then kissed him on the cheek

That was another thing he noticed that changed about his girlfriend, she become more affectionate with him and handsy now. Before the two were both content with an occasional peck on the lips and a hug or cuddle but now she wants to do more than a few pecks. She practically jumped him Saturday in his bedroom after Eddie left his house when they finished with campaign stuff. She was aggressive and demanding, crawling into his lap and kissing with such fierceness that saying taking him by surprise would be an understatement.

Milton knows that every other teenage boy would be more than turned on at the idea of his girlfriend jumping him but he just felt uncomfortable. He just got used to kissing over the summer which was still something that was weird for him to do and now that she wanted to go deeper than a peck sent him nearly into a panic. So, he gently pushed her away and was able to convince her to just watch a movie downstairs in the living room with his eight-year old sister Daphne in near proximity.

"You are aware that I haven't won and we're still just campaigning, right?" Milton asked his girlfriend as she sat down in the seat next to him at the table

Today she was wearing a hip hugging black leather skirt to compliment a red loose fit flowy sleeveless chiffon top and topped it off with black flats. Her glasses were still nowhere to be found and her face was done up in makeup, there was barely a trace of his old Julie who would scoff at the idea of makeup or wearing skirts that was above the knee, a few inches or not.

"Yet, you're not president yet it's only a matter of time before you'll be elected." She declared with confidence, Milton noticed a few guys nearby checking her out

"I hope so Grace and Kim have popularity on their side while all I have is some of the brainiacs."

Julie hummed in thought,

"Well I'm sure joining the football team can help with that, do you know if you made it yet?"

"No Coach Marmur said that he'll have the list posted by Wednesday the latest and I checked the notice board on my way to the library and didn't see anything. What about you with the cheerleading team, have you seen anything?"

The girl in question shook her head,

"Sadly no but Ember said that she'll have the list posted by the end of the school day so it will only be a matter of time before I see the good news." She said with an unconcerned shrug of her shoulders

"Tryouts went that good huh?" Milton asked while he started putting away his notebook and pencils, preparing to leave for first period in a few minutes

"Yes, if I do say myself Ember didn't seem to hate my audition so soon it will be me, Erica, and Cathy are all on the team together. Too bad Stacey didn't want to join since she'd rather be on the dance team which is really betraying since that team is our enemy but it makes her happy so whatever." Julie rambled

The dance team and the cheer team were in a constant battle with one another to be the top sport of the social ladder. While cheerleading has always been the stereotypical popular sport girls join to become popular, over the past few years dance was slowly making its way higher up the ladder until it was finally neck and neck with cheer. The same thing was happening with football and lacrosse, Julie made sure to keep him up to date on all the drama of high school politics during their dates and phone calls. It was still very unnerving hearing this new Julie talk like one of the girls she used to make fun of. Worrying about being part of the cheerleading team and sucking up to Ember Chung, he was worried that the girl he fell in love with was completely gone.

"Great but um are you still joining the debate and newspaper team?" The boy tried for a casual tone and Julie just rolled her eyes indulgently

"What? Just because I gave myself a makeover you think I did a complete 360 personality wise?" She challenged him and the boy could only blush awkwardly

Even if he wanted to lie he was terrible at it and his face would show that what he tried to come up with would be complete bull,

"Maybe." He admitted earning a laugh from her before she reached over to cover his hands with hers

"Look I promise to you that I'm not a complete different Julie than before, I just had a little revising that's all. I'm still me okay?" She promised him, brown eyes locked on brown eyes

Milton felt relief wash over him at her declaration, hearing her deny his worries made him feel more content that the girl he loved was still there. Underneath her fashionable clothes and heavy makeup was still the girl who blackmailed Frank to take the blame of the two of them accidently blowing up her uncle Ty's kitchen.

"Okay sorry for doubting you." The Scottish teen apologized, looking down at his notebook in shame only Julie let go of one of his hands in order to grab his chin and guide it back to look at her

"It's fine I get it, and for the record sweetie I'm joining both still." Julie informed and Milton smiled softly back at her. The old Julie was still in there and that was all that mattered to him, he just hopes he can learn to love the new parts of her.

 _1_ _st_ _period Algebra_

"Now for our last announcement as we all know this week is election week time to elect our new student body officers. Our presidential candidates are for seniors; Evelyn Barnes, Eric Matlin, Destiny Coleman and Danny Rose, for juniors, Lucy Tate, and Shane Macvoy, sophomore; Cara Harrison, Marcus Reed, and lastly the freshmen are Kim Crawford, Grace Overland and Milton Krupnick. Good luck to all the candidates and tune in tomorrow as I interview them. Go killer whales!" Desiree Steele finished off the morning announcements, flashing her smile before the video cut off

"Man, what I would do to makeout with her." Randy sighed from where he sat near Jerry as they watched the announcements

"Right she is so hot." Jerry agreed in a dazed voice

He thought about how soft her caramel skin looked, a decent sized chest and those long toned legs. Not to mention the fact that since she was an older more mature girl she has experience in the relationship department. She probably knew all the different ways to please a guy.

"Okay now that the announcements are over I have four review equations on the board so do them while I do attendance and look over these papers." His teacher advised them before she sat down in her seat behind her desk

"Milton that name sounds familiar isn't he your nerd friend?" Randy asked him, thankfully bringing him out of his thoughts before they get too dirty and he had something unfortunate pop up.

"Oh yeah, yeah he's the one who dresses up in those ridiculous costumes every year for his LARP season."

"Oh yeah that loser, that's pretty brave of him to run for prez considering he's going against two of the hottest girls in ninth grade." Randy sneered cruelly causing Jerry to frown at the description of the boy

"Hey watch it, he might be a loser but he' one of my best friends." Jerry warned him in an uncharacteristically serious tone

Randy put his hands up in surrender,

"Alright, alright I got it sorry." His shaggy haired friend apologized , Jerry eyed him for a few seconds before deciding that it was enough and looked at the white deciding he should probably get started on them

"But c'mon bro you know I'm right who's going to choose him over those two hotties. I can't even choose between them, I dream of making out with both of them."

"I really don't need to know about your dreams, especially when one of them is one of my _mejores amigas_." The Columbian opened his notebook then grabbed his pencil to write down the equations

Randy looked at him in confusion,

"One of your what?"

"Best friends, she's one of my best friends." Jerry translated

"Oh, which I am still jealous about." The shaggy haired boy butted in

"And she has a thing for Jack." The other boy finished like he hasn't been interrupted

"It seems like almost every single girl has a thing for him." Randy grumbled

"Yeah tell me about it, that's the Jack effect." Not to degrade the fact that Jack is like a brother to him but it was true. Almost all the girls Jerry liked, always liked Jack and not him which included Heather up until the point where Jack puked on her shoes.

"Hey speaking of hot girls, Layla Corazon the hot captain of the dance team. Did you make it?" The question made Jerry lit up like a Christmas tree

Over the weekend Jerry had his tryout for the dance team which was the highlight of his weekend, especially when that very same day his parents got into another one of their fights which ended with his _mama_ pulling a gun on his _papa._ This time what happened was _papa_ brought over Delia his new _novia_ which his _mama_ believed was also his _la amante_ during their marriage. They were in the living room playing with his _hermanitas_ Natalia and Catalina having a good bonding time but as soon as his _mama_ walked in she went crazy. There was screaming, decorations broke, and a near cat fight between his _mama_ and Delia while Talia and Cat screamed in terror at the sight and clung to each other for dear life. Long story short she promptly scared his _papa_ and Delia out of the house and made his _hermanitas_ mad but as sad as it was to say they were also used to it.

Back to the tryout he managed to put all of that crazy out of his mind in order to focus and nail the tryout if he was being cocky. At the tryout were three people; Layla, their advisor Quinton, and Dan freaking Brennan aka 'Smooth' who was also on the dance team. Knowing that nearly made Jerry not want to tryout at all because he was still pissed at him for tricking him into showing him his special move. After winning the dance competition he luckily didn't see Smooth after embarrassing him at the competition since he was two grades higher than him so they never crossed paths much. When they did, nothing much was said just a lot of glaring and clipped words. At the tryout the Smooth glared at him but didn't say much which was probably because of Layla and the fact she didn't like as she put it 'testosterone battle' between two hot headed boys. He did his dance routine remembering every move that he practiced with his cousin Valentina and wasn't a beat off then finished strong with a knee drop. Quinton and Layla faces were blank the entire time while Smooth showed his dislike clear as day then he was dismissed and told that he'll know their decision when they post the list.

Jerry waited all weekend in anticipation to see if he made the list and was so antsy that he annoyed Paula enough for her to snap at him and threaten to chop his hair in his sleep if he doesn't stop. When Monday morning finally came he practically ran to the notice board in excitement when he saw his name in printed ink among others. He did it, he made it in the dance team and it will give him more things to fill up his free time so he can get away from home.

" _Sí hombre_ I made it on the team woo!" Jerry exclaimed, earning a glare from the teacher as well as a few students who were near him

"Mr. Martinez please refrain from shouting." The man demanded

"Yeah man sorry. I mean yes sir." The Columbian quickly apologized, looking down at his notebook in embarrassment

"Congrats bro, man I wish I can dance so I can be in a room full of girls." Randy leaned in to tell him in a quieter voice so he wouldn't draw attention

Jerry frowned on contemplation, he honestly didn't think about it that way, the fact that there would be more girls than boys on the team. All he truly thought was that he knew Smooth would be on the team as well as his friend Benny who was dating Ember Chung, a member of the Elite.

"Yeah that's cool and all but I really just wanted to be in it to dance." The boy answered honestly

Randy snickered, "Sure of course man." He said with a wink

"I'm being serious." Jerry insisted

"Of course you are." Randy replied back with a wink

"I am and stop winking."

"Hey do you guys mind shutting up? Some of us are trying to do the work on the board." A feminine voice with a clear foreign accent snapped at them

Both boys turned around at swallowed their tongues at her appearance. She has light olive tanned skin, shoulder length brunette hair with light waves, brown almond shaped eyes, a pink cupid bow mouth and sharp cheekbones. To put it bluntly she was hot smokin' hot and he was dumbfounded. A quick glance at Randy showed that he also thought the same thing of the girl.

"We are both so sorry about us being loud." Randy found his voice before Jerry and apologized quickly

"Yeah he's is right, we were being stupid and not thinking about the people around us. I'm sorry."

The girl just rolled her eyes at their blubbering,

"Clearly."

"I'm Jerry by the way and this is Randy."

"And you are?" His shaggy haired friend prompted

"Trying to focus on my work so why don't you two boys turn around and do the same, yeah?"

"Bossy, I like it." His friend continued, fully recovered from the shock and started his usual flirting

The girl just rolled her eyes then looked down at her paper, fully shutting them out altogether. Randy and Jerry got the message and turned back around in their seat, reeling from what just happened. That girl he just talked to was insanely hot and it was the first time since his breakup with Heather that he actually wanted to get to know her. Only he also knew that from what he just saw from Randy that he was also interested in her as well which could be an issue if they both wanted to sought her out. Unbeknownst to Jerry, Heather, who was sitting across the room from him watched the whole scene that just played out. She couldn't hear what was said but she saw the look on her ex-boyfriend's face and could tell that he was taken by the girl. He was giving the mystery girl the same look that he used to give her and that made her stomach churn. She knew she had no right to feel that way since she was the one to call it off but she still had unresolved feeling for him. They three- month relationship was amazing despite the difficult ending and she was happy before the clinginess. She wasn't ready to see him move on, especially since she herself hasn't done it either. The girl tore her gaze away from the Columbian wondering once again if she made the right choice breaking up with him.

 _Main Corridor_

After Milton left his AP Biology class, his mind filled with the fresh information of chemical bonds and water properties he headed straight to his locker to put his books away. Next was his lunch period and he recruited Jerry and Eddie to help him hang up his campaign posters around the halls on his school since principal Buckett gave them the thumbs up. Now was the better time than any since lunch was like a free period for him and for a bonus Kim didn't have second love which means if she also wanted to put up posters there wouldn't be much space left.

With his back turned to the classroom and mind stuck on the campaign he didn't notice a tall, lanky brunette with baby blue eyes jogging to catch up with him.

"Hey Milton wait up!" The blue- eyed boy called out, garnering Milton's attention enough for him to turn around

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that it was Nigel walking towards him,

"Hey Nigel." The ginger-haired teen greeted him in slight confusion

Like he stated before Nigel was always nice enough to him in the classes they shared and actually acknowledged his existence which is a lot more than he can say for Arthur. Then again, that wasn't really something to be sad about because the last time they had a full conversation it was him threatening to get revenge for him them spilling the beans about his true bratty personality. That was towards the of seventh grade then he heard rumors that he was caught sneaking into the Country Club after hours with Cathy Davis. His father was furious and sent him to a behavioral program thing in Utah for the rest of seventh grade and all of eighth. He finally showed up again in the summer when Milton saw him lounging by the pool and his first instinct was to run away from him.

That wasn't one of the Scottish teens proudest moments.

"I heard you were running for ninth grade president."

"Uh yeah, yeah I am and up against two very popular ninth grade girls."

"Personally, for me I think you're a great candidate for president. Grace doesn't seem to know much about politics or will be for the people, just the popular ones. The other girl, Kimmy was it? I've seen her around school she seems nice enough but I don't know

"You do not want Kim to hear you call her that she'll get pissed like really, really pissed."

"Oh yeah your friends right?"

"Yeah, or at least used to be lately it hasn't seem that way."

"Because of the whole election?"

"Yeah she's really competitive and gets in these moods where she only wants to succeed and doesn't care on who she has to step on in order to do it."

"She sounds just like my cousin."

"Yeah but she's my friend and I love her like she's my sister, after the election is over things will go back to normal."

"You sure about that? I don't mean to mean to overstep but she doesn't sound like a very good friend if she doesn't care who she steps on in order to win."

"No really Kim is I swear, everybody just has their bad habits and tendancies that's all, you know? She is a great friend besides that I mean she, as well as my other friend Jack was the reason I got together with my girlfriend and helped me passed Home Ec with that awful Pedesca-" Milton rambled

"Okay, Milton I didn't mean to insult your friend forget what I said I don't know her. I'm sure she's great, really you don't need to defend her." Nigel interrupted, putting up his hands to stop him

Milton snapped his mouth shut so fast that his teeth clicked together.

"Forget what I just said, really I shouldn't have said anything, I need to get going anyway. I'll see you later and vote for you on Friday, bye." Milton gave him a weak smile that quickly dropped when his back was turned

He heaved a deep sigh, not expecting that his surprise conversation with Nigel will make him question Kim. He thought back to the get together at Jack's house last Friday, she didn't act any different or hostile for the most part. It wasn't until the election came up did she give passive aggressive comments and jokes with an underline note of steel. That hurt him more than he would have liked to admit because it was a stupid high school election. But that was Kim for you, it's all fun and games until she takes something too seriously then she becomes someone else entirely.

"Did my eyes deceive me or were you just talking to Nigel Vaughn?" Eddie's voice broke him from going down the rabbit hole

The Scottish teen turned his head to see Eddie with Jerry in tow walking towards him with matching shocked looked on their faces.

"Oh no they weren't deceiving you I saw him talking to prep Nigel too." Jerry confirmed with a nod of his head

Eddie and Milton shared exasperated looks,

"What was that all about?" Eddie questioned him

"Oh it was nothing, he was just telling me that he will vote for me for president."

"Wow, you got the preps on your side?" Jerry

"Why do you insist on calling them that? And not all of them it it's just Nigel I think. I'm not sure I didn't really ask."

"Well that's what they are they're preps or as Kim calls the Swathmore rejects; rich, snobby, perfect skin, perfect teeth, wear Nordstrom, and go to expensive trips around the freaking world." Eddie rattled off

"And don't forget obnoxiously smart." Jerry added

"Oh my God did Jerry just use obnoxious in the right way?"

"I think he did."

"Everyone's a comedienne, and you wonder why we called you prep-in-training behind your back before we became friends."

"You what?"

"Oh you weren't supposed to know about that, oops."

"You guys used to call me a prep-in-training?"

"It was a while ago like back in grade school. I mean c'mon you have to admit you are basically a prep; rich parents, rich house on Crystal Rock where all the other preps live in, you're in AP classes so you're also insanely smart, you went to Scotland this summer, and is that a Calvin Klein vest you're wearing?"

The Scottish teen looked down at his vest, it was

"Maybe but it was a gift from my aunt Meredith I couldn't just refuse." Milton tried to justify yourself

"The fact that your family can afford Calvin Klein says a lot right now." Jerry commented and Eddie nodded in agreement before clapping a hand on Milton's right shoulder

"It's nothing to feel bad about Milton it's just who you are, a prep-in-training the only thing missing is the perfect outer appearance and snooty attitude." The yellow belt tried to console him

"Just don't ever get that snooty attitude or we can't be friends anymore, okay?" Jerry added

"I'll try not to." Was all the ginger haired teen could come up with, feeling ganged up on by his two friends

"Good, now that, that's over let's hang up some pictures, yo!" The Columbian exclaimed, clapping his hands together

The two guys walked past Milton to get to his open locker and grab the posters in the metal blue box,

Milton stood there silent for a moment still processing the whole prep thing before shaking his head to focus on the task at hand; hanging up posters with his two best friends.

 _Front of School_

Jerry sat on the school steps looking at his phone, waiting for a text from his _mama_ to confirm she was coming to pick him up. The brief thought that she should've just texted Camilla or Izzy instead to pick him up crossed his mind. His _mama_ though declared that she wanted to be to be the one to pick him up instead of his papa to prove some point that he doesn't care about. Now with eighth period over it was finally time to go home, which honestly Jerry wasn't too happy to do. For now, he didn't want to focus on that but instead on the mystery girl in his Algebra class. Throughout all of first period he couldn't stop stealing glances at the girl who didn't pay him no mind but instead was focusing on the work. Both Randy and him kept their word and stopped talking during class in order to gawk at the girl and thinking of a way to approach her. When the class was over they both chickened out and instead just watched her walk out without saying anything. When she did pass them though she gave them a small smirk, which had to mean she was somewhat into him, or Randy, or maybe both?

Jerry made sure to look at all his other classmates in the rest of his classes to see if he maybe shared another class with the mystery girl. Luckily, he in fact did share his fourth period biology class and during role learned her name was Mika Khan. The last name sounded strangely familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it, he meant to ask Jack or Eddie the question but ended up forgetting it. Still not getting an answer, he huffed in annoyance then shoved his phone back in his pocket. When he finally did look out he nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Mika sitting at one of the few benches in front of the school that was donated a while ago. The Columbian took a few deep breaths before standing up from the stairs with the intention of walking over to her.

He was stopped when a light skinned Filipino girl blocked his view of the younger girl

"Jerry Martinez."

"Layla Corazon, what a do girl? And why are we using full names?"

"The dance team has practice tomorrow during lunch and after school be there at four ò clock sharp." The junior informed him

"We have practice already? For what exactly?" The boy asked, earning a look from Layla like he was stupid

"For the fall festival next week, we have a performance next Friday."

"Oh, yeah I knew that, just wanted to make sure you knew that." Jerry tried to play it off but the look he got in return said that he was unsuccessful

"Right."

"Do you date freshman by any chance?" Sure he was about to go over to flirt with Mika but he was human and couldn't help himself

"Just be there Martinez you're lucky you're a somewhat more than mediocre dancer or else I would have not accepted your ass on the team." Layla dismissed him before turning on her heel and walking away

"Sassy, I like it." The Columbian called to her retreating back

One she was out of sight, he looked back over to Mika who was absorbed in her phone and walked over to her

"Hey Mika." Jerry called out

The girl looked up from her phone with amusement clear in her eyes

"So you figured out my name."

"Pretty easy when we share two classes together."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize again for Algebra and being a _culo."_

Mika cocked her head to the side in puzzlement,

"Culo?"

"Ass in Spanish."

"Well you're lucky you and your friend are cute otherwise I wouldn't accept the apology."

"You think I'm cute? I mean of course I am and of course you think that."

This conversation wasn't going to bad, this was the longest he had with a girl he was interested in, minus Heather obviously.

"Thar right there is adorable, you clearly don't have much experience with girls do you?"

"What?" He might've drew out the word and his voice might've gone up an octave but he wouldn't tell anyone if they asked

"Of course I have experience, tons of experience I mean I've talked to lots of girls." That wasn't technically a lie

"And how many talked back to you?" Mika shot back

"That uh-well a few."

"Let me stop you right there before you embarrass yourself further."

"That's probably a good idea." Jerry agreed with a nod, staring at the ground. He didn't like how this conversation was going he needed to think of something else to say

"So, you're new here?" That was a safe topic

"It's that obvious?"

"Well I would've totally recognized someone as cute as you if you weren't." He flirted, gaining his confidence back

Mika chuckled at him,

"Hmm, that was better than your first attempt."

"I'm also pretty sure I hit on all the girls in ninth grade already."

"Cute."

"You have a nice accent, where are you from?"

"Hakmakhistan."

"Yo, that's where Falafel Phil is from!"

"Yeah he's my uncle."

"Wait you're related to-to him?!" That's why her last name sounded familiar

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"No way he's all-and you're-" The boy gestured to her appearance

There was also the fact that the man was weird and over enthusiastic who talked about the weird culture of home country and kept a goat in his kitchen.

"Yeah he's-how do you American's say weird."

"He makes bomb food yo, despite what Kim and Milton think. His goat Tootsie is also really cute as well." Jerry added

It was now or never Jerry, you can do this,

"So uh do you like want to maybe catch a movie this Friday? I heard they came out with a new Horse Tamer movie."

"What? Like a date?" The girl sought for clarification

"Maybe? Kinda? Would you mind if it is?"

"I don't know what a Horse Tamer movie is for one, and I already have plans this Friday."

"Oh." Try not to seem to disappointed, brush it off he told himself

"But you can come along." Wait what?

"That wouldn't be weird?"

"I'm just going to this party I heard about, that shouldn't be weird."

"A party, like a regular house party?"

"No, it's in the ravines, the woods behind the school."

"We have a ravine? Huh that's swag I didn't even know about that."

"So? Are you going to come?"

"As your plus one? Definitely." He confirmed

Mika shot him another puzzled look,

"Plus one?" She asked

"It means like as your date."

"I never said that, bring your friend too."

"Who? Randy?"

"If that's the name of your friend in Algebra then yeah."

Jerry worked hard to keep a frown off his face, _don't show how affected you are by this_ he told himself

"Oh, okay sure I will." He tried to play it off like it was no bid deal

"Good, well my rides here, bye then Jerry."

"Wait, you know my name?" He called out, Mika just gave him threw same smirk from before over her shoulder

That went so much better than he thought, he had a date or hangout or whatever it's called with Mika!

"Whoo!" Jerry shouted in excitement, ignoring the dirty looks thrown by the students nearby

The only thing was she also wanted Randy there too, does that mean his friend is now his competition? Also where was his _mama?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the guest reviews, you have no idea how much those mean to me and makes my day. As for the adding more kick scenes…we'll see ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or any of the characters besides my oc's Audrey, Anastasia, Leslie, and Jerry's sisters.**

 **Now onto the story**

 _Main Corridor_

 _Tuesday September 18_ _th_ _, 2012_

Sloane yawned tiredly, she leaned her head against the cool metal of her locker door then took a long sip from her coffee cup. The school coffee was trash in her opinion especially since the creamer in the cafeteria ran out way too fast and it was a first come first serve type of deal. She was able to persuade her aunt Winnie to drive her to school in order in order to stop by the _Blue Bottle Café_ for her morning fix. She refused to go to _Starbucks_ because that crap they sell wasn't coffee it, barely even had coffee in it, it was processed sweetness. Whenever Ana buys a drink from the place, Sloane made sure to shoot her a look of betrayal which the other girl pointedly ignores.

"Hey you." Brad greeted her with a smile as he walked up to her locker

Ever since last week when they had that double date at the _Froyo Den,_ Brad continued to pursue her. He texted her daily, met up at her locker every now and then to walk her to class, and even asked her out on another date over the weekend at the movies. The brunette hated to admit that Brad wasn't a bad date and was actually kind of a decent guy, she was very annoyed at that. If he was an ass and as bad as Grace then it would make her blowing him off easier and get Ana off her back, who refused to let her blow him off. So, with constant nudging from Ana, Sloane replied to the texts that Brad sent and allowed him to walk her to her classes when she felt like it. Despite admitting to herself that Brad wasn't as bad as she initially thought, that doesn't mean she was going to make it easy for him and fall putty in his arms. He was still friends with Grace and her bitch squad which had to mean there was something wrong with him or he was just Grace's bitch. Just because Ana already seemed to have fell in love with Brett and the feeling seemed mutual on the boy's behalf doesn't mean the Wasabi Warrior was going to do the same. This was life not some cliché rom com or love story where two idiots fall in love within a day of meeting each other!

Back to the date that Brad proposed to her, she wasn't ready to go on a date solo with just him, it seemed too intimate in her opinion so she turned it into another double date with Brett and Ana to watch the new _Resident Evil_ movie. Ana was scared throughout the whole movie and clung tightly to Brett's arm, spending more time with her head buried in his shoulder than actually watching it. Sloane secretly wished that Ana would've done that to her instead, it was absolutely adorable seeing her so worked up over a movie. The Wasabi Warrior spent her time swapping criticism of the film with Brad and laughing at the most horrendous parts. During the movie Brad tried to subtly hold her hand but she managed to swiftly divert it, and grabbed a handful of popcorn to make her hand disgustingly greasy.

"Okay don't ever say that to me again, that is cliché, lame, cringey and the most irritating thing I have ever heard in my life." Sloane demanded of the boy, pointing a finger straight at him with his free hand as he came closer

Brad just laughed before he leaned against the locker next to her with an amused expression on his face

"Did you just use the word cringey?" He sought to confirm

"Yeah so?"

"You complain to me about saying 'hey you' but you use cringey." He shot back with a teasing smirk on his face

The more she spoke to the boy over the past week, the more she realized that the ken doll is actually kind of a smartass. That won points for him in her book that he wasn't some cardboard cutout bland golden boy with no personality. Still that doesn't mean that she liked him or would fall for him, he was still a ken doll, Grace's ken doll.

"That is actually different okay?"

"How? Cringey is not even an actual word."

"Says who?" The junior black belt challenged causing Brad to roll his eyes playfully

"Any American English dictionary ever." `

As much as she hates to admit it the girl didn't have any response to back so she just took a long sip from her cup, trying and failing to think of a reply. She felt heat rising from her neck to her cheeks but it was probably just from the annoyingly hot fluorescent lights not because she was tongue tied.

"You know what screw you." Was all the brunette could think of and definitely didn't say it in a huffy tone that Brad laughed at

She wanted to change the topic of the conversation, now

"The more important thing at hand is your shirt. What the hell is that?" She gestured to the light red top that had a printed picture of Grace's face on it as well as her slogan _for success vote for the best!_ Her theory about him being Grace's bitch was starting to sound plausible.

"Grace demanded that we all wear them for support of her campaign okay? Especially since today was the introduction and best time to gain followers so no jokes okay?"

"No promises but you're lucky that for now I don't have any material."

"She has a lot of extra shirts, is there any chance you wouldn't mind wearing one?" Brad asked causing Sloane to snort

"Is that a serious question?" In what universe would she support Grace Overland?

Also, in what world do people even care about high school politics and wanting to be presidents of this godforsaken place? Why would you want the responsibility of letting random annoying students run up to you and complain about the most trivial things like long bathroom lines or the gross cafeteria food? Though she supposes that the senior president thing she understands but the underclassmen president just seems really stupid to her, what are they really even doing? What responsibility do they even have? Why is she the only one who thinks about these things?

Brad nodded his understanding,

"You're right, but I had to try."

"Besides with the way she looks at me I wasn't sure that I was even worthy of wearing a shirt with her face on it." The sarcasm in her voice was unmissable

"She doesn't-"

"Don't even finish that sentence because I know whatever bullshit you're going to try and spew is just that, bullshit."

"Okay I'm not I swear, promise but maybe-" The blonde boy tried but was silenced by a look

"I'm not finishing that sentence but for the record you are totally worthy of wearing Grace's face, I'm not sure that she's worthy of being worn by you."

Sloane tried to hide her stiffening posture by downing the rest of her coffee to cover her face. She knew that if he said that to any other girl then they would probably melt into a puddle of pathetic goo on the floor. Her, she just felt uncomfortable and completely caught off guard and didn't know what to say to that. She was still trying to decipher if she even liked the boy in a platonic way let alone actual romantic ones?

"Don't let Grace hear you say that I'm sure she'll bust a vessel if she heard you." Was her lame reply, still not meeting his eyes and instead finding Kim's campaign poster a few lockers down suddenly interesting

"Then let her." The brunette felt his intense gaze on her and she felt panic slowly rising in her

How should she respond to that? What would Ana want her to reply back to him? Some flirty reply obviously but she doesn't know how to and she's not sure she even wants to.

"I see someone's been working on their flirting." Was her calm reply

"Well I had to make up from my awful first impression."

"I'll say."

"And how am I doing so far?" Brad asked with his boyish grin

Sloane just shrugged opting to take another sip of coffee wanting to draw out the suspense of waiting and to slow her racing heart.

"Well I am still talking to you so you're doing something right I guess." Her usual blend of sarcasm and bitchiness

"That's the best compliment I'm going to get for you huh?"

"And be grateful."

"Trust me that I am, can I walk you to yearbook?" He offered

Sloane rolled her eyes and shrugged,

"I suppose that wouldn't be a chore." Was her reply then the two started walking in the club's direction

"So who are you going to vote for in the election? I know it's not going to be Grace." Brad tried to make conversation as they passed the many campaign posters down the halls, from seniors to freshmen.

"Oh so you are more than a dumb jock."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

"It's been said." This was good, this was something she can deal with. Something she's used to and is in her comfort zone. Talking and lightly ribbing people instead of delving into any romantic areas.

"But in all seriousness, who?"

"'I don't even understand what's the big fuss over this stupid election, were freshman it's not like we're really going to even do anything for student council. That's all going to be the upperclassmen." The junior black belt ranted

"Says the girl who's running for class secretary." Brad challenged

"That's different?"

"How so?"

"I'm not making a big fuss or competing to be the useless president, I just want to be the secretary. Also, I already that I'm not going to do much which is one of the reasons why I want to be it." Sloane explained

"But to answer your question I guess Kim, we both go to the Wasabi dojo and she seems cool, definitely not fake like all the other girls."

While it was clear in the dojo that Jack didn't like her, Kim held no such qualms and wanted to be friends with her. She helped her get used to the different environment of the small dojo and was empathetic with the change of scene since she herself took a while to get used to the different pace since she came from The Black Dragons. The blonde told her how at her old dojo was more fast paced and tensed since it was full of members who didn't see each other as team mates or friends but rather competition and in return Sloane did share how at her old dojo her old sensei, Trent Darby was strict and commanding who ruled the place with an iron fist and wanted the students to be in constant competition instead of friends. There was also the fact that her old sensei showed clear favoritism of her over the other students which ostracized her from her former classmates. Sloane didn't care she wasn't there to make friends and already had Ana which was all she needed. Sloane wouldn't call Kim a friend but more of an acquaintance and who sparred together from time to time and acknowledged one other when they passed in the halls.

"Yeah she's cool despite Grace hating her which I don't really know why and we haven't talked much since seventh grade. Also, according to a girl who I think is the little sister from one of Kim's friends told me that she had a crush on me back in seventh grade and gave me a song that Kim supposedly wrote." Brad finished with a blush on embarrassment

Of course he was the type to blush from people having crushes on him,

"So uh, you know the fall festival next week…" The boy continued, rubbing the back of his neck shyly

"It happens every year." The fourteen- year-old sassed then threw away her empty coffee cup in a passing trash can

"Well would you want to go with me? Like as a date?"

Too fast too soon, too fast too soon was a running mantra in her head as she inwardly panicked. She knows that this time he probably wants to go as just the two of them instead of a group thing and she still wasn't ready for that. Ana and Brett served as her buffer and as it pains her to see her best friend be al lovey dovey with the guy it was still better than being alone with Brad. With if the boy tries to hold her hand again, or worse kiss her, she's never kissed anyone before and the idea of kissing him didn't really seem all that appealing to her. Sloane chalks it up to the fact that she was still trying to get used to the ken doll and that she takes a while to warm up to people.

She definitely doesn't think about her dream last night where her and Ana were way too close to one another than friends should be and the fact that they were at kissing distance and that appealed to her in ways that it shouldn't.

"Do you usually go to it with your little clique?" She asked the boy once they stopped outside next to the door of the yearbook club

"Yeah but we end up breaking into smaller groups anyways since their a lot of us. They wouldn't mind really and I really would want to go with you."

Sloane needed an out, now.

"Let me get back to you on that, this is me so I need to inside before I'm late bye." She didn't wait for him to say it back, instead opting to speed inside the classroom

The classroom layout had computer desks lined in a row against the wall opposite of the door and had six tables spread out in the rest of the classroom. The room was already occupied by a little more than a handful of students who were sitting at either the tables or the computer desk. Sloane sought out an empty table towards the middle of the room and placed her backpack on the floor next to her seat.

Joining yearbook was a decision she made on the last week of summer that actually came from her aunt. While karate was and always will be her life, she also enjoyed photography as well and has ever since she was ten. It was a hobby that she kept to herself and her pictures were mostly made up of still life as she just recently started portraits photography this summer. She was still trying to improve her pictures and from the suggestion of her aunt decided that the best way to do that was to join yearbook.

"So the rumors are true? You're dating little Wolfe?" A male voice with an English accent asked her, causing her to jump a little in surprise

The girl in question looked up to see a lanky, pale brunette boy with emerald green eyes and a look of mischief in them sitting on her left

"Excuse me?"

"I just saw you walking and talking to him and he asked you to the fall festival so he's taken by you. Also from my sources you already went on two dates together."

"Your sources?"

"Tj you can't just approach people like that out of nowhere drilling them with questions." A girl admonished him, coming to the table and Sloane found herself unable to look away from her

The girl had an hourglass body with puberty hitting her like a truck. Long raven haired tumbling down her shoulders in waves, porcelain skin that looked soft to the touch, a heart shaped face, baby blue eyes and full pink lips. Not to forget to mention she had long legs that peeked out from the summer dress she was wearing. The girl was beautiful, nothing more nothing less and Sloane found herself wishing that she opted to at least fix her hair this morning and checked to see if the jeans she were wearing were clean.

"The people want to know Ro, and I must be caught up in the know otherwise they won't trust me to keep them caught up in the latest gossip." The boy, 'Tj' argued back

"SDL doesn't need to have any post about the 'wannabees'." Another boy chimed in as he too walked over to Sloane's table

This boy was lean with his brunette hair in a buzz cut and had a few small moles scattered on his face.

Tj gasped dramatically at the boy's statement,

"I'm hurt Remy you know the whole point of my blog is to be in the know and have the latest, latest at the-moment news."

"Uh, hi what the hell is SDL?" Sloane interjected

At that Ro and Tj both whipped their heads to look at her with surprise looks,

"You don't know what SDL is?"

"No I don't, isn't that what I just said." She sassed

"Seaford Dirty Laundry is my gossip blog and is _the_ gossip blog for this school and informs everyone about what's happening within the popular cliques. You seriously never heard about it? I'm shocked and a little insulted." Tj informed her

Sloane thinks that she maybe heard Ana talk about something about that, one time at their sleepovers but she couldn't be sure. Whenever Ana starts talking about things like that she zones out.

"I don't care about shit like that."

"You got spunk, I like that." Tj told her with a smirk; she frowned at the wording

"But like is it true? Are you dating Brad?" Ro pressed

"Ro come on." The buzz cut boy, 'Remy' admonished the girl

"What, I'm curious?" The girl argued back, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Sloane never thought someone putting could look unfairly attractive. Sloane was shocked at her thoughts, where did that come from?

"Seriously ignore these two idiots, they don't know what privacy means." Remy told her

"You wound me, Remy." Tj whined

"You gonna cry about it?" Remy deadpanned

"So, spill girl!" Ro told her

"We just went on a few dates, it's nothing serious."

"Well the look in little Wolfe's eyes beg to differ. He looks really into you." The raven haired girl countered

"I have to agree, he looks like he's fallen for you already. Beware the wrath of Grace."

"Why?"

"Because she's in love with Brad, and has been for the past few years. Especially with everyone from family to friends telling them that they're going to get together and be the next Corpanga then he ends up with you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really, I'm just saying that she wants Brad but Brad wants you. And knowing when something doesn't go Grace's way she'll do whatever it takes to get rid of that insignificant person."

"I'm not afraid of a girl who shops at H&M, afraid of mother nature and sweat." The girl snarked, causing the trio to laugh

"Don't underestimate her, you know the saying; hell hath no fury like a women scorned." Tj sing song

"Oh by the way, I'm Remy, this is Aphrodite, and that's Tj." The buzz cut boy introduced them all

"Charmed." The fourteen-year old deadpanned

"And who are you besides little Wolfe's new girlfriend." Tj asked

"Don't call me that and I'm Sloane."

"Well nice to meet you, we love new additions to the yearbook club." Ro greeted her with a dazzling smile

"Your name is really, Aphrodite?" Sloane sought for confirmation

"Yes, after the Greek God, I heard all the jokes so please don't even start."

"Noted."

"Anyway, what position are you doing for yearbook? I'm a photographer while Remy is a staffer and Tj a copy writer."

"You know Tj and Remy can speak for themselves." Remy butted in and Tj nodded his agreement; Ro ignored them

"I'm also going to be a photographer."

"Cool! The more the merrier."

"Okay everyone quiet down, the meeting is now starting!"

"First I want to thank you all for joining yearbook this year as we will have a busy schedule this school year. First up is..." Joslyn turned around to grab an expo marker and write on the board

"The fall festival, it's next weekend and we are going to cover it. So our two photographers, Barnes and Jennings are going to photograph it, the deadlines for the photos are Monday, October 1st and the deadline for the entire two page layout will be the following Monday. My goal is to have the entire yearbook done by late April."

Ro raised her hand, "I'm going to be in the festival since I'm on the dance team so I'm not sure how many pictures I can take."

"Okay, well just take as many as you can, I'm sure Jennings can step up and help put with the task. Unless, you are also performing in the festival as well?" The editor-in-chief addressed the last part to Sloane

The girl in question shook her head,

"No, no I'm not."

"Excellent. Now the next thing on the list is the homecoming game and dance…"

 _Cafeteria_

"Today is the day of another awkward dinner with mom and dad, I can't wait for it." The sarcasm in Jack's voice was unmissable

"Well it's better to have awkward dinners than dinners that end in screaming matches." Audrey pointed out

"Paula was talking about how most of her parent's dinners ended that way, and I feel grateful that our parents don't do that."

"Yeah, you're right still I don't understand why they even have to do it in the first place. You can neither want of them want to do it."

"For us I guess, to show us that even though they're divorced they can still be friends?" Audrey guessed

Jack laughed,

"Yeah friends, if that's the case they're not doing a very good job at it."

"At least they're trying." The youngest Brewer argued quietly

Jack knew she was right, here he was complaining about their parents while Jerry's situation was much worse than him

"I overheard mom telling Stephanie that she was going to cook her special meatloaf for tonight." Jack told his sister

"Ugh, she has to know by now that none of us like that and we don't even eat it." Audrey declared

"I think she does and just finds it's hilarious of how hard we try to pretend that we like it." Jack shared thoughtfully

"That does sound like mom." The recently thirteen-year old agreed

"Let's just hope that she ducks out to the kitchen long enough for us to spit in our napkins and cut up the meat so that it looks like we ate it." Was the older sibling's reply as he sat down at an empty table

"And then recover our taste buds by eating dad's delicious mash potatoes."

Audrey smiled, thinking of the fluffy side dish

"He needs to tell me the secret ingredient one day so I can pass it on to my kids one day."

"And I'm sure you'll be an amazing stay-at-home dad." Audrey teasingly complimented with a sly smile

"Ha, ha Audrey." Jack deadpanned causing her to laugh

"'I've been meaning to ask you, how are you getting along with Paula and Leslie?"

"Good, they're both really nice though it seems like Paula hasn't warmed up to me as much as Leslie. I understand though, I'm so painfully quiet and shy that I'm not much fun to be around. It takes me nearly a month and a half just to finally warm up and speak freely and some people don't feel the need or have the patience to wait until then."

"Hey it's not your fault that you're shy okay Bambi? Some people are like that just like how some people are born confident. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Audrey rolled her eyes and Jack wasn't sure if it was because of the nickname or from hearing the same spew of words for the last three years.

"I know that Jack, if I had a dollar for how many times I've heard that I'll have at least fifty bucks right now."

"If Paula isn't being nice to you I can talk to Jerry and-"

"No, I didn't say she wasn't being nice she just didn't really seem all that interested in being my friend. Which like I said I understand she prefers more outgoing people but she's nice so don't go all protective big brother okay?"

"Okay I understand, sorry."

"Besides Leslie suggested that we all go the fall festival together, well us and a few other people from class as a group."

"Is that a good thing? I mean making new friends is always good but I know big groups make you nervous."

"It is, at least I know it's supposed to be. I have Leslie to be there with me as well and I feel more comfortable with her than Paula."

"Good for you, I'm happy for you." The skater praised and Audrey rolled her eyes but pink dotted her cheeks

"Speaking of the festival, are you going to ask Kim?" The seventh grader questioned while pulling out a book from her backpack

"Not you too, I swear everyone is asking me that same question."

"Well what do you expect it's obvious that you two are in like wit each other?"

"In like with each other? Did you really just say that?"

"Shut up that's not the point, the point is that you need to ask her out already Jackie." His sister argued, using her own nickname for him

"Bambi." He groaned

"C'mon you're always telling me that I need to stop worrying and do stuff that feels right. It's time for you to follow your own advice."

"It's not that simple."

"I think it is, you're just making it more difficult than it has to be." The youngest Brewer argued

Jack was about to respond when he saw said Blonde with Kelsey and Eddie in tow walking towards the table. Kelsey seemed to be trying to chat up the boy who didn't looked all that interested while Kim was looking through flash cards.

"She's coming over so don't say a word about this okay? This stays between us." Jack warned his little sister

Audrey rolled her eyes but nodded her agreement,

"Got it Jackie, because it's easier to suffer in silence, right?" Jack's response was to glare at her while she held his gaze challengingly

"Hey jack! Jack's sister." Kelsey greeted them as she came over

"Hey Kelsey, like the outfit." Jack complimented the girl with a smile

Kelsey was clothed in a short black flower printed dress paired with tights, black combat boots and fingerless lace gloves. Her choice of cat ears today wear black lace perched on her brunette locks that were in two pig tails. This year, from what he heard from Kim, Kelsey decided to get in touch with her quirky side and embrace it with her clothing.

Kelsey blushed from the compliment while sitting down across from him with Kim next to her,

"Thank you, Jack." The girl simpered as Eddie plopped down next to him with of course a breakfast tray in his hands

"Audrey that was a great take down you did to Jerry yesterday, I almost died from laughing." The yellow belt complimented with a huge grin on his face

Audrey looked up from her book then let out a nervous laugh from the compliment, she was never good at taking compliments

"Oh uh, t-thank you, thank you It was nothing really though and he was a good opponent."

"Jerry's never going to live that down, I wish I would've filmed it." Eddie continued before taking a bite from his choclate muffin

"Eddie did you forget all the times Kim took you down?" Jack asked with a cock from his head then glanced at the said blonde absorbed in the flashcards in her hands

"That's different, she's the same age as me but Audrey is only twelve."

"She's actually thirteen." Jack corrected

"Still Jerry got taken down by a preteen." Eddie declared

"So, your thirteen? Why aren't you in eighth grade then?" Kelsey asked the youngest Brewer

Audrey froze up at the sudden attention,

"I well um, I well um just turned thirteen last month so it hasn't been that-that long." The girl stammered out

"Oh okay cool, I like your bracelet."

"Thanks." The girl mumbled then turned her attention to the book to block out the others

"So am I the only one who's going to comment on the fact that Kim hasn't said a word ever since she's got to the table." Jack prompted the table, wanting to draw the attention away from Audrey

"She's been obsessing over those flashcards since yesterday, 'my introduction has to be perfect! It's my first public appearance to the people!'" The cat ear wearing girl mimicked Kim's voice for the last part

Six pairs of eyes turned to Kim, wanting to see what she'll say for Kelsey mimicking her but it was as if she didn't hear a word the girl said.

"She definitely would've had something to say about that." Eddie commented, earning nods of agreement

"We should take the cards from her." He continued; everyone minus Audrey looked at the boy liked he was crazy

"Do you want to get your wrist snapped?" The shaggy haired brunette boy asked

"Kim wouldn't do that." The boy in question continued but with the looks he was getting from the others that suggested otherwise he backtracked

"Okay she should." Eddie conceded

"Just get her attention in a more…safer way." Jack chose his words carefully and gotten nods of agreement from the others

Kelsey turned to her friend then started to gently nudge her,

"Kim, Kim, earth to Kim to Kim do you copy?" The brunette prodded until Kim slapped her hand away irritably

"What? What do you want?" The blonde snapped, glaring at Kelsey

"There she is." Kelsey announced instead of answering Kim's question

"Stop ignoring your friends and talk to us." Jack demanded but Kim shook her head in refusal

"I can't I need to focus on my introduction speech." The blonde started shuffling her flashcards

"C'mon from what Kelsey said you've been doing that nonstop since yesterday, I'm sure you have it memorized by now. Stop obsessing." Jack urged Kim

"Okay fine, then I'm going to focus on the interview with Desiree tomorrow instead." Kim decided

"No you don't Kim, look at me." The blonde sighed before surprisingly obeying, brown eyes on brown

"You're going to be fine, calm down okay? Don't work yourself up over it."

"I have to, there are two other people who are good candidates, especially Grace who has all ninth grade in the-"

"No you don't and no she doesn't. Kim you also have lots of supporters, the girls on the gymnastics team and some on the pep squad as well."

"That's not enough."

"Well I'm sure you're going to gain a lot more today, you're very easy to fall for." The words came out of his mouth before he could even stop them and he could feel everyone's eyes from the table on him

Jack suddenly found the table very interesting as well as his neck up extremely warm. Kim finally snapped out of her election mode and was staring at Jack with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Kelsey bit back a grin the same time Eddie's eyes ping ponged back and forth between Kim and Jack while Audrey finally looked up from her book to watch the scene unfold.

"Thanks, Jack." Kim was also blushing pink and shyly biting her lip

The table fell into silence with Jack and Kim not looking at one another while the others all shared looks,

"Wow." Eddie stressed

 _6_ _th_ _Period Gym_

Sloane stretched her legs on the grass she was sitting to wind down from the soccer game that they just finished playing. Her team lost because she was paired with a bunch of idiots who didn't even try to win and instead wanted to just goof off. She cursed Coach Funderburk for pairing her with these morons but then again the coach was an idiot himself and she still didn't understand how he was still hired. The guy was a joke and the only thing he seemed to care about was flirting with the health teacher, Ms. Applebaum who wasn't interested in him in the slightest. Ro and Remy were also in her mixed gym class and the two of them were paired on the same team

"Hey Jennings." Ro's voice greeted her

"How's it going?" Remy added

"Hey."

"Your team sucked badly, you were one of the few good players on it."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, you look cute in your gym shorts." Ro complimented startling Sloane

"Huh?" She ineloquently uttered, feeling her heart rate speed up and her cheeks reddening

"Forgive Ro she has no filter." Remy told her causing the raven-haired girl to stick her tongue out at him

"It's cool. So you two are…" The junior black belt trailed off

"Best friends and only that. We've already tried the whole kissing thing but it didn't work out, I figured out I'm gay while she figured out she's bi."

"Oh, splendid."

Remy made a face at that,

"Splendid? Did you really just say that?" He questioned sharing an amused look with Ro

"Shut up." Sloane murmured, embarrassed once again today with what came out her mouth causing Ro and Remy to laugh

"You're adorable, I like you." Ro told her this time causing Sloane to make a face

"Adorable?" She repeated, slightly affronted

She's been called many different names throughout her fourteen years of life and adorable hasn't been said since she was four. Even back then she hated it and scowled at her mother which just caused her coo over her even more. She's gotten more used to being called a bitch quite frankly.

"Yes adorable, I like you already Jennings I can tell we're going to be good friends." The tenth grader decided

"We literally just met a few hours ago." The Wasabi Warrior pointed out

"So? Rem and I decided to become bffs like the moment we met."

"To be fair we were six and things were a lot different back in grade school."

"Same difference."

"No, not really."

"You guys are both very intense."

"Thank you."

"We get that a lot."

"Big surprise there."

"How was your first yearbook meeting?"

"Informative." For the entire first meeting they just went over the rules as well as the entire schedule for the year

"Yeah it gets more interesting once we start doing the tasks so once the fall festival hits, it'll be more fun."

"I'm more excited for the week after the fall festival." Remy

"Because that's when Once Upon A Time comes back on?" Ro guessed

"Absolutely I need to know what happens next after the cliffhanger. Also because of Seaford on Parade as well."

"Yes of course you care just as much about Seaford on Parade as Once Upon A Time." Ro teased

"What's Once Upon A Time?"

"You never watched Once Upon A Time? It's only one of the top five shows ever! I mean it's not as good as Glee, Shameless or The Vampire Diaries but it's tied to Skins because the newest seasons haven't been that good."

"How dare you say that."

"C'mon Grace didn't deserve to die and what did the gang decide to do? Throw a freaking party."

"Okay true but what more can you expect from them? Also did you forget poor Franky after learning about Mini's baby-"

"Okay you guys just lost me after you started talking about all of that."

"Sorry."

"As you can tell we get into many arguments surrounding Skins."

"It's one of our favorites shows to watch together."

"Never heard of it."

"Please tell me you at least heard of The Vampire Diaries and Glee."

"Yes I heard of those two shows my best friend, Ana loves them to death."

Remy cocked his head to the side, "Ana?"

"Her full name is Anastasia but I call her Ana for short. If she's not talking about Hollywood and Beyonce then she's talking about Glee and Rachel and Kurt and blah blah blah."

"You don't like Glee?" Ro questioned

"Musical comedy TV shows where the character's break out into song every five seconds isn't my thing."

"Technically it's a dramedy but point still taken."

"Is your best friend Anastasia Steele? Because I know her she's in drama club with me."

"Yeah that's her."

"I like her she's a very good actress and very insistent that the fall production has to be Nice If You Can Get It."

Sloane chuckled at that,

"So what shows are you into to?"

"Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead and Dexter."

Ro's eyes lit up at the mention of The Walking Dead,

"You watch the Walking Dead too! I love that show!"

"Really?" Honestly, Sloane was surprised

"Yeah, what I don't seem like the type to watch a gory show like that?" The tenth grader challenged

Frankly no, she was insanely gorgeous, watched Glee and was on the dance team, she was similar to Ana who refused to watch that show. Girls like Ro are usually afraid or disgusted to watch gory shows, they fell into the Grace category.

"I mean, yeah." Sloane was nothing but honest

"Well I can't wait for season 3 and in my opinion the group should've left Rick because I officially hate him after the whole Randall thing and keeping Jenner's secret."

"I kind of understand where he was coming from keeping the secret because he couldn't be too sure that he was honest."

"Now you guys are boring me with your zombie apocalypse talk." Remy complained

"Okay you hormonals teens it's time to head back to the lockers and change." Coach Funderburk ordered

"Well it's time to go." Ro said and the trio got up to start walking back towards the school

Remy turned towards her

"Have you ever watched Scandal?"

"Uh no."

"Revenge?"

"Nope."

"Sloane Jennings, I don't believe it! It's not one of my favorite shows but it's still really good and you need to watch it. It has a strong HBIC female lead Emily Thorne and she…"

 _Brewer Residence_

"This dinner is lovely as always Quinn." Christopher Brewer complimented his ex wife with a smile

"Thanks Chris, do you want any more meatloaf?"

"No thanks I'm good." The man in question quickly declined

Jack smirked into plate

"So Jack, Audrey how is Seaford High going?"

"Good the classes are harder but I thankfully have most of them with my friends and speaking of them Milton and Kim are both running for class president."

"Good for them, why didn't you want to run Jack?"

"Politics aren't my thing besides I don't see how running for class president can help me get into Otai Academy."

"Don't you want to get into another college? What if you don't get Otai?" His father pressed,

They've had this argument a few times before in the past years. A major reason for his parents divorce was her lifelong dedication to karate but he preferred to call it an obsession. Since karate has been a huge part of her family dating back to his great-grandfather who insisted on teaching the sport for protection from generation to generation. There was also the huge rivalry between his mom and uncle River, both competing to be the best student over the other and impress their father once and for all. With the rivalry when she wasn't doing something involving their church or her job then she was doing karate. Training, working out, competing, and working on some secret project that she refused to tell. Once she started breaking dates in order to train and became more interested in karate then him their relationship crumbled fast. His father grew to despise karate and quietly hated that his kids were invested in it as well.

"I will and that's the only college I want to get into." Jack said with finality

Seeing he won't get anywhere with that topic, he changed the subject,

"How are things with you and that Kim girl, are you together yet?" The patriarch broached

"Dad!" He exclaimed feeling his face heat up,

"What I may be up in age but I'm not blind, you like her." He continued while his mother smiled

"Gosh." Jack sunk lower in his seat, wanting to hide away from this

"No, they're not together yet, but today he made his feelings obviously known at breakfast." His sister answered with a mischievious smirk

"Audrey!"

"Oh really please tell me what happened." Christopher pressed, sharing a grin with his ex-wife

"Well-ow!" Audrey yelped when Jack kicked her in the knee then kicked him back in retaliation

"Shut up." He hissed at her

"Jack kicked me!" The 13-year-old tattled

"Okay Jack don't kick your sister, apologize." His mom demanded of him but there was amusement laced in her voice

"Sorry." He spat out, not mean one word of it; the narrowed eyes from the younger sibling showed that she knew that

"And let's stop embarrassing Jack, if he blushes any harder he'll turn into a tomato."

"Okay munchkin how are you enjoying Seaford? Do you miss Ojai?"

"No not one bit. I like this school and I think I already made a friend thanks to Jack."

"Really? What did Jack do?"

"He introduced me to Jerry's sister Paula and her best friend Leslie who's around my age."

"Oh that was nice of him." His father complimented him, patting his arm while Jack just smiled tightly

"That's me, the nice guy." Jack commented, picking at his meatloaf

"But why did you say you think you made a friend?" The word phrasing didn't go unnoticed by his mother

"Well I'm still trying to get to know her, them but we're going to the fall festival together so that's something." Audrey elaborated then bit into her dinner roll, not wanting to speak further

"So is there something you want to tell us?" Jack blurted to his parents

He couldn't wait in suspicion anymore of wondering why his parents were acting like they did before the divorce and all the fighting. They were acting civil, and joking around and no passive aggressive comments were being made. They haven't been this nice to each other since Jack was twelve and it was kind of creeping him out.

His parents froze then shared a glance while Audrey stopped chewing on her dinner roll,

"What do you mean?" His mother tried to play coy

"All dinner you've guys have been so nice to each other and hardly arguing and dad you're actually eating her meatloaf. Something's up, what is it?"

His parents shared glances before his dad set his utensils down

"Are you guys getting back together?" Audrey asked

Jack hoped it wasn't that, he got over the wanting of his parents getting back together after seeing all the fighting and hearing his mom trying to cry silently in her bedroom but failing. He knew it was for the best that they stay separate but Audrey still held onto hope, believing that they belonged together.

"Oh no, that ship has sailed." His mother dismissed quickly and Audrey's face fell

"Then what?" Jack asked

"I wanted to wait until after desert but I guess this is as a good time as any." Christopher sighed heavily

"You're making it sound so serious." The freshman tried to joke

"You're kind of scaring me." His sister added

"You know my job as a diplomat requires me traveling a lot and this time I have to go to Afghanistan for my new tour."

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he was at lost for words. A quick glance at his sister showed that she felt the same.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure it could be months maybe even a year it all depends how long it will take." Christopher continued

"Can I be excused?" Audrey asked, hearing enough but didn't wait for permission as she scooted her chair back then ran out of the dining room; Jack watched her go and felt the need to go after but was glued to his seat

Out of all the scenarios that ran through his head the fact that his dad was moving again wasn't one of the options. His dad hasn't had another tour in over a year since Audrey came home from Ojai on the weekends and spent it with their father.

"When are you leaving?" Jack asked

"This weekend, I didn't want to miss the festival and some of our friends are going to throw a goodbye party."

"Wonderful." Jack remarked flatly

Numbness washed over him and his stomach was filled with lead, suddenly asking Kim to the festival wasn't the biggest problem with him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the guest reviews, you have no idea how much those mean to me and makes my day. As for the adding more kick scenes…we'll see ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or any of the characters besides my oc's Audrey, Anastasia, Leslie, and Jerry's sisters.**

 **Now onto the story**

 _Main Corridor_

 _Tuesday September 18_ _th_ _, 2012_

Sloane yawned tiredly, she leaned her head against the cool metal of her locker door then took a long sip from her coffee cup. The school coffee was trash in her opinion especially since the creamer in the cafeteria ran out way too fast and it was a first come first serve type of deal. She was able to persuade her aunt Winnie to drive her to school in order in order to stop by the _Blue Bottle Café_ for her morning fix. She refused to go to _Starbucks_ because that crap they sell wasn't coffee it, barely even had coffee in it, it was processed sweetness. Whenever Ana buys a drink from the place, Sloane made sure to shoot her a look of betrayal which the other girl pointedly ignores.

"Hey you." Brad greeted her with a smile as he walked up to her locker

Ever since last week when they had that double date at the _Froyo Den,_ Brad continued to pursue her. He texted her daily, met up at her locker every now and then to walk her to class, and even asked her out on another date over the weekend at the movies. The brunette hated to admit that Brad wasn't a bad date and was actually kind of a decent guy, she was very annoyed at that. If he was an ass and as bad as Grace then it would make her blowing him off easier and get Ana off her back, who refused to let her blow him off. So, with constant nudging from Ana, Sloane replied to the texts that Brad sent and allowed him to walk her to her classes when she felt like it. Despite admitting to herself that Brad wasn't as bad as she initially thought, that doesn't mean she was going to make it easy for him and fall putty in his arms. He was still friends with Grace and her bitch squad which had to mean there was something wrong with him or he was just Grace's bitch. Just because Ana already seemed to have fell in love with Brett and the feeling seemed mutual on the boy's behalf doesn't mean the Wasabi Warrior was going to do the same. This was life not some cliché rom com or love story where two idiots fall in love within a day of meeting each other!

Back to the date that Brad proposed to her, she wasn't ready to go on a date solo with just him, it seemed too intimate in her opinion so she turned it into another double date with Brett and Ana to watch the new _Resident Evil_ movie. Ana was scared throughout the whole movie and clung tightly to Brett's arm, spending more time with her head buried in his shoulder than actually watching it. Sloane secretly wished that Ana would've done that to her instead, it was absolutely adorable seeing her so worked up over a movie. The Wasabi Warrior spent her time swapping criticism of the film with Brad and laughing at the most horrendous parts. During the movie Brad tried to subtly hold her hand but she managed to swiftly divert it, and grabbed a handful of popcorn to make her hand disgustingly greasy.

"Okay don't ever say that to me again, that is cliché, lame, cringey and the most irritating thing I have ever heard in my life." Sloane demanded of the boy, pointing a finger straight at him with his free hand as he came closer

Brad just laughed before he leaned against the locker next to her with an amused expression on his face

"Did you just use the word cringey?" He sought to confirm

"Yeah so?"

"You complain to me about saying 'hey you' but you use cringey." He shot back with a teasing smirk on his face

The more she spoke to the boy over the past week, the more she realized that the ken doll is actually kind of a smartass. That won points for him in her book that he wasn't some cardboard cutout bland golden boy with no personality. Still that doesn't mean that she liked him or would fall for him, he was still a ken doll, Grace's ken doll.

"That is actually different okay?"

"How? Cringey is not even an actual word."

"Says who?" The junior black belt challenged causing Brad to roll his eyes playfully

"Any American English dictionary ever." `

As much as she hates to admit it the girl didn't have any response to back so she just took a long sip from her cup, trying and failing to think of a reply. She felt heat rising from her neck to her cheeks but it was probably just from the annoyingly hot fluorescent lights not because she was tongue tied.

"You know what screw you." Was all the brunette could think of and definitely didn't say it in a huffy tone that Brad laughed at

She wanted to change the topic of the conversation, now

"The more important thing at hand is your shirt. What the hell is that?" She gestured to the light red top that had a printed picture of Grace's face on it as well as her slogan _for success vote for the best!_ Her theory about him being Grace's bitch was starting to sound plausible.

"Grace demanded that we all wear them for support of her campaign okay? Especially since today was the introduction and best time to gain followers so no jokes okay?"

"No promises but you're lucky that for now I don't have any material."

"She has a lot of extra shirts, is there any chance you wouldn't mind wearing one?" Brad asked causing Sloane to snort

"Is that a serious question?" In what universe would she support Grace Overland?

Also, in what world do people even care about high school politics and wanting to be presidents of this godforsaken place? Why would you want the responsibility of letting random annoying students run up to you and complain about the most trivial things like long bathroom lines or the gross cafeteria food? Though she supposes that the senior president thing she understands but the underclassmen president just seems really stupid to her, what are they really even doing? What responsibility do they even have? Why is she the only one who thinks about these things?

Brad nodded his understanding,

"You're right, but I had to try."

"Besides with the way she looks at me I wasn't sure that I was even worthy of wearing a shirt with her face on it." The sarcasm in her voice was unmissable

"She doesn't-"

"Don't even finish that sentence because I know whatever bullshit you're going to try and spew is just that, bullshit."

"Okay I'm not I swear, promise but maybe-" The blonde boy tried but was silenced by a look

"I'm not finishing that sentence but for the record you are totally worthy of wearing Grace's face, I'm not sure that she's worthy of being worn by you."

Sloane tried to hide her stiffening posture by downing the rest of her coffee to cover her face. She knew that if he said that to any other girl then they would probably melt into a puddle of pathetic goo on the floor. Her, she just felt uncomfortable and completely caught off guard and didn't know what to say to that. She was still trying to decipher if she even liked the boy in a platonic way let alone actual romantic ones?

"Don't let Grace hear you say that I'm sure she'll bust a vessel if she heard you." Was her lame reply, still not meeting his eyes and instead finding Kim's campaign poster a few lockers down suddenly interesting

"Then let her." The brunette felt his intense gaze on her and she felt panic slowly rising in her

How should she respond to that? What would Ana want her to reply back to him? Some flirty reply obviously but she doesn't know how to and she's not sure she even wants to.

"I see someone's been working on their flirting." Was her calm reply

"Well I had to make up from my awful first impression."

"I'll say."

"And how am I doing so far?" Brad asked with his boyish grin

Sloane just shrugged opting to take another sip of coffee wanting to draw out the suspense of waiting and to slow her racing heart.

"Well I am still talking to you so you're doing something right I guess." Her usual blend of sarcasm and bitchiness

"That's the best compliment I'm going to get for you huh?"

"And be grateful."

"Trust me that I am, can I walk you to yearbook?" He offered

Sloane rolled her eyes and shrugged,

"I suppose that wouldn't be a chore." Was her reply then the two started walking in the club's direction

"So who are you going to vote for in the election? I know it's not going to be Grace." Brad tried to make conversation as they passed the many campaign posters down the halls, from seniors to freshmen.

"Oh so you are more than a dumb jock."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

"It's been said." This was good, this was something she can deal with. Something she's used to and is in her comfort zone. Talking and lightly ribbing people instead of delving into any romantic areas.

"But in all seriousness, who?"

"'I don't even understand what's the big fuss over this stupid election, were freshman it's not like we're really going to even do anything for student council. That's all going to be the upperclassmen." The junior black belt ranted

"Says the girl who's running for class secretary." Brad challenged

"That's different?"

"How so?"

"I'm not making a big fuss or competing to be the useless president, I just want to be the secretary. Also, I already that I'm not going to do much which is one of the reasons why I want to be it." Sloane explained

"But to answer your question I guess Kim, we both go to the Wasabi dojo and she seems cool, definitely not fake like all the other girls."

While it was clear in the dojo that Jack didn't like her, Kim held no such qualms and wanted to be friends with her. She helped her get used to the different environment of the small dojo and was empathetic with the change of scene since she herself took a while to get used to the different pace since she came from The Black Dragons. The blonde told her how at her old dojo was more fast paced and tensed since it was full of members who didn't see each other as team mates or friends but rather competition and in return Sloane did share how at her old dojo her old sensei, Trent Darby was strict and commanding who ruled the place with an iron fist and wanted the students to be in constant competition instead of friends. There was also the fact that her old sensei showed clear favoritism of her over the other students which ostracized her from her former classmates. Sloane didn't care she wasn't there to make friends and already had Ana which was all she needed. Sloane wouldn't call Kim a friend but more of an acquaintance and who sparred together from time to time and acknowledged one other when they passed in the halls.

"Yeah she's cool despite Grace hating her which I don't really know why and we haven't talked much since seventh grade. Also, according to a girl who I think is the little sister from one of Kim's friends told me that she had a crush on me back in seventh grade and gave me a song that Kim supposedly wrote." Brad finished with a blush on embarrassment

Of course he was the type to blush from people having crushes on him,

"So uh, you know the fall festival next week…" The boy continued, rubbing the back of his neck shyly

"It happens every year." The fourteen- year-old sassed then threw away her empty coffee cup in a passing trash can

"Well would you want to go with me? Like as a date?"

Too fast too soon, too fast too soon was a running mantra in her head as she inwardly panicked. She knows that this time he probably wants to go as just the two of them instead of a group thing and she still wasn't ready for that. Ana and Brett served as her buffer and as it pains her to see her best friend be al lovey dovey with the guy it was still better than being alone with Brad. With if the boy tries to hold her hand again, or worse kiss her, she's never kissed anyone before and the idea of kissing him didn't really seem all that appealing to her. Sloane chalks it up to the fact that she was still trying to get used to the ken doll and that she takes a while to warm up to people.

She definitely doesn't think about her dream last night where her and Ana were way too close to one another than friends should be and the fact that they were at kissing distance and that appealed to her in ways that it shouldn't.

"Do you usually go to it with your little clique?" She asked the boy once they stopped outside next to the door of the yearbook club

"Yeah but we end up breaking into smaller groups anyways since their a lot of us. They wouldn't mind really and I really would want to go with you."

Sloane needed an out, now.

"Let me get back to you on that, this is me so I need to inside before I'm late bye." She didn't wait for him to say it back, instead opting to speed inside the classroom

The classroom layout had computer desks lined in a row against the wall opposite of the door and had six tables spread out in the rest of the classroom. The room was already occupied by a little more than a handful of students who were sitting at either the tables or the computer desk. Sloane sought out an empty table towards the middle of the room and placed her backpack on the floor next to her seat.

Joining yearbook was a decision she made on the last week of summer that actually came from her aunt. While karate was and always will be her life, she also enjoyed photography as well and has ever since she was ten. It was a hobby that she kept to herself and her pictures were mostly made up of still life as she just recently started portraits photography this summer. She was still trying to improve her pictures and from the suggestion of her aunt decided that the best way to do that was to join yearbook.

"So the rumors are true? You're dating little Wolfe?" A male voice with an English accent asked her, causing her to jump a little in surprise

The girl in question looked up to see a lanky, pale brunette boy with emerald green eyes and a look of mischief in them sitting on her left

"Excuse me?"

"I just saw you walking and talking to him and he asked you to the fall festival so he's taken by you. Also from my sources you already went on two dates together."

"Your sources?"

"Tj you can't just approach people like that out of nowhere drilling them with questions." A girl admonished him, coming to the table and Sloane found herself unable to look away from her

The girl had an hourglass body with puberty hitting her like a truck. Long raven haired tumbling down her shoulders in waves, porcelain skin that looked soft to the touch, a heart shaped face, baby blue eyes and full pink lips. Not to forget to mention she had long legs that peeked out from the summer dress she was wearing. The girl was beautiful, nothing more nothing less and Sloane found herself wishing that she opted to at least fix her hair this morning and checked to see if the jeans she were wearing were clean.

"The people want to know Ro, and I must be caught up in the know otherwise they won't trust me to keep them caught up in the latest gossip." The boy, 'Tj' argued back

"SDL doesn't need to have any post about the 'wannabees'." Another boy chimed in as he too walked over to Sloane's table

This boy was lean with his brunette hair in a buzz cut and had a few small moles scattered on his face.

Tj gasped dramatically at the boy's statement,

"I'm hurt Remy you know the whole point of my blog is to be in the know and have the latest, latest at the-moment news."

"Uh, hi what the hell is SDL?" Sloane interjected

At that Ro and Tj both whipped their heads to look at her with surprise looks,

"You don't know what SDL is?"

"No I don't, isn't that what I just said." She sassed

"Seaford Dirty Laundry is my gossip blog and is _the_ gossip blog for this school and informs everyone about what's happening within the popular cliques. You seriously never heard about it? I'm shocked and a little insulted." Tj informed her

Sloane thinks that she maybe heard Ana talk about something about that, one time at their sleepovers but she couldn't be sure. Whenever Ana starts talking about things like that she zones out.

"I don't care about shit like that."

"You got spunk, I like that." Tj told her with a smirk; she frowned at the wording

"But like is it true? Are you dating Brad?" Ro pressed

"Ro come on." The buzz cut boy, 'Remy' admonished the girl

"What, I'm curious?" The girl argued back, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Sloane never thought someone putting could look unfairly attractive. Sloane was shocked at her thoughts, where did that come from?

"Seriously ignore these two idiots, they don't know what privacy means." Remy told her

"You wound me, Remy." Tj whined

"You gonna cry about it?" Remy deadpanned

"So, spill girl!" Ro told her

"We just went on a few dates, it's nothing serious."

"Well the look in little Wolfe's eyes beg to differ. He looks really into you." The raven haired girl countered

"I have to agree, he looks like he's fallen for you already. Beware the wrath of Grace."

"Why?"

"Because she's in love with Brad, and has been for the past few years. Especially with everyone from family to friends telling them that they're going to get together and be the next Corpanga then he ends up with you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really, I'm just saying that she wants Brad but Brad wants you. And knowing when something doesn't go Grace's way she'll do whatever it takes to get rid of that insignificant person."

"I'm not afraid of a girl who shops at H&M, afraid of mother nature and sweat." The girl snarked, causing the trio to laugh

"Don't underestimate her, you know the saying; hell hath no fury like a women scorned." Tj sing song

"Oh by the way, I'm Remy, this is Aphrodite, and that's Tj." The buzz cut boy introduced them all

"Charmed." The fourteen-year old deadpanned

"And who are you besides little Wolfe's new girlfriend." Tj asked

"Don't call me that and I'm Sloane."

"Well nice to meet you, we love new additions to the yearbook club." Ro greeted her with a dazzling smile

"Your name is really, Aphrodite?" Sloane sought for confirmation

"Yes, after the Greek God, I heard all the jokes so please don't even start."

"Noted."

"Anyway, what position are you doing for yearbook? I'm a photographer while Remy is a staffer and Tj a copy writer."

"You know Tj and Remy can speak for themselves." Remy butted in and Tj nodded his agreement; Ro ignored them

"I'm also going to be a photographer."

"Cool! The more the merrier."

"Okay everyone quiet down, the meeting is now starting!"

"First I want to thank you all for joining yearbook this year as we will have a busy schedule this school year. First up is..." Joslyn turned around to grab an expo marker and write on the board

"The fall festival, it's next weekend and we are going to cover it. So our two photographers, Barnes and Jennings are going to photograph it, the deadlines for the photos are Monday, October 1st and the deadline for the entire two page layout will be the following Monday. My goal is to have the entire yearbook done by late April."

Ro raised her hand, "I'm going to be in the festival since I'm on the dance team so I'm not sure how many pictures I can take."

"Okay, well just take as many as you can, I'm sure Jennings can step up and help put with the task. Unless, you are also performing in the festival as well?" The editor-in-chief addressed the last part to Sloane

The girl in question shook her head,

"No, no I'm not."

"Excellent. Now the next thing on the list is the homecoming game and dance…"

 _Cafeteria_

"Today is the day of another awkward dinner with mom and dad, I can't wait for it." The sarcasm in Jack's voice was unmissable

"Well it's better to have awkward dinners than dinners that end in screaming matches." Audrey pointed out

"Paula was talking about how most of her parent's dinners ended that way, and I feel grateful that our parents don't do that."

"Yeah, you're right still I don't understand why they even have to do it in the first place. You can neither want of them want to do it."

"For us I guess, to show us that even though they're divorced they can still be friends?" Audrey guessed

Jack laughed,

"Yeah friends, if that's the case they're not doing a very good job at it."

"At least they're trying." The youngest Brewer argued quietly

Jack knew she was right, here he was complaining about their parents while Jerry's situation was much worse than him

"I overheard mom telling Stephanie that she was going to cook her special meatloaf for tonight." Jack told his sister

"Ugh, she has to know by now that none of us like that and we don't even eat it." Audrey declared

"I think she does and just finds it's hilarious of how hard we try to pretend that we like it." Jack shared thoughtfully

"That does sound like mom." The recently thirteen-year old agreed

"Let's just hope that she ducks out to the kitchen long enough for us to spit in our napkins and cut up the meat so that it looks like we ate it." Was the older sibling's reply as he sat down at an empty table

"And then recover our taste buds by eating dad's delicious mash potatoes."

Audrey smiled, thinking of the fluffy side dish

"He needs to tell me the secret ingredient one day so I can pass it on to my kids one day."

"And I'm sure you'll be an amazing stay-at-home dad." Audrey teasingly complimented with a sly smile

"Ha, ha Audrey." Jack deadpanned causing her to laugh

"'I've been meaning to ask you, how are you getting along with Paula and Leslie?"

"Good, they're both really nice though it seems like Paula hasn't warmed up to me as much as Leslie. I understand though, I'm so painfully quiet and shy that I'm not much fun to be around. It takes me nearly a month and a half just to finally warm up and speak freely and some people don't feel the need or have the patience to wait until then."

"Hey it's not your fault that you're shy okay Bambi? Some people are like that just like how some people are born confident. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Audrey rolled her eyes and Jack wasn't sure if it was because of the nickname or from hearing the same spew of words for the last three years.

"I know that Jack, if I had a dollar for how many times I've heard that I'll have at least fifty bucks right now."

"If Paula isn't being nice to you I can talk to Jerry and-"

"No, I didn't say she wasn't being nice she just didn't really seem all that interested in being my friend. Which like I said I understand she prefers more outgoing people but she's nice so don't go all protective big brother okay?"

"Okay I understand, sorry."

"Besides Leslie suggested that we all go the fall festival together, well us and a few other people from class as a group."

"Is that a good thing? I mean making new friends is always good but I know big groups make you nervous."

"It is, at least I know it's supposed to be. I have Leslie to be there with me as well and I feel more comfortable with her than Paula."

"Good for you, I'm happy for you." The skater praised and Audrey rolled her eyes but pink dotted her cheeks

"Speaking of the festival, are you going to ask Kim?" The seventh grader questioned while pulling out a book from her backpack

"Not you too, I swear everyone is asking me that same question."

"Well what do you expect it's obvious that you two are in like wit each other?"

"In like with each other? Did you really just say that?"

"Shut up that's not the point, the point is that you need to ask her out already Jackie." His sister argued, using her own nickname for him

"Bambi." He groaned

"C'mon you're always telling me that I need to stop worrying and do stuff that feels right. It's time for you to follow your own advice."

"It's not that simple."

"I think it is, you're just making it more difficult than it has to be." The youngest Brewer argued

Jack was about to respond when he saw said Blonde with Kelsey and Eddie in tow walking towards the table. Kelsey seemed to be trying to chat up the boy who didn't looked all that interested while Kim was looking through flash cards.

"She's coming over so don't say a word about this okay? This stays between us." Jack warned his little sister

Audrey rolled her eyes but nodded her agreement,

"Got it Jackie, because it's easier to suffer in silence, right?" Jack's response was to glare at her while she held his gaze challengingly

"Hey jack! Jack's sister." Kelsey greeted them as she came over

"Hey Kelsey, like the outfit." Jack complimented the girl with a smile

Kelsey was clothed in a short black flower printed dress paired with tights, black combat boots and fingerless lace gloves. Her choice of cat ears today wear black lace perched on her brunette locks that were in two pig tails. This year, from what he heard from Kim, Kelsey decided to get in touch with her quirky side and embrace it with her clothing.

Kelsey blushed from the compliment while sitting down across from him with Kim next to her,

"Thank you, Jack." The girl simpered as Eddie plopped down next to him with of course a breakfast tray in his hands

"Audrey that was a great take down you did to Jerry yesterday, I almost died from laughing." The yellow belt complimented with a huge grin on his face

Audrey looked up from her book then let out a nervous laugh from the compliment, she was never good at taking compliments

"Oh uh, t-thank you, thank you It was nothing really though and he was a good opponent."

"Jerry's never going to live that down, I wish I would've filmed it." Eddie continued before taking a bite from his choclate muffin

"Eddie did you forget all the times Kim took you down?" Jack asked with a cock from his head then glanced at the said blonde absorbed in the flashcards in her hands

"That's different, she's the same age as me but Audrey is only twelve."

"She's actually thirteen." Jack corrected

"Still Jerry got taken down by a preteen." Eddie declared

"So, your thirteen? Why aren't you in eighth grade then?" Kelsey asked the youngest Brewer

Audrey froze up at the sudden attention,

"I well um, I well um just turned thirteen last month so it hasn't been that-that long." The girl stammered out

"Oh okay cool, I like your bracelet."

"Thanks." The girl mumbled then turned her attention to the book to block out the others

"So am I the only one who's going to comment on the fact that Kim hasn't said a word ever since she's got to the table." Jack prompted the table, wanting to draw the attention away from Audrey

"She's been obsessing over those flashcards since yesterday, 'my introduction has to be perfect! It's my first public appearance to the people!'" The cat ear wearing girl mimicked Kim's voice for the last part

Six pairs of eyes turned to Kim, wanting to see what she'll say for Kelsey mimicking her but it was as if she didn't hear a word the girl said.

"She definitely would've had something to say about that." Eddie commented, earning nods of agreement

"We should take the cards from her." He continued; everyone minus Audrey looked at the boy liked he was crazy

"Do you want to get your wrist snapped?" The shaggy haired brunette boy asked

"Kim wouldn't do that." The boy in question continued but with the looks he was getting from the others that suggested otherwise he backtracked

"Okay she should." Eddie conceded

"Just get her attention in a more…safer way." Jack chose his words carefully and gotten nods of agreement from the others

Kelsey turned to her friend then started to gently nudge her,

"Kim, Kim, earth to Kim to Kim do you copy?" The brunette prodded until Kim slapped her hand away irritably

"What? What do you want?" The blonde snapped, glaring at Kelsey

"There she is." Kelsey announced instead of answering Kim's question

"Stop ignoring your friends and talk to us." Jack demanded but Kim shook her head in refusal

"I can't I need to focus on my introduction speech." The blonde started shuffling her flashcards

"C'mon from what Kelsey said you've been doing that nonstop since yesterday, I'm sure you have it memorized by now. Stop obsessing." Jack urged Kim

"Okay fine, then I'm going to focus on the interview with Desiree tomorrow instead." Kim decided

"No you don't Kim, look at me." The blonde sighed before surprisingly obeying, brown eyes on brown

"You're going to be fine, calm down okay? Don't work yourself up over it."

"I have to, there are two other people who are good candidates, especially Grace who has all ninth grade in the-"

"No you don't and no she doesn't. Kim you also have lots of supporters, the girls on the gymnastics team and some on the pep squad as well."

"That's not enough."

"Well I'm sure you're going to gain a lot more today, you're very easy to fall for." The words came out of his mouth before he could even stop them and he could feel everyone's eyes from the table on him

Jack suddenly found the table very interesting as well as his neck up extremely warm. Kim finally snapped out of her election mode and was staring at Jack with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Kelsey bit back a grin the same time Eddie's eyes ping ponged back and forth between Kim and Jack while Audrey finally looked up from her book to watch the scene unfold.

"Thanks, Jack." Kim was also blushing pink and shyly biting her lip

The table fell into silence with Jack and Kim not looking at one another while the others all shared looks,

"Wow." Eddie stressed

 _6_ _th_ _Period Gym_

Sloane stretched her legs on the grass she was sitting to wind down from the soccer game that they just finished playing. Her team lost because she was paired with a bunch of idiots who didn't even try to win and instead wanted to just goof off. She cursed Coach Funderburk for pairing her with these morons but then again the coach was an idiot himself and she still didn't understand how he was still hired. The guy was a joke and the only thing he seemed to care about was flirting with the health teacher, Ms. Applebaum who wasn't interested in him in the slightest. Ro and Remy were also in her mixed gym class and the two of them were paired on the same team

"Hey Jennings." Ro's voice greeted her

"How's it going?" Remy added

"Hey."

"Your team sucked badly, you were one of the few good players on it."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, you look cute in your gym shorts." Ro complimented startling Sloane

"Huh?" She ineloquently uttered, feeling her heart rate speed up and her cheeks reddening

"Forgive Ro she has no filter." Remy told her causing the raven-haired girl to stick her tongue out at him

"It's cool. So you two are…" The junior black belt trailed off

"Best friends and only that. We've already tried the whole kissing thing but it didn't work out, I figured out I'm gay while she figured out she's bi."

"Oh, splendid."

Remy made a face at that,

"Splendid? Did you really just say that?" He questioned sharing an amused look with Ro

"Shut up." Sloane murmured, embarrassed once again today with what came out her mouth causing Ro and Remy to laugh

"You're adorable, I like you." Ro told her this time causing Sloane to make a face

"Adorable?" She repeated, slightly affronted

She's been called many different names throughout her fourteen years of life and adorable hasn't been said since she was four. Even back then she hated it and scowled at her mother which just caused her coo over her even more. She's gotten more used to being called a bitch quite frankly.

"Yes adorable, I like you already Jennings I can tell we're going to be good friends." The tenth grader decided

"We literally just met a few hours ago." The Wasabi Warrior pointed out

"So? Rem and I decided to become bffs like the moment we met."

"To be fair we were six and things were a lot different back in grade school."

"Same difference."

"No, not really."

"You guys are both very intense."

"Thank you."

"We get that a lot."

"Big surprise there."

"How was your first yearbook meeting?"

"Informative." For the entire first meeting they just went over the rules as well as the entire schedule for the year

"Yeah it gets more interesting once we start doing the tasks so once the fall festival hits, it'll be more fun."

"I'm more excited for the week after the fall festival." Remy

"Because that's when Once Upon A Time comes back on?" Ro guessed

"Absolutely I need to know what happens next after the cliffhanger. Also because of Seaford on Parade as well."

"Yes of course you care just as much about Seaford on Parade as Once Upon A Time." Ro teased

"What's Once Upon A Time?"

"You never watched Once Upon A Time? It's only one of the top five shows ever! I mean it's not as good as Glee, Shameless or The Vampire Diaries but it's tied to Skins because the newest seasons haven't been that good."

"How dare you say that."

"C'mon Grace didn't deserve to die and what did the gang decide to do? Throw a freaking party."

"Okay true but what more can you expect from them? Also did you forget poor Franky after learning about Mini's baby-"

"Okay you guys just lost me after you started talking about all of that."

"Sorry."

"As you can tell we get into many arguments surrounding Skins."

"It's one of our favorites shows to watch together."

"Never heard of it."

"Please tell me you at least heard of The Vampire Diaries and Glee."

"Yes I heard of those two shows my best friend, Ana loves them to death."

Remy cocked his head to the side, "Ana?"

"Her full name is Anastasia but I call her Ana for short. If she's not talking about Hollywood and Beyonce then she's talking about Glee and Rachel and Kurt and blah blah blah."

"You don't like Glee?" Ro questioned

"Musical comedy TV shows where the character's break out into song every five seconds isn't my thing."

"Technically it's a dramedy but point still taken."

"Is your best friend Anastasia Steele? Because I know her she's in drama club with me."

"Yeah that's her."

"I like her she's a very good actress and very insistent that the fall production has to be Nice If You Can Get It."

Sloane chuckled at that,

"So what shows are you into to?"

"Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead and Dexter."

Ro's eyes lit up at the mention of The Walking Dead,

"You watch the Walking Dead too! I love that show!"

"Really?" Honestly, Sloane was surprised

"Yeah, what I don't seem like the type to watch a gory show like that?" The tenth grader challenged

Frankly no, she was insanely gorgeous, watched Glee and was on the dance team, she was similar to Ana who refused to watch that show. Girls like Ro are usually afraid or disgusted to watch gory shows, they fell into the Grace category.

"I mean, yeah." Sloane was nothing but honest

"Well I can't wait for season 3 and in my opinion the group should've left Rick because I officially hate him after the whole Randall thing and keeping Jenner's secret."

"I kind of understand where he was coming from keeping the secret because he couldn't be too sure that he was honest."

"Now you guys are boring me with your zombie apocalypse talk." Remy complained

"Okay you hormonals teens it's time to head back to the lockers and change." Coach Funderburk ordered

"Well it's time to go." Ro said and the trio got up to start walking back towards the school

Remy turned towards her

"Have you ever watched Scandal?"

"Uh no."

"Revenge?"

"Nope."

"Sloane Jennings, I don't believe it! It's not one of my favorite shows but it's still really good and you need to watch it. It has a strong HBIC female lead Emily Thorne and she…"

 _Brewer Residence_

"This dinner is lovely as always Quinn." Christopher Brewer complimented his ex wife with a smile

"Thanks Chris, do you want any more meatloaf?"

"No thanks I'm good." The man in question quickly declined

Jack smirked into plate

"So Jack, Audrey how is Seaford High going?"

"Good the classes are harder but I thankfully have most of them with my friends and speaking of them Milton and Kim are both running for class president."

"Good for them, why didn't you want to run Jack?"

"Politics aren't my thing besides I don't see how running for class president can help me get into Otai Academy."

"Don't you want to get into another college? What if you don't get Otai?" His father pressed,

They've had this argument a few times before in the past years. A major reason for his parents divorce was her lifelong dedication to karate but he preferred to call it an obsession. Since karate has been a huge part of her family dating back to his great-grandfather who insisted on teaching the sport for protection from generation to generation. There was also the huge rivalry between his mom and uncle River, both competing to be the best student over the other and impress their father once and for all. With the rivalry when she wasn't doing something involving their church or her job then she was doing karate. Training, working out, competing, and working on some secret project that she refused to tell. Once she started breaking dates in order to train and became more interested in karate then him their relationship crumbled fast. His father grew to despise karate and quietly hated that his kids were invested in it as well.

"I will and that's the only college I want to get into." Jack said with finality

Seeing he won't get anywhere with that topic, he changed the subject,

"How are things with you and that Kim girl, are you together yet?" The patriarch broached

"Dad!" He exclaimed feeling his face heat up,

"What I may be up in age but I'm not blind, you like her." He continued while his mother smiled

"Gosh." Jack sunk lower in his seat, wanting to hide away from this

"No, they're not together yet, but today he made his feelings obviously known at breakfast." His sister answered with a mischievious smirk

"Audrey!"

"Oh really please tell me what happened." Christopher pressed, sharing a grin with his ex-wife

"Well-ow!" Audrey yelped when Jack kicked her in the knee then kicked him back in retaliation

"Shut up." He hissed at her

"Jack kicked me!" The 13-year-old tattled

"Okay Jack don't kick your sister, apologize." His mom demanded of him but there was amusement laced in her voice

"Sorry." He spat out, not mean one word of it; the narrowed eyes from the younger sibling showed that she knew that

"And let's stop embarrassing Jack, if he blushes any harder he'll turn into a tomato."

"Okay munchkin how are you enjoying Seaford? Do you miss Ojai?"

"No not one bit. I like this school and I think I already made a friend thanks to Jack."

"Really? What did Jack do?"

"He introduced me to Jerry's sister Paula and her best friend Leslie who's around my age."

"Oh that was nice of him." His father complimented him, patting his arm while Jack just smiled tightly

"That's me, the nice guy." Jack commented, picking at his meatloaf

"But why did you say you think you made a friend?" The word phrasing didn't go unnoticed by his mother

"Well I'm still trying to get to know her, them but we're going to the fall festival together so that's something." Audrey elaborated then bit into her dinner roll, not wanting to speak further

"So is there something you want to tell us?" Jack blurted to his parents

He couldn't wait in suspicion anymore of wondering why his parents were acting like they did before the divorce and all the fighting. They were acting civil, and joking around and no passive aggressive comments were being made. They haven't been this nice to each other since Jack was twelve and it was kind of creeping him out.

His parents froze then shared a glance while Audrey stopped chewing on her dinner roll,

"What do you mean?" His mother tried to play coy

"All dinner you've guys have been so nice to each other and hardly arguing and dad you're actually eating her meatloaf. Something's up, what is it?"

His parents shared glances before his dad set his utensils down

"Are you guys getting back together?" Audrey asked

Jack hoped it wasn't that, he got over the wanting of his parents getting back together after seeing all the fighting and hearing his mom trying to cry silently in her bedroom but failing. He knew it was for the best that they stay separate but Audrey still held onto hope, believing that they belonged together.

"Oh no, that ship has sailed." His mother dismissed quickly and Audrey's face fell

"Then what?" Jack asked

"I wanted to wait until after desert but I guess this is as a good time as any." Christopher sighed heavily

"You're making it sound so serious." The freshman tried to joke

"You're kind of scaring me." His sister added

"You know my job as a diplomat requires me traveling a lot and this time I have to go to Afghanistan for my new tour."

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he was at lost for words. A quick glance at his sister showed that she felt the same.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure it could be months maybe even a year it all depends how long it will take." Christopher continued

"Can I be excused?" Audrey asked, hearing enough but didn't wait for permission as she scooted her chair back then ran out of the dining room; Jack watched her go and felt the need to go after but was glued to his seat

Out of all the scenarios that ran through his head the fact that his dad was moving again wasn't one of the options. His dad hasn't had another tour in over a year since Audrey came home from Ojai on the weekends and spent it with their father.

"When are you leaving?" Jack asked

"This weekend, I didn't want to miss the festival and some of our friends are going to throw a goodbye party."

"Wonderful." Jack remarked flatly

Numbness washed over him and his stomach was filled with lead, suddenly asking Kim to the festival wasn't the biggest problem with him anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Now is finally the wrap up to the school president storyline which I am more than happy about myself. Also, I decided to skip onto Friday because I didn't feel like the auditions for Eddie's band needed to be written and I just want to wrap this storyline up already.**

 **Anyway disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or any of the character but my oc's which I'm sure you guys know now. Also I DON'T condone underage drinking or drugs, say no to drugs and drinking kids, but I believe if you're 18 years or older then the choice is up to you since you're officially an adult.**

 **Now onto the story,**

 _Theatre Class_

 _Friday, September 21_ _st_ _, 2012_

"So, we narrowed the fall production choices down to, Nice if You Can Get it and The Addams Family. Next Tuesday we'll vote on which play we should do then go from there, either way my goal is to have auditions the second week of October." Mrs. Evanheart informed the class as she walked around the room

"For the students that are in my theatre classes remember that today is the deadline for your set ideas for the two plays and remember the homecoming parade if you are participating or not." She continued

Despite school not even starting yet, Kim just wanted this day to be over with already. After the disastrous debate yesterday where not did her index cards mysteriously disappear despite that fact that she put it in a safe spot but a terrible rumor about her was posted on SDL. She didn't know about the post until Kelsey told her at lunch so before then she was completely dumbfounded at the looks and whispers that followed her around all her morning classes. It wasn't just her either, she heard the girls gossiping about Grace but then again that wasn't anything new. Only this time it wasn't over her outfits, friends, or wondering if her and Brad are finally together but over a crazy rumor that was also posted on SDL. Which the blonde found a little funny since she's friends with Tj or at least part of the same social circle, which she thought meant he wouldn't post anything bad about her. Only it appears that not even Grace is free from Tj's gossip site which pleased her more than it should. When Kelsey showed her the newest post from Tj Milton also fell victim to it but not a lot of the students cared since a lot of them forgot he was even running, they cared more about the rivalry between her and Grace. Also compared to the rumor spread about Grace and her his was more tame claiming Milton doesn't shower after gym class.

So, for whatever reason the anonymous source that gave Tj the information seemed to have it out for all the freshman presidential candidates. Kim tried to push away any negative feeling about the rumor in order to nail the debate but that didn't work out well either since her index cards went missing which had the outline of her debate on it. She tried to push through it and just come up with something on the spot only never really was good improvising under pressure and seeing all the judge-mental looks mixed with the whispers bothered her more than she thought it would. Her mind went blank, losing all the preparation she did with Kelsey and Donna for the debate questions. Grace seemed to look cool under pressure the only hint that any of the rumors got to her was the finger tapping against the podium and fidgeting with her bracelet. Milton on the other hand, was the calmest and collected out of the three of them. He didn't even seem bothered by the rumor spread on SDL and he completely nailed the debate, not batting an eye at the snickering and ribbing from the crowd.

Kim envied Milton's ability to do that, stay calm under pressure but then again this was Milton she was talking about. The boy always knew how to keep a level head in stressful situations and there was the fact that his rumor was less interesting compared to Grace and hers. After the joke of a debate Kim ducked for cover in a bathroom stall to try and calm herself down and keep from having a full meltdown then sucked it up for the last three class periods. With persuasion from Kelsey and Donna she ditched karate practice to have the two girls come over her house to binge ' _Friends'_ for the millionth time while eating cookie dough ice cream. Luckily the blonde was also able to persuade her parents into having Donna sleep over while Kelsey had to go home. By the end of the night Kim was laughing in her bed with Donna next to her saying something that made her laugh even louder than before. The boys blew up her phones with questioning texts wondering why she was MIA at practice but she ignored them all. Kim did for a brief second contemplate texting Jack back but Donna stole her phone before she could even open the messaging app.

For a brief second yesterday she was able to forget all that happened at school when she was in the comfort of her two best friends. Then reality set in when she opened Facebook late at night when Donna was asleep and saw the new status updates and messages on her timeline about the stupid rumor. Kim stopped herself from looking too long at the messages and instead tried to force herself to fall asleep which was an epic fail despite her desire to torture herself more by looking at Facebook. When she finally did manage to fall asleep it was around one in the morning after hours of tossing and turning and pacing her room while Donna slept on, completely knocked out.

When she woke this morning it was to Donna- who was already fully dressed in her change of clothes and ready to go, shoving her off the bed. Kim debated staying at home claiming a stomach ache or fever but dismissed the idea when she remembered how much of a terrible liar she is. So with a groan of frustration she picked herself up from the floor then went to the bathroom to start her morning routine, but not before tripping her raven-haired friend out of the bathroom on her out for payback for pushing her out the bed. Once she was finished in the bathroom and clothed in an acceptable outfit for school, the two girls made their downstairs for breakfast. Food and drinks were consumed, conversations were held then the girls were driven and dropped off to school with a kiss goodbye. After a promise of the two girls meeting up with Kelsey later tonight to catch a movie, they parted ways; Donna to art club and Kim to drama.

"Now I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this meeting. Anyone interested in participating in behind the scenes work for the play please come up and sign this sheet for the position you want." The teacher continued on, holding up the sheet she was talking about

While the rest of the class filed out Kim walked over to her teacher, as well as Ember, Desiree, and Brody to fill out the sheet.

"You wanna do behind-the-scenes work? I would've pegged you to be up onstage front and center." Kim told Desiree who chuckled at the observation

"While I do love to act, singing isn't my forte, I'm more of a straight play kinda girl. What about you? You have the face for the stage."

This time it was Kim who chuckled,

"Yeah I'm not good at acting and that's putting it lightly. I've realized that after what I like to call The Red Riding Hood Incident."

"What happened?"

"We don't speak of that. My friends and I made a vow to never bring it up."

"It was that bad huh?"

"You have no idea but I do like singing."

"Are you in the school choir?"

"Oh no I like to sing in private not in front of people or with others."

"I get that." Desiree nodded in understanding

Once Ember fished writing on the sign up sheet and greeted the two other girls who echoed back their greeting Desiree got the sign up sheet next.

"What are you signing up for?"

"Stage manager, and you?"

"I don't know, I'm not good with tech or creating stuff that well so I was thinking maybe assistant stage manager."

"Having a grade nine at my beck and call, I'll try not to abuse that power." The head of the new station teased

Kim just chuckled but didn't say anything. For now she was just glad to be able to even tease and feel happiness, to ignore the giant elephant in the room. That Desiree didn't bring it up or try to offer positive and inspiring words of bullshit like all her friends. After Desiree finished signing she handed the clipboard to Kim.

"I'll see you later Kim."

"Kay, later." The blonde scanned all the positions on the paper. Costume crew, lighting and tech, set design, makeup, house and publicity managers.

The blonde wrote her name down next to assistant stage manager then turned around to give the clipboard to the person behind her but quickly scowled at who she saw; Brody.

"Can I have the board?" The boy asked, the girl in question glared then shoved the board in his chest

She attempted to stalk away but a hand on her forearm stopped her and she nearly flipped him but stopped herself at the last minute.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the rumor that was posted on SDL. I don't believe it for a second and I'm the sure the people who mattered don't believe it either. Tj is just a jerk who's desperate for any gossip he can get his hands on."

Kim jerked her arm away from the boy so she could cross her arms over her chest and glare at him.

"And how do I know that you weren't the one who sent him the rumor?"

"Why on earth would I even do that?"

"Because you're an awful person who gets off on hurting good people for selfish reasons? To spite me? And you decided to do the same for Milton and Grace just to cover your own ass." Kim listed off

Brody gave her an incredulous look before barking out a cold laugh then shook his head,

"Why do I even bother with you? No matter what I say all you think of me is the petty naïve middle schooler who was blinded by the chance to be part of a popular dojo. You can't let things go, you're stubborn and you seem to want a reason to hate me. I hope eventually you'll learn to grow up and move on." After that the boy turned his back on her, shutting her out

Kim stood there for a moment, shocked by his outburst and not really knowing what to do or say. Finally she decided to huff out a breath then turned on her heel and stalk out of the classroom.

 _Outdoor Amphitheatre_

 _2_ _nd_ _Lunch_

"Dude I can't wait until tonight." Jerry enthused to Randy as he sat down on the steps next to him with his lunch tray

"Same it'll be epic." Randy agreed with a huge smile on his lips before scooping up some spaghetti from his lunch tray then shoving it in his mouth

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie spoke up in confusion as he too came over to sit next to them

"Mika the hot new transfer student invited us to a party at the ravine in the woods behind the school. Did you know we had a ravine? Cuz we both didn't." Jerry informed him

Eddie nodded, "Yeah I know about. My explorer scout troop and I had to clean it to earn a badge last year." He told the boys as he squirted mustard onto his sandwich

"Oh."

"So, both of you guys are going a party? Like an actual teenage party? You guys know what happens at parties right?" The yellow belt pushed on the conversation

"Yah hookups and man do I want to hook-up with Mika." Randy answered with a scoff like that was a stupid question to ask

"Right? She looks like she knows a few things or two about-" The dancer agreed with his fellow troublemaker friend

"No! I mean yes that does happen but that's not what I'm talking. I mean drugs that can lead to an overdose and drinking that can lead to alcohol poisoning or drunk driving and sometimes even fights. At least that's what my mom tells me as well that she'll whoop my butt into next year if I even think about going to one." Eddie swiftly interrupted what Jerry planned on saying

Randy rolled his eyes at the yellow belt, annoyance clear as day on his face

"There's nothing wrong with drinking or doing drugs as long as you take small doses." Randy told Eddie dismissively

"Haven't you ever listened to a single say no to drugs speech that this school outs on every single year since seventh grade?" Eddie shot back in disbelief

"No, I tune them out." Randy answered and Jerry nodded in agreement as he dipped his chicken strip in barbecue sauce before taking a bite from it

Those stupid assemblies were all very boring and he ended up zoning out most of the times. Either way he knew that he wasn't missing much and they were just all saying the same thing, drugs and alcohol are bad and you shouldn't do it.

"I end up falling asleep." Jerry added in agreement

"Well they're deadly, you shouldn't do it, or if you must wait until you're an actual adult. Do you know what they can do to your brain?" Eddie insisted with a confused look on his face, it matched the one he himself wears a lot

Randy looked done with the conversation and unscrewed the cap on his water bottle to take a long sip from it.

"Like I said as long as you do it in small doses it's not that big of a deal. I know I've tried both before." The shaggy haired skater continued

That grabbed both Eddie's and Jerry's attention as they both turned to look at Randy with renewed interest.

"Wait you what?" Jerry asked his voice clear showing how impressed he was

"You tried drugs before?!" Eddie's voice was more filled of horror

"Just weed, Destiny's boyfriend's friend is a drug dealer and when they both over my house during the summer he offered me a blunt." Destiny Coleman was Randy's half-sister but he hates to even acknowledged the fact that they are related and makes sure to point out that they were only half related.

Most of the fact has to do that Destiny came from a secret affair his mother but didn't ever tell anyone until his dad found out when Randy was in sixth grade. His mother continued having affair but got sloppy and when his dad found out it was a big blowout that ended with him running out the door into the rain to drive away that ended his life in a fatal car accident. Randy's world was turned upside down when he found out that not only was his dad dead but his mother is having an affair and he also has an older half-sister that he never knew anything about. A year later Randy and his mother moved into her lover's middle-class house. Randy and his mom tried to lay low for a few months since the whole event was the talk of the city for a while.

Randy was never the same after that.

"You never told me this." Jerry commented to his shaggy haired friend who just shrugged

"Guess it slipped my mind, but man it was an _experience_ I tell you. Then a while later at a fourth of July beach bonfire they were smoking weed and drinking you know shit like that so I decided to try a beer as well. The taste is weird is very bitter and the aftertaste is bread like if that makes sense. I hated it so I tried a bottle of Jack Daniels instead while that was strong as hell it gave me a hell of a good time." Randy shared with a grin

"Randy are you insane?! You're fourteen years old you shouldn't be drinking, especially something as strong as whiskey. Don't you know what that can do to you?" Eddie exclaimed to the boy

The boy in question rolled his eyes in annoyance at the yellow belt,

"Of course you'll say that mommy's boy, the worst thing you ever done was probably not kissing your parents goodnight. Jerry why do you keep inviting him to hang with us? He's a downer." Jerry looked startled at having the attention back on him

The Columbian was at lost as to what to say, he considers both Randy and Eddie to be some of his closest friends. The two people have very different personalities, Randy being more fun loving and a troublemaker while Eddie was more cautious but liked fun as long as it had limits. He loved hanging out with the both of them but having them together, near each other wasn't a good idea. Jerry looked between the two boys, at lost as to what to say. He shoved half a chicken strip in his mouth to keep from answering a little while longer.

"He's not all bad, I mean you try out for his band so that has to mean something." Was what Jerry came up with

Randy nodded in agreement proving that Jerry said the right thing and a quick look at Eddie showed that he was scowling into his water bottle.

"The band is the only thing that seems cool or at least cool for him. As long as we don't sing any show tunes or gay shit then there won't be a problem." Randy retorted back, ignoring the glare he got from Eddie or just not caring

Jerry's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion,

"What's a show tune?" He asked Randy who opened his mouth to explain but Eddie spoke up before he could answer

"I love how you guys talk about me as if I'm not right here." The sarcasm in Eddie's voice was clear as day

Jerry shot him an apologetic look, "Sorry man." he apologized

Randy patted him repeatedly on the arm gaining his attention in slight annoyance and confusion. The boy's gaze was focused on somewhere far out.

"Dude, dude over there look." Randy demanded and Jerry slapped his hand away irritably but complied

"Damn can that guy shoved like half his subway sandwich into his mouth into his mouth." Jerry was both in awe and slight disgust, he never tried eating that fast before but did manage to shove four falafel balls in his mouth without choking

Puking on the other hand he might've fell spent time hugging Falafel Phil's toilet.

Randy shot him a confused look, "No, I mean over there."

Jerry pointed to the left of the subway boy and there he saw the current object of his affections sitting at one of the picnic tables by herself scrolling through her phone.

"It's Mika." Jerry spoke in awe

Randy turned to him excitedly, "We should go over there and talk to her."

"Definitely." Jerry agreed and was about to get up to leave when he remembered that Eddie was also sitting with them

"Wait Eddie do you mind if I leave?" He asked his fellow Wasabi Warrior

"No not at all it's fine, I got to check out a book from the library for Eng-" Eddie assured him but Jerry didn't let him finish his sentence as he quickly shot up to leave

"Awesome later bro." He interrupted and Randy was right on his heels, both boys speeding over to join Mika at her table

Once they were near Mika looked up from her phone and gave them both a small smirk.

"Jerry and Randy, to what do I owe the pleasure of having the both of you coming over to me?" She asked them, her words curling around her Hachmaki accent

"Nothing we just wanted to see your pretty face." Randy answered smoothly

"Oh is that so? I'm flattered to have so many guys wanting to eat lunch with me." Mika faked coy while batting her eyelashes

"Really? Who else wanted to eat lunch with you?" Jerry finally spoke up as he slipped onto the bench next to her, Randy was quick to do the same on her other side

"These guys named Ethan and Zane. Ethan was telling me about how he's one of the three sophomores on the varsity football team, whatever varsity means. He was the one who told me about the party. I met Zane in what was the word-gym class! He was very helpful showing me how to shoot a basketball." Mika displayed faux bashfulness as she explained the guys

"Oh." Was what Jerry came up with, his mind already going over all the possibilities as to why the two boys wanted to be with her

"But they left me to go do something together so I wouldn't mind your guy's company." She cooed

"Glad we can keep you company." Randy told her

"I'm really excited for the party tonight, I can already tell it's going to be swasome." Jerry almost let it slip that it'll be his first real party but didn't think that admitting that would impress her

Mika turned to look at him and cocked her head to the side in confusion,

"What is swasome?" She asked him

"It's a word I made up myself it's a mixture of sweet and awesome." The Columbian explained with embarrassment creeping in his voice

Mika gave him a fond smile "That's adorable."

"That's not really the word I was hoping you'd use but I'll accept it." Jerry replied back, the last time he got called adorable was when he tried to hit on one of Camilla's friend and that was one of the top five worst ways he got rejected

"Have you ever been to a party before Mika?" Randy inquired

"A few back home but I can say that this will be my first American high school party. You boys would help show me around right?" She looked at them both with wide innocent eyes hooking them both in even farther

"Definitely." Jerry promised

"Of course." Randy answered at the same time

Both boys looked at each other while Mika smirked privately to herself.

 _3_ _rd_ _Lunch_

 _Auditorium_

Kim hummed quietly to the Ed Sheeran song blasting in her earphones from her iPod touch. After barely surviving her morning classes and the looks and whispers that came along with it, Kim didn't feel like sitting in the cafeteria or the amphitheater with the other students. She just wanted to be alone and the best place she could find that to be was the school's auditorium, no one thought about coming in here. If the blonde was being honest with herself it wasn't just not wanting to be around the students but more of a specific student' Milton. She knew she was being stupid, she had no right to be mad at Milton since he won fair and square but she couldn't help it. She really wanted to be president but she lost and Milton won, to add fuel to the fire Brody was also the vice president.

Kim sighed, leaning back into the auditorium seat then closed her eyes. She spent all this time and effort into being president, so now what does she do? She felt a movement to her left side which caused her to open her eyes and raised her fist to attack which was caught by Jack who raised a brow.

"Geez Jack you can't sneak up on me I nearly attacked you!" Kim admonished then put her fist down

"I would've been able to defend myself if you did. Also, I didn't sneak up on you I've called your name three times now." Jack retorted back as he unzipped his backpack to fish something out

"Oh, I didn't hear you." Kim lamely told him as she took one earbud out

"Clearly, you were too busy listening to who? Taylor Swift?" Jack teased lightly after pulling out his lunchbox

"First of all, don't make fun of Taylor she has some good songs and second of all no. I was listening to Ed Sheeran." Kim shot back, already feeling a little bit better at being the presence on her crush

"Ugh that's even worse." Jack playfully groaned causing Kim to lightly smack him on the arm while chuckling

"Shut up." Kim felt a warm feeling bubble up in her chest at how simple it was to just joke and laugh with Jack

"If I were you a good band to listen to when you're in a pissed mood is-" Jack began but this time Kim rolled her eyes more seriously

"I swear Jack if you say Kung Fu Lighting I will hurt you." She threatened him

It was bad enough hearing Jerry and him talk praise the band or more specifically Izzy Gunnar like he's some God during karate practice, she didn't need to hear it now when she didn't have to

"I wasn't going to say Kung Fu Lighting." Jack insisted but his voice went high in the way it does when he lies

Kim gave him a look and Jack quickly crumpled as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment and avoided eye contact,

"Okay fine maybe I was." The boy admitted

Kim chuckled, enjoying the easy banter between them and the fact that they were ignoring the elephant in the room. She appreciated the fact that Jack didn't question why she was in the auditorium, that he just tried to cheer her up without stating why. That just added to the already long list of reasons why she had a hopeless crush on him, but they might as well talk about it. If she was being honest she needed to or it will drive her insane.

"How did you find me?" She asked the boy curiously, she made Kelsey and Donna promise not to tell anyone

This time Jack was the one to give her a look as well as a grin. The same one that turned her insides into jelly which she refused to tell anyone because that sounded insanely girly.

"Because I know you Kim and I know that when you're sad you find comfort in watching watch Broadway movies but since you can't do that then you must be in a place that has something to do with the theatre. My first guess was the drama room but then when I thought further my second guess was that you would want to be in a secluded place and I realized that you must be in auditorium." Jack listed all while taking his sandwich out of his Ziploc bad

Kim was stunned into silence at what he just said which definitely didn't help at all with her trying not to sound girly at the way the words made her feel. She was relieved that Jack was looking at his lunch and not her because she knew her face resembled a tomato right now.

"You came up with that all by yourself?" The blonde asked once she composed herself and found her voice

"Like I said I know you." This time Jack looked at her, brown on brown and Kim broke eye contact suddenly finding her lock-screen very interesting

"You hungry? You can have half my sandwich since I figured you didn't bring any food with you to the auditorium." Jack explained then held out half of it

"Thanks, you figured right, but you do know there's no food allowed in here, right?" Kim arched a brow questioningly but the boy just shrugged his shoulders uncaringly

"Yeah, but I don't see any cameras, this can be our little secret." Jack leaned in to whisper to her and Kim took the other half of the sandwich in agreement

The two sat in silence, both savoring the turkey sandwich and lost in their thoughts. Jack still didn't ask her why she was here and it was getting on her nerves that he didn't yet, she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop already. Kim took another bite before the need to ask finally got on her last nerves.

"So are you going to ask or what?" The blonde blurted out

Jack looked at her curiously, "Ask what?"

Kim scowled, "Don't play dumb, are you going to ask me why I'm here alone instead of eating lunch with the rest of you guys?"

Jack sat the remainder of his sandwich down then turned to look at her,

"I wasn't going to say anything unless you spoke first. I figured that you didn't want to speak about it." He told her softly

Kim nodded, "Yeah, you're right, I guess I was just waiting for you to say something like the rest of you guys."

"It's pretty obvious why you're here, and I don't blame you. I would do the same thing, only I would be on the track and listening to Izzy Gunnar." The shaggy haired boy joked causing the blonde to roll her eyes

Despite at first not wanting to talk about it, now for some reason she wanted to say something and just spill her guts out. Maybe it was because of Jack's caring gaze, or comforting words, or just simply because he took the effort to come find her all on his own. Whatever it was, she was aching to talk.

"I can't stand all the looks and whispers that follow me around all because of the stupid gossip site ran by Tj Nixon. I wanted to hurt him when I found out and I still want to the only thing that's keeping me from doing so is the reminder that karate isn't meant to hurt people unless strictly necessary…also because I don't feel like getting suspended on the third week of school because my parents will ground me like two months."

"I wanted to hurt Tj for the dumb rumor he posted about you too. I didn't even know that SDL was a thing until Audrey told me about it, I never pay attention to rumors anyway. I think if you do it just gives them power."

Kim only heard the first part of Jack's sentence, the fact that he wanted to hurt Tj in her honor. She usually would be pissed if a guy tried to stand up for someone in her honor because to her it means that they think she can't handle her own problems. In any other circumstance she would have a few choice for Jack but now thought she enjoyed that Jack wanted to defend her because it was just more proof that he did like her more than a platonic friend should.

"You wanted to beat him up for me and Milton, right?" Kim sought for confirmation to see if it was reading too much into it

"Yeah Milton too of course." Jack hastily added, a blush of his own creeping up his neck

Kim couldn't keep the smile from forming on her lips because what she thought was proven true, it was just for her, it wasn't just a friend thing. The smile quickly faded though when she thought more about Milton which led to the presidency and her failure.

"I feel bad, I love Milton of course he's one of my best friends but right now I can't stand being in the same room with him after…" Kim trailed off

"After he won presidency." Jack finished for her, Kim nodded, fingering her earbud string

"I want to be happy for him, I do but I really wanted to win too. I really think I could make a difference and I had a lot of ideas but now it doesn't matter. After the horrible debate and even more horrid rumor people voted for him instead."

She didn't want to even think about the debate and how that had to be the third most embarrassing moment of her life. The first two being the Red Riding Hood Incident and when she got stuck in the banner for the Lady Killer Whales pep assembly after Truman covered it in glue or whatever sticky thing it was making her a human burrito in front of the whole school.

"If it's any consolation I voted for you." Jack's voice drew her out of her thoughts

Kim's eyebrows rose in shock, "Really? Even after how crazy I acted?"

Jack laughed, "Kim Crawford admitting she was acting crazy? Hell must be freezing over."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it, but yes I do have some self-awareness you know?"

There was also the fact that Kelsey and Donna both hammered into her at how bitchy she was acting during their sleepover.

"Well this is a day of surprises, to answer your question yes I did even after that. That's just part of your natural charm." Jack promised her

Kim smiled but the fact was still ingrained in her brain, she treated Milton the worst in her quest to win. Milton being Milton took it and never spoke up of how rude she was being because that was just the type of person he is.

"I need to apologize to Milton, I treated him pretty badly." She spoke out loud as more of a statement instead of a question

"Yeah you did." Jack agreed causing Kim to look at him in surprised

The boy shrugged unabashedly,

"Just being honest, knowing Milton he'll forgive you easily." Jack assured her

"After school today I'm going with him to that boring exhibit that he keeps blabbing on about that nobody wanted to go to. Then I'll take him to the Froyo Den my treat." She informed him

"That's pretty brave thing for you to do." The boy deadpanned

This time Kim was the one to shrug

"It's the least I can do, it'll be torture but I'll do it. Let's just hope I don't die of boredom." She wasn't being dramatic

Jack chuckled in amusement

"Especially with the fall festival next week, this year there's going to be a Ferris wheel for the first time ever and you wouldn't want to miss that."

At the mention of the Festival her pact with Kelsey suddenly came to mind for the first time since she made it.

"I never pegged you for the type to enjoy Ferris wheels." Kim told him

"I'm not normally but I guess it really just depends on the company."

Kim busied herself with tearing at the piece of loose lettuce that fell off her sandwich so Jack won't see just how nervous she really feels.

"You plan on going with anyone special? Please don't tell me you're still crushing on Cathy Davis." If he still liked her all hope was lost because Cathy was a clone of Grace and in some cases could be worse than her.

Jack shook his head vehemently,

"No I got over her last year when she changed into a Grace wannabe. Though if I'm being honest I don't think I ever really liked her, I was just attracted to how she looks." Jack assured her

"Oh, good." There was still hope left

Kim saw Jack shoot her a nervous look in the corner of her eye

"Though there is someone that I like and wouldn't mind going to the festival with." Jack mentioned with force casualness

Kim froze, was this really happening "Really?" She asked and Jack nodded

"Yeah I had a crush on her for a while but I was always too afraid to say anything or make a move." The boy explained, still not making eye contact instead finding his lunchbox to be very interesting

This was really happening, they were finally having the long waited conversation that should've happened ages ago. They were actually acknowledging the big elephant in the room and Kim was shocked, in the good way. If they were going to have this conversation then she needed to let a few things off her chest.

"Why? Do you think she doesn't like you back? Because if you're talking about the girl I think you are, I'm one hundred percent sure she made her interest in you clear." Kim couldn't help the irritation crept into her voice

Jack winced but nodded his agreement,

"You're right she did but I guess I've always been afraid." He confessed

"Afraid of what?" She challenged

"That if things go as planned this person will be my first girlfriend and I have no idea how to be someone's boyfriend. And if something happens and we break up I don't want to ruin our friendship, that means a lot to me."

Kim was a little taken back at that, out of the explanations she thought of, ruining their friendship never crossed her mind. She'll admit that that was a good point and something that she never thought of herself.

"You should of told her that, maybe she never thought of it that way and instead was just confused by your mixed signals." The blonde told him quietly

This time Jack finally raised his gaze to meet hers again and this time she didn't want to break it,

"I never meant to give her mixed signals, honestly I was just afraid." The sincerity in his voice was unmissable

"What made you change your mind about finally deciding to make your move?" Was her next question

"I decided that I'd rather go for it then spend the rest of my life wondering what if. I hope that I haven't caused too much confusion that she decided to give up trying altogether."

There were times where she was fed up with his hot and cold act that the thought of giving up sounded good to her. Then of course Jack does something sweet making her fall hard once again continuing the endless cycle.

"If you mean what you say and there's no more confusion then I'm sure she'd give you another chance. Though she won't give you multiple chances if you mess up." She warned him

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her, her conviction is one of the many qualities that I like about her." Jack replied back with a smile tugging at his lips

"What are the other qualities you like about this girl?" Kim asked curiously, she'll also admit that she liked hearing people compliment her but then again who doesn't

"Her stubbornness, strong will, sass, loyalty, bluntness, bravery, lovely singing voice, and how even though she's a terrible dancer she still does it in public." Jack said the last part with a smirk

"I am not a terrible dancer!" Kim exclaimed, raising her hand fist with the intention of hitting him but Jack being Jack with his quick reflexes dodged her attempts to hit him

"Kim you are, you really, really are. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." He told her after he finally stopped laughing

"Well you're not any better at dancing them me." She shot back in a tone that definitely wasn't petulant

"I know, which is why I try to keep it in the privacy of my house because I accept that fact." Jack retorted and Kim just made a face in him

The two sat in silence for a while, the only sound coming from Kim's earbuds as Rihanna sung about finding love in a hopeless place. She turned the song off not enjoying the irony. Her heart was beating so fast and loud that she was sure that Jack could hear it, she tried to take a few quiet steadying breaths.

"So." Kim spoke out loud to break the silence

"So." Jack echoed teasing grin but Kim didn't know what to say next

"I should probably go and ask her to the festival now, huh?" Jack asked and Kim nodded her agreement

"Yeah, don't want to keep her waiting." She added

Jack turned to look at her, "Kim?"

"Yeah?" This was actually happening was a running mantra in her head

Jack took her hand and looked her straight in the eye,

"Do you wanna go to the fall festival with me as my date?"

This time Kim didn't mind the fact that a huge grin broke across her face and that Jack saw it

"I would love to."

 _Seaford Ravine_

As soon as Jerry got into the ravine he heard loud rock music blaring in the air. He wasn't in the clearing where all the other partygoers were occupying but near them enough that he could see the fire but he decided to use his phone flashlight still. Also judging by the ground he was near enough where people left empty beer bottles and condom wrappers, lovely. Surprisingly it was rather easy sneaking out of the house to head to the party. His _mama_ had some of her _amigas_ over to do whatever it is old ladies do for fun, Talia and Cat were staying over at Daphne's while Paula was over at Leslie's. Val being Val preferred to spend the weekend at Swathmore instead at home which isn't anything new. All Jerry had to do was tell his mom that he was going to spend the night at Jack's and she was distracted enough to not notice the fact he was lying.

"Hey Jerry you made it!" Randy's voice brought him out of his thoughts

He lifted his gaze off the ground to see his shaggy haired friend coming towards him holding a gray flask in his left hand. As he came closer Randy also noticed how flushed his cheeks were, his hair was practically painted to his face from the sweat that coated it. He looked like he has been at this party for a while, which was strange considering what he told him before leaving school today.

"Yeah Randy I thought you said that you weren't going to come until nine?" Jerry asked his friend, trying to keep his voice light and even

"I decided to come early, was excited ya know?" Randy replied with his head turned to the left, his eyes trailing to Mika who was dancing with another girl that he couldn't make out from the firelight before snapping back to look at him

"Yeah excited." Jerry echoed flatly following his friend's gaze. He fought back a frown, Jerry from time to time may be a little slow but it was clear to him that Randy was into Mika and the reason he came earlier than what he said was so he could spend more time with her. More time without Jerry there.

"And from the looks of it you really got yourself comfortable." Jerry added looking at the flask in his hands and still trying to keep his voice even

Randy nodded enthusiastically, "Yep, this is filled with whiskey in case there wasn't any here and turns out I was right, all they have is beer. I hate beer it taste so funny and gross."

"So you told me." Jerry replied back

"You want some? I don't mind sharing as long as you don't drink too much." Randy offered, handing the beer out for him to take

The Columbian eyed the flask hesitantly before shaking his head. He wasn't ready to drink yet, especially something as strong as whiskey after hearing Camilla talk about how it effected her. He only came to spend time with Mika and hopefully hook up with her, he didn't want to have a bad start by being wasted.

"Um, no thanks." Jerry declined

"You sure?" Randy pressed skeptically, Jerry nodded

"Okay, whatever you say, now c'mon let's get to the party." Randy enthused, leading the Columbian further into the clearing where the partygoers where at

Jerry took in the sight before him. Right in the middle of the clearing sat four logs surrounding the fire in a misshapen square while a few feet behind it were two picnic tables in a row with a speaker on top of one and two more picnic tables stood by where Jerry was standing. A few feet away on the right side of the misshapen square sat an abandoned van with the backside doors wide open. After having his fill of the sights he sought out Mika, the whole reason he came to the party to begin with. Randy has long since abandoned him to do who-knows-what, maybe also to find Mika before he did. After glancing over the people sitting at logs he saw that none of them were the object of his affections, but he did do a double take when he saw none other than Julie as in Julie Fisher occupying it with Cathy Davis. Jerry walked away from where Randy was leading in order to talk to the girls.

"Julie?! What are you doing here?" He asked the girl as he walked toward the log she was occupying

He took in her outfit; she was wearing a short black flowy skirt paired with a gray tank and black ankle boots. Her hair fell down her shoulders in waves and her face was done up in heavy makeup. Cathy wore skin tight jeans that basically molded into her legs with a red shirt and a black leather jacket with black combat boots to finish the look. The two nursed a drink in one of their hand and their phones in the other.

"The same as you moron, I'm here to party." Julie answered rudely

"Since when are you the party going type? You used to lecture me and Randy for even wanting to go to one, listing all the bad things that could happen at one."

Jerry honestly missed that Julie, the nicer, geekier one who only cared about school, soccer, and her nerd love with Milton. Even when he found her to be annoying with her nerd babble he would take that over this girl in front of him any day.

Cathy snorted next to her, "Seriously Jules?" the girl snorted causing Julie to look embarrassed and glare at him

"That was the old Julie the boring lame one now I don't see a problem with partying as long as you do it smartly." Julie snapped

That was something he wasn't supposed to mention from the looks of it. The fact that Julie used to be a nerd, used to be the female version of Milton. Speaking of Milton,

"Does Milton know you're here?" Jerry asked the girl

"Of course, I don't hide things from my boyfriend what are you implying Jerry?" The girl in question hissed out

Apparently, that was also something he wasn't supposed to say judging by the glare he got from Julie. Cathy looked completely bored of this conversation as she brought out her phone and began snapping pictures of the party. He found it so weird that Jack could have a crush on a girl like that.

"I don't know what implying means but I'm a go head and assume that it means why I'm asking the question." Jerry began

"You're such a simpleton." Julie snarled out

"Once again don't know what that means but back to what I was saying. I asked that question because I wouldn't think that Milton would be happy to have you coming to this party, or any party at all for that matter."

Milton followed his parent's rules strictly and was the teacher kissing ass type so the mere thought of steering off that paved road would be frightening for him. The thought of a party, drugs, sex, and alcohol would send him into a heart attack.

"He wasn't happy yeah, listing all the things that could go wrong so I offered for him to come here with me to make sure nothing happens to me. Also so we could celebrate him winning the election but he claimed that he wasn't in the mood to do any of the above. In fact when I brought up the election he seemed to completely shut and wasn't happy about it at all." Julie's face scrunched up in thoughtfulness as she pondered the last part of her sentence

"Yeah same yo, when I congratulated him for his win he didn't look happy at all. That's strange I thought he's being having a nerdgasm or something."

When he congratulated Milton the boy looked seconds away from puking and mumbled some excuse before dashing away. Jerry didn't think much of it and instead hurried over to dance practice before Layla snaps at him again.

Cathy made a disgusted face, "A nerdgasm?" The blonde was now interested in the conversation again

Jerry nodded with a smile, "Yeah it's a mix of nerd and org-"

"We get it you pig. We had enough of your irritating presence go bother someone else now." Cathy dismissed him with a wave of the hand like he's a fly

" _Perras."_ Jerry whispered under his breath

After giving them both a look he obeyed and stepped walked away from the logs in search for Mika. Thankfully he didn't have to search for long as he neared the benches he saw the object of his affections grinding against another guy. He froze in place, eyes widening at the sight, this wasn't what he was expecting. Mika's hands were clutching onto Ethan's shoulders, laughing when her eyes met his, widening.

"Jerry! You made it!" Mika exclaimed upon seeing him, she pushed away from her dance partner which upon further inspection was Ethan Love

Ethan Love otherwise known as a member of The Elite and captain of the JV football team. He was also a player who hasn't had a girlfriend but instead just many flings since for some reason girls seem to love him. Jerry doesn't see the appeal; sure he clear perfect skin, warm chocolate and a cupid bow mouth that most girls find irresistible but he had bushy eyebrows. There's also the fact that his hair was similar to Justin Bieber which made him look stupid.

"Yeah I told you I would." Jerry answered lamely, then jumped in surprise when the girl launched herself into his arms for a quick hug. Jerry barely had time to reciprocate the hug when she pulled away in order to grab his hand.

"Let me introduce you to my new friends that I made." Mika urged, dragging him to the crowd she was with who were sitting at the picnic tables

"This is Zane he's also new to Seaford after getting expelled from his last school," She pointed to a boy with light brown skin and short black, curly holding a slice of pizza "That's Ethan I'm sure you know him already he's apparently popular," Ethan nodded his welcome before walking over to the table to grab a slice of pizza himself "…and this is Erica. We just met like what ten, fifteen minutes ago but I can tell we're already going to be what's the word? Best friends."

Erica sat in between Ethan and Zane and just rolled her eyes at him before focusing her attention back on her phone. At least she tried before Mika ran over to her to give her a side hug that the girl reciprocated, wrapping her free hand around the other girl's slim waist.

"Erica? Surprise to see you here." Jerry knew he shouldn't be too surprised because if Cathy and Julie were there then of course Erica would be near.

"Can't say the same to you Jerry." The girl quipped back and Mika looked between the two of them in confusion

"You two know each other?" She asked

"Barely but she's friends with Julie who's dating one of my best friends." There was also the fact that her brother, Victor was a Black Dragon who helped in making Jerry's life a living hell

"Like he said we barely know each other and I was hoping it would stay that way." Erica repeated, Mika nodded her acknowledgement then walked away from the girl in order to turn her attention to Zane and talk to him instead

"Please don't tell me your evil twin is at the party too." Jerry groaned, he didn't feel like dealing with a Black Dragon right now, especially one who was also one of Frank's minions

"No, Victor's grounded so he won't be going anywhere for a while so we won't get to see you get your ass beat, sadly. " Erica answered with a smirk then grabbed her phone which promptly shut him out

"Good to know?" It came out more as a question than an answer

"Anyone up to getting high?" Ethan called out to the group, pulling out a pipe

Jerry studied it, it was a simple looking glass pipe painted inside with stripped swirling strands of color; one strand striped black and white, another with blue and green, and a third with gold and silver blending together towards the end point with specks of forest green around the bowl shaped end.

Zane smirked, "Hell yeah man." He quickly agreed

Mika looked at the pipe curiously, "What is that?" she asked after stepping away from Zane to get closer to Ethan and the pipe

"This right here gorgeous, is a weed pipe, it will help you enjoy the party more." Ethan explained, handing the pipe over to her

"How do you use it?" She twirled the pipe in her hand curiously

"Simple, fist your left hand, flex your index finger and thumb like you're making a loser sign," Ethan explained. "Good, now curve your index finger with the thumb covering the hole…that's it." He praised watching Mika pick up easily." Alright you're going to take the lighter, tilt the flame on the green, suck in gently keeping your thumb on the hole until you see the green catch a little burn, you'll now when the tips start to glow. Then take the flame off, release your thumb, and inhale, I'll walk you through it."

"What's greens?" Erica asked the football player

"The first hit, getting it while it's fresh and not practically charcoal."

"Okay, care to spot me?" Mika purred, batting her eyelashes

Ethan grinned, giving her a quick once over,

"Go for it." He retorted back and Jerry never wanted to punch someone so badly in his life

Mika flicked the lighter, the flame was lit, she tilted it as Ethan had told her to do; inhaled, and when she saw the green catch a fire ember on the edge she pulled the lighter away.

"Great job now take your thumb off and start inhaling, but slowly, don't want you to-" Ethan started but Mika pulled the pipe away coughing out a huge puff of smoke

"Bust out coughing." Ethan finished chuckling to himself

After passing it to Zane still coughing, Erica handed Mika her bottle of water who gratefully took a swig out of it. Once Zane was finished and managed to not cough he passed it to Erica who copied the movements of Zane and Mika but also coughed after inhaling. The cheerleader then passed it to Jerry, who nervously grabbed it, willing his hands to stop shaking. He heard Milton's voice in his head scolding him for even holding the pipe and thinking about taking a hit from it. They listed all the reasons he shouldn't be doing it; his age, the side effects, how disappointed Heather would be in him, his _padres_ will react. At the thought of his _padres_ something hardened inside of him, knowing them they wouldn't even notice something is wrong with him. They spend most of their time yelling and trying to one up each other they wouldn't even notice him, or any of his _hermanos_ acting differently. The thought of that strengthened his resolved then he brought the pipe to his lips and mimicked the others movements.

After inhaling the boy was met with a searing smoke that clenched his throat and made his eyes water. He understood now why everyone minus Zane coughed as he too did the same before passing it to Ethan,

"It's like swallowing stink gas." He sputtered out in between coughs

"Hey watch what you call Mary Jane or she'll get you later." Ethan joked but Jerry was just confused, who was Mary Jane

Ethan smoothly brought the pipe to his lips and inhaled without coughing like the rest of them, minus Zane. Despite the stink bomb taste, Jerry couldn't shake that there was a certain pressure pressing and curving in his chest that felt good in the middle of his coughing spasm. Once he managed to get a hold on his coughing the pressure was released and caressed up his throat and clouded his brain.

"How did you two managed not to cough?" Erica demanded Zane and Ethan with narrowed, accusing eyes

"You get used to it after a while." Zane answered and Ethan nodded his agreement

"We have enough for a second round, you guys wanna go again?" Ethan asked and the group all murmured their agreements

The second try wasn't too bad; the heat from the smoke didn't burn his throat as badly this time but still enough to make him cough after holding it in after only three seconds.

"See you're getting it." Ethan praised but Jerry still wanted to punch him

Mika managed to do better as well, managing to hold the smoke in for six second before coughing it back out again. Once the pipe was passed around to everyone Ethan placed it on the table then grabbed another slice of pizza. In the background the song on the speaker changed to and Rihanna's voice sang over the speakers. Mika perked up instantly with a huge grin on her face.

"I love this song so much! Jerry come dance with me." Mika demanded, giving him no choice once she grabbed his hand and dragged him away with surprise strength in her small frame.

She dragged him to an empty spot on the dance floor and started bouncing away without a care in the world. Jerry copied her and was surprised at how free he felt, it was like his body turned to air and everything was weightless. He felt the same head rush he used to get when he held his breath for as long as he could only it was better, like ten times better. So, this was what is was like being high, he couldn't understand why the teachers made it sound so bad he felt amazing and free and weightless and he loved everything about it.

Jerry laughed out loud and Mika gave him a look before giggling herself.

"Why are you laughing?" The girl asked him

"I don't know I just feel airy and good, you know?" Jerry enthused then spun and dipped the girl who burst into more giggles

"I do, I feel amazing, being high is fun." The girl agreed, swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music

The two continued laughing over nothing as they danced along to the song, enjoying each other's company. If there was a doubt in Jerry's mind about going to the party was the wrong thing, it was completely gone now.

 **Please leave a review I need the validation! (I'm only half joking) and I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or any of the characters besides my oc's**

 **Warning: Mild homophobic language in case that triggers anyone**

 **Now onto the story**

 _Music Room_

 _Monday, September 24_ _th_ _, 2012_

"Thank you all for coming to our first official band meeting, it means a lot to me that you guys even auditioned." Eddie enthused to the quartet in front of him

If Eddie was being honest he was surprised that the amount of people who did audition even did, he was hoping for at least eight people to come. He was more than flabbergasted when fifteen people showed up, sure a good chunk of them were middle schoolers but he had his desired amount of ninth graders. Milton agreed to come to the auditions to help him judge the candidates for the band since he agreed to be the keyboardist of the band. All Eddie was looking for was a bassist, drummer, and another lead singer since he wants to be a singer as well. Preferably a female since a lot of good bands combine male and female voices and luckily he didn't have to look for long after Anastasia Walters cornered him one day after choir to ask about the sound he was looking for and the rehearsal schedule for the band. The band which is soon-to-be-named after inspiration hits Eddie, or after a band member suggests something that is cool. If the yellow belt was being honest he was hoping for her to be interested since she had one of the best voices in choir but instead of propositioning her like he did to Milton he played it cool and had her audition as well even though she's going to be a part of it despite if she has a terrible audition.

When Randy auditioned Eddie thought about declining him on the spot but after playing his bass, Eddie knew he needed him. The only other bassist that auditioned was a seventh grader and Eddie refused to have a junior high kid in the band out of fear that it will make them look childish so begrudgingly he was accepted. When none other than Stacey Wiseman entered the room, shocked didn't even begin to cover how he felt, he was astonished. Eddie tried hard to forget his attempt of asking her out, that was on the list of one of the top three most embarrassing moments of his life so far. For some reason he believed Jerry when he told him that he heard Stacey confess in the bathroom that she liked him. He should of known right then and there that it wasn't true since Stacey and him barely even talked let alone interacted but he was desperate to believe any female liked him. So, during their shared gym class when they were playing baseball he asked her out and she rejected him.

Eddie knew he should of respect her response and move on, after all she did it nicely but he was desperate and continued pestering her. He kept asking for one date just one and she continued shooting him down and he could tell she was getting annoyed but he didn't care. Eventually she reached a breaking point and next thing he knew he briefly saw the first base speeding towards him and he was down. Luckily nothing broke his nose was just bruised so he left the nurse's office with an ice pack and was surprised to see Stacey waiting for him. She apologized for hitting him with the first base then continued saying that he seemed like a nice guy but she had a crush on Steve Hubbard the lacrosse player. Also, that he needs to respect a girl's wish when they say that they're not interested instead of pushing them. She finished off promising he'll meet someone one day who'll reciprocate his feeling but that person isn't her then she left. The rejection didn't hurt him that much because he never that interested in her to begin with, he just asked her out because Jerry said that he liked her and he wanted a girlfriend. Eddie heard that Stacey and Steve became an item for a few weeks until he was caught cheating on her with Swathmore student Claire Zimmerman.

Eddie didn't talk to her ever since that day two years so he was astonished to see her walk through the music room doors twirling drum sticks. Seeing her again the yellow belt was once again reminded of how attractive she really was; her light brown skin practically glowed under the horrible fluorescent lighting, her figure hugging blue jeans showed off the curves she grew from puberty, her long curly brunette hair that tumbled down a little past her shoulders looked soft to the touch, and a hesitant smile was tugging at her full mouth. Stacey's performed a cover of Fall Out Boy's Thnks Fr Th Mmrs that blew the other drummers who auditioned out of the water. Eddie and Milton shared a look that stated they both agreed she was good and they need her in the band.

"Now first thing we need to focus on is making harmonizing music together and finding our sound." Eddie stated, taking control of the meeting

"I'm already on that in fact I have three songs already written." Ana piped up, quickly standing up from her seat next to Stacey pushing three music sheets into his hands

"Of course, you do." Randy muttered under his breath and Stacey who was next to him gave him a look

"These songs looks good but they're all solos for you."

"Yeah, is that a problem? I audition to be the lead singer of the band."

"A lead singer, not _the_ lead singer. You can sing lead for a few songs but I also want to sing a few songs as well." The yellow belt tried to delicately explain to the diva-in-training, he didn't want to upset her since it is known that she can throw a tantrum when she gets really upset

"Oh, okay I guess I can rearrange these into a duet instead." Ana told him trying but failing to hide the disappointment in her tone as she turned to put the music sheets back in her backpack

"Shouldn't we be focused on finding a name for this band instead?" Milton thought out loud and Stacey nodded her agreement

"Yes, that is the main topic of our meeting today since we don't have enough time to rehearse. Speaking of rehearsing I printed out four schedules to know when we're all free to have rehearsals." Eddie informed the group as he reached into his backpack to grab the folder that held the schedules

Once he got ahold of them he placed the folder back in the backpack then zipped the latter up. He turned to face the group and handed the schedule to Ana who took one then passed it to Stacey who also after grabbing one then continued passing the papers around.

"Now sadly we can't have rehearsal at all this week because I'm a be busy at practice with the cheerleaders all week."

"Why? Don't tell me you're one of those fags who are in cheerleading." Randy hissed his disgust

'You are such an ass!" Ana exclaimed to the boy, throwing him a look of disgust

"Why? Because I hate fairies who like kissing dudes?!"

"No, we're all entitled to our own opinions it's the fact that you resort to name calling that's disgusting." Milton retorted and earned nods of agreement from the rest of the band

"You don't have to be a jerk all the time Randy." Stacey added, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started

Randy rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He scoffed

"To answer your question even though I don't need to, no I'm not a cheerleader, I'm the mascot." Eddie told him

"That's even worse." Randy chuckled his amusement

"Anyway, fill out the schedule please so we can start rehearsing ASAP and I'll like them to be filled out by the end of the week. Now like I said before our main goal for the rest of the meeting is finding our name so," Eddie pulled out a notebook and pencil from his backpack before sitting down in an empty seat and opening the notebook to a blank page, "Hit me."

4th Period AP Biology

"Our last question is what are the six functional groups." Nigel read off the paper in front of him on the desk

Milton's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought about the answer,

"Hydroxyl, amine, phosphate, carboxyl…" The Scottish teen began, mind blanking for the last two groups

"Crap I always have trouble remembering the last two."

"Carbonyl and sulfhydryl." Nigel finished the listing off

"I knew that, I swear I did."

"Sure." The prep gently teased and Milton chuckled while writing down the last two answers

Milton was surprised at how easy he got along with Nigel considering all the badmouthing he's heard about Nigel and his friends. Like they're obnoxiously smart, shallow, painfully boring, looks down on anyone who isn't as wealthy as them, doesn't live in Crystal Rock or aren't members of the country club, and are friends with students from Swathmore Academy. Milton was never one to believe the rumors or stereotypes since he himself has been subjected to a few that was nothing near to how he actually is. So far, he was proven right, Nigel has been nothing but nice to him and hasn't acted snobby or shallow at all. Then again it could be argued that it was because Milton lives in Crystal Rock, is a member of the country club, above average smart if he was to brag, and comes from an upper middle-class family which is something his friends tease him about incessantly. They never let him forget the fact that he's basically a prep, or as Jerry likes to say prep-in-training and he knows the jabs are all in good nature but they can get real tiring.

"And with that being answered now we're done." Milton concluded

"Don't say that too loud or Lorie might hear and throw a tantrum." Nigel joked while subtly pointing over to the blonde a few feet away

While Grace is known for caring about school and her grades, she ran for freshman president for crying out loud, Lorie Sullivan took that drive and amped it up times five. Lorie is known as the type A friend of The Elite, she aims to be the best of the best, top of the class and only accepts A's. In the classes that Milton has shared with the blonde she seemed to be deem him as a rival for being the smartest in the class and tried to one up him. So that makes two people that have some personal vendetta against him, Albert and Lorie, luckily he shares the classes with Nigel too.

"We don't want that now do we?" The Scottish teen joked back once he finished writing the answers

"Definitely not, I can only take so many tantrums before I lose my mind." Nigel agreed with a shudder

At Milton's quizzical look the prep further explained,

"Since the Zimmermans go to SCC, I witnessed many times Claire expressing her displeasure loudly." He disclosed

Most Swathmore Academy students having memberships at Riverside Country Club since it was closer to Crystal Rock, the neighborhood where most of them lived. Only Claire Zimmerman's family go to Seaford Country Club instead, and the few times Milton goes the country club he also witnessed her tantrums.

"Oh, yeah I've seen a few of her tantrums at the country club." Milton shared with a nod as he started drawing on the empty space of his paper

"Yeah but as sad as it is to say, it's something you get used to." Nigel replied back

"Well my little sister Daphne throws a few tantrums here and there so it was nothing I haven't seen before." The Scottish teen retorted causing Nigel to chuckle

"You're on the JV football team, right?" Nigel sought for confirmation which was granted by a nod

"Are you nervous for your first game this Thursday?'

"Not really honestly. For one I'm not going to be used that much in the game as the other players, and two, I've been kicking pretty far during practices so I know I'm a do well in the game." Milton answered gamely, surprised that what he said was true

"You are confident, that's good, impressive actually." Nigel praised with a small smile

Milton shrugged modestly, "Like I stated I have no reason not to be, and I feel like a lot of players faults are that they are not confident in their abilities."

"That's wise, you never cease to impressive me Milton. That's what I like about you." Nigel replied with a smile

Milton chuckled awkwardly, "Thanks I guess."

"Anyway, who are you guys playing against?"

"Mission Creek, from what Coach Marmur told the team their JV team post no real threat to us. They haven't won an actual game since they got a new principal, a woman named Terry Perry who is more concerned with spending money on herself." Milton continued

Mission Creek is a relatively large town that's roughly an hour and a half away from Seaford and was near Los Angeles county. It was also the town that Donald Davenport, CEO of Davenport Industries, a futuristic, technologic worldwide company that builds new inventions for the better of humanity. Milton would be lying if he said that he didn't love Donald Davenport, he was everything Milton inspired to be; rich, a genius, and an inventor that does what most people say you can't do. There are even rumors that the inventor was trying to bionic technology to allow robots to do what humans can't. Some go as far as to speculate that the inventor already made the robots and keeps them in some secret underground lab. Milton doesn't believe the ludicrous rumors but does find himself drawn to the trashy gossip sites that try to throw together loose facts to prove their ridiculous theory.

"Well good luck to you and the team, I would go the game but my family has a banquet that I have to attend to as well." Nigel told him in regret

Milton looked at him curiously, "What's it for?"

"Just one of my mother's many business banquets, nothing really special." Nigel dismissed with a shrug of his shoulders

Nigel's mother, Victoria Vaughn was owner and CEO of Seaford Enterprise, a property and real estate company that owns a big amount of property in Seaford County. The infamous woman was known for her pretentious and haughty behavior as well as lavish banquets. It's been quoted that she claimed she 'owned' Seaford because of how much real estate she owned in the city.

"Oh, my parents went to a few of those dinners. They loved the food Bobbitt catering is always top notch." Milton thought backed to when his parents brought home a few plates from the banquet, they said that was the only good thing about it

"Indeed, do you have plans for Saturday?"

The boy in question paused his doodling to think. Karate practice was only during the weekdays so that was off the table, there was football practice but that was only in the morning to early afternoons. He might do something with Julie if she doesn't have something planned with Cathy or doesn't have cheer practice.

"Um, no don't really have anything planned, why?" The Scottish teen looked at him questioningly

"Well my friends and I are going to hang out at the Country club. There having an ice cream social event Saturday and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" The prep proposed hopefully

Milton was a little taken back by the proposition, these days teens don't just ask other teens to hang out. There was also the fact that that Nigel wanting to hang out with him was still surprising as well, he didn't understand why. Ever since the beginning of the school year he's been friendly with him, he didn't get it,

"I know it's probably weird for me to ask you this and I understand if you don't want to-" Nigel started to retract self-consciously

"No, it's fine, I'd love to go." Milton quickly assured him, not wanting to make him feel discomfort or awkward

That was the right thing to say from the brightened look in Nigel's eyes,

"Really? That is excellent, I'll give you my number so that I can contact you and I hope to see you then."

So it looked like he was hanging with the preps Saturday, go figure.

 _After School_

 _Football Field_

"Come on Eddie that was just awful." Ms. Killian scolded

School ended around fifteen minutes ago but Eddie couldn't leave for his home just yet since he had mascot duties. He'd much rather be focusing on his band and working on creating songs or he'll even take karate practice over this. Ms. Killian was the cheer coach for both JV and varsity as well as also was responsible to help create skits and routines for the mascot. Since the JV cheerleaders were under the watchful eye of their captain, Ember Chung and were practicing their game routine, Ms. Killian turned her attention to Eddie.

"No, I can't. I'm clearly not cut out to be the mascot, I can just quit right now." Eddie more than eagerly suggested after taking off the mascot head and tucking it under his left armpit

The cheer coach leveled him with a not-quite-glare, "Mr. Jones."

"Come on you know I suck at this."

"You don't suck, you have a lot of potential you just don't want to use it. Also, if you were actually paying attention to the task at hand instead of the cheerleaders you'll be better."

Eddie gaped a little in embarrassment for being called out, especially since he was in the middle of doing it right now. He couldn't help it; preppy, pretty girls in tight shorts was his kryptonite, especially since they were only a few feet away. Ember Chung has legs for days and was _very_ flexible, Eddie being a normal hormonal teenage boy notices those things. Any straight, teenage boy would watch Ember; she's a member of The Elite, pretty, a cheerleader, and unlike the other girls in the group was actually nice and approachable. Though alas she was dating Benny Matlin, a junior and cousin of one of her best friends Cara Harrison and has been since the summer.

"What's the real problem here Eddie?" Ms. Killian sighed exasperatedly

"Being Niles isn't cool! It'll just put me further down the totem pole than I'm already am and I'm trying to do the exact opposite."

The cheer coach sighed, "What is it with you kids and wanting to be popular?' She asked rhetorically

Eddie bit back a snort, from the looks of it the woman was popular in high school. She looked no older than thirty and still had the looks from her high school days; fit body, acne free skin, long beautiful blonde hair tied into a messy bun, and a heart shaped face with flattering features. People like her will never understand how it's like to be in high school on the outside looking in. How it's like to not have everyone love or adore you but instead they look at you with contempt.

"Eddie you're in a suit, no one will know who's beneath it. You're also forgetting that the mascot is the good luck charm of Seaford High and all sporting games. Everyone loves Niles, especially if he's a good performer then everyone will love him even more."

The yellow belt thought about the cheer coach's words, there was some truth in her words. The students in the school does have more school spirit than the average school and always took spirit week seriously. They loved Niles the killer whale on principal, or at least the majority of the students, there was still a few students who think that the mascot was stupid.

"The first game is this Thursday Eddie and we need Niles to be at his best. Think about it this way if you do a superb job at the game everyone will love Niles which means they love you."

"I didn't think about it that way." Eddie murmured to himself

Niles is already loved by most of the student body, he brings excitement and spirit to the sports games, riling the crows up. From what Eddie knows about the previous student in the mascot costume, Harry who just that they graduated last year, was that he was a creep who hit on the cheerleaders. There was a whole scandal that was covered on Seaford High's news station and printed on their newspaper as well that both Julie and Kim ranted about for days. Before the whole scandal though, most of the students loved him for his entertaining performances and hilarious skits that had the students aching with laughter and whooping in support. Eddie wasn't sure if any of the student body still loved Niles after the scandal but if he proves that he can be just as hilarious without the grossness Harry had then people will learn to trust him then love him too. Why is he just now thinking of that?

"Uh huh, so now are you going to be at your A game? Going to actually try?" The cheer coach pressed

"Yes ma'am."

"that's what I thought, well we don't have much time left since you wasted most of it. Let's take a five minute break then we're back at it and this time I want energy." The woman demanded and Eddie the younger boy nodded his understanding

As she walked away Eddie's eyes trailed back over to the cheerleaders a few feet away from him. All of them were donned in the same attire; a yellow school pride shirt with the word Seaford across the chest and blue short sorts. They were all grinning as they ran through their routine, sharing the same perky attitude that a cheerleader was supposed to embody. Everything about them was perky, _everything_ and he had a front row seat to it all, Ms. Killian even said that he might do a skit with them sometime in the future. Maybe being the mascot won't be so bad after all.

Ember, who was the only one not doing the routine but instead was standing in front of them observing, grinned at the group when they finished.

"Great job ladies that was almost perfect but Erica tighter on the jumps and Cathy make your toe touch a little higher okay?" The Korean critiqued and both girls nodded sharply with pink dotting their cheeks from embarrasment

"Excellent then let's take a ten minute break then we'll practice our routine for the festival." With that being said some of the girls wandered off while others sat on the grass in exhaustion

Julie, who was one of the ones sitting on the grass with Cathy and Erica noticed him watching them and face contorted in displeasure,

"Spy much? Why are you just standing there watching us like a creep?" She called him out gaining the attention of a few cheerleaders close by which included Ember who was in the middle of talking to her friends Rose and Cara

The yellow belt froze at being caught and his mind went blank at an excuse he could use to explain his staring. He was expecting Ember to be disgusted as well, to glare or call him out do anything in that range. Instead when she turned to look at him she, smiled?

That can't be right. Then she started jogging over to him which confused him even more. Was she coming over to punch him?

"So you're our new mascot." She stated as she reached him, Eddie looked over her shoulder to see that a few of the cheerleaders were watching them curiously

"Uh." Was his ineloquent reply, he wasn't expecting this at all

From her friendly smile and non-defensive stance she seemed to mean him no harm, which was crazy. She caught him looking at her and the rest of the cheerleaders but wasn't going to do him any physical harm?

"What's your name?" The Korean continued

Her expectant gaze was what gave him the ability to finally find his voice and he cleared his throat.

"Ed-Eddie Jones." He croaked out

"Nice to meet you Eddie, I'm Ember Chung." She stuck out her hand to shake

The yellow belt quickly shook her hand with his hand that didn't have the killer whale head tucked under it. He fought back the reply of 'I know' out of fear it will sound creepy so instead he nodded dumbly.

"The mascot last year was a creep, I hope you're nothing like him." Ember continued as if talking to someone like him was something normal and acceptable

Eddie stood there frozen for a few seconds before his brain processed the tenth grader's words and violently shook his head,

"No! No,I''m nothing like that, I respect girls, my mom taught me to." He babbled out idiotically, his brain always seem to turn to mush around attractive girls

Ember laughed the sound sent shivers down his spine. He just made Ember Chung laugh!, "I'm glad, we don't need another repeat of last year's basketball game, though Harry did have it coming. I'm sure you're going to do good, Ms. Killian takes this very seriously. I can't wait to see what she came up with this Thursday." The older girl enthused and Eddie just nodded along

"Anyway, I should go back to see if any of the girls need help with any of the moves. It was nice meeting you Eddie." With that the girl left him with a smile before turning around and jogged back to the other cheerleaders

"It was nice meeting you too." Eddie told the spot where she previously stood

If being the mascot had one of the most popular underclassmen girls talk to him, then he had absolutely no problem taking the position.

 _Bayview Mall_

 _Food Court_

"-She made me a base, a freaking base! I can't believe it I deserve to be a flyer but no instead that position to Erica and Cathy. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that they has the position but I want it too. Ember obviously doesn't like me, she didn't even want me on the squad she wanted to make me the mascot. I was luckily able to get out of it by making Eddie do it and the fact that they were one girl short." Julie continued to rant, not even stopping to take a breath or take a sip from her cup that was almost still full

The couple decided that after their respective practices to meet up at the mall for an impromptu date. When Jack actually suggested the group to head over to his house to hang Milton was more than happy to have a solid reason to decline. He still had trouble looking at Kim without being overtaken by guilt from what he had done. Luckily the group thinks that the reason he was avoiding Kim was because the way she acted during the election or because he felt guilty for winning. Besides his guilt Milton want to spend time with his girlfriend. They haven't had any real alone time since they were both busy with their own important activities, Milton the election and his AP classes and Julie with cheer and her new friends.

Julie insisted they head to the mall and honestly Milton didn't want to go to there, he would've preferred the science museum, the park, or even the beach but he always had trouble saying no to Julie. So, the young couple spent a few hours aimlessly walking around the mall going from department store to department store which ended up with Milton holding most of her bags. When the Scottish teen voiced his concerns over how much money she was spending, she assured him her uncle Ty won't mind so he let it go. After a few hours he was finally able to convince her to take a break and head to the food court for a rest which is where the two ended up now. Sitting at a picnic table with food from Panera Bread on the small table.

"I'm sorry I've the whole time talking about me, tell me about you sweetie. What's new with you?" Julie asked, finally taking a breather and a sip from her cup

"Well besides the usual, karate practices, trying to keep up in my AP classes, preparing for the game this Thursday." Milton listed which caused Julie's eyes to light up

"I know I am so ready for the game this Thursday! You're going to do amazing and everyone is soon going to see how amazing you are at football and you will help lead the JV team to a win." Julie butted in with a grin

"Yeah, also Nigel you know the prep ask me to hang out with his friends Saturday at the country club." The boy continued as he tried to get some of his Caesar salad on his fork, unlike Julie who seemed to forget she even had any food right in front of her

"Really?" The girl asked in shock and her eyes wide as saucers

"Yeah, I'm honestly surprised but he's been really nice to me lately and he's nothing like what people says he is. I never listen to the rumors people spread but so I wasn't that surprised but his friends I'm not sure."

"This is brilliant the preps are almost as popular as the Elite, some may argue even more and if you're friends with them do you know what that can do for you? For your social status?"

"I don't know, it's not something I think about."

"It'll rise it enormously. Not only are you the president but also a football player and now a prep."

"I said nothing about that it's just one hang out and I don't even know if it'll go good or not." Milton commented

"It's going to go good obviously you guys have a lot in common." Julie assured

Milton's sudden tensed posture went unnoticed by his girlfriend, "What makes you think that?"

"Well you're already a prep basically; you dress like it, talk like it, sometimes act like it, and have the money like them. The only real difference is you don't flaunt your wealth or have the arrogant attitude that some of them possess." His girl explained not noticing that the boy tightened his hold on his fork he was holding

Does everyone really think that? That he was two steps away from a prep? It was bad enough hearing it from his friends which was where he was supposed to belong but their jabs made him feel otherwise but now his own girlfriend?

Julie seemed to have caught on to his displeasure at what she just said and grabbed his free hand from across the table,

"It's not a bad thing sweetie, it's just something that's part of what you are. One of the many reasons that people love you." She tried to comfort but it was only half successful

"Why does it bother you so much that people think of you that way?"

"Because to me that means that I never fully fit in with the gang, that they think I'm not fully part of them."

"Will it be such a bad thing if that happens? This is high school sweetie and you don't always leave it with the same people you entered with. Sometimes friends drift apart."

"Like you and Kelsey." The Scottish teen shot at her

"Exactly like me and Kelsey." She replied unfazed,

"We grew apart, I decided that I wanted different things this new and different people to hang out and I got it. I love my new friends and I don't regret how things turned out with Kelsey." Julie bluntly continued and from the steady pace of her voice and blank face she meant every word of it

Milton was shocked, "You mean every word of that." It was a statement

Julie nodded, "I do."

"How? You and Kelsey were best friends and now you don't talk anymore. You know it really hurts Kelsey that you don't right?"

Julie's blank façade broke a little as shame flooded her eyes but in a blink it was gone and replaced with coldness. She let go of his hand and placed it in her lap then stared down her meal.

"Like I said, people grow apart and want different things. She still has Kim and Donna so it's not like she's completely alone so stop trying to make me feel bad." Julie's voice rose with irritation as she spoke the last sentence

"I'm sorry I just can't imagine abandoning my friends, they mean the world to me."

"Well it's not like we were besties for life or been hanging out since we were babies." Julie snapped

Milton knew he hit a nerve and tried to placate the girl by grabbing her free hand that was still on the table and placing an apologetic kiss on it while murmuring an apology. As much as her transformation shocked him and rubbed him the wrong way, it wasn't really his place to judge. She was happy and by the sounds of it thriving and that's all that should matter to him, that she was happy. He needs to stop poking at the situation and instead let it play out.

"I really need you to support my change and not make me feel bad about doing this."

"I know I'm sorry I will from now."

"No I don't think you understand I can't have anyone holding me back, you're either with the new me or against me. If you're against my change then you're someone I have to let go of as well." Julie boldly laid out for him, staring him straight in the eye with no hesitation

The boy found himself once again taken back by his girlfriend. She told him the ultimatum with calmness, like the idea of breaking up wasn't a big issue for her. As if the last two years together means nothing to her as long as it meant she was around people that supported her instead of, quote, 'held her back' and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. It showed him how serious this really was for her, that she was willing to do anything as long as it meant she can continue going down this new road she paved. She promised him that despite making a few change to herself that a part of the old her was still there, the Julie he fell in love with was still underneath all the change. When he looked at her closely he did see flickers of her in her facial expressions or mannerisms and the blush when he complimented her. Milton was holding out hope that he will see more than the occasional flickers, he wasn't ready to let her go and hoped that he never got to the point that living without her in his life seemed acceptable.

"New you or old you it doesn't matter. I'm with you, always." Milton swore to the girl across from him, trying to ignore the way the words felt in his mouth, like they were lies

Julie's face remained impassive for a few more moments until a relieved grin spread across her lips,

"Good because I would to learn what life is like without you Milton. Now onto more important matters, like your hangout with the preps Saturday…"

 **Author's Note: And that wraps up the end of this chapter! Please leave a review if you like this chapter or if you didn't just type something in the box anyway. I can't say when the chapter will be posted but hopefully sometime within a month. Anyway have a nice day ;) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's my latest chapter for the story where we're finally at the fall festival! Kick is finally having their first date let's see how things turn out.**

 **Now onto the story**

 _Brewer Residence_

 _Friday, September 28_ _th_ _, 2012_

Jack messed with his hair for probably the millionth time while looking in the mirror to see if it bettered his appearance or not. He stared intently at his reflection intently for a few minutes before shaking his head, what is he even doing right now?

"This is stupid." He muttered to himself, breaking his staring contest with himself to look down at the bathroom sink

"Talking to yourself? I agree." Audrey's teasing voice spoke up from behind him and he absolutely didn't jump

No way he's a junior black belt he doesn't jump because of his little sister.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jack demanded ashe looked at her through the mirror with accusing eyes

"Long enough to see you put your hair in twenty different positions." She answered back unabashedly

"Creep."

"It's better than being the weirdo talking to yourself." Audrey shot back as she walked further into the bathroom

The bathroom was spacious enough that the two siblings were able to fit in there at once with enough space for them to both do their thing. It was a blue tiled accent walls with a matching floor, sink, bathtub. Audrey walked over to the double sink and hopped onto it placing herself next to her brother.

"Stop being weird and fretting over your hair more than you usually do. It's just Kim and she's seen you look your worst, she won't care how you look like now." Was the first thing out her mouth while she gently kicked his leg

Jack nodded his agreement, finally tearing his hands away from hair, "You're right."

The older Brewer groaned while rolling his eyes, "Of course I am. I still can't believe you finally stopped being a coward and asked her out."

"You haven't lived here long enough to tease me on that too." He told her with a pointed finger but she just made a face at him,

"Oh but I put up with hearing you gush about her like she hung the moon and the stars over phone calls and Skype for two years."

"I didn't gush over her." Jack argued

"Oh really? So the words, 'When Kim drop kicked Eddie at practice it was so elegant and swift that it made me like her even more?' don't ring a bell?" Audrey challenged

Jack did a remarkable fish impression as he tried to think of a response to that but came up blank. So instead he just made a face at her then grabbed his bottle of cologne on the sink and took the top off.

"Oh no don't wear that." Audrey quickly told him with a firm shake of her head

"Why not?" Jack asked in confusion as he held the bottle hesitantly in his hands

"You're trying too hard, it's just Kim you don't need to try and impress her. Besides it smells terrible and she'll only make fun of you for it." The girl finished with a grin as she continued swinging her legs off the counter

"It doesn't smell terrible." The boy protested but Audrey just gave him a flat look

"It does put it back." She demanded

"Fine." The junior black belt finally conceded as he begrudgingly put the top back on

"So is there a reason you've been upstairs for most of the goodbye party for dad?"

The boy in question froze for a quick second before quickly moving again to place the cologne back on the shelf, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Jack ever since the party started or even since dad's been here you've been holed up in your room."

"I've have homework and need to study. I need to do it now so I'll have time to roam at the festival until curfew." Jack tried to deflect but Audrey wasn't having any of it

"Jack I heard you tell Milton that you didn't have that much homework as we were leaving school. And the study part seemed to be bull since I saw you spend most of your time playing video games." The look she gave him mirrored their mother's face almost uncannily whenever they say something she thought was foolish

"Geez, creep much?" He snapped while Audrey just rolled her eyes

"You left your door cracked open genius with the volume high. You can lie to everyone else but me, why are you avoiding the party and dad?"

The boy in question sighed, he could keep lying to his little sister but he didn't see no point in doing that. The two siblings do tell each other pretty much everything and have been since they were little so it was better to just be honest. After all, if anyone will understand it would be her.

"I just think this entire party is bogus, why are we celebrating him leaving _again_ as if this is his first time? We all know it's not, we all know that after who knows how long he's gonna come back full of stories and gifts and wanting to bond with us. Then after a few months or a year if we're lucky he's gone _again_ which shows just how sincere he was about wanting to spend time with his children. It's just a never-ending cycle and I'm sick of it."

Audrey bit her lip as she soaked in the words from her brother, debating on how to proceed with the conversation,

"It's his job, Jack."

"So? I'm sure he can request for time off or a short vacation. If he really wants to spend time with us he'll make it happen." Jack argued

As much as he loves and respects his little sister he realized in that moment she wouldn't get it. When she was away at Ojai she came home to their dad's house since he lived there to be closer to his daughter. He was there for pretty much all her holiday breaks or important events since he didn't have another tour to do during most of the time. There was an exception when she hit third grade and had to go to some country and didn't return until the middle fifth grade. Besides that, most of time she had him all to herself while Jack only had summer vacations and the occasional holidays.

"He loves us Jack and I know he really does wants to get to know us." Audrey insisted

Jack gave her a bitter smile, "Sometimes it seems like he loves his job more."

The youngest brewer conceded the point with a nod,

"I sometimes feel that way too but his heart is in the right place. And I know Jack that if you completely avoid the party and ditch him tonight you'll regret not saying goodbye since you might not see him for a year or two."

Jack rolled his eyes then turned from the sink to walk toward the shelf and grab the bottle of lotion. He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear what Audrey was telling him because he knew that she was right. Only just because she was right doesn't mean he wants to listen to it or do it.

"C'mon Jackie don't start stereotypical I'm-too macho- to- show- my emotions crap. You know I'm right, you don't know when the next time you'll see him will be. All you have to do is come downstairs longer than ten minutes, talk to Stephanie and the rest of mom and dad's connect group friends, and act like you're having a good time. Is that really so difficult to do?"

Jack worked his jaw and stalled for time as he squirted some lotion into his hand, closed the cap then placed the bottle back on the shelf. He then rubbed it on his arms and neck. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to do the right thing and turn the other cheek, he didn't want to suck it up and be the bigger man. He was mad and hurt and all the other negative words he can think of and he has a right to be that way. But he knew his sister was right, he knew that he was being selfish and that he wasn't acting in a way that God would be proud of. Philippians 2:3 quote from the bible floated into his head which caused him to sigh heavily, he knew a sign when it comes to him.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jack relented then turned out to get an armful of his little sister

"Thank you, thank you! If you didn't say yes then I would've brought out the puppy eyes." Audrey remarked with a grin before getting on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek

"Now c'mon get your butt out of the bathroom, I swear you spend more time in here than me. Also, remember, act happy and not like you were forced to be there." Audrey called over her shoulder before leaving the bathroom

Jack watched her go then ran a hand through his hair and sighed once more before groaning in mild frustration.

"Fake it 'til you make it." The skater told himself then stretched his lips in some form of a smile and followed after Audrey

 _Seaford Fairgrounds_

Sloane snapped a picture of two boys trying to master the Ring Toss that was a feet away to her right. The two boys were with part of a group of three that looked to be upperclassmen, with the boys were two girls and one other boy. They looked somewhat familiar, like one of those popular asshole groups that Ana would no doubt know and gush about to the ninth degree. One of the boys, a light skinned, lanky African American stared hard at the glass bottles that was decorated like a jack- o'-lantern. He practiced a few throwing techniques, probably debating which was best while the built darker skinned African American next to him was watching him with an amused, almost taunting smile. When the lighter skinned teen finally threw the ring it nestled itself on one of the farther bottles in the set up. The two girls; a fair skinned Indian with a slender body and shoulder length black hair stood next to a blonde with honey bronze skin and a similar slender frame. The two girls clapped in appreciation while the teen standing next to them, a lanky pale skin boy with short curly hair smiled and seemed to say something teasingly to the darker skinned boy that had him role his eyes. The Indian girl walked closer to the lighter skinned black teen to pull him in for a kiss.

Sloane noticed that when the Indian girl kissed the lanky teen the darker skinned male's fist tightened and his face darkened for a second when the others weren't looking. Interesting, there seems to be some inner conflict in the group, for some reason her mind flicked back to thoughts about Ana's budding relationship with Brett. While September was pretty much almost over, Ana's relationship with Brett grew stronger and the two were becoming almost inseparable. All the girl will talk about was either how she's mad that the drama club voted for The Addams Family to be the fall production instead of Nice if You can Get it, or what her and Brett were planning to do. Then there's the fact that she seemed to be determined to weasel her way into Grace's bitch squad and wanted Sloane to follow her lead. Now that Brett and her were a 'thing' she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to become friends and keeps trying to subtly invite herself into whatever thing the bimbos were doing. She wasn't sure which infuriated her more, the fact Ana was determined to be friends with Grace & Co or the fact she was gaga over the spiky haired jock. Ana got to a point where she was so annoying that Sloane decided to start distancing herself from her best friend out of fear that she'll snap and say something that she'll regret later.

Sloane doesn't know why Ana's relationship with Brett annoyed her so much, all she knew was that she doesn't like her dating him. Their relationship was moving too fast, Ana was getting invested to quickly into that guy, she decided to stop going on double dates together in favor of spending time with him alone. Ana doesn't even know Brett that well, there was still a chance that he was a secret asshole, this could all be some type of sick joke that Grace & Co copped up

"Why are you creeping on Farrah and her gang?" Ro crept up behind her speaking directly in her ear causing Sloane to jump then grab her forearm, pulled her in front of her then grabbed her by the back of her neck forcing her in a bending position

"Woah, easy down girl I come in peace." Sloane sighed then released the tenth grader ignoring the curious look she got from onlookers

"Don't ever sneak up on me." The Wasabi Warrior warned her,

"Yeah okay I got it, or you'll ninja attack me." Ro commented, touching her hair to make sure her hair was still in place

"I'm not creeping, I'm taking pictures for yearbook." Sloane corrected, remembering the girl's earlier question

"I'm pretty sure to take a picture the camera has to be pointed at them." Ro pointed out with an arched bro

"Fine I'm observing." Sloane conceded

"It's cool I get it, to be honest I 'observe' Farrah and Lexi a lot strictly for sociology purposes of course." Ro shared with a wink

"I wasn't-I'm not, whatever. What's with the sparkly outfit? Is that your dance costume?" The brunette girl once again found herself flustered by Ro and hated it

"Yeah! The dance team is going to be performing in like thirty minutes during after the mandatory boring speech that Mayor Miller gives. That's when all the performances start and the fun starts, anyway, don't I look hot?" Ro probed, giving Sloane a spin to show off the outfit

Sloane's eyes betray her as they raked down the Raven haired girl's body, taking in her outfit. Her short sparkly blue dress molded onto her body as if it was a second layer of skin and showcased her gentle curves brought from puberty. In white across her chest the word 'Seaford' was printed and upon lowering her gaze to take the outfit in full she saw that the dress was insanely short, it was barely longer than an oversized male shirt that girls wear. It showed off her creamy pale legs and the white tennis shoes she was currently wearing. Sloane quickly brought her eyes back up to Ro's face then noticed belatedly that Ro was also wearing a slightly oversized black jacket and had a camera dangling from a strap around her neck.

Sloane cleared her suddenly dry throat, "Yeah, totally." She agreed and Ro flashed a pleased

"How are you going to be able to dance in that without flashing your vagina at them?" The brunette continued, wanting to change the subject

Ro rolled her eyes at the question, "I have shorts underneath here, duh."

"Those must be some really short shorts."

"They are wanna see?" Ro questioned with a mischievous smirk causing Sloane to once again just stand there flustered, gaping like an idiot

"No! I-uh-I'm not-"

"I'm kidding Jennings! Jeez you look like a tomato calm down."

Sloane looked away from the tenth grader, feeling both embarrassed and confused as to why she was reacting this way. It was just the thought of Ro lifting up the already insanely short dress to reveal even more of her pale, creamy skin of her legs up to her thighs. The thought of seeing that was tantalizing and she doesn't understand why, what was wrong with her?

"If you haven't noticed by now I'm a huge flirt but I swear I mean nothing by it."

"I know, I know it's fine." Sloane quickly assured, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, eyes trained on the cotton candy stand that was a few feet away from her, occupied by a mother and her two young kids. She raised her camera and snapped a quick pic of them

"Then why won't you look at me?" Ro challenged

With much reluctance Sloane tore her gaze away from the cotton candy and back to the dancer in front of her. The usual look of ease with a touch of mischief was now replaced with concern and confusion while her sapphire blue eyes held something else that Sloane couldn't place.

Sloane forced a smile on her lips, "It's fine, honestly. Now where's your other half?"

The girl in question eyed her for a few seconds later questioningly but eventually allowed the change of subject.

"He's getting his face painted and by now probably 'coincidentally' ran into Tj." The girl answered with an eye roll and put quotation marks around coincidentally

"What's the story between those two?" The junior black belt asked curiously

At the yearbook meetings Remy and Tj were always bickering back and forth like an old married couple and TJ is always messing with the buzz cut boy. There was history between the two, that much she knew but she wasn't sure just how much. They argue with familiarity and TJ makes innuendo and sly remarks that has Remy roll his eyes and huff out an exasperated breath.

"Summarized version; the two used to date last year and Remy was in love but then on his birthday he found Tj in a compromising position with this guy from Creaton high and dumped him. Remy was a total mess over it for the rest of the school year and TJ kept trying to make excuses for it, claiming the guy threw himself at him." Ro answered,

Sloane's brows crinkled in confusion,

"Wouldn't that make Remy an eighth grader last year?"

"No, Remy was in ninth grade, he has to repeat if for, uh reasons." Ro continued with an awkward cough and pause at the end

That explains why the boy looked a little older than the rest of the class and his familiarity with the material they were learning in Algebra. From the way Ro paused after saying he was repeat had her convinced it wasn't because he failed the grade.

"And from the looks of it Tj isn't over Remy?" Sloane suggested causing the dancer to scowl angrily

"No, he keeps insisting that he didn't do anything with the boy and that he's still in love with Remy. Which is total bullshit since Remy walked in on Tj about to go down on the boy. He's lucky all I did was break his nose, I should've broke his dick." Ro grumbled

Sloane arched a brow in surprise at the steel tone Ro used while talking about Tj, it was a stark contrast to her usual friendly upbeat one. It showed how much the boy meant to her and Sloane found herself impressed by the fact she broke Tj's nose. There was more to the raven haired girl than meets the eye which made her more interesting to Sloane, that and the fact that for some reason she makes her become a blubbering idiot. No one had that kind of power over her besides Ana but that was because she knew her since first grade so of course she knew her inside and out. Ro on the other hand, she only knew her for a little more than a week but she already had Sloane

"What about your other half?" Ro asked

"She's with Brett probably ogling at how cute he is eating a funnel cake." Sloane mocked

"Hmm, well I guess that means you're stuck with me, c'mon" Ro grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards her destination

"What? What are you talking about?" Sloane questioned, trying to ignore that her heart sped up at the innocent gesture of holding hands

"I'm not letting you stand here by yourself like a weirdo, it's the fall festival and you're going to have fun with me and Remy."

"I need to take pictures for yearbook, and so do you." Sloane protested but she had a feeling she was already losing the argument

"And we will while still having fun, so shut up and accept the fact that you're coming Jennings." The dancer ordered and strangely enough Sloane found herself doing just that

* * *

Jack shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited nervously for Kim by the hayride, checking his phone for any texts more than he'll like to admit. After begrudgingly going downstairs to pretend to be happy about his dad leaving for another tour and playing happy family, his parents finally drove Audrey and him to the festival once the dinner party ended. He will admit that it was nice hanging around his dad again since the last time he hung out with him was last year after he surprisingly came to one of his karate tournaments and took him to _Five Guys_ then to San Diego to go to _Belmont Park_ after his big win. That was one of the best memories Jack has with his father and after a win on the mats, he had his dad all to himself, had his full attention finally after how many months. After his parents dropped them off at the festival without any arguing Audrey headed to the Tilt-A-Whirl to meet up with Paula and Leslie while Jack went to the hayride which was Kim and his agreed meet up spot.

She last texted him before Jack piled into the car with his family, telling him that she'll be there around seven ten since her dad didn't get off till six thirty then he'll have to pick up Belle from daycare straight after. It was reaching six fifty now and Jack already met up with the guys when he first got there, all of them slightly ribbing him as well as praising that the fact that the two finally figured it out. Jack rolled his eyes good naturedly, taking it all in stride and even joking back before they separated into small pairs and went off in different directions. Milton and Julie left to go on the Ferris wheel and Jerry and Eddie headed towards the Round Up but decided to make a quick stop at the food truck to get churros. Jack stopped to get a candy apple before heading over to the hayride, all while observing his surroundings and noticing a few people from school. He saw Grace flanked with some of her usual people, Katie, Ethan, and Ember as they walked with food in their hands talking and laughing with their usual air of haughtiness. He also passed by Randy with a girl and boy he wasn't familiar with all walking towards the pie eating contest tables. He saw a few other familiar faces on his way towards the hayride area, including Lorie who he quickly tried to hide away so she won't see him. As flattering as her crush on him was, he didn't want to deal with her making passes at him while he tried to grin his way through. As Jack got closer to the hayride his stomach got a weird, fuzzy feelings that he refused to call butterflies.

"Hey Jack." A familiar voice purred causing him to tear his gaze away from his phone to see none other than Lyndsey staring at him with a predatory gaze

The Wasabi warrior tried to hide his grimace and suddenly wished that it was Lorie standing in front of him instead of Lyndsey. At least she made him feel less like a Gazelle being cornered by a lion, whenever he encounters Lorie he leaves feeling like he has a whiplash by all the big words she used and confused if her way of flirting with him was making him feel like he was hit by a dictionary.

"Lyndsey." He greeted her back, now more impatient than ever for Kim to please get over here and save him from Lyndsey

"Why is a cutie like you standing here all by yourself? The line to the hayride is a little more to your left." She teased gesturing with her head to the growing line of teens waiting to be the next batch in the long red wagon

"Yeah I know I'm waiting for someone." The boy in question told her hoping that would be the end of the conversation but of course he was never that lucky when it comes to the girl

"Who? I could keep you company while you wait for them." The brunette girl suggested, inching closer to him and batting her eyelashes at him in a way that was supposed to come off as cute but just made him feel more like a trapped prey

Jack subtly took a step back away while checking his phone once more before giving Lyndsey a forced smile,

"No thank you i'm fine staying alone. I'm also waiting for Kim, she's my date." The look on the girl's face could only be explained as priceless

Her face contorted into a dozen emotions in the span of a few seconds- anger, surprise, shock, confusion, and maybe sadness. Thankfully she took a step back while crossing her arms over her chest almost protectively while looking down at the ground,

"Oh, I see."

Jack rubbed the back of neck awkwardly, looking over the girl's shoulder for a certain blonde head but sadly not finding the one he wanted. He was still stuck in this awkward conversation that he wanted desperately to exit, for a brief moment he felt bad for her and the fact that she had feelings for him that he can't reciprocate. He doesn't even know what he ever did to her that made her like him so much, he never treated her any different than anyone else.

"So you and Crawfish finally figured it out, huh?" She sneered and that quickly all his sympathy disappeared

"Don't call her that." He told her, annoyance bright in his eyes

The girl scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and eyeing him with with a blank face, going back to her ice princess persona

"Whatever, I should've known it was only a matter of time. Have fun with your fellow dojo rat but when you realize she's nothing more than a guy with a vagina and you want an actual girl, come and find me." She gave him a smirk before finally turning on her heel and strutting away

Jack sighed in relief while running a hand through his hair, that could've gone a lot worse he supposed and least now it was over. The text notification on his phone chimed and the boy quickly pulled the device out to see it was finally a text from Kim, he smiled when he read she'll be there in about five minutes. For now he just needed to try and distract himself so he won't look like too much of a sad loner standing all by himself. With that in mind he opened his _Keek_ app to scroll through his stream for the latest keeks, there was one from Kelsey showing off her face paint, Katie filming Brody and Brett painting pumpkins, Jerry with Eddie on the Super Shot Ride filming the latter's hilarious reaction, Randy filming a group of girls, and Julie filming Milton and her new best friends Erica and Cathy on the hayride. The Wasabi Warrior frowned at the last keek, Julie did a complete 180 ever since school started, she wasn't the same girl Kim and him helped set up with Milton back in seventh grade or the girl who threatened Frank with exposing to her uncle Ty that he was the one who scratched his beloved car just last April. She was a clone of Grace and Jack doesn't understand how Milton is still with her and treating her like everything was the same, he must really love her. All thoughts of Julie's personality change ceased when he heard the sound of a cry of pain, Jack closed out of _Keek_ then put his phone back in his back pocket and walked towards the noise out of both curiosity and concern. When he walked behind a prize booth he saw Sidney on the ground holding his nose surrounded by Frank and his Black Dragon goonies, typical. The skater felt a flare of annoyance shot through him at the sight, Frank never knows when to stop.

"Hey! Frank." Jack shouted as he neared the group, Frank turned his attention away from Sidney as his grin faded as he looked at Jack

"Well look who it is boys, come to ruin our fun Brewer?" Frank sneered at him while Sidney quietly moaned in pain on the ground

"You call beating up Sidney fun you sadist?" Jack countered in disbelief, then again this was Frank he was talking to

"Is that the nerd's name?" A sandy haired Black Dragon piped up from where he stood on on Frank's right side with a cup in hand. Unlike Victor who was clearly one of the youngest given he's a freshman, the sandy haired boy looked to be an upperclassmen, a junior perhaps like Frank. Only he didn't look to be a repeat.

"I don't know what you just called me, but if it's an insult you'll be the one on the ground next." Frank threatened and Victor snorted with a grin before it was wiped off his face when the older Black Dragon elbowed him

"Fuck you Ryan." Victor scowled and looked like he wanted to hurt him back but knew it was better not to

"if it's an insult? Wow you really need to pay attention in English." Jack taunted with a grin angering Frank who's face has likened a tomato from the anger or embarrassment, Jack wasn't sure or didn't care

"It means you get off on hurting people." Victor spoke up helpfully but the sandy haired boy shook his head at him

"Not helping Victor." The older boy, Ryan informed him while Victor looked confused

"But I was just-" Victor began and Jack noticed that while the attention wasn't on him, Sidney carefully crawled away from the Black Dragons while cradling his bloody nose.

"Why are you so interested in what I'm doing anyway Brewer? If I didn't know any better I'd think you might be obsessed with me." The curly haired Black Dragon countered with a smirk

Jack just rolled his eyes, "You're absolutely right, guys with greasy hair, terrible with chicks, stoops as low as cheating to win, and still doesn't have their license. Yeah, i'm totally obsessed with you." He deadpanned, and if possible Frank's face got even more red as he stormed up closer to Jack so he was slightly towering over the shorter boy by a few inches

"You know what Jack." The Black Dragon growled, index finger jamming into the freshman's chest but the latter just regarded him with a calm expression

"If I didn't know any better I would think you are obsessed with Sidney by how much you mess with him. Is there something you need to tell us Frank?" That seemed to be the last straw for Frank as he reared his fist back aiming to punch Jack

Jack being the skilled karate student he was, swiftly dodged the punch, grabbed the arm and pushed him towards his Black Dragons minions. The Black Dragons were quick to catch their leader, who junior leveled the freshman with a deadly glare and pushed himself off his followers, aiming to attack Jack who was already in a fighting stance. It wasn't Jack's goal to provoke Frank into fighting, but he if it came down to it, he doesn't mind, it was only a matter of time before it happened. On the dojo mats or in the streets, Frank was the impulsive type of person who spoke with his fist instead of using his words. Ryan quickly grabbed Frank before he launched himself at Jack, and Victor too followed as he grabbed hold of Frank's other arm.

"Frank, remember the reason you're out here." Ryan warned him as Frank continued to struggle in his grip while Victor almost lost _his_ grip on the junior repeat

"Yeah Sensei Ty and your mom will be furious at you." Victor added and Frank finally stopped struggling, resigned to his defeat and Jack grinned triumphantly

"Yeah Frank you don't want to upset your mom." The freshman mocked in delight which seemed to annoy Victor as he let go of his leader to stand inches from his fellow freshman's face

"You know what Jack? I'm getting sick and tired of your macho man bullshit, Frank may not be able to beat your ass now but it doesn't mean me or the other Black Dragons can't." The freshman threatened and Jack just arched a brow

He only fought Victor in a karate tournament twice since Victor was a recent junior black belt, only earning it this summer. Victor wasn't an easy opponent but he definitely wasn't one of the list of top competitors he fought. Since he was a new junior black belt he wasn't skilled at holding a defensive stance or blocking quickly enough against him or Kim, but was good practice against Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

"You seem so certain about that, do you need a trip down memory lane?" Jack reminded him condescendingly with a haughty grin which caused Vitor's left eye to twitch

"That was then, this is now let's do it, right here and see who loses." The Black Dragon challenged and Jack shrugged, if he couldn't fight Frank then he wouldn't mind fighting Victor. He was a Black Dragon as well, and any Black Dragon will suffice, they were all terrible, lying cheaters.

Ryan and Frank both watched the exchanged with rapid, interested as the former continued sucking from his straw while his eyes bounced back and forth between the freshmen. Jack heard footsteps crunching on the dirt as they neared the Black Dragons and him.

"What are you idiots doing?" Kim's sweet voice interrupted the growing tension as she came to stand next to her date. Jack saw Frank's eyes lit up as they raked over Kim's form

"Kim Crawford, you look sexy as always in that hot little number." Frank leered and Jack felt the blonde stiffen at the lewd comment while he himself turned his glare to the older boy

"Say that again I dare you and you won't be able smell or use your hands again." The blonde growled

"Kimmy, sweetie walk away and let us boys go back to out business." Ryan dismissed her and from the almost in sync freeze from both freshman boys and Frank, they all knew that that was a terrible thing to say to Kim

Jack finally tore his gaze away from Victor to cast a wary look at Kim to see her looking at Ryan with a scary calm expression with her lips stretched in some form of a smile,

"What did you just say to me?" The girl asked in a saccharine sweet voice with her smile frozen on her lips and Jack knew she was only seconds from snapping so he was internally debating whether to let that happen

"I said go away sweetheart, don't tell me you're one of those dumb blondes now." Ryan continued and that was the last straw

"I'll show you your sweetheart." Kim growled then went and lunged for the junior but Jack was quick to grab her waist, hoist her up and spun her around so her back was now facing the Black Dragons

"Okay lets go to the hayride now, yeah?" Jack tried to soothe her after he placed her back down on the ground but kept his left hand on the small of her waist to urge her away from their rivals

"Oh so now you're backing down Brewer?" He heard Victor's voice goad but Jack refused to take the bait

"It's always a pleasure with you two, i'll see you around Jack!" Frank added and Jack never felt so happy that karate taught him self control because he was aching to turn back around and punch all three of them

"I hate Ryan so much! I hate that crooked nose, Axe loving Ryan Stewart so much! It's a surprise he gets as much action as he does considering he's basically a walking STD!" Kim ranted as they continued to walk away from The Black Dragons and near the hayride

Jack turned towards the girl curiously, "STD walking?" He asked

"Yeah apparently he hooked up with this girl from Creaton High who was known for getting around and he caught "The Clap'." Jack gave her a quizzical look as he tried to remember what 'The Clap was'. In seventh grade health class the most mature thing they learned was birthing and even then all they watched was animals give birth since they couldn't get all the parents to sign the permission slips to show human birthing

"Which one was The Clap again?" Jack question earning an exasperated look from Kim

"Gonorrhea." She answered and the couple passing by them who heard her gave her a disgusted look

"Oh, that's the one with the male...dripping." Jack spoke out loud as he struggled to find the right word, remembering when his mom sat him down for the sex talk in sixth grade and told him about all the different types of STD's and STI's

"Yeah along with the itching and burning." Kim added, her nose crinkling adorably but the boy knew if he told Kim that she'll probably scowl and hit him

"Isn't gonorrhea curable? If he has it why doesn't he just-well cure it?" Jack fumbled once again to find the right words to use

"He's probably too stupid to even know that." The blonde sneered cruelly before she crossed her arms over her chest

"Can we please stop talking about STDs', t's not exactly first date material talk." The boy asked albeit a little awkwardly, his cheeks flaming up as he spoke the last word

The skater was still processing the fact that he was finally on an actual date with his longtime crush, that he finally got the courage to ask her out and she said yes. It felt surreal and he wanted this date to be as close to perfect as possible.

"Yeah, of course." Kim was quick to agree and the two fell into silence that wasn't exactly awkward but not peaceful

The couple finally reached their destination and the line for the hayride was longer than before Jack left. They took their place at the end and Jack finally allowed himself to get a look at Kim's outfit; a purple dress a few inches above the knee was snug on her body while a brown belt was wrapped around her waist and black legging peeked out from underneath her dress. Black combat boots were on her feet and a black leather jacket completed the outfit while her usual honey blonde sleek hair fell down a few inches past her shoulders in loose waves. She looked beautiful as always but if possible maybe even more and the thought that he can finally compliment her out loud thrilled her.

"You look nice." as what came out of his mouth instead but it was closes enough, especially from the look on his date's face

A shy smile formed on his date's lips before she ducked her head, yep even though he didn't say beautiful it still caused the reaction he wanted.

"Thanks-uh you look nice too." Kim complimented back as her eyes did a quick scan over his outfit appreciatively

Despite not willing to admit this to anyone, Jack fretted over his outfit for his first date probably as much as girl's on their first date with their crush. He looked through magazines from his sister's and searched online about first date outfits for guys then finally came up with a perfect one. Dark washed jeans, with a black tee and blue plaid over shirt rolled up to his elbows, lastly paired with his black high top vans and his usual shark tooth necklace.

"Why were you talking to Frank and his goons anyway?" Kim asked him, her body turning towards him with her face bright with curiosity

"I heard a cry of pain and apparently I'm the only person with human decency and went to check out what was going on." The boy in question informed her with bitterness seeping into his tone

"So what was going on?" Was the blonde's next question before the two moved up a few paces in the line, now only three groups ahead of them

"They were messing with Sidney, as per usual so I stopped it." Jack told her and Kim murmured her sympathy

"Poor kid can never catch a break." She sympathized and her date nodded his agreement

"It's like they have nothing better to do then to try and make someone else's life miserable, it's pathetic." He ranted angrily as his hands curled into fists

Kim shrugged, "That's basically the motto of the Black Dragons, make other people's life miserable, they're sadists. It's not like we can control them so it's better not to obsess over them. Just focus on what we can control." She gave him another one of her shy smiles before slowly reaching out and grabbing one of his fist as she uncurled them before lacing her fingers with his

"Us, and if we have a good time." She finished and just like that all thoughts of Frank and the Black Dragons dispersed and instead zeroed in on the smaller set of fingers interlaced with his as he copied the move

"You're right, let's just focus on having a good time." Jack agreed and slowly brought his eyes up to meet the blonde's and they both shared a shy, intimate smile meant for just the other

Jack Brewer was finally on a date with the fiery Kim Crawford after spending two years pining over her. He should definitely be focusing on that, and on that he will.

* * *

"I can't believe we managed to fit into that shoebox." Sloane muttered as she piled out of the photo booth behind Ro and Remy because after the they spent around approximately hour and a half enjoying all that the fall festival had to offer Ro demanded that they go inside and take pictures to cement their newly formed trio

Sloane instantly shot the idea down because she she hates taking pictures of herself and having any time of attention on her, preferring to have attention away from her and being the one to take pictures. Ro of course continued to pester her about it, demanding they do it and even gave her puppy eyes which rivaled Ana's to which was more adorable and her resolved crumbled fast. Especially when Ro leaned on her shoulder and grabbed onto her wrist, overwhelming her senses of her coconut shampoo and the warmth of her soft skin, that the ninth grader agreed quickly just to get some space. Like Sloane thought they photo booth seat only had enough room for two people and she hoped that would've been the end of it but Ro solved the problem by deciding that she'll just sit in either Remy or her's lap. The Wasabi Warrior's heart instantly worked double time hearing those words and she felt a mild freak out coming as she feared having the tenth grader on her lap and what her reaction will be. She then felt even more worried for why she was worried about her reaction to an innocent gesture and pushed that thought into the same growing box she had for Ana out of fear for what the answer to that will be. Thankfully, the question was answered when she plopped down onto Remy's lap and slung an arm over his shoulder, cooling the ninth grader's growing freak out. After Ro was settled she swiveled her body so she was sitting sidewards on her best friend's lap and her legs were in Sloane's lap and met her unimpressed gaze head on, challengingly . Sloane just gave her an exasperated eye roll but didn't protest which pleased Ro who then informed them of their poses that they were going to do for the five photos that were about to be taken.

Despite being mildly annoyed at doing the whole photo booths thing, Sloane will admit that she was having a good time with the two vivacious best friends. After Ro dragged her away from taking pictures of Farrah and her friends she dragged her to ride the Ring of Fire then they went to the food truck to buy a funnel cake and meet up with Remy. The newly formed trio made it their mission to go on every single ride there was to offer and try out a few of the game booths all while Sloane made sure to keep taking pictures for yearbook of everything they did while Ro took pictures every once in a while. The next hour and a half was filled with offbeat banter from the two best friends as they went back and forth but also made sure to include the brunette in it so she won't feel left out. The pair were actually really funny and the longer she spent with them the more she learned about them which made her like them even more. She already knew that Ro was a flirt, that wasn't anything new but Ro having lewd humor, a love for comic books, a mild obsession with candy apples, as well as being _very_ tactile was. Seriously, if the tenth grader wasn't constantly hanging off of Remy, who looked like he was used to it and gave the same energy back, she was hanging off of her and it drove her crazy. Every fleeting touch from her shoulder to her hands caused her stomach to feel weird and fluttery while her skin got goosebumps and suddenly sweaty so she always tried to subtly duck away from the infuriatingly touches with a blank face and thankfully Ro never seemed to be insulted by it or seem to notice. As for Remy the Wasabi Warrior learned that he was sarcastic, has a dry humor, has a habit of rambling, a love if comic book movies as well, and underneath his free spirited persona was a cold and frantic edge. While he happily rambled on about his latest anecdote his eyes did a quick scan of his surrounding with cautiousness and mild fear. While he kept a huge grin plastered on his lips it didn't reach his eyes and his right hand kept constantly creeping rubbed his lower stomach unconsciously. The junior black belt figured his behaviour was connected to the reason he had to repeat freshman year since Remy was highly intelligent from the fact he was in mostly AP classes this year and their algebra teacher kept pushing him to take geometry instead but he kept finding excuses not to. Sloane will admit she's kind of curious to find out what was going on with him but figured it wasn't her place to ask since they weren't really friends, not really.

"I mean c'mon if you really think about, what's the difference? They both are liquid meals with chunks of food inside it." Remy argued before tearing a piece of cotton candy from the stick and popping it in his mouth

Ro rolled her eyes then smoothed out her dress to make sure there wasn't any wrinkles in it, "Sure but one it filled with hot liquid while the other is with cold substance, there's also the fact that one sometimes have meat and vegetables inside it." She argued back then grabbed the cotton candy stick from the buzz cut haired boy and copied his movements of tearing a piece of cotton candy from it and popping it between her blood red lips

"So? You can also but that in cereal." The freshmen repeat argued causing the girls to stop dead in their tricks and earning matching incredulous looks

"Who the hell puts meats and vegetables in their cereal?" Sloane asked and the boy in question shrugged unbothered

"I don't know weirdos? I know there's such thing as chicken and waffle cereal which is basically the same thing!" The boy in question argued this time earning perplexed looks as they began walking again

After leaving the photo booth the trio was now walking aimlessly around the festival since they rode on all the rides, tried out a few of the game booths before deciding they were rigged and stopped by the food truck to get their desired snacks. All that led them to where they were now and Sloane was proud of herself for not checking her phone for messages from Ana constantly but it was mostly because she never had a chance to breath since she was being dragged around by Ro to do the next thing she desired. She reminded her of Ana in that way, demanding and she wasn't entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing but she didn't want to dwell on it, and luckily she wasn't given the chance to.

"You're shitting me." The dancer immediately disregarded him with a shake of her long black mane but Remy shook his head

"I'm not, it's the truth, i'll show you." Remy told her then dug his phone out his back pocket and started tapping on his screen and Sloane felt an urge to pull her own phone out and check to see what Ana was doing. It's been long enough and she just wants to check up on her best friend, there's nothing wrong with doing that, right?

With her resolved strengthened, she pulled her phone out her phone to see that she had ten notifications shared between _Facebook_ and _Keek_ and ike she thought most of them were from Ana but three came from Ro. She went on _Facebook_ and saw Ana in a group picture with Grace, Katie, and Lyndsey smiling on the carousel, Ana with Brett on the ferris wheel while she's kissing her cheek, Ana hugging a stuffed rabbit smiling, Ana again with Grace, Katie, Ember, and Tj on the hayride. Sloane felt her lips curl into a snarl at how fast Ana integrated herself into the bitch squad and that was the reason she hasn't texted her or tried to hangout for the entire time she was at the festival. Despite the hurt festering in her chest she continued to scroll through her feed because it felt like her fingers had a mind of their own. Next was Brett frowning with his face painted, Brett in mid throw of a dart, and another one of just Ana in front of the ferris wheel with a caramel apple posing with a huge grin on her face. The last picture caused Sloane's breath to catch in her throat at how beautiful she looked in that picture, how her eyes were filled with such happiness and how the lighting from the ferris wheel mixed with the setting sun painted the background and complemented Ana's caramel skin making her look even more beautiful than she thought was possible. It made Sloane boil with jealously that she wasn't the one to take that picture of her best friend caught up in a moment of pure, unsaturated happiness.

"Wow that it disgusting, who even came up with such an idea?" The tenth grader asked rhetorically

"Weirdos, but I still kind of want to try it." Remy replied back

"Same." His best friend agreed

"But that still doesn't prove any point." The tenth grader dismissed and the boy rolled his eyes in annoyance before landing on his fellow freshmen

"Jennings, what do you think?" He asked, snapping Sloane out of her thoughts, startling her a little as she tore her gaze from her phone

"Cereal isn't the same as soup." She told him and he growled in annoyance

"Yes it is! You two just don't have any type of imagination to see it." Remy declared and Ro patted him on the shoulder

"No the real problem babe is you have too much." She cooed and he just glowered

"For that you get no more cotton candy." He decided with a nod of his head causing Ro to gasp dramatically

"What? No Remy." The duo then started going back and forth and Sloane tuned them out as her thoughts went back to Ana

It was normal to feel the way she felt about the last picture, and to think that her best friend was absolutely beautiful, right? Best friends compliment each other all the time

"Hey Remy." A deep male voice called out drawing the entire trios attention

The guy was hispanic and looked to be in his late teens to early twenties with brown skin, shoulder length brown hair, and a goatee. He had a lean built with his growing muscles covered by a faded threadbare band shirt while his legs were clothed in jeans and converse were on his feet. His eyes were locked in Remy's direction and Sloane gave Remy a curious looked and was shocked to see the buzz cutt's teen reaction to the hispanic; his skin paled dramatically while his eyes were wide as saucers and the cotton candy stick in his head dropped to the dirt ground.

"You look better than the last time I saw you." The hispanic man continued, giving him a slow once over which only seemed to cause Remy to cower and a small sound escaped his lips

Ro's gaze hardened on the hispanic and quickly went into action grabbing Remy's forearm and started dragging him away. Sloane looked between the two people wondering what the older guy wanted with Remy.

"C'mon let's go." In a quick sprint she urged him towards the direction of the hayride on the left

The Wasabi Warrior gave the hispanic man another curious look before chasing after the duo to keep up with them as questions raised inside her head but knew that this wasn't the time for it. After Ro turned behind one of the many game booths only this time it was by the port a potty and Remy seemed to finally snap out of whatever frozen trance he was in and started hyperventilating as he slid down to the ground with shaky hands and Ro quickly slid to the ground next to him and started coaching him through his panic attack? Was this what a panic attack looks like?

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay Remy, you're not back there anymore. Focus on your hands okay, count how many fingers you have with me, can you do that? One..." Ro continued to try and soothe the boy while Sloane just stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do and kind of feeling like she was intruding on a personal moment

She was so confused about what just transpired as so many questions circled in her head; first and foremost who was that guy? What did he do that hurt Remy so badly he sent Remy in a panic attack? Did this have to do with him repeating ninth grade? And why did this feel like some daytime teen soap opera? Sloane pressed her lips together to keep the questions at bay because she knew no matter how curious she was it wasn't her place to ask since she barely knew the two and if it was as personal as she thought, it was too early in their friendship to ask.

"Six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Remy recited in slight off beat unison as he struggled for breath but he was breathing more easier now which was a good thing

Ro continued rubbing soothing circles in his shoulder as she gave him a smile, "Good that's good, you're doing great." She praised

Remy inhaled another breath before leaning his head back to rest against the booth behind him and he closed his eyes,

"I thought I was done with these panic attacks." The freshmen repeat mumbled and Ro made a sympathetic noise

"It's normal to have them it wasn't even a whole year ago." The raven haired girl consoled him but he just shook his head

"I just want this to be over." Remy mumbled and Ro made another sympathetic noise

Sloane continued standing there awkwardly shifting her weight back and forth between her feet, not knowing if she should leave or not since this seemed very personal. As if on cue her text notification went off which drew attention from the duo and she gave them a somewhat sheepish look

"Uh sorry I'll just go and give you two some privacy." Sloane told them as she slowly pulled the phone out her pocket

Ro opened her mouth to say something but Remy beat her to it, "No it's fine, we completely forgot that you were even here." He assured her then stood up

"You're probably wondering what the hell was that all about and who was that guy." Remy continued with a forced laugh and Sloane nodded in honesty

"You're right but I didn't want to say anything since that's considered rude." The brunette girl told him with Ana's voice ringing in her ears reciting that same exact thing multiple times

"Long story short he was the best friend of a guy who used to make my life a living hell." The buzz cut guy summarized with a tight smile

"Was this guy the same one who's part of the reason you repeated last year?" Sloane boldly asked because even though it was probably inappropriate and slightly rude Sloane never was one who had social etiquette or knows when to keep her mouth quiet

She met his gaze head on and he nodded, "Yeah, one of the reasons." He answered

"But I don't want to talk about my sad, pathetic, life. I'd rather go and paint a fucking pumpkin." The freshmen continued with conviction and Ro nodded

"Okay let's do-" Ro was interrupted when her notification went off and she brought her phone out of her bra and her face downcast

"Crap, okay I can't sorry I need to meet up with the dance team, we're about to go on soon." Ro informed Remy apologetically but he nodded in unconcern

"That's okay, Jennings will just go with me." He told the tenth grader and Sloane arched a brow

"I am?" She questioned and Remy nodded

"You are, knock him dead on stage." He told Ro who was still looking at her best friend in uncertainty

"You're sure you're okay?" The raven haired girl questioned him in concern and the boy in question nodded

"I am." He promised her but he still looked unsure so he sighed a deep breath

"Okay i'm not yet but I will be." Remy corrected and finally Ro nodded her head

"Okay, but if you need anything-" She began

"I know,you'll be there and I can count on you now give me your camera. You don't want to break it dancing." He finished with a exasperated smile and the girl obeyed handing it over to him

"I love you." She told him

"I love you more." He said back then leaned over to peck him on the cheek and with a wave she walked away leaving SLoane with Remy

"You know if I didn't know you were gay I would think you and Ro are a couple." Sloane told him and he chuckled

"If we've had a nickle for how many times we heard that." Remy snorted exasperatedly but a fond smile was on his lips as he started walking and Sloane followed

The freshman repeat then turned towards the girl, "I figured people say the same thing about you and Ana." he commented casually

Sloane froze for a brief second before forcing herself to keep walking and sobering her expression to a blank one while her mind reeled at the words. Do people really think that Ana and her are dating? Sure they were kind of clingy to each other but that was only because there was only each other for most of their lives since Sloane couldn't really stand people and Ana had such a demanding personality that people either hated her or loved her. They were a package deal, you want one you get the other and everyone knows that but she never thought of anyone ever thinking they were more. She wasn't sure what she thought about that but the scary thing is she wasn't sure if that was really a bad thing, should that be a bad thing? At that quick, invasive thought she pushed it down, yes that was a bad thing, a really, really bad thing, right?

"Out of all the things you could be doing, you really want to paint a stupid pumpkin?" The Wasabi Warrior questioned, wanting to change the subject and stop her thoughts from going down the rabbit hole out of fear of what will be at the end of it.

"It's not a stupid pumpkin, every pumpkin deserves a good home and to be loved and cherished." Remy countered, pointing a finger at Sloane

Sloane arched a brow, "Love and cherished until it rots?" She remarked

"Yes until it rots then it'll find a new home in the garbage dump. Plus as a bonus I won't have to go pumpkin shopping for halloween." He finished with a grin

"You're weird." Sloane commented causing Remy to laugh as he took no offense to the words

"I know." he informed her, doing a quick spin while lifting his hands causing his shirt to ride up revealing a deep , long scar that was horizontal crawling up his right side

Sloane arched a brow in shock at the scar, "How'd you get that?"

Remy's face sobered at that, "Oh uh don't worry about it," he mumbled as he quickly looked away

The brunette was curious about his sudden switch of attitude and wondered if that scar had anything to do with his freakout at seeing the hispanic guy. She was about to open her mouth to ask when a familiar voice called out to her,

"Hey S!" Ana's voice rang through the air causing her to look to her left to see her best friend holding hands with Brett while her free hand had a half eaten soft pretzel. Of course Sloane's fucking luck Brad was also with them and lit up like a fucking christmas tree when his eyes landed on her, shit.

"Ana." Sloane greeted her in a deadpan manner despite trying to muster up some fake enthusiasm that she just couldn't find. She just spent the last ten or so minutes slightly worrying over Ana but now that she's coming her way, hand in hand with Brett fucking Parker, she'd rather go back to not seeing her. She can't explain why the sight infuriated her so much but she wanted nothing more than to force their hands apart and go back to the days when she didn't have a one track mind on him or the bitch squad.

"I was hoping to run into you at some point." Ana continued with her usual perkiness and illuminating smile once she got closer to her and Sloane had to work hard to keep her facial expressions in check

 _If you really wanted to hangout you would've tried to text me_ , was on the tip of her tongue. The brunette beauty knew it was true, instead of kissing Grace and the bitch squad's ass she would've made it her priority to hangout with her instead and do their usual routine at the fall festival, but no. She does suppose though it does work both ways, and Sloane could've tried to text her as well. Her excuse was she was afraid that if she did Ana would force her to hang with Brad as well and most definitely try and find a way to get her and the blonde boy alone. Sloane would rather listen to jackass and Carlson compare dicks in the dojo than spend alone time ken doll, he wasn't a complete douche she just didn't feel comfortable being alone with someone who's Grace's bitch and who falls for someone too quickly.

"Is that so." Was what Sloane replied with instead keeping her face the same impassive expression

"Totally, hey Remy how are you?" She greeted the buzz cut haired boy with the same peppy energy and Remy smiled right back at her

"Miss Walters hello to you too! And I'm great thanks for asking." Remy enthused then his brown eyes flittered over to the boys standing next to her

"Brett Parker and Brad Wolfe pleased to meet your acquaintance." The mole speckled teen continued and Sloane tried to cover a snort at the bemused look on the two freshmen boys faces

Brad, of course, was the first one to recover, "Hey, pleased to meet your acquaintance too. How do you know our names? I don't remember meeting you before." The blonde politely asked causing Remy to laugh

"No we haven't met before but you guys are both part of The Elite and not to mention, you're also part of one of the founding families. I'm pretty sure everyone at the school at the school knows who you and Parker are." Remy explained with a shrug

Brett seemed to grow increasingly uncomfortable which pleased Sloane more than it should.

"Okay." The spiky haired teen said, drawing out the word and sparing a quick glance at Brad before sobering his expression

"So what were you guys about to do?" Brad piped up, swiftly changing the subject in his usual laidback manner with an easy smile as he looked between Remy and Sloane

"We were about to go paint a pumpkin, well I was Jennings here is probably going to just stand there and judge." The freshman repeat answered and Sloane nodded in agreement with the last statement. She definitely was going to do that, there's no point in lying.

"That sounds like her." Ana teased with a chuckle

"Well I understand if you guys want to steal her, especially you little Wolfe so i'll just go by myself-" Remy offered as he started walking away but panic flared up in the brunette girl's chest

"No!" She exclaimed as her hands shot up to grab the boy's arm to stop him

Eight pairs of eyes looked at her with matching quizzical expressions at her sudden outburst, "I mean it wouldn't be fair to leave you alone since I was hanging out with you first and you told Ro that we were going to paint a pumpkin." Sloane quickly tried to backtrack cooly but made sure to keep her grip on the boy's arm in case he tried to escape

"Ok,I understand. So Remy would you mind if we tag along?" Brad asked and Sloane was about to answer for him, that yes, yes he would mind a lot but the boy in question bet her to it

"No, it's totally fine. The more the merrier." Remy assured him then pulled his arm out of Sloane's hands and continued walking towards his destination

Sloane muttered a string of curse words under her breath then worked her jaw before putting on a fake front of happiness when Ana and Brett turned to look at her.

"Yeah, let's get going." She forcefully enthused

* * *

"After the majority vote we finally decided on what the fall production should be-The Addams Family! Despite majority vote though Anastasia wasn't happy about it at all, she was pouting and complaining for the rest of the meeting since she wanted it to be some other musical. She's just as dramatic as Rachel Berry in fact she's like a Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James love child, I can already tell the next month and a half is going to be challenging." Kim informed Jack as they walked away from the last ride

Only Jack wasn't paying attention, his gaze was drilled on Brody a few feet away from them making up a small group with Grace, Ember, Tj, and Lorie. The new Wasabi Warrior looked to be living his best life, laughing, smiling and fitting in seamlessly with the most popular group of teenagers at school. And of course he does, because Brody Carlson is such a cool guy that he fits in with everyone and everyone wants to be his friends since he's a golden boy. That's what everyone thinks, they don't know that he's actually a two faced, hypocritical jerk that has no problem stepping on others in order to get to the top. On second thought, it's no wonder he fits right into The Elite so well, he has that in common the majority of the group, minusing Katie, Ember, Rose, Cara, Brett, and Brad who are the only nice people in it.

The blonde girl finally seemed to realize that she wasn't being listened to and rolled her eyes in annoyance at her date. This wasn't the first time this night that he zoned out on their supposed date which was starting to make her think this date was a mistake.

"Jack!" She called out with annoyance clear in her voice only the boy didn't seem to her her, again

Growing more irritated she punched him in the arm causing Jack to yelp in pain but she finally got his attention, "Ow! What the heck?" He demanded as he turned an accusing glare to her

Kim met his gaze head on with a daring look in her brown eyes,"Did you hear a single thing I was saying to you Brewer?" She challenged him then crossed her arms over her chest for the full effect

The boy's in question anger quickly dissipated into a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment while he looked away. Kim had a point, he didn't even know what she was saying or that she was talking at all if he was being honest.

"Sorry I was just-" Jack began

"Staring holes into Brody's face?" Kim finished with her tone still clear of her unimpressed annoyance and Jack's embarrassment flushed further

"Yeah." He admitted while his gaze traveled back over to his rival who was laughing it up with Grace

"He just makes me so mad, can you believe that he's brown nosing The Elite over there?" Jack snarled in anger as his hands balled into fists

It was disgusting that, that jerk was over there worming his way into the group, the same group that Eddie was dying to get into. Not to mention it looked like that he was getting on just fine with Grace, the same Grace that Eddie was in love with and was trying to come up with ridiculous ways to woo her. Of course Brody got along with her greatly so it will probably only be a matter of time until Brody has her in his clutches and the two get together.

"Who cares? Obsessing over him is only giving him what he wants, power." The blonde retorted with a roll of her eyes that Jack didn't see

Only Kim's last comment finally swung his gaze back over to his date with alarmed eyes, "I'm not obsessing over him!" He denied

Kim just rolled her eyes again, "This is the third time you mentioned him when we were supposed to be focusing on us." She shot back

The shaggy haired boy furrowed his brows together, that's an exaggeration, he would've remembered it, "You're lying." He accused

"Oh really? 'Ugh look at Brody showing off at the strength test!', "There's Carlson flirting with that girl, disgusting'" Kim recited in her best Jack imitation with a lowered voice and scowl

The shaggy haired boy opened and closed his mouth as he tried to come up with a reply to that but coming up short. Okay, he'll admit that sounded familiar but he was just pointing out what Carlson was doing since he seemed to be popping up wherever they go.

"I-I don't sound like that!" Was the best that he could come up with since he realized he didn't have a good response to that

"What you sound like is obsessed, I'm starting to think that you have a crush on him instead of me." Kim's gaze continued to hardened the longer she stared at him

Jak's nose wrinkled and matched her hardened gaze with one of his own at her comment, "Don't make jokes like that, that's not funny at all." He all but growled out

Kim met his sudden burst of anger head on with a calm expression, "Who's says it's a joke? You've hardly paid me any attention the entire time we were together, it's either Brody this or Frank that."

The urge to reply with something snappy was on the tip of his tongue but staring into her eyes that burned with with anger instead of the infatuation that was there just a little over fifteen minutes ago. This was supposed to be their first official date after two years of pining over each other but instead of enjoying it like they-he was supposed to, they were fighting. This wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to be enjoying his time with the girl he was hopelessly taken for and not fight with her. That wasn't what this night was supposed to be, it was supposed to be one of the best night's in his whole fourteen years of living but yet here he was, ruining it.

The shaggy haired brunette boy heaved out a deep breath before running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. All his past anger suddenly drained from him once he came to the realization.

"You're right, i'm sorry, I haven't been a very good date at all." Jack apologized sincerely then dropped his hands to his sides

Kim seemed a little surprised at the sudden of attitude and apology but recovered quickly, only arching a brow and keeping her arms crossed, "Are you now?" Her voice was neutral

The boy in question nodded, "Yes, I haven't paid you the attention you deserve, i've been a spacey idiot. Let me make it up to you, I'll win you the biggest prize at one of the game booths." He suggested and the shorter girl snorted

"You think that'll make it up? A stupid stuffed animal that probably cost ten dollars at Walmart?" She scoffed with a roll of her eyes

Jack just grinned playfully, "Well if I don't win the biggest stuffed animal than you can ditch me and we never have to do this again, and even if I do win the animal and you don't want it, you can give it Belle." He proposed

Kim narrowed her eyes while pursing her lips in thought which Jack secretly thought was adorable but he knew voicing it will end in him losing a limb. She seemed to be considering it but not fully on board so he decided to push it a little further,

"Unless of course you're not up for it." He casually commented while smirking on the inside because he knew how Kim will react to it

And of course Kim being Kim didn't disappoint,

Her eyes narrowed to slits while her pink cupid bow mouth formed into a scowl, "Excuse me?"

Jack worked hard to keep his face neutral, "You know unless you're not up for it because you're afraid that i'll win and you have to put up with me longer." He continued

Kim is of course now more worked up than ever, "Let's change this deal, instead of it coming down to if you getting the biggest prize it'll be if you get the biggest prize before me. We'll both compete and if I win then I can ditch your ass and you have to buy me coffee for two weeks." She proposed with a mischievous smirk of her own

Jack considered that and had a small spark of panic that he might lose and that this'll be over before it began but pushed it away. He contented himself with the fact that it'll be worth it from the daring look in Kim's eyes and just how beautiful she looked.

"Then we have a deal." Was what he finally said at last and Kim gave him a shark grin

"Great let's go." She ordered then turned on her heel, blonde hair barely missing his face by inches. Jack followed her like the infatuated fool he was.

She headed straight for the Ring Toss with the bored looking twenty something guy who looked seconds from falling asleep. The couple handed over the correct amount of tickets then was each handed ten rings. Jack snuck a look at Kim, she had a determined look on her face she always got when she set her mind to it that he always thought was secretly adorable. He knew better than to confess that to her because he wanted to to keep all limbs for graduation and beyond.

"Are you ready?" He asked her in a playful tone ready to start the game

The look she shot him reminded him of when they went toe-to-toe at the Gamer's Lair early in the summer. A look of pure tunnel vision determination, showing she would bulldoze anyone in her way.

"Ready as ever pretty boy." She snarked then turned her full attention to the glass bottles in front of her

With narrowed eyes she surveyed the bottles for a minute or two before raising her and, aiming and throwing her first ring. Jack watched her, his eyes full of admiration for the fiery girl next to him. Whenever she gets worked up it makes Jack fall a little bit harder for how cute she is. The blonde, finally noticing that the taller boy next to her wasn't playing, shot him an impatient look.

Huffing out a breath she snapped at him, "C'mon Brewer those rings aren't going to throw themselves."

The shaggy haired boy just smirked but obeyed as he turned his attention to the game at hand, "I thought I was pretty boy?" He teased then threw his first ring, ignoring the look Kim shot him

The ring skipped over a few bottles before slipping through the cracks between the bottles. Undeterred, he grabbed another ring to try again gaining the same result. He huffed in annoyance.

Kim, already on her fifth ring with no such luck of earning a goal, shot him a look.

"What? It's not as easy as you thought?" She taunted before throwing another ring

"No it's not." Jack admitted as he grabbed another ring and tried to come up with another angle

"Wow are you telling me that the amazing Jack Brewer is finally going to lose at something?' She mocked with a glint in her eye when she looked at him

Taking it in stride he gave her a puzzled look, "Do people actually call me that? I prefer something like The Amazingly Handsome Jack Brewer." He thought aloud, mostly joking with a playful grin

Kim scoffed, "You are so full of yourself, and totally sucking at this game."

"Maybe to both." He agreed then threw another ring with zero success

"Besides, you're not fairing any better." He pointed out and she just stuck his tongue out at him

"Shut up." She said with no heat, now up to her seventh ring

Jack himself was on his fifth, "You know I never thought about what we should do if we both lose." He commented

The blonde glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Admitting defeat?" She fake gasped earning an exasperated look

"No, i'm just making an observation." He corrected eyeing his remaining four rings

"Then there's nothing you should worry about." She told him without taking hey eyes off of the bottles, gearing up for throwing her remaining two rings

The brunette boy let it drop to instead focus on trying to score a goal. The two continued on with their game without talking until about ten minutes later after Kim used all her rings and Jack was on his last one. Kim stood close enough to him that her jacket was brushing against his arm and he could smell her perfume, it was very distracting.

"Well this it it Jack, are you gonna make it or are fail?" She wondered out loud, wanting to add more pressure and make it more dramatic

He rolled his eyes but did try to zero in his focus on making one goal with his last ring. He tried to use of his karate techniques but his mind kept focusing instead on his date standing extremely close next to him. He shook his head trying once again in vain to focus and make a goal, raising his hand then angling his wrist he threw the last ring. It bounced off some of the bottles then skipped and spun around one bottle neck until slipping into the cracks and eventually falling like all the others. Before even having a chance to feel sad he jumped in surprise by the loud voice of Kim next to him.

"And boom! The great Brewer fails." She exclaimed with delight in her voice, Jack turned to face her then glared half-heartedly at her

"You were distracting me." He defended himself and she just raised a brow and crossed her arms

"So you're blaming me for failing? What was I even doing?" She challenged

"Standing so close to me that I can't focus on anything else." He admitted in a rush realizing how embarrassing that was while a blush crept up his neck

His date looked startled before doing her signature lip bite as a shy smile formed on them and a blush of her own colored her cheeks. There was a pause between them for a few seconds as they soaked in what's been said.

"Oh." Was what she finally said and Jack nodded shyly

"Yeah." He added

The blonde cleared her throat, "So um, what should we do since neither of us won?" She asked belatedly

The boy in question shrugged, "I dunno, I guess play other games until someone finally does win?" He suggested, sticking his left hand out as an invitation

The girl smile, easily slipping her hand into his and intwining their fingers, "Sure, that sounds good." She agreed then the two walked off

* * *

By the time Sloane was walking towards the set up stage near the center of the festival, she was ready to punch someone or scream her head off. The entire time they were at the pumpkin painting area Brett and Ana were caught up in their own little bubble, constantly touching each other and flirting like they're the only people in the world. Brad kept trying to make conversation while Remy was caught up in his pumpkin painting, determined to quote, 'Have the pumpkin be the coolest of all the others.' so he was a weird one which was probably why Sloane liked him. She forced herself to focus on the task at hand; helping Remy paint a pumpkin because if she does that then she won't be focused on her best friend. Not that she was spending too much time focusing on Ana and her budding relationship more than she should because that would imply many different things. Things that could get awkward and draw stares and makes Sloane nervous which she absolutely hates to be because that makes her weak and vulnerable. Besides, Remy liked the help and started rambling about how the three of them, Ro, Sloane, and him will be the pumpkin's adoptive parents up until November first and was throwing name ideas for it. Brad tried to help like the little saint he was, listening to Remy's ramble and even pitching in a few name ideas, not seeming to mind that his best friend was too caught up in Ana to notice him.

After the pumpkin ("Hugo! With a name like that he will not be a wimp.") was finally painted and dried it was time to head for the center area of the fairgrounds where the stage was at. Every year mayor Miller gave a long speech about how the festival was a greatly held tradition started by one of the founding families, the upcoming football season and Seaford on Parade and yadda, yadda, yadda she always tuned her out after that. It's basically the same shit she's been spewing ever since the brunette freshman was ten and completely unoriginal, Mayor Miller really needs to learn to spice it up. Only then again the mayor was probably busy with doing mayor-esque things like signing papers, passing laws, or whatever the hell it is that mayors do. Plus on top of that she was busy with her husband and five children family which included Katie from the bitch squad because of course her mom's the mayor being from the one of the founding families and all. From where the quintet was able to push their way through it was close enough to the stage that they can see it without having to get on the tips of their toes but to a point where they have to look over the shoulders in front of them. From where Sloane got a good look at the mayor and noticed for the first time how much Katie resembles her mom- same dirty blonde hair, cupid bow mouth, olive skin, upturned nose with emerald green eyes, and slim body. It wasn't that the Wasabi Warrior spent loads of time watching Katie like a creep or anything it was just when the two of them are in close proximity of each other Sloane's chocolate brown eyes wandered over to her and admired her beauty. There wasn't anything weird about admitting when someone else is pretty even if they are of the same sex because it was objectively speaking, objectively she thinks that Katie is a very beautiful person. It's even better that her insides matched her outside so she was beautiful inside and out which is a lot more than what her clique members can say.

"Same speech over again gets tiring huh?" Brad spoke into her left ear causing her to turn her head and raise a brow

Remy stood on the right side of Sloane currently babbling on about something to Ana while Brett was talking to someone next to him.

"Wow, golden boy is complaining about something, hell must be freezing over." Sloane teased, happy to focus her attention back on teasing the Elite member

Said boy rolled his eyes, "You make it seem like i'm some android version of a perfect boy instead of a real one." He commented with an annoyance tinged voice which only spurred the brunette on more, happy to see cracks in his golden boy persona

Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she stared him down, "I mean are you not? You're a church boy right? You probably say sorry for voicing your opinion that's different from others and help old ladies cross the street." She continued with a smirk

Brad jutted out his chin, meeting her gaze head on with a defiant look in his eyes. "I'm not that perfect, I have flaws too and am more than meets the eye." He shot back causing Sloane to snort

"Sure, let me guess, you don't pray every nice or sometimes think mean things about people?" The idea that Brad has some type of dark side and not just a Ken doll look alike was hilarious

"No, I can break the rules and do more than read the bible or go to church." He informed her and Sloane just rolled her eyes again

"I'm serious, in fact I can prove it to you. Come to the Founder's Party with me October twelveth." He proposed causing the brunette to arch a brow

This conversation certainly took a turn, she looked at him with a confused look, "I'm sorry?"

This time Brad was the one to smirk, "Yeah, you know the annual heritage display held every year. Come to it with me and i'll prove to you that there's more to me than you think." Of course she knew about the annual Founder's Party and Heritage Display, it was some stupid event held at the Miller's mansion that all the founder family's go to and everyone else makes a big deal about it

"Why would I want to go to a sorry excuse for a party where adults just stand out and talk about old artifacts? Also how does that prove you're not a plastic ken doll?" The Wasabi Warrior questioned

"You'll see if you go, my friends and I found a way to entertain ourselves and I promise it'll be worth your while." The blonde boy replied ever so vague

Sloane debated her options, the idea of hanging out with the bitch squad at a lame, stuffy adult party sounded nauseating. Still, Brad wants to prove to her that he was somewhat interesting and she was curious about finding out what he thought was cool and was ready to tease him mercilessly. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything better to do unless rewatching _Dexter_ with her dad while munching on assorted junk food counted.

"That's a pretty big promise there Wolfe, I'm not sure you can keep it." She replied coolly and Brad smirk just grew wider

"I'm confident that I can." He replied back then the two lapsed in silence and stared at one another while the cacophony of the festival roared on in the background

Sloane broke eye contact in favor of turning back towards the direction of the stage where finally, Mayor Miller was reaching the end of her speech. "Now it's time for some fun celebration, Give it up for the Seaford High Dance team!" The mayor led the crowd to applause which Sloane reluctantly joined in on only for Ro

An ensemble of teenagers in matching blue and gold sparkly outfits filled the stage walking in synchronization as they got into their starting position. The majority of the team were girls who matched Ro's outfit- a short sparkly blue dress- while the limited males wore gold pants and a solid blue shirt with Seaford printed in white across their chest. The brunette freshman sought out her tenth grade friend and quickly located her on the far right side, waiting for the song to begun but her icy blue eyes met Sloane's brown ones and gave her a wink then bowed her head like the rest of her teammates. Once again that caused a weird feeling to bubble in her chest that confused and, if she's being honest, scared her, but luckily she didn't have time to dwell because Remy shouted loudly and excitedly next to her.

"Whoo! Go dance team but mostly Ro, you're amazing!" The buzz cut teen shouted enthusiastically while jumping up and down while clapping, gaining a few strange looks which he pointedly ignored

Brad shot him a look of bemusement which Ana matched on his left side, "I would do the same thing if it was any of my friends on stage." The blonde boy shared

Sloane shot him a quizzical look, "Really? Wouldn't that upset a few people ad we know you don't like doing that." She replied in a slight mocking tone

It earned her an exasperated look, "Like I said before you don't know everything about me, when it comes to my friends I don't care." He declared and she nodded in slight exaggeration, not completing buying it

The music began so the brunette girl turned her attention back towards the stage to watch the dance team begin to move in unison to the upbeat song blaring. Two members began dancing in synchronized hip hop moves to the music, showing off their dancing abilities and flexibleness before more of their teammates joined in, one of them being Ro. The Raven haired beauty moved with grace and an ease like the moves came second hand to her, this was the first time she saw her dance and Sloane was mesmerized. She noticed the Latino looking guy from the dojo also on stage moving smoothly along side Ro, he was surprisingly good at dancing which is a vast improvement in his karate skills. Well actually he has great potential to be better at the sport the only thing missing was his lack of focus and dedication, which he seems to put into dancing. A quick glance to her left showed Remy with holding his phone out to film the team while Ana was watching them with an enrapt gaze. Sloane's eyes softened watching her best friend watch the show, it was like everything else disappeared and all that was left was the two of them and the real show was Ana. The lighting from the setting sun and the festival made Ana's caramel skin glow showcasing her soft features while her hair fell down her face in perfect waves. She was beautiful and it made Sloane fall even more in love than she already was. At that last thought the trance she fell into snapped and the realization finally hit her like a ton of bricks while her heart raced fast. In love, she was-she can't be-but she knew deep in her bones that it was true. Sloane Jennings was in love with her best friend, Anastasia Walters. Shit.

* * *

 **That's finally the end of a long chapter, Sloane finally came to a realization that was obvious to the readers. Don't know when the next chapter will be up but please leave a review and tell me how you liked this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here's the latest installment of Seaford High. I don't own Kickin it or any of the character's you recognize.**

 **Warning: There's underage drinking and a hint of underage teens doing sexual things.**

 _Seaford High, Dance Practice_

 _Friday, October 5th, 2012_

Jerry loves dancing, that was one fact in the world that anyone who knows him or had any long conversation with him knows. It was a fact like how Milton loves science, Jack loves karate, and Eddie loves Grace Overland. The Columbian lives, breathes, and sleeps the sport, it was the one thing he did for any mood he was in; if he was happy, mad, or sad he danced. It helps clears his mind for when things get too much, especially between his _mamà_ and _papa_ which was almost an everyday thing. Sometimes he almost forgets the time when his _padres_ were in love and not screaming at each other, the times when they were something close to a regular _familia._ If it wasn't for the pictures and home videos tucked away in his house he would believe that it was one of his fantasies next to his wet dreams of Farrah Bakhta and Desiree Steele. Both juniors had legs for days and perky C cups that they took over most of his dreams and sometimes daydreams. Don't get him wrong Mika is still the girl he desperately want to date and call his, Farrah and Desiree are just great material for his left hand at night.

"Okay! That was slightly better than before but Ro, higher on your jump and Benny remember it's a three count spin." Layla critiqued once the music ended, she stood in front of the room, leaning against the plastic table near the front of the room

"Please tell me we're finally done, my legs feel like they're about to fall off." Stacey Wiseman pleaded from where she lay sprawled on the wooden floor near the floor-to-wall side mirror on the left wall

Layla's eyes looked at the clock on the left side of the room above the trophy wall and the line of backpacks lining the wall. "Fine, I guess I kept you here long enough but you guys better practice outside of practice. The Invitationals are next friday and we need to be sharp."

With that permission given Jerry hunched forward then spread his legs a little for balance for when he placed his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. One of the many things he loved about the dance team was the challenging new moves Layla came up that really pushed him. Layla lived up to her reputation and was a hardass and it was only five practices, while the first two were just conditioning. She demanded a lot of the team and wouldn't accept anything less than perfect and if you didn't deliver she had you do it repeatedly until it was acceptable.

"And Jerry, you're not in sync with the rest of the team when we turn, so you need to practice on your counting." Smooth added his two cents from where he stood next to Stacey and leaned on the dance bar with a water bottle in hand

Jerry glared at him thinking of many different insults to spew at him but he held his tongue, he didn't want to cause any drama when this is only his first year on the team. He loved it too much to give Layla any reason to kick him off the team, especially since he didn't get to perform yet, not counting the fall festival. After school dance practice was like a third home away from home behind the Wasabi Dojo of course but Smooth is the one reason he's not fully excited to go to practice. The cocoa butter fanatic still seemed to hold a grudge for when he embarrassed him at the dance competition two years ago and made sure he knew. He took jabs at his dancing during practice under the pretense of 'critiquing' and shot hateful glares whenever Layla's back was turned.

"With all due respect, Smooth I think my toes were fine and you're not the captain so I don't need your critique." Jerry calmly replied back through gritted teeth before righting himself up correctly to grab his water bottle in his backpack

"It doesn't matter if he isn't the captain you should take any criticism given and put it under consideration." Layla told him before her eyes strayed over to Smooth, "But as for you Dan make sure your criticism is coming from a genuine place and not personal pettiness. His toes were pointed just fine."

"I told you to call me Smooth from now on." Smooth told her in a slight whine to his tone while he grabbed his white towel on top of the table to wipe his sweaty forehead

"No, that nickname is stupid." Layla shot down with clear dismissiveness and Jerry snickered into his water bottle, overhearing the short conversation. The dance captain then turned her attention back to the rest of the dancers

"Ro, Benny you two arent leaving until you two perfect your moves so start practicing now." She demanded and the two dancers in call didn't hold back their groans of disapproval but did what they were told as they reluctantly stood up to get into positions

The Columbian shot the two dancers a sympathetic look at being under Layla's wrath but was also relieved that, that wasn't him, this time. He was also forced to stay overtime until he got a move right, making him late for karate practice. In any under circumstances, staying late and alone with an older girl would be a wet dream come to life but Layla was scary and he took dance seriously so he was focused on that instead.

"Hey Smooth you're going to the Country Club right?" Benny sought for confirmation from his best friend before taking another sip from his bottle then placed it on the floor

"Yeah Farrah wanted to hang out there for a bit." Smooth confirmed as he packed up his own stuff to head out

The Wasabi Warrior could barely hold back a sneer at the mention of the Country Club. The main hangout where snobby rich popular kids go to which of course included the Swathmore Academy students. On principal Jerry despised people like that, people who have enough money to hangout at the fancy Country Club where they lounge by the pool getting served by waiters, not understanding what it's like to have real issues. Where their biggest problem is probably not getting the right color car on their birthday instead of having to take care of their _hermintas_ while their _madre_ worked two jobs to pay for a roof over their head. His eldest _hermana_ , Ezra, worked there during her junior to senior year and endured stuck up, rude members that also gave snide racial remarks. She kept with the job up until graduation to save for college which was the only reason she didn't go off on them and kept quiet. That gave him more than enough reason to hate the country club and dismiss it and the members altogether, of course besides Milton. Though Milton doesn't hang out there much but either way everyone but Milton can suck it.

"If you see Ember can you tell her that i'm going to be late. I don't want her to think I'm standing her up." Benny continued

"Yeah, sure man." The boy in question quickly agreed then slung his dance bag over his shoulder once it was fully packed

"Enough talking start practicing Matlin." Layla ordered which was the last thing Jerry heard before he left the room, his phone in hand

He scrolled through his contacts before finding his older _hermana_ , Camilla and texted her to ask if she was on her way to get him. He's been using her as his personal driver since she dropped out of college and their _padres_ didn't know about it yet, so it was perfect blackmail. Once his task was complete he pocketed his phone then began the somewhat long journey to the front of the school. The dance room was in the back of the school, a few doors down from the school's backdoor entrance towards the track and field and gymnasium. His thoughts went back to Mika, as it has been doing for the past week and couldn't stop a smile forming on his lips as he reflected on their time together. The night at the ravine had to be one of the best nights of his life, being high was so much fun, he could understand why people wanted to be potheads. Once the full effect took place his head felt like it did after he spun around in circles for a long time, giving him a funny feeling and making him find most things funny. When they danced together for a full songs Mika was pressed up close to him giving him a noseful of her auburn hair and he willed his arousal to go down so she won't feel how her dancing pressed to him affected him. Once the two were finished dancing and headed back over to the group he spent most of the night cracking up at literally nothing and eating pizza since he was suddenly given the munchies, which he learned was a common occurrence when high. The weed seemed to have affected Randy differently though as he spent a good hour or so staring off into the distance at nothing and noticeably quiet. Jerry tried waving his hand back and forth in front of his friend but Randy didn't even respond to that which he found slightly amusing but then focused his attention back on Mika.

The Columbian continued his efforts to clumsily flirt with Mika, which was even more worse when high but both their guards were down as they made fools of themselves. Erica was even more pleasant high with her bitchiness turned down, while Zane didn't really seem that affected which he explained it was because he smoked the drug frequently and built up a tolerance so it'll take him longer to feel the effects. Ethan didn't smoke more than one puff since he was a football player and the coaches did random drug checks, so he spent the night in and out of the group to find girls to flirt with. Anyway, much to the dancer's delight Mika reciprocated his flirting with batted eyelashes, coy smiles, smooth words, and leaning heavily on him throughout the night. He wasn't given the time to try and make his move since she also flitted around the group to Ethan and Zane and was very touchy with them two which infuriated and confused him more than he already was. So sadly when it was time for him to go home after Camilla alerted him about their mama returning home he left without making a move on the foreign girl.

At the Fall Festival he was given another chance to hang with the girl but she was once again with Zane and Randy though, thankfully this time Ethan chose to hang with his group of popular friends, The Elite. Eddie also tagged along so he had to try and fight for her attention which was proven difficult. Then there was the fact that halfway through she ditched the boys to hangout with Erica and her two friends since they seemed to take a likening to each other at the Ravine. The small group of boys dispersed after she left so he spent the remainder of the festival with Eddie and Randy. When school rolled around Monday he still had trouble getting to spend quality time with her since they didn't share many classes and she continued spending more time with Erica and her posse. The Columbian fell more into an irritable mood since he wished for more time with the girl that easily stolen his attention and made him feel things that he might not have even felt with Heather. Things with his ex was simple, sweet, and for lack of better words easy while with Mika she was like a burning itch that worked its way under his skin and gave him a craving that was only satisfied when he saw her.

"Hey Jerry!" Milton's voice called out, pulling him from his comparison between the two girls, he turned his head to see his Scottish friend exiting from a classroom a few doors down followed by a few others, one of them being that Sloane chick from the dojo

"Hey man, what's up?" Jerry greeted him with a grin

"Just finished a student council meeting for Seaford on Parade week and all the things that will take place-decorations for the dance, float, and spirit week ideas since it's right around the corner. We were mostly focusing on the dance decorations to follow our theme that we voted on last meeting." The boy in question explained

Ah yes, Seaford on Parade or what other cities and states called Homecoming Week. The time of year when the small city citizens get together to celebrate their sports pride and all three schools in the district school spirit comes out strong. Former students come back and most of the ninth and tenth grade females students go crazy with desire to become the new Junior Teen Pearl of Seaford. That beauty pageant that happens around this time that both Seaford High and Swathmore girls compete in so they can be in the Parade at the end of the Parade week. Jerry loves the beauty pageant because it gives him the opportunity to watch cute, perky girls compete, only sadly they don't have a bikini competition. For some reason the Creaton High girls don't seem into the pageant like the other two school girls or at least that's what SDL says. The other downside was listening to Kim and Julie rant and rave about how the Junior Teen Pearl of Seaford pageant is sexist, misogynistic, body shaming, and a bunch of other words that Jerry tuned out. Though he supposes with the way Julie is now she won't have any issues with it, hell she might even compete in it.

"Ah, the joys of being prez?" Jerry teased before getting distracted by his text notification sound, making him look away from his phone to get it out. If he wasn't distracted he would've seen the look of guilt cross his friend's face at the reminder of his presidency and how he won it.

The text was from Camilla telling him she was on her way to get him and she'll be there in around ten minutes. He sent her a quick text back before pocketing his phone to focus back on Milton and continue their walk towards the front doors.

"So what were your theme ideas?" Jerry questioned his friend, an easy grin sliding back on his face that Milton tried to mimic

"No place like homecoming, which would be centered around _The Wizard of Oz,_ Eddie suggested that one." The boy in question began as the two finally reached the school's main lobby and entrance area

"Lame." Jerry interjected with a shake of his head

"Hollywood Nights was another which obviously from the name would be centered around Hollywood and the idea of getting a red carpet was even suggested." The Scottish continued as if his friend didn't interrupt him

"Then the last two were Around the World and have each day be entered around different countries then for the dance have a globe somewhere and have photo-booths areas for Paris and India. Me personally, I liked and voted for that one, and for the last one was Under the Sea, pretty self explanatory as well." The freshman prez rounded off the list

"Those aren't completely terrible ideas but I have a really good one. What'll be a totally swag theme for Homecoming is like a beach day! Girls can dress up in sexy bikinis while I can show off by chest. I've been working out some in summer and got at least a two pack for it." Jerry told him proudly using his free hand to lift up his shirt causing Milton to quickly look away

"Yeah, I don't need to see your stomach Jerry, don't forget we use the same locker room for karate practice." The Scottish teen reminded him and the Columbian shrugged then dropped his shirt back down

"As for the whole Beach day theme, it's basically similar to Under the Sea and even if we were to do it you guys obviously won't be able to dress like that." The dancer's fantasy of seeing Mika, Desiree, and Farrah in bikinis cracked at those words

"Why not?" He demanded then pushed open the double doors with Milton behind him then walked down the front stairs

"Well there's this thing called a dress code that we have to follow at all times and bikinis is crossing many different rules." The boy in question replied

The dancer groaned in frustration, "That's wack yo! What's the point of having a beach day if you can't even dress like your going to a beach." The two sat in one of the courtyard's front tables while they both waited for someone to get them

"Well having a school full of half naked teenagers will raise a lot of questions with the PTA and most likely get Principal Buckett's in trouble."

"All the more reason to do it." Jerry enthused, that didn't seem like a bad idea to him

Milton rolled his eyes then Jerry's text notification went off so he pulled his phone out to see Mika texted him which caused him to sit up straighter in his seat. She asked him about attending the varsity linebacker, Trent's Blue's house party tonight. From the rumors heard around school and pictures from Facebook his parties are always wicked and memorable. With a grin he quickly texted her back his confirmation, thinking of how this night will be amazing.

"So what theme did you guys choose?" The dancer questioned

Milton looked hesitant at the question, "I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell."

"Aw c'mon I'm one of your _mejor amigos_ , you can tell me anything, I won't tell." Jerry pushed

Milton continued to silently debate with himself before conceding to defeat, "Okay, we chose No Place like Homecoming."

Jerry's eyes widened at that, "Seriously?! Out of all the ideas you chose that one!" He exclaimed

Milton shrugged, "Ideas for Spirit Week and decorations for the dance were easier to come up with that one and would be kind of cheaper." The freshman prez defended

"But that's so lame! Even under the Sea one would be better." Jerry complained

Milton rolled his eyes, "It's not going to be lame, _Wizard of Oz_ is a classic that everyone loves-"

"Not everyone." Jerry butted in

"And Eddie was also stoked that we went along with his idea." Milton added as an afterthought

Further conversation was ceased by the sound of a horn honking, a quick look told the boys it was from Milton's mom red Honda Civic pulling up.

"I'm telling you Jerry it's not going to be lame." Were Milton's parting words as he got up

Jerry hummed, not fully voicing his disagreement but it was palpable. Once the Ginger haired boy was gone Jerry let out a loud sigh. Thoughts turning back to the party tonight and a smile growing on his face while thinking about the foreign girl he'd fallen hard for.

 _Swathmore Academy_

 _Multi-Purpose Room_

Kim didn't want to be here. She wanted nothing to do with a stupid cheer mixer especially since it was at none other than Swathmore freaking Academy. Home of the plastics. Well excluding Vale, one of Jerry's many sisters. She was a few months younger than him but recently started her freshman year at Swathmore on an academic scholarship. The Wasabi warrior loved the girl, she definitely shared some of Jerry's personality but had enough of her own that made her, her own person. It was her goal to go to Swathmore for their advanced STEM program and believing it'll get her closer to her goal to go to MIT and become a software engineer. Sadly though she wasn't a cheerleader, preferring to dance like her older brother only not having the same dedication he does, taking it more as a hobby. Anyway, Kim wanted desperately to get out of this event but Coach Killian told them that all members of the JV pep squad has to attend and Ember the captain of the pep squad captain enforced that law. She could've been at home freaking out over the phone with Kelsey about yesterday's latest episode of _Glee_ or lounge on her living room couch rewatching _Veronica Mars_ but no. Don't get Kim wrong, she was all about team bonding and making friends and all that jazz but it was with Swathmore and Creaton high students. Swathmore students were snotty, self-absorbed, and all around privileged princess/princes while Creaton high was Seaford's sworn rival. Or she guesses, old rival since they called off their feud back in 2005 and things have been calm between the two of them but that didn't cover all the things that happened between them before.

The rivalry between them began back in 1923 when Nathaniel Lowe had Seaford built on the grounds that Creaton was supposed to be on and the latter's founder, Oliver Fell was furious. Oliver tried to find many different ways to stop the school from being built but they were all futile but when the school was finally built the attacks didn't stop. Oliver's Fell son, Paul went to Creaton and continued his father's work by attacking the newly built Seaford constantly until finally the Seaford students retaliated. They continued going back and forth, ranging from breaking and entering to vandalize the lockers to. The war continued even after the creators of the school and their offsprings graduated and passed away. The new students continued the rivalry then in 1996 Seaford's flag was stolen by a group of Creaton High students. Many have tried to get the flag back but was never successful, even when their feud officially ended they weren't given their flag back.

Kim sat in one of the tables set up on the left side of the huge room with a plate of fruit and taquitos in front of her. She was one of the few members sitting down at the table instead of mingling with the other cheerleaders or dancing to _Moves Like Jagger_ playing on the speakers. The Wasabi Warrior glared in disgust at the sight of Grace who looks to be having a friendly chat with Claire Zimmerman, a snotty rich bitch who goes to Swathmore. The blonde got her first impression of the Swathmore girl last year when Milton's parents hosted his birthday party at the Country Club which the ginger haired private school student was also at. When Kim first got to the club she overheard Claire going off on an employee for getting her meal wrong. Kim was filled with such disgust and was about to go off on Claire herself if it wasn't for Jerry coming up behind her and dragging her away. That was all Kim needed to see to make her judgement on the girl and her second run in with the girl was when the private school girl came into _Falafel Phil's_ demanding an order of food to give to her dog stating it was too disgusting for her to eat. From what Kim heard Claire's older sister, Paisley who was a junior, wasn't any better than her and if not worse. She heard stories and rumors of the older Zimmerman sleeping with one of her teachers to earn a better grade despite him being engaged, outing a pregnant student to her parents knowing how conservative they were simply because she earned captain over her, and was rumored to orcitrize a prank that caused a scholarship student to get kicked out of school simply because she refused to be cowered by her. So yeah, Paisley was a class A bitch which was easy to see where Claire got it from.

Kim looked away from the sight of the two freshman queen bees chatting it up in favor of grabbing her phone out of her small purse she brought. After unlocking it she couldn't help but smile at her new wallpaper, a picture of Jack and her at the fall festival in the pumpkin patch that Kelsey took, stating they needed an official pic as a couple. They were sitting in front of a half painted pumpkin and Jack had his arm thrown over her shoulder as they both wore matching grins. The rest of the night at the fall festival was far better than the beginning, they played most of the game booth games until finally Jack won her a stuffed animal then after that they hung out with Kelsey and Donna for the rest of the night. Kim was a little disappointed that they didn't kiss at the end of the night but consoled herself with the knowledge that it was probably too soon. They were scheduled to have their second date tomorrow at the bowling alley and the girl was buzzing with excitement for it.

"So Milton tells me you and Jack are finally a couple." Julie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts

Kim looked to her right to see Julie sitting next to her in her blue and white cheer uniform sneaking a peek of her phone. To be completely blunt, Kim didn't like the so called 'new and improved' Julie, she thinks that the former nerd was a complete and utter bitch. Her new friends Erica and Cathy weren't any better than her and worshipped the ground that Grace walks on and goes so far as to try and dress like her. Stacey though, she wasn't so bad, didn't dress like Grace or act like a bitch and Kim actually kinda likes her she thinks that the girl just needs to make better friends. In fact both Katie and Stacey needs to drop their bitchy friends and become each other's new best friends.

"Yeah, finally." Kim confirmed not being able to hide a shy smile at the reminder that yes finally after two long years of dancing around each other they were together

"It's about time it was exhausting watching the two of you and the whole, 'will they/won't they?' thing going on." Julie commented nonchalantly before stealing a grape off of her plate

The blonde Wasabi Warrior breathed deeply through her nose then out her mouth to calm herself down from saying something she'll regret. Or maybe regret later on it depends on how she feels and what mood she's in. She already did Milton wrong with the election thing so she was trying to make up for it by being nice and staying on his good side. Snapping at Julie is not going to help with staying on his good side no matter how badly she wants to.

"Was it?" Kim opened _Facebook_ on her phone to distract herself, scrolling through her friends updated statuses and new posts. The blonde's lip curled in disgust at seeing a post wishing Brody a happy belated birthday that was last Friday

"I'm glad you guys worked it out though." Julie continued

"Me too." The blonde agreed, liking an update from Kelsey then pausing when the next post on her feed was from Desiree. It was a pic of her boyfriend and her side by side with her boyfriend holding a homecoming poster proposal while she held roses and a stuffed teddy bear from and half listening to the brunette now.

That reminded her that Homecoming was just around the corner so it was around that time of cheesy proposals to take over most of her social media pages and the clothing stores to be filled with more girls than usual, searching for the 'perfect dress'. At that thought the blonde reminded herself she was probably gonna have to go dress dropping soon herself because the later she waits the harder it will be to find a good dress at the right price. That thought led to Jack, and if he will ask her to go or should she assume that they're already gonna go together. Then again he doesn't like dances, he made that clear with the whole Cotillion incident but would he make an exception if she wanted to go? They are official right? During the whole confession he said he wanted them to be boyfriend and girlfriend so doesn't that make him obligated to go? Sure, they've only been on one date and usually couples are official after three or five but they're different right? Will she have to ask him to go to hoco? Is she allowed to ask him? She needs to text her group chat with Kelsey and Donna about that. Kim cringed at her overthinking, shit when did she become such a girl?

"If you guys were seniors you'll be perfect choices for Homecoming king and queen. Next to Me and Milty and Grace and Brad when they eventually get together. You know after Brad comes to his senses and breaks up with Sloane of course." The brunette continued

That garnered the blonde's attention enough to snap out of her thoughts going down the impending rabbit whole and pay attention to the brunette. If Kim was being honest she remembered being shocked hearing the news from SDL and whispers from within the underclassmen about unlikely couple being linked together. Brad didn't seem like the type who'll go for someone like Sloane and that wasn't her trying to be rude because she likes the girl. She likes her snarky and sarcastic humor that easily bounces off of Kim's allowing them to joke around like they want to. They haven't hung out outside of the dojo or school but they talk in the two places and have friended one another on their social media accounts. With all that being said she was still surprised that they are dating because neither one of them seemed to be each others type. When the blonde Wasabi Warrior had the chance, she asked Sloane about it in their shared Biology class the latter girl just shrugged and confirmed the news with indifference. Kim thought it was strange that she didn't seem excited to talk about someone they recently started dating but didn't press not wanting to be nosy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Wasabi Warrior demanded, offended on Sloane's behalf

Julie rolled her eyes, "Oh come on they have, like nothing in common and everyone knows that Brad is supposed to be with Grace. They're childhood best friends and been super close since, everyone has been waiting for them to get together and Grace is totally in love with him but then he suddenly is into some random chick who comes out of nowhere. Someone who's not even in their same social class and has that obnoxious i'm-too-good-for-you attitude."

The blonde felt herself getting angrier the more Julie speaks, unbelieving that this was the same Julie that sneered at The Elite and stood up for people who got bullied.

"It doesn't matter though, Grace is furious at the turnout and will do something about Sloane." The brunette continued with a casual shrug

Kim, not being able to sit here any longer without doing something that'll get her bad points with Milton stood up abruptly, "Mingling is a good idea after all, I can't sit here any longer."

The blonde looked around the room; there was Grace and Katie dancing with Claire and her minions on the dance floor, other cheerleaders were by the catering bar, then she located Cara and Rose by the corner of the room talking with Tj. She scowled at the latter cheerleader but walked towards them anyway, not having a better option. The trio noticed her walking towards them and the girls gave her warm smiles. Kim wouldn't call them friends more like acquaintances since the cheerleaders and pep squad members work close together since they did have similarities. They made small talk during practices, bus rides to competitions, or the rare times they go to away games together. Those were of course times when Grace wasn't near or present since she'll shoot deadly glares, make bitchy comments, or just drag them away.

"Hey girl." Cara cheerfully greeted her when she got closer once she tore her gaze away from her companions

"Hey!" Kim echoed back with almost equal cheerfulness. Rose gave her a head nod and smile as a greeting before taking a sip from her cup

"Kim Crawford," Tj greeted her with a mischievous smirk, "rumor has it you're now dating Jack Brewer." he spoke nosy as ever and all thoughts of trying to be civil flew out her mind

The girl in question glared coldly at him, "What's it to you." She growled out causing the boy to put his hands up in defense

"I'm sensing some hostility so i'm guessing this has to do with the post I made a few weeks ago?" Rose and Cara watched the scene play out in front of them with, one with caution and the other amusement

Kim gave him a condescending smile, "Ding, ding, ding."

"It was nothing personal alright? I got an anonymous source with some credible evidence so I posted." Tj explained like it wasn't a big deal

"That's a bullshit excuse! Do you know what you put me through?! I ought to wring your scrawny neck!" Kim took a menacing step forward which was when Rose decided to slide in front of the boy protectively

"As entertaining as it would be to see Tj finally get what he deserves." She began

"Hey!" The emerald eyed boy exclaimed, affronted which she pointedly ignored him, "We don't need to make ourselves look bad in front of Swathmore kids." The anchorwoman continued

The blonde inhaled deeply to try and calm herself down and listen to reason. Rose was right, she doesn't need to give Tj a smackdown despite how much she wants to.

Tj eyed the blonde warily while slowly stepping out from behind his protector. "I'm a go and flirt with that cute guy over there where it's safe. Catch up with you guys later." He scurried away from the trio of girls after that

"Ug! I can't stand him! He's so annoying! Why are you guys friends with him?!" The blonde exclaimed in frustration

Cara shrugged, "He's not so bad- I mean he has his moments were he's decent." She lightly defended the Brit

Rose on the other hand shook her head, "I wouldn't call him a friend, we just run in the same social circle." She clarified

"I don't understand how anyone can want to be near him." Kim commented with crossed arms still very pissed but trying to calm herself

The two tenth graders shrugged, not really knowing what to say to that. Cara cleared her throat before doing a single clap with a forced smile, "Anyway! Are you enjoying the mixer so far?" She asked, wanting to change the subject

The girl in question shrugged, "I honestly didn't wanna be here, I could've been at home watching TV or sleeping over at one of my friends. But instead I'm here, at Swathmore, yay."

Rose nodded, "Same, I could be watching _Bad Girls Club_ right now and not trying to not kill Claire or listen to that Creaton girl's passive aggressive comments." She complained

Kim's brows furrowed at that, "What Creaton girl?" She questioned not recalling any passive aggressive comments made by Creaton girls but then again she spent most of her time sitting at the tables on _Facebook_ or _Keek_ making a great effort to not talk to anyone

The anchor woman's eyes looked over Kim's shoulder in search of the girl, "The one with the purse standing next to Erica dancing." The blonde turned around in search of the said girl before finding her

"I see her." The Wasabi warrior announced, eyeing the girl. She was a slim, fair skinned girl with light brown hair and dressed in a red and white Creaton high cheer uniform.

"Yeah Ember, Cara and I talked to her trying to be friendly but she spent the whole time being as fake as Kim Kardashian's ass and being nice nasty. Comparing our football teams scores, the cheer routines, and all that good stuff." The sarcasm in her voice was unmissable

"Her name is Esme, I think she's a sophomore and seemed to have some issue with Ember." Cara added which the anchorwoman nodded her agreement

"The passive aggressive and doublehanded comments were mostly aimed at her for some strange reason and her eyes." Cara continued with a shake of her head

"They were drilled on her and looked for lack of better words creepy." Rose picked up where her friend left off

Kim frowned in contemplation then turned back around to look at this Esme girl. She was talking with two other Creaton girls but kept glancing at Erica and Cathy with cold looks. She turned back around to the tenth grade girls.

"Has Ember ever met her before?" The blonde asked, how can anyone ever have a problem with Ember? She was literally one of the most chillest, friendliest people she has ever met next to Katie

The Korean could have a conversation with literally anyone and doesn't discriminate from where they were in social class or hierarchy like Grace or Lyndsey.

Cara and Rose shook their head at the question, "Never, Ember didn't know who she was, as far as she knew Esme was new." The brunette girl answered

All further conversation was ceased when the lights were turned back on and the music was turned off, much to the cheerleaders dismay. The sound of a microphone being tapped drew their attention to the medium sized set up stage on the left side of the huge room.

"Hello everyone! It's time for the competition so everyone group up with your team and practice." The Swathmore director of the mixer, Ms. Olson instructed

"Off we go." Rose commented then pushed herself off the wall and walked toward the direction of Ms. Killian with Cara next to her. Kim stood rooted in her place for a few seconds later not wanting to leave before sighing. She forced herself to follow the tenth graders once more wishing she was in the comfort of her home.

 _Trent Blue's Residence, Bridgeton Hills, Seaford_

It was around nine pm when Camilla drove Jerry up to Trent's street, the music already loud enough that he could hear the thumping beat from three houses down. Jerry checked his phone for any new texts from Mika but there was none, the last one was from forty minutes ago when he replied to her text about when he was coming.

"So you're into house parties now huh? I'm honestly surprised it took you this long." Camilla commented as she parked her car

The younger Martinez rolled his eyes before mouthing the words mockingly, "Ha, ha _eres un comediante_. I told you Mika's gonna be her and i'm trying to make her _mi novia._ " He told her then pulled down the visor mirror to give himself a quick look over

"Yeah I remember, she sounds like quite the girl. Having you go to a ravine party and now a house one, should I be worried?" She asked teasingly with a smile tugging at her red lips

If was to pick who out of all seven sisters he has he looked the most alike his choice was definitely going to be Camilla. They share the same pale skin, oval face, thick eyebrows, full lips, dark brown hair, and lean body. Besides physical appearance, they share love for causing mischief, carefree and fun loving personality.

Jerry rolled his eyes at the question, "Come on you've been going to parties like this since what, eighth grade? And i'm sure unlike me you tried liquor as well." He challenged then put the visor mirror back up, content with his appearance

This time Camilla was the one to roll her eyes, "It was a buzzball so it wasn't completely alcohol, there's a difference. Also I did it on a dare, so don't even try it." She defended herself

"Yeah whatever, I'll text you when I'm ready to leave. Maybe around 11:30 or 12." The dancer informed his sister while opening the passenger door to get out

"Sure just don't push it too late and Jerry!" She called out, the boy now fully out the vehicle turned around and bent down a little to get a good look at her face

The college dropout was biting the left side of her lip, seeming to be contemplating her words, "Be careful, girls like Mika can be trouble." She warned him, the younger Martinez scoffed then closed the car door

Unbelievable, was Camilla of all people really trying to warn him away from Mika? She was talking as if Mika was a bad person, which she isn't, not one bit. The foreign girl was funny, nice, a little mischievous, and amazing to be around. She makes him forget about the pain of Heather and how awkward it is to be around her now. She was one of the best additions to Seaford this year and it's ridiculous for Camilla to say anything considering she was a lot like Mika during high school.

"Okay _madre_." The condescending tone was hard to miss, he walked away from her before she could say anything else that will irritate him

The dancer shook off his sister's words, not wanting her to ruin his mood or night, this was going to be a good night. He should be focusing on Mika and Mika only. Tonight he planned on making a move on her, hopefully maybe end up kissing her and by the end of the night earn a date with her. He was nervous about the kissing though since he only ever kissed Heather and most of them were closed mouth, chaste kisses. Something about Mika tells him she had more experience in that department, maybe it was a foreign girl thing. The Columbian continued thinking of ways to impress her as he continued the somewhat long walk towards Trent Blue's house. When he was finally outside the relatively decent sized house he could hear 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj playing clearly and feel the vibrations in his body. He stood outside the door awkwardly, not knowing if he was supposed to knock or ring the doorbell or just go inside unannounced. After having a silent debate in his head for 3 minutes he decided screw it, and boldy opened the door.

Jerry was immediately the smell of bodies, some sweaty and even a little musty while others were drenched in perfume. Once he stepped in then closed the door he surveyed the scene in front of him with a mix of awe and a bit of nervousness. Straight ahead of him was a small foyer with a wooden staircase that led to a short wooden indoor balcony. To the left of the balcony was the living room full of teens while to the right the dining area also full of teens and scattered junk food and red solo cups. The dancer hesitantly walked further into the house, not really knowing where to go or where Mika and his friends were at. He contemplated texting them but then dismissed it for right now, he wanted to do a little exploring around his first house party. He heard the reason for the party was that the Varsity football team had their game yesterday even though usually it was scheduled for Fridays. They played against Lakeside, a Catholic school on the edges of Seaford and the latter team won by 2 points. If Jerry was being honest, he didn't really care much about football so he didn't go to the game but he was happy for the chance to party.

The Colombian decided to head first towards the dining area. A speaker was in the far left corner still blasting _Starships_ by Nicki Minaj and in the middle was a table that a group of older guys surrounded in the middle of playing a game of beer pong. Jerry heard of the game through movies and TV shows as well as what Camilla shared to him and posts on her _Facebook_ about the wild parties she goes to. He always wanted to try it out, it seemed totally swag but he still hasn't tried alcohol yet, at the ravine he kept to weed and split most of his time delightfully high, cackling with Mika and the rest of the group at nothing really while munching on the pizza. Jerry recognized a few of the beer pong boys; one was none other than the host himself- Trent while another was Benny who was currently downing one of the cups. Done watching the boys he slipped past them to head towards the kitchen that was connected to the dining room. The area was occupied with various teens, consuming the food and drinks, standing near the walls alone on their phones or talking with another partygoer. There was a kitchen worktop towards the middle of the kitchen covered with the bag of remaining red solo cups, a few boxes of pizza, and two open bags of chips. Jerry decided to head towards there, stomach rumbling from the smell of the greasy cheesy dish and figuring he should eat something to calm his nerves.

He slid past a few partygoers to get towards the kitchen worktop, seeing there was an option of cheese, pepperoni, and meat supreme pizza which the dancer of course chose the latter box. He took two slices then walked around the island to head out the kitchen through the entryway next to the fridge instead of where he entered from. The dancer noticed the picture frames of Trent's family hanging on the wall of the hallway that led to the packed living room. Trent was an only child with two parents with matching grins throughout each picture frame. The varsity linebacker was born into a well of, suburban family that looked to love each other dearly. Jerry felt a flame of jealousy spark within him, _must be nice,_ he thought bitterly. He quickly looked away from the pictures to hurry towards the living room, then pulled out his phone once more to see of Mika or Randy texted him back yet. He frowned when he saw he received no new messages, what were they doing that caused them to be away from their phone? A horrible image of Randy and Mika kissing one another entered his mind, he quickly pushed the thought away. Yes Randy and him are both interested in the Hachimaki girl and they are both aware of the other's interest in her, but they never really talked about it. Jerry didn't want their mutual interest in the girl to ruin their friendship, so far she made it clear that she wasn't interested in getting into a relationship but wasn't against flirting. The two friends as well as Ethan flirted shamelessly with the girl while Zane seemed more focused on Cathy who was also eyeing him. Jerry did wonder what would happen if Mika decided to date one of the guys and if it will affect their friendship for the worse which he didn't want to happen. He wasn't too worried about Ethan since he wasn't the type of guy to settle for one girl, he's one of the two sophomores on varsity football which made him a target for most of the underclassmen affections.

Jerry's eyes widened when he saw the backyard to Trent's house; there was a decent sized inground pool occupied by a few dozen students with a few lounge chairs on the concrete side near the sliding glass door. All thoughts of Mika, Randy, and him were pushed out of his mind when his eyes laid on the pool. He figured why not use the pool while waiting for the two people to text him back?

 _Swathmore Academy_

 _Multi Purpose Room_

All the cheerleading squads were allowed to spend around a good thirty-five minutes to if needed, forty minutes going over their routine. After that each group separately performs their number for the panel of judges who in the end votes which group was the best and wins bragging rights for the rest of the year. It wasn't really a serious competition, meant to just be a fun event but of course the squads don't take it as such. They all had a competitive edge to them and hated the idea of anyone having bragging rights over them and use that against each other during their actual competition season. Especially the Swathmore squad since they already had a big enough ego with their wealthy background and fancy private school, they didn't need anything else to brag about. Luckily for Kim, and probably the good of the squad if she was being honest, she didn't have to worry about the competition.

Since the squad already went over their routine three times they were just lounging around on the mats waiting for the time to run up, Kim chose to sit in a seat instead of the ground. The Wasabi Warrior divided her time between texting her group chat made up of Kelsey, Donna, and herself to theorize the upcoming _Pretty Little Liars_ halloween episode later this month, and Jack. They switched topics from the upcoming karate tournament this weekend, to their English homework over _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ and their bowling date. The texts were filled with light jokes and teasing which Kim was glad because one of her fears of if they ever dated they might become awkward with one another. She was happy to see those fears were quickly proven wrong, the thought of declaring their relationship Facebook Official was looming in the back of her mind but she wasn't sure how to bring it up in texting without sounding pathetically girly. Seriously, since when did she become one of _those_ girls? Donna would be making fun of her if she could read her mind.

Kim let out an indelicate snort when she read Jack's joke about defeating their upcoming karate dojo competitor in the tournament by throwing Jerry's dirty gym socks at them. She texted him back as she got from her seat and grabbed her empty plastic up with her free hand. She headed towards the buffet table with the intention of refilling said cup as she waded through the crowd. Once she reached her destination she briefly noticed two other teens were already there, a female Swathmore cheerleader and male Creaton cheerleader. The two were surprisingly standing close to one another as they talked to one another, huh, apparently the mixer was actually working for some people.

"These mini cheesecakes are _so_ delicious, if I was into older women I'd marry Martha Bobbitt." The male cheerleader declared after an indecent moan when he bit into said desert

"She's already married." The Swathmore girl countered

"Well then I would just become her second husband." He shrugged before taking another bite of his cheesecake

"What would happen to her first?" The girl questioned with an arched brow

"Nothing she'll be able to prove." The Creaton cheerleader replied with a wink

The blonde eyed him in the corner of her eye after he made the sound before focusing on refilling her cup. She'll admit when she first tasted the cooking of Mrs. Bobbitt she had the same reaction because she was one of the best cooks in Seaford. To top it off she had a heart of gold, how was she the one who created Truman was beyond her.

"You need to try one Ray." The boy insisted but the girl shook her head even though the expression on her face was conflicted

"I can't, Claire wants us to go on a strict died during football and cheer season, sweets are strictly forbidding. For me anyways." The Swathmore girl, 'Ray' informed her friend

Kim pulled a face at the news she was overhearing, why wasn't she surprised that Claire will force her posse to do something like that? Unlike The Elite, Claire's little group of friends were more like her minions who follow her every command while The Elite were actually a group of friends who don't follow Grace like she's a messiah.

"That's ridiculous, just because your not a stick like Claire, doesn't mean you need to lose a few pounds. Your body is fine." The frustration in his voice was clear and the argument was almost a routine

"No it's not, you wouldn't understand Ozzy. You're not a girl and you have great metabolism." Ray replied in a dejected voice though she eyed the cheesecake with longing

"Just because I'm not a girl doesn't mean I can't see the beginning signs of an eating disorder." The boy, 'Ozzy' snapped

"Don't be overdramatic, just because I'm not eating a sugary snack doesn't mean I have an eating disorder." Ray snapped back hotly

Kim was wondering if this would be a good time to leave the buffet table so the two friends can argue in peace.

"Okay so there's no other food that she's forbidding you to eat as well? Food that isn't necessarily unhealthy" Ozzy challenged

Ray looked around her as if she was just now realizing how close they were to other people, "Can we not do this here in public? She pleaded in a lower voice that she had been using

Ozzy also gave a quick sweep of his surroundings with his eyes landing on Kim only a few inches away from him and Ray. She was trying to act like she wasn't listening to the conversation but instead texting on her phone even though her screen was black. It was obvious though that she heard every word given their close proximity.

"Fine, but this discussion isn't over." Ozzy agreed begrudgingly, clearly having more to say on the discussion

"I had no such hope that it will be." Ray dryly muttured

Silence fell between the duo for a few moments and Kim sipped lemonade feigning obliviousness as she typed away a message on _WhatsApp_ to no one in particular.

"So, who was the cute guy that you were talking to earlier that asked for your _Kik_?" Ray questioned in a desperate attempt to change the topic

The boy in question's face brightened despite the previous serious conversation.

"Tj, a Seaford cheerleader with a sexy accent." He answered in a dreamy voice

That garnered Kim's attention and before she could stop herself she turned towards the duo and lowered her phone from her face quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt and this may be invasive but I'm warning you now don't pursue a relationship with Tj. He's an awful person who only cares about exploiting people and using them for his stupid blog." Kim warned them with anger dripping from her voice

The two cheerleaders eyed her warily before eyeing one another in silent communication then looking back at her, "Scorned lover?" The boy, Ozzy asked with an arched brown

Kim wrinkled her nose at the question, "Gross no, and I'm pretty sure he's gay and even if he isn't I wouldn't dare date somone who'll more than likely write about me. I'm just looking out for you."

"Well thanks for the warning kind stranger. One of the few non straight guys to actually hit on me is a douche, what are the odds." Ozzy rambled out loud in a slight bitter tone before finishing the rest of his cheesecake

"I'm Kim, I go to Seaford High, obviously." She gestured towards her blue and white cheer uniform in a 'duh' gesture

"I'm Ozzy and this is Rayna-" He gestured towards the girl standing next to him in a red and white uniform who waved at her- "Though you already know that because you overheard us talking and it's obvious I go to Creaton and her Swathmore." Ozzy copied Kim's movement by gesturing to his red and black Creaton uniform

Kim nodded, there was no use in lying and besides she was terrible at it, "Though in my defense, it's not my fault you guys talk loud enough for me to hear."

Now that she was facing towards the pair she got a good look at each of them. Ozzy was a tall, lanky, fair-skinned male with shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows with a slightly big nose. Rayna was a few inches shorter than Kim with Ozzy's fair-skinned complexion, a round face that is framed by her light brown hair and an average shaped body. Her body wasn't thin like most of the girl's here or herself, but not overweight, just a little pudgy. There was absolutely nothing wrong with having a body like that, but it wasn't Kim's place to say. It was Rayna's body and if she wants to lose weight then it's her right, she just hopes Rayns really does instead of Claire making Rayna feel like she needs to.

Ozzy chuckled, "True." He conceded then grabbed another mini cheesecake from the buffet table and Rayna gave him a mild glare

"Don't eat all the cheesecakes Ozzy, save some for others." She admonished him earning an eye roll

"Please most of these girls are afraid to gain any calories or carbs on their figure and even if they're not you Swathmore students enjoy your fancy food everyday. Let us lower income people have a chance to enjoy these delicious food."

This time Rayna was the one to roll her eyes and Kim decided now was a good time to leave the duo alone, but she wanted to say one more thing before leaving.

"This may not mean much but I agree that your body is perfectly fine Rayna." Kim told the Swathmore girl with sincerity and a smile then walked back to her table not waiting for a reply

She took another sip from her lemonade as she neared the table then plopped back down on her seat and sat the cup more gently on the table. She checked Jack's last message that informed her he was going to get started on their English homework so he was gonna text her back when he gets finished. She texted back a good luck then switched back over to her group chat to see the latest messages. Kelsey has changed the conversation from Pretty Little Liars to the last Doctor Who episode aired before going on a break. The brunette was currently making a passionate argument about why that episode was trash and Amy should've left with the Doctor in his TARDIS instead of allowing the Angel to take her back to Rory. Kim frankly never got into the hype of the show, it was too confusing for her but her two best friends were practically obsessed with it. Kelsey even has a mini Tardis necklace granted to her from her parents on her fourteenth birthday that she never takes off.

Bored of the conversation she closed out of WhatsApp then checked the time on her phone before turning her device off as well. The director, Mrs. Olson should be calling the teams together any minute now to get the competition started, while waiting, Kim decided to half listen to the conversation Katie, Rose, Ember, and Grace were having from where they were sitting down on the floor a few inches away from her.

"It took a lot of persuading but my parents are going to be out of town for three days for that convention thing so I can throw the halloween party I wanted!" The Korean spilled in excitement

Rose clapped happily, "Sweet! I wasn't sure if they were going to take the bait." She admitted and Katie nodded her agreement

"Me neither but I'm so glad they did now I can start planning for real, with you're guy's input of course. For one I know I want the guest list to be exclusive because I can't have a full on rager with the fear of things getting destroyed." Ember explained reasonably gaining simultaneous nods from her three friends

"And you only want Seaford's best at your party." Grace added

Ember gave her an unreadable look while Rose rolled her eyes, "Sure." The former commented

"Do you know what you're going to dress for halloween?" Katie asked causing the girl in question to perk up

"Not yet but I'm going to do a couple's costume with Benny and he wants to do a Marvel comic book couple." A shy, happy smile formed on her lips as she told her friends the news

"He is such a comic book nerd-" Katie lightly teased with a soft chuckle, fond exasperated nods of agreement followed her comment

Further conversation was cut off when Mrs. Olson got up back on stage and started speaking into her microphone, "Okay everyone it is now time to start the competition. Remember this is only a friendly competition but the winning team gets bragging rights for the rest of the year. Now the first team up is Seaford Killer Whales!" Mrs. Olson led the short applause that the other teams followed while Kim and the rest of Seaford cheerleaders walked to the center of the room

Unfortunately Kim's starting position had Grace standing next to her and she shot her one of the fakest smile she ever saw, "Kimmy," She cooed, "I didn't see you there, you're kind of easy to look over."

Kim just rolled her eyes at the brunette, she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of reacting badly. "Considering you guys chose to sit down on an area that was inches from my seat I would think you'd see me just fine." The blonde patiently told her, "I guess you might need your eyes check Gracie." She knew Grace hated being called that which was exactly why she said it, to see her eye twitch

"So I've heard that you and Jack finally got together. It took so long that I was afraid that maybe he might've gotten over his interest in you and your... abrasive personality." The queen bee-in-training feigned concern

Kim narrowed her eyes, "How's it going with Brad? Isn't he in a perfectly happy relationship with Sloane while you're the one pining after him, stuck in the friendzone?" It's a well known fact that Grace is in love with Brad but as of now he doesn't reciprocate

Kim knew that was a low blow and does feel a smidge of regret for making fun of Grace's unrequited feeling because she knows how painful that can be. A quick glance to her left, the blonde saw a quick flash look of hurt on the brunette's face but as soon as it was there it was gone that Kim wasn't sure if she made it up or not. Their cheer mix music boomed over the speakers, signaling the start of their routine, ending the bickering between the brunette and her.

But of course Grace always needed the last word, "I do hope you guys workout, it'll be such a shame if you guys don't. I would just hate to see you heartbroken." The brunette then headed over to the mats

The Wasabi warrior followed behind her and git into position and waited for their music to start. She tried to focus on following their routine and not missing a beat. Her eyes shifted to her left, catching a red and black blur figure in the corner of her eye. The figure, a Creaton cheerleader crept closer to where Julie stood but tried to hid, was it Esme? Sh threw something on the floor next to Julie before slinking back in the shadows and probably back to her table. Julie continued to do her routine, oblivious to what just happened then walked towards the area Esme threw on the floor. She flailed then slipped causing the pyramid to crumble and Katie, who was on top to crash hard to the ground. For a moment, a silence hushed over the crowd as they stared in shock before Claire broke it by laughing loudly and one of her minions quickly did the same.

Kim and the rest of the cheerleaders stopped mid routine to rush over to their fallen member. Ms. Killian followed, breaking into the half circle that formed. Kim also pushed her way through to get a good look at Katie who was clutching her left ankle from where she laid on the floor.

"What happened?" Ms. Killian demanded as she tried to help the dirty blonde up but the latter immeaditely winced and yelped as she got on her feet.

"I slipped on something, I didn't even notice that was on the floor when starting the routine." Cara answered from where she sat on the floor rubbing her foot while the other cheerleaders started getting back up. All except Katie who was still laying on the ground

Kim's eyes wandered over to where Esme stood with her squad, snickering with a few of her friends. Kim's eyes narrowed as she glared.

"Someone needs to get her an ice pack." Rose announced, bringing Kim back to the scene at hand

Kim, having enough of glaring at Esme spoke up about what she saw. "I'll tell you what happened, that bitch over there-" she began, pointing at Esme from where she sat while charging up to her

"Kim language!" Ms. Killian scolded her,

"Put that one the floor to make Cara slip and injure Katie." She finished like she hasn't been interrupted

Esme faked shock, "What are you talking about I didn't do anything." The Creaton cheerleader lied straight through her teeth

"Yes you did I saw you too." Julie backed Kim up, crossing her arms as she too walked over to where Kim stood

Ember had a troubled expression on her face from hearing Julie and Kim's accusation, she looked back down at Katie. "You said that when you first started your routine you didn't see that on the floor?" The Korean sought to confirm

Cara nodded, "It wasn't there, I swear." She declared, as if that was all she needed to hear, Ember's face darkened, eyes narrowing as she glared at Esme.

Cara started to backtrack, "But maybe I just wasn't paying close attention-" She began, not liking the tension she sensed was beginning to build

Ember stood up from where she knelt next to her friend, she too stalking over to where Julie and Kim were but she broke in between them to come nose to nose with Esme. "What the hell is your problem huh? Ever since you've been here, you've been nothing but two faced and nice nasty."

Esme crossed her arms, regarding the angry cheerleader in front of her cooly, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't cause your friend to slip, I guess she's just clumsy and needs to learn to be more aware of her surroundings."

"Don't talk about her like that." Kim growled

Esme put her hands up in mock surrender, "Or maybe she was the one who did that. The idea of you Seaford cheerleaders playing the victim doesn't sound far fetched." She drawled, gaining nods of agreement from the other Creaton cheerleaders minus Ozzy who was sitting farther back and looked completely uninterested in the confrontation

Kim's eyes widened, "What the hell did you just say?" She questioned through gritted teeth

"Take that back right now." Julie ordered only earning a chuckle from the Creaton girl

"Can't handle the truth?" She challenged, "Everyone knows you Seaford whales aren't against victim mentality, too afraid of doing something yourselves." She looked at her nails

"I would choose my next words very carefully if I were you." Ember warned her

Esme gaze rose to meet Kim's gamely, "After all you guys never got your flag back."

And that was it. That was the last straw, the final stroke, overload and all those other metaphors. Bringing up the flag was basically itching for a fight, was the low blow, and the worst thing you could possibly do. It was well known that Creaton still had Seaford's flag in their clutches from all those years ago but after making peace students from each school knew to not bring it up. It was equivalent to waving the finger which was something students didn't want now that they were at peace. Only now it seems like little miss Esme didn't want peace anymore.

"You know what? If you're trying to provoke a fight and end this peace then fine, you got it. Only let's make this one thing clear, Seaford runs miles around Creaton, or did you forget who almost always wins the Homecoming games?" Kim shot back

"Seaford was and always will be better than Creaton and we'll prove it again and again." Ember chimed in

"Bring it." Esme snarled

Unseen by the angry sextet, Claire was watching the whole confrontation with a pleased grin on her face. This was exactly what she was hoping for when she started whispering twisted truths in Esme's ears. The outcome was better than expected.

The ginger haired teen turned towards one of her minions, Tatum, still grinning, "I have a great feeling that this year is going to be spectacularly chaotic."

 _Trent Blue's Residence_

After spending an hour or so in the pool, Jerry left the area in search of his friends. Mika finally texted him back to inform him of her whereabouts, she was in one of the upstairs bedroom with Randy and Zane and a few other teens participating in a few party games. Mika finally texted him back to inform him of her whereabouts, informing him she was in a bedroom upstairs with Randy and Zane as well as some other kids playing party games. When he got to the bedroom he was greeted ebulliently by a buzzed Mika followed by a more subdued one from Randy and Zane. The latter two boys were holding red solo cups that was more than likely filled by alcohol but haven't felt the effects yet. The boys explained that they built up a tolerance to alcohol from their previous usage so it'll take them a while before they feel anything. Jerry decided to stay with them in the bedroom for a while to participate in a few of the games, curious about them. The only party games he played were during his hermanas or friends birthday parties. They were always, innocent, kid-friendly games that never included drinking, stripping, or kidding.

The Columbian's eyes did a quick survey of the other partygoers that were in the room with him. Besides Mika, Randy, and Zane, there was Stacey Wiseman, one of the girls that Mika's became fast friends with though she looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here. He was surprised that Ethan wasn't here, Jerry thought parties are his thing but he guesses he was busy with something else. He think he recognizes a preppy looking fair skinned girl with jet black hair that resemble that princess that ate a poisonous apple. It was obvious from her clothing that she was a prep or as Kim puts it Swathmore Reject, he wondered what she was doing at a party like this. Shouldn't she be at home playing tennis or riding horses or whatever it was the rich people do?

They spent the next hour or so playing Never Have I Ever, taking a few shots whenever they did do that one thing, while also kicking out couples that tried to use the room to hook up. Eventually the prep girl, Skylar, decided to just lock the door altogether to save themselves the headache of shooing them out again. By the time they ran out of alcohol Jerry was really starting to feel the effects of his shots as he stumbled his way around the room as the rest of the group cleared out to do whatever. Jerry felt amazing, like everything was good, no fantastic and he could do anything and everything. His head felt fuzzy but his body felt wonderful, everything was wonderful.

A feminine laugh startled him, he looked to his right to see Mika leaning against the door, watching him, "You're so funny Jerry." She praised him

The boy's brows furrowed, has he been saying all that stuff out loud?

"Yes you have." Mika answered him with a giggle

Jerry laughed before flopping down eagle spread on the bed, the bed was so comfy, it was like flopping down on a cloud. "I guess I haven't figured out when I'm speaking out loud and when I'm just thinking. My mouth moves on it's own, it's like it has its own mind." He rambled

"I like your mouth." She commented then walked over to the bed, her hips moving with an extra sway and once she reached him she moved to straddle his waist

Jerry startled at the sudden warm, light weight on top of him, his gaze focusing in on Mika staring down at him with a predatory look in her eyes. He couldn't stop his own from widening, this was surprising, a pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless. This was the beginning of one of his many fantasies whenever he was alone in his bedroom with his right hand. Was this a dream? Was he dreaming right now?

Another light chuckle escaped Mika's lips as her predatory look morphed into an indulgent one, "No Jerry you're not dreaming." She assured him

He really needs to work on the whole not speaking out loud thing.

She leaned forward, hands on both sides of his head to lock him in. A mischevious smirk formed on her lips as she stared back at him predatory,

"We have a whole room to ourselves, why not use it to our advantage?" She suggested

Jerry gaped up at her, speechless, this was really happening? They are really going to do this? He nodded dumbly.

The girl smiled smugly down at him before leaning down and smashing her lips against his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I have no excuse except procrastination.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it**

 **Now onto the story**

* * *

 _Music Room_

 _Tuesday, October 9th, 2012_

"Okay that was a really good rehearsal, I'll say we're really learning how to work together as a team. I'm thinking at the rate we're going we'll be good enough to perform at the Bayview in two weeks." Eddie informed the group with a pleased grin

Eddie won't lie, the past two weeks having to learn as a group to work together have been...challenging to say the least. There was trying to work around Anastasia's, Milton's, and Eddie's own schedules, with the former beginning play practice soon and Milton's football practice and freshman president duties. Eddie himself had mascot duties and student council since he's a freshman representative. Luckily Anastasia hasn't begun play practice yet but she does this week which will make scheduling difficult. On top of that Eddie has to try and work with Anastasia's diva like personality as she pretty much demands to be the lead singer on all the songs and tries to take control of the band. Then there's Randy's constant jibes and comments as he consistently questions his authority and choices. All that's gone down and they've only had five productive rehearsals. He says productive because they've had eight in total to be precise but they didn't get much done in the first three. In their first rehearsal Milton had to leave twenty minutes in for football practice, Randy made constant underhanded remarks throughout it, and Anastasia kept arguing with him about what songs they were going to play. The next rehearsal went the same only this time Eddie had to leave early for a mascot thing, putting Milton in charge. It was the third one where Eddie tried to put his foot down and gain some sort of control and order over the group with Milton backing him up. He told Randy straight up that if he doesn't stop with his comments he will fire him from the band and made a compromise with Ana over the songs since he can't have her two of them managed to wrangle the group into finally having an actual practice after for the remainder of their scheduled time.

The next five practices were more productive then the first three by also finally managed to settle on a name by the end of the third rehearsal, they called themselves Ring Heart. It was a combination of two names that the group have been debating on, Ringleader and Heartstruck which Randy and Anastasia separately came up with and pushed to be the chosen one. Milton was the one who came up with the idea of combining the name for a compromise which both members were okay with though Eddie could tell Anastasia had more reluctance to agree to. The yellow belt had a flash of fear that this was just the beginning of Anastasia's diva like behaviour and wondered if he needed her voice that badly for the bad. He quickly answered his own question, he does need her that badly. She has an amazing voice and he needs real talent in order for this band to take him up the social ladder and impress Grace.

Eddie was in the midst of planning a big homecoming proposal for the Elite Member because some of the advice he sought out from Jerry was that girl's like Grace needed a big spectacle to interest them. He was also able to find out the boy she was talking about after choir class was Brad Wolfe thanks to _Facebook_ stalking and the wonderful blog, SDL. He also pieced together that Brad was currently dating Sloane Jennings, the new girl in the dojo who's now the best which Jack hates. If he was being honest, he was surprised that Brad was dating someone like Sloane, and that wasn't him trying to be rude, just honest. Sloane was standoffish, on the quiet side, kinda rude, and just plain scary. Most importantly she low on the social hierarchy, pretty much an outcast, why would Brad Wolfe want to date someone like that? Especially when Grace freaking Overland was single and clearly has it bad for him. Doesn't matter, what's Brad lost is Eddie gain and he'll just have to help Grace get over Brad then she'll fall straight into his arms. First thing first the homecoming proposal.

"It's a good thing we're just doing cover songs or else we would more than likely suck spectacularly." Milton noted earning a nod of agreement from Stacey and Randy

"Actually, I wanted to propose something, if I may?" Ana spoke up, walking around the keyboard to the center of the room

"O-kay sure." Eddie granted permission, shooting her a quizzical look

Once she gained everyone's attention she shot them all a pleased grin, "Okay so I found out that Ember Chung is hosting a Halloween party yesterday when we were at the Country club because you know we're friends." Ana began with a smug smile

Randy rolled his eyes, "Get to the point." He rushed

"Okay well the party is October 27th and she's looking for a live band!" She finished excitedly

Murmurs broke out amongst the group while Eddie frowned, "That's the same day as Bayview's halloween party." He pointed out

"Yeah but c'mon the choice is pretty obvious, perform at an Elite party or in front of a bunch of kids." Ana reasoned, "And not to mention the party is invite only. Now I would've already gotten an invite since I'm dating Brett and all but I can't say the same for the rest of you. Besides Eddie this is your chance to hang with with The Elite and more importantly Grace." She tried to sweet talk

"I swear when you open your mouth you almost always make me wish I was deaf." Randy commented earning a chuckle from Stacey before she quickly covered it with a fake cough. Ana scowled at them.

The offer was tempting, he's not going to lie, hanging out with The Elite, Grace but he wanted the band to be at it's best when they perform in front of them. He wants to impress them all enough that they want to let him into their group, that Grace wants to be with him without any persuasion. Right now the band is mediocre at best, still in need of a lot of practice before they can be called good. He's afraid that if they perform in front of them he'll just make a fool in front of them and all hopes of weaseling his way into the group and Grace's heart would be dashed. He wishes it would be easier to join them but it's not, he only has one chance to prove himself to them. He envies Brody, how easily he wormed his way in and Ana, who's slowly doing the same since she started dating Brett.

"Hell yeah we should definitely go for it, an Elite party what more could a guy ask for." Randy enthused

"When are auditions?" Stacey spoke up curiously

"Next weekend at the Civic center she didn't have a certain time yet though." The diva answered

"But I've already had this planned for nearly a month and I've confirmed it with the mall already. I can't just bail on them." The yellow belt argued

"You can tell them there's been a change of plans, I'm sure they'll understand." Ana assured his concerns dismissively

Randy rolled his eyes, "C'mon Jones are you really gonna pass up a chance to go to an Elite party so we can perform in front of snot nose kids?" Randy challenged

"We're not even up to par yet we still need a lot of practice. I want to be at our best when we perform in front of them." Eddie told them

"We'll be fine, we're only performing cover songs and we got most of them down already." Ana argued

"Yeah listen to the diva." Randy agreed, said girl glowered at him for the comment

"I'll take that as a compliment." She responded with a sniff, nose turned towards the air

"I don't feel comfortable bailing on an already scheduled performance, that's not a good way to begin out career." Eddie was still firmly against the idea

"Why don't we take a vote?" Stacey suggested, all eyes turned towards her

"I mean we're a team right? So we should all be apart of the decision making. A vote is fair." She finished a little hesitantly

"I'm for it." Milton was quick to agree

"Yeah." "Sure." Were the replies of the other members

"So, all in favor of performing at Ember's party?" Ana started off the voting

 _Seaford Corridor_

"-So even though it's supposed to be a fall production it's more than likely gonna be opening in December because of how long it took to choose a play and the auditions. Today is going to be our first table read." Kim filled Jack in as they walked out of their shared 1st period English class

"Are you looking forward to it?" Jack asked her

"Yeah, we have two really good leads going by the community plays they were in and I heard amazing things about Ms. Evanheart as a director." The blonde enthused

"Well that's good, I already know that Addams Family is going to be amazing." Jack told her with a smile

The two walked towards Jack locker to swap out his 2nd period supplies for his third. Kim leaned against the locker right of his, "You know we'll need some extra hands for building sets and stuff." She informed his casually

Jack glanced at her, a smile forming on his lips again, "Is that so?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, we'll need all the help we can get." She nudged giving him her best puppy dog eyes

The shaggy haired boy felt himself about to cave when a thought suddenly struck him making all his happiness quickly disappear. "Isn't Brody going to be a part of the play?"

The blonde dropped her puppy dog face at that, turning serious quickly. "Yeah but I'm not going to let him ruin my experience of being a party of my first play. The best I'll be is cordial to him because I don't want to spend my time fighting." She answered him

"He doesn't deserve cordial." Jack nearly snarled

"Maybe not but it's been two years and I'm just tired of fighting. I want this play to go off without a hitch, which means I need to play nice," Kim retorted as she tucked a stray strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear

Jack hummed, he could see her reasoning and knew that, that was the best choice to make but he still disagreed with it. Brody didn't deserve forgiveness that easily, two years or not he played Kim for a fool and is now walking around the dojo like he owns the place. If it wasn't for Sloane he'll be the best karate member, another thing he doesn't deserve. Jack knew these weren't good thoughts to have, his mom and youth pastor would be very disappointed in him but he doesn't care.

"So." Kim began walking closer to him to lock her fingers around the back of his neck and rest her forearms on his shoulders

"Do you think you can help with the sets and play nice with Brody?" She continued, giving him her puppy eyes again

Jack debated on, one hand he wanted desperately to say heck no, he would rather spend his free time watching a Horse Tamer movie with Audrey than with Brody. But on another, he would get to spend extra time with Kim and he was kind of curious to what it would be like to work on a play behind the scenes. Besides isn't doing something you don't really like to make your girlfriend happy what boyfriends usually do? It's called compromising and that's key to keeping healthy relationships, at least that's what Milton and his mom said. Only his parents had trouble doing that which is a big reason for their divorce. Anyway, Kim and him are dating, at least he thinks they are _so_ Kim's his girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll play nice." He reluctantly agreed after a beat of silence

Kim granted him with a dazzling grin, then leaned forward to peck him on the cheek and pulled away with both of them blushing at the act. They've been on two dates but haven't but haven't properly kissed each other yet, and by that he means on the mouth. They were still trying to find a new equilibrium with one another now that they were dating so they've been slow on the PDA. The most that they've done is occasionally hold hands and when Jack works up enough courage, throw an arm over her shoulder when they're sitting near each other. At the end of their bowling date last Saturday Jack finally threw caution to the wind and kiss the girl on the cheek when they were waiting for their respective parents to pick them up. It left them both with the same reaction they had just now, blushing, studiously trying to not look at one another but at the same time sneaking a look and blushing harder when they made eye contact. That was the only kiss they had up until now.

Kim unlocked her fingers as she took a step back from him, creating distance with her cheeks still red. She looked absolutely adorable. "Thank you! And um, just go to Mrs. Evanheart's room whenever you're free to tell her and sign up."

The shaggy haired boy nodded, "Will do."

"Okay good, um I should go to my locker and swap my stuff out before the bell rings. I'll uh, see you later." She gave him a hesitant smile as she slowly backed away in the opposite direction of Jack

Jack's lips were still frozen in a goofy smile at the kiss, "Yeah, for sure."

Kim gave him another smile before turning around to walk more quickly towards her locker. The fourteen year old watched her up until she disappeared from his line of sight then closed his locker. His eyes wandered over to a homecoming flyers that was hanging on the wall next to his locker. He bit his lower lip in thought, Jack didn't really do dances, the whole cotillion disaster two years ago proved that. The idea of dressing in a monkey suit in a room full of people that he doesn't really know listening to the top forties just didn't sound appealing to him. Plus not to mention he can't dance and the Wizard of Oz theme seemed lame so there's that. Despite all those reasons he was toying with the idea of asking Kim to go to homecoming, he knew she liked that type of thing and she's been eyeing the homecoming flyers hung up around the school.

Jack sighed, if he asks her though will, he also have to do one of those corny homecoming proposals? He really didn't want to go through all that, he personally thought that if you're already dating the other person then you shouldn't need to do that. Only if you're crushing on the other person and wants to woo them should you make a huge spectacle. And Jack believes that Kim and him are dating so he shouldn't have to do the big proposal, besides he doesn't think Kim is the type to like big corny spectacles. In fact, he thinks she makes fun of them, which is another reason he likes her. Maybe he should just do a small scale proposal, something subtle but romantic that would put a bashful smile on her face as she rolled her eyes at him. That was one of his favorite smiles on her. He made a mental note to ask Milton and/or Donna, and Kelsey for any ideas on how to do that.

The shaggy haired brunette eyed the flyer once more with a lingering glance before leaving the area to head towards his civics class. His thoughts strayed towards Sunday, a few hours after his mom, Audrey, and him left church Jack got a call from his dad. He was pleasantly surprised by the call but was quick to answer, the last few times his dad went on a tour keeping in touch with him was difficult. Whenever they send emails or try to call him it took weeks if not, sometimes months to get a reply back from him. Despite the pleasant surprise, he was hesitant to hope that this time would be different, that he'll keep in touch frequently but allowed himself to be happy that he's talking to him. He spent around twenty minutes talking about random topics- school, karate, church, Kim, and his upcoming birthday. He ended the call with his dad promising to call him on his birthday and send him a present before Jack handed his phone to Audrey to they could talk for a bit.

His happiness slowly faded when he started to question how long his dad keeping in contact with him and his family in general will last. This has happened before, his dad made promises of keeping in contact but it only ever lasted two weeks max then he goes mute on them. As much as his mom tried to hide it, Jack knew that whenever dad went on tour she hated it just as much as he did, especially when he hardly keeps in contact with them. She tried to hide her distress behind too wide smiles, extra cheerfulness, and distracting herself with church outings and her job but Jack could see through it. He was only around eight or nine at the time but he knew something was wrong with his mother, he heard the heated arguments behind her closed bedroom door at night when he was supposed to be sleeping.

It will only be a matter of time before his dad stops contacting them, leaving Audrey and him devastated while his mom, he's not really sure about her. The two of them are finally in a good place, the first two years after the divorce they pretended that things were okay between them but Jack was old enough to tell that they were faking it. She probably won't be as torn up over it, just annoyed possibly, but Audrey, she'll be so upset. This is just so unfair.

The sound of familiar cruel laughter, followed by a crash into a locker drew Jack out of his darkening thoughts. He walked towards the staircase area to see Frank and his goons towering over a smaller boy on the ground that looks to be a seventh grader. Jack scowled then stalked over to Frank anger quickly overtaking his previous sadness.

"Hey Frank!" Jack called out as he neared the cronies, hands balling into fists as his eyes narrowed

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Here we go again." He muttered to Victor who shared an equally annoyed look

Once Jack reached the trio he pushed his way through Victor and Ryan then pushed Frank away from the smaller boy that was on the floor. He stood in front of the scared boy to protect him, meeting Frank's gaze with a challenging look.

"Pick on someone your own size." Jack growled to the curly haired bully before turning around to help the boy up who shot him a grateful smile .The scrawny boy was up to Jack's neck in height has pale skinned and spiky black hair.

"But where's the fun in that?" Frank

"Besides we weren't really picking on him, it was just friendly teasing, right?" Ryan addressed the last part to the now standing boy who gave a quick fearful glance to Ryan before lowering his eyes to the floor

"Yeah." He fearfully muttered with a jerky head nod

Ryan shot Jack a smug grin, "See?"

Jack gave him a filthy look then turned his attention back to the smaller boy and clapped his shoulder comfortingly. "You should get to class before your late." He quietly suggested. The boy nodded his agreement then left to do just that leaving Jack with the Black Dragons.

"You guys are pathetic." Jack snarled to them

"Wow those are some pretty mean words, what would Jesus say?" Victor mocked

The Wasabi Warrior stared flatly at him, "Wow how original." He deadpanned, "Maybe if you put the same effort as you do into bullying and mocking into karate you would've won your kata division at the tournament last weekend."

Just as he suspected, the comment hit Victor where it hurts judging by the narrowed eyes, curled fists and how he stalked closer to Jack's face.

"You know what Brewer-"

"I'm sure you're about to say some really creative threat but I have to get to class." Jack interrupted the fuming boy then walked around him

"Until next time." Jack called over his shoulder with a smug grin formed on his lips

 _6th Period_

 _Algebra 1_

"Now with your table groups I want you to discuss the answers you have gotten on the first page and see if they match with one another's. If they don't discuss how you gotten the answers and see who is correct." The Algebra teacher instructed the class

Eddie looked down at his paper, he only did half of the equations before giving up on trying to focus altogether.

Kim looked to her left then leaned forward to look past Eddie, "Is Art club getting a float for the Homecoming Parade?" She asked Donna

The girl in question shook her head, "Sadly no, Mr. Taylor just wanted to help out work on other floats instead because he has too much on his plate."

The honey blonde girl nodded her understanding, "Makes sense, are you planning on helping out with the class float?"

Donna shrugged, "As much as I despise the idea of staying at school longer than I have too, with people I mostly hate. Probably because staying at school is better than staying at home with my mom." Bitterness seeped into her voice when she said the last sentence and her face hardened

Kim shot her a sympathetic look before quickly wiping it off when Donna looked back at her. Donna absolutely hated pity and anyone showing her any type of concern declaring that it makes her feel like a broken girl that needs saving.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to work on the class float with Addams Family rehearsals starting and karate practice but I'm a try. Our class float needs to look awesome." Kim declared

Donna nodded her agreement, "Yeah, hopefully Grace and Company will be too busy with the Pearl of Seaford pageant to be there. Apparently the winner will get a crown and go to England for a month to represent Seaford."

Kim waved her hand dismissively, "I don't care about crowns or England."

Donna grinned slyly, "Kelsey might enter for the chance to go to England and see Dan and Phil."

Kelsey is absolutely obsessed with the two British Youtubers, Danisnotonfire and the AmazingPhil. She started watching them a year ago and has been in love since, rewatching all their old videos while being on constant look out for a new one of theirs. Not to mention she also 'shipped' the two of them hard.

"Don't say that as if you don't also love Dan." Kim gently chided

Donna shrugged, "Never said I wouldn't, Dan is hot as hell and Phil is absolutely adorable. But anyway, while we're kinda still on the topic of Homecoming, how much you wanna bet that you were voted to be on Homecoming Court?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Don't play coy, c'mon as much as you don't like to admit you're pretty popular, cheerleader and all. Kelsey and I voted for you and I bet when they announce the court Friday-"

"Guys I have a serious problem!" Eddie exclaimed, interrupting Donna's sentence earning a glare from the girl

"When don't you have one?" She mumbled rhetorically under her breath

"What is it Eddie?" Kim patiently asked

"My band! It's not going how I thought it will."

"Imagine that." Donna mused, taking Eddie's paper without him knowing, deciding to get started on their assignment

"What happened?" Kim probed

"I told Bayview Mall that my band was going to perform at the annual elementary halloween party. But Ana just told the band today at band practice that Ember is having a halloween party and is looking for a live band."

The honey blonde girl cocked her head to the side, confusion written on her face. "Okay?" She commented, drawing out the word questioningly

"No it's not okay, her party is the same day as Bayview's and I already made a commitment to them." Eddie impatiently explained

"And I'm assuming the band members don't want to go to Bayview mall." Kim remarked

Eddie shook his head, "No they don't, we took a vote and they voted to audition for Ember's party."

Kim's face scrunched in confusion, "Why'd you take a vote?"

"So it'll be fair." The boy in question explained

"Eddie you're the leader and founder of the band, you should be able to do what you wanna without needing a vote."

"But then they might get mad at me and want to quit."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "If they can't handle a little authority then let them quit."

"Don't listen to a single word she's saying, you won't have a band if you do." Donna spoke up from Eddie's left causing the girl to glower at her

"All I'm saying is you're the founder grow some balls and act like it or stop complaining." Kim continued

Eddie flinched, he forget this was one of the reasons he doesn't really come to her for help, she's too harsh.

"Why don't you want to audition for Ember's party anyway? I'm sure Grace will be there." Donna asked

"That's the exact reason why! I want the group to be at their best so I can impress her."

"Like I said before man up or shut up." Kim advised, "Now we need to really get started on our work."

Eddie pressed his lips together in disagreement but nodded his head anyway. He'll just ask Milton for help instead, he's more gentler.

 _Bayview Mall_

 _Falafel's Phil_

"Phil's new falafel balls are delicious." Jerry praised before shoving another one of the balls in his mouth and moaned in pleasure

"Totally." Randy agreed with the Columbian's assessment as he too shoved his face with the dish. Once he took a breather, he sat still for a second before letting out a long and loud burp

Jack, who sat across from the two other boys, curled his lips in disgust before rubbing his temples. His appetite was now officially gone, so much for finishing his meal. Oh well, he'll still finish his drink.

"Oh my God that was totally swawsome! I wanna try." Jerry enthused then shoved more falafel balls in his mouth then sat back waiting and let out a similar long and disgusting burp. Randy laughed delightedly at the action.

"Let's see who can have the longest burp." Jerry suggested and Randy nodded

"Okay!" Jack exclaimed, drawing the two boys attentions

"I didn't call you guys hear so you can have burping competition." Jack continued, slightly chiding the two

"Then why did you call us here Jack?" Randy questioned

"I want to pull a prank on Frank and I need you two's help." Jack bluntly replied

The two boys shared a surprise glance with one another before looking back at the boy across from them in the booth. Falafel balls and belching long forgotten now.

"What now?" Jerry asked, not sure he was hearing correctly

Jack closed his eyes then inhaled a deep breath, trying to gather some patience, "I want to pull a prank on Frank and I need you two's help." he repeated slowly as if he was talking to two children, not like there was a big difference.

Randy whistled, "Wow, Jack Brewer, church boy wants to pull a prank on Frank? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Jerry snickered into his around his straw, "Prank on Frank, that rhymes."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just because I'm a Christian doesn't mean I'm some saint or whatever." He was really getting tired of having to explain, so what he's a Christian, he's also still a 14 year-old boy!

"Yeah, yeah sure." Randy nodded, "What type of prank are you talking about, are you going to put itch cream in his jock strap?" he teased

Jack glared at him, "No, something better than that, something that'll make him think twice before messing with the Wasabi Warriors ever again."

Jerry frowned, "But he hasn't messed with us in a while." he pointed out

"And I want it to stay that way." Jack countered

Randy grinned, "Well you came to the right people. Even though I'm not a Wasabi Warrior, I'm all for a good prank."

Jack nodded, despite the two boys' oblivious and immature personalities, the two were pros when it came to pranks. Right up there if not better, than Truman Bobbitt. They were exactly what he needed to get back at Frank, something he knew that desperately needed to happen. Frank has been terrorizing the group and younger boys for far too long. It was time he got a taste of his own medicine. Frank needed to be taken down a notch, and Jack was going to be the one to do it.

 **Let the games begin! Please let me tell what you all think about this chapter if you don't mind! XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Long time no see, here's the latest installment of Seaford High.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on Kickin it or any of the character's besides my oc's who you should know who they are by now**

 **Now onto the story**

* * *

 _Jennings Residence_

 _Friday, October 12th, 2012_

Sloane examined her outfit in her bathroom mirror. She wore a burgundy overall dress with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it and paired it with chunky black boots. She thought about tying a plaid shirt around her waist but then reminded herself that this Founder's party was supposed to be a fancy type of event and shook the idea off. She knew her outfit already wasn't exactly fancy but she at least put in effort. She doesn't particularly like wearing dresses but wasn't completely against them. Skirts on the other hand were completely out of the question. Brad better appreciate that she's wearing a dress, overall or not. She even applied mascara (nearly poking her eye out) and lip gloss that Ana bought her and kept trying to persuade her to use. She wanted to look good, keep Brad's attention on her and not Grace.

Ever since the fall festival and what she thought was her...realization, she's stopped playing cool with Brad and instead started showing interest in him. Brad was a good guy, maybe kinda spineless and oblivious but a good guy who was into her and that was what she needed. She was mistaken, there was no way she felt that... _way_ to Ana. Ana was just her best friend, if she was being honest her only friend for all of her life until Remy and Ro came along. Sloane was just confused, confusing her platonic love for her for something else because they're just too close and maybe Sloane was codependent on her. Sloane wasn't like _that_ she doesn't like girls, not that there was anything wrong with it because it's 2012 and people should be able to love who they love she's just not like that. She needs to distance herself from Ana so that was exactly what she has been doing, brushing off hangouts with excuses of karate, yearbook and student council stuff, or plans with Ro and Remy.

Ana doesn't seem to notice Sloane's subtle way of distancing herself since she has been busy with the play, her band, trying to worm her way into the bitch squad, and of course spending time with Brett. Also, even though she's trying to be sneaky about it, Sloane knows Ana's planning to throw her a surprise party for her upcoming birthday Saturday and recruited Ro and Remy for help. It was really obvious when they started hanging out while before they weren't coupled with the fact that they stopped talking whenever she joined them and Ro started asking her questions where she would like to hangout on a free day if she could go anywhere in Seaford and some of her favorite food. While Remy also asked her what types of gifts she would like in their shared Algebra class. They couldn't be anymore transparent. It was amusing, really.

Deciding this will be the best it's gonna get Sloane turned off the light then exited the bathroom. She walked back into her room to put on a gray jacket since it'll be a cool night according to the weather report, then tucked her phone into her jacket pocket. Having everything she needed, she left her room to head towards the living room to wait until her Aunt Winnie gets here.

"So when will I meet Brad?" Adam Jennings asked as she entered the living room

The girl in question glanced at her father before sitting in a love seat horizontal of the couch he was on. She pulled out her phone to glance at the text her aunt sent five minutes ago telling her she was on her way.

"That's not necessary yet we're still just hanging out. It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend or anything." It's true, Sloane still wouldn't call them boyfriend/girlfriend, they're not 'official' as Ana would put it

First it was because Sloane only agreed to go on a date with because Ana begged her to and the date ended up not being bad. Only she was waiting for the other shoe to drop because she knows Ana wouldn't let her drop him without a good reason to. Only now after the fall festival she was dragging it out to keep Brad wrapped around her finger. She had to keep him that way, she needed to have control over their kind of relationship. It wasn't nice but Sloane never claimed she was, she knew she was a bitch. She knew that she can't keep playing coy on the whole are they official thing, Brad might grow tired of her making him wait and give up on her altogether. That can't happen, as much as she hates to admit she needs him, needs a boy to be interested in her. Maybe part of the reason she thought she was into Ana was because she never experienced what it's like to date a guy. Boys were either scared of her or just avoided her altogether which was how she usually liked it. Only now she needed a boyfriend, needed to prove to herself that she wasn't like _that_.

"Sure, sure I'll pretend that you're not bullshitting me. Only if and when he asks you to Homecoming I'll better meet him then." Her dad demanded, giving her a look, "If he's brave enough to date you he should be brave enough to meet me."

The topic of meeting each other's parents hasn't come up at all between the two of them. Like Sloane stated before they weren't official, so there was no need to meet the parents and Brad was trying to go along with whatever Sloane wanted. It was a well known fact that Brad's parents died in a plane crash nine years ago with them being one of the founding families. It was all over the local news, the whole town mourned, and there was even a memorial garden in their honor. Brad's godparents were granted custody of his siblings and him.

Sloane thought about getting irritated at what her dad said but she knew he was right, scary was used to describe her a few times. She takes it as a compliment.

"If that happens then maybe, I'm pretty sure Brad's the type of guy who would love that." That seems too fast and the thought was kind of scary but that is the time of thing boyfriend and girlfriends do. She wants to be official, only for the wrong reasons. She can't have him slip away and into Grace's awaiting fingers. So she'll give him an inch, if he's too scared to ask her then she'll be the one to make the move.

"Yeah, he's a good kid, terrible shame what happened to his parents but Penelope and Eric are raising him right." Adam commented

Sloane hummed her acknowledgement, not knowing what to say to that. She opened _Keek_ on her phone to occupy herself while waiting for Aunt Winnie to come.

"So Saturday, keep your schedule open, you'll be busy." Adam advised his daughter

"I know Ana is throwing me a surprise birthday party." Sloane told him, not looking up from her phone

Her father chuckled, "Of course you do, well at least try and act surprised on saturday. We all know how pouty she can get and she really wanted it to be a surprise."

Sloane nodded, she definitely familiar with Ana's poutiness when something doesn't go her way. She looks absolutely adorable when pouting, her full lower lip sticking out tantalizing that Sloane wanted to kis-no. Sloane shut that thought down, too afraid to even finish it. What is wrong with her?!

Thankfully before she went into full blown hysteria, her phone chimed, signaling she had a text message. A quick look showed it was from her aunt Winnie, telling her she was outside.

"I'm leaving, aunt Winnie is here." She informed her dad as she walked over to him to give him a short side hug

"Have fun kiddo."

"You better not watch the new episode of Dexter without me." She called over her shoulder as she walked to the front door

"No promises!" He called back

* * *

 _Miller's Residence, Crystal Rock_

The Mayor's Mansion was indeed a mansion. It was huge on both the outside and the inside; a high ceiling with wooden beams perpendicularly crossing themselves, two curved staircases horizontal of each other with a freaking banister and wooden railings Sloane felt a little overwhelmed, just the foyer was probably the size of her house. There were a few adults dressed up in suits and dresses walking across the foyer and servants holding trays with glasses on them. Sloane stood near the front door, unsure of what to do as she waited for Brad to find her. She's been texting him on her ride here. Her aunt Winnie teased her about it throughout the car ride.

"Hey! You're finally here!" Brad's voice called out to her as he appeared around a corner, a big bright smile on his face

He was wearing a white collared shirt tucked into khakis and paired it with brown loafers. Sloane tried to match the bright smile with one of her own as she walked forward to meet him.

"Hey yourself." She greeted him then entwined their fingers when she was close enough, trying to find any spark at doing the act but failed to do so. She brushed it off.

"So we're all in the game room, it's where we hang out during this party since it's mostly for adults. Kids can't appreciate the history or at least that's what Mrs. Miller says." Brad informed her

Sloane nodded, "Let's go then." and Brad started guiding her to the direction

Honestly the idea of being in a closed space with Grace and Tj sounded the opposite of a good time. Like Tj predicted in the two classes she sadly shared with the queen-bee-in-training have been unpleasant. Grace splits her time between glaring daggers at her and making subtle digs about her to her friends loud enough for her to hear underneath her fake nice act. That doesn't bother Sloane at all because she doesn't give a shit what the bitch thinks of her but it is annoying. It's not her fault that Brad likes her and she's damn well not going to let Grace steal him from her. She was going to have to play nice with the bitch because she doesn't want to give Brad any reasons for breaking up. Though they weren't exactly official, she was going to have to make them official then.

As for Tj she can tolerate him but his nosiness in her relationship with Brad was getting old quickly. Not to mention his strained history with Remy and their constant back and forth in yearbook meetings. She was annoyingly finding herself slowly finding herself caring for the buzz cut boy and the fact that he hurt him put Tj on her shit list. Sloane really wasn't looking to make any friends this school year but those Remy and Ro just won't leave her alone, they're like that annoying fly that won't stop buzzing in your ear no matter how many times you try to shoo it away. Now their presence isn't as annoying as it used to be and she actually kind of sort of likes them. Damn.

Brad paused on the stairs, turning so his body faced her but he didn't meet her eyes, "Um, Penelope has been wanting to meet you for a while and since you're at the party she figures now is a good time as any." The blonde shyly told her

The Wasabi Warrior's eyes widened in panic, meeting parents?! Technically godparents but whatever. A part of her was yelling _hell no_ but another part of her knew that part of being official was meeting parents, she already had this conversation with her dad earlier. Still doing the actual act was something completely different.

"Like right now, right now or just some time tonight?" She sought for clarification

"Oh no! It doesn't have to be right this moment but she would like it for some time tonight. Eric and her I mean." He corrected

Sloane nodded then squeezed his hand in what she hoped was encouragingly, "Okay, I'm fine with that." She assured him and he flashed her a relieved smile

"Good, that good, uh, let's continue to the game room."

The walk to the room with conversation flowing easy between them, ranging from their school week to the upcoming Seaford on Parade week next week. Sloane's curious green eyes roamed all over the walls of the long hallway. Family photos were hung up next to some wall decor. Her eye lingered on one of the interracial photos- Katie was sitting in between her older sister and stepbrother with her two twin stepsisters sitting on their laps and their parents were standing behind them- the picture perfect family. After Mayor Miller quietly divorced from her first husband, an African American man five years ago. The only reason Sloane knows that is because Ana wouldn't shut up about it when their wedding happened.

"And this is it." Brad told her when they were standing outside a door that she heard loud voices behind

He opened the door and Sloane was once again shocked at the room. It was carpeted and spacious, (of course) filled with a pool table, air hockey table, ping pong table, a full sized refrigerator, and a U couch with a huge flat screen tv in front of it. She recognizes Katie's stepbrother standing in front of the tv and a beautiful dark skinned girl next to him dancing. As she stepped further into the room she realized the two were playing _Just Dance._ She spots Katie sitting on the couch with her left leg in a cast and propped up on the couch and what Sloane assumed to be her crutches were leaning on the wall to her left. Grace was next to her and the two appeared to be in deep conversation. Then there was Ember at the hockey table playing a round with Tj, from the pleased grin she had on her face Sloane assumed the Korean girl was winning.

Katie's step brother turned his head towards them then grinned, "Hey look who's back and brought his lady friend!" He seemed to be done playing _Just Dance_ by the way he placed the Wii remote on the TV stand

That caused Grace to whip her head in their direction and Sloane saw the darkened expression hardening her pretty features. Brad was of course oblivious to that as he was too busy flushing because of the older boy's comment.

Tj scrunched his face at the comment, "Lady friend?" he repeats disdainfully and Ember uses that moment to hit the puck straight into his slot since he's distracted

"Hey!" He exclaims and gives her a cold glare, Ember just grins back at him, unapologetic by her actions. "Pay attention Nixon." she chastised

Sloane slowly walked further into the room towards the couches with Brad leading her by the hand. Her brown eyes scanned the room curiously, there were family photos hung on the wall mixed with art portraits. There weren't any windows and the walls were painted a dark green to compliment the red carpeted floor.

The dark skinned girl threw the remote on the couch before turning around to flash Sloane a welcoming smile. The Wasabi Warrior felt herself taken back at how gorgeous the older girl was. Her chocolate toned skin looks smooth to the touch, slim body, full lips, and her hair was done in braids that fell past her shoulders. Not to mention the knee length spaghetti strap floral green dress she was wearing complimented her dark skin tone nicely. _Stop it Sloane!,_ she chided herself, that is not an appropriate thought to have. She is literally holding her (kinda?) boyfriend's hand right now.

"So you're the girl that Brad won't shut up about." The dark skinned girl said eyeing her curiously

"Ash!" Brad hissed in embarrassment, flushing yet again before Katie's stepbrother gott him in a headlock, breaking her hold on his head

Sloane blinked, "I guess I am." she replied unfazed, drawing her eyes away from the rough housing of the two boys

The girl stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Ashanti." That name sounded familiar but Sloane couldn't put her finger on it. She slowly took the girl's hand and gave it a shake.

"Sloane." She replied back and that caused the girl, Ashanti, to smile again, Sloane had to break eye contact after a few seconds because that smile affected her in ways it shouldn't

"I know." Ashanti turned her head to nod towards Katie's stepbrother, "This is my doofus of a boyfriend, Rhyland." Rhyland stopped his roughhousing to glower at his girlfriend and Brad was able to finally escape the headlock but his hair was mussed

Rhyland straightened then focused his attention on Sloane and eyed her curiously similar to what his girlfriend did. Sloane took him in too, he was a bit lighter skinned than his girlfriend, more caramel than chocolate . He was also dressed business casual- a gray turtleneck tucked into blue khakis and gray loafers- though his seemed the most laid back compared to the rest of the group.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name, I can see why he's so gaga over you, he's right, you are a pretty little thing."

The Wasabi Warrior arched a brow at the comment, not exactly sure what to make of it but she didn't like it. "Call me a pretty little thing again and my fist will connect with your mouth."

There was a beat of surprise silence between the quartet before Ashanti laughed, "I like this girl already." She decided while Brad chuckled nervously but looked fondly at his date and Rhyland startled out a surprise laugh at the threat

"You're just as brusque as Brett said you were, I can see why he likes you too." Rhyland shared, the ninth grader smiled at him with all teeth before sitting on the couch

She wasn't about to say that the feeling definitely wasn't mutual for reasons she doesn't want to think about or voice.

"Okay you two stop hogging the guest. I want my turn with her too." Ember told the couple as she made her way towards the couches, seeming to be finished playing air hockey with Tj who was trailing behind her

Once the Korean girl was near Sloane she gave her a big smile before flopping next to her on the couch. Sloane noted that the girl was wearing a light blue button down dress that went a little past her knees. Her brunette hair was braided in a side ponytail that exposed the length of her fair skinned neck.

"I'm Ember and we are going to get along just fine." The JV cheerleader promised

Sloane arched a brow, "Really?"

The girl in question nodded, "Really."

"So who's ready to lose in _Just Dance?"_ Rhyland questioned the group

* * *

After the group seemed to have their fill questioning Sloane as well as her relationship with Brad- that had the boy's face stay a permanent tomato- they focused their attention elsewhere. Ember challenged Rhyland and Brad in a game of _Just Dance_ while Ashanti played a game of pool with Grace. Sloane opted to stay sitting on the couch and just watch the group interact with each other. She spoke when spoken to but other than that she stayed silent while Brad stayed glued to her side. Sloane felt more than a little relieved when Ember talked him into playing with Rhyland and her, she was starting to feel a little suffocated by his attention on her.

Katie sat a few spaces down from her, because of her cast she hasn't gotten off the couch. The Wasabi warrior eyed the cast curiously-she saw that it was signed by multiple names- and wondered how she got it. "What's with the cast?" She asked the dirty blonde girl who was watching Rhyland, Ember, and Brad in amusement

Katie seemed startled by the question, or maybe because Sloane actually spoke to her, she wasn't sure which. "Cheerleading accident." She answered

"And if by cheerleading accident you mean Esme purposely sabotaged you." Tj spoke up from where he sat curled on the right corner of the couch typing on his phone

Sloane arched a brow in interest, sabotage? She never knew cheerleading could be cutthroat, thank god Ana didn't join. "What?"

This time Tj looked up from his phone to lock eyes with her and give her his full attention, "If you would read my blog then you would already be up to speed on this." He chided her before rolling his eyes and getting up to sit closer to her

"Basically this girl named Esme Alonzo is a new sophomore at Creaton high after moving there from Arizona. At the cheer mixer she seemed to hold some weird animosity towards us Seaford cheerleaders but mostly Ember. When it was our turn to perform our routine Cara slipped on water causing her fall and since she was a base it caused the whole pyramid to fall and Katie was on top and sprained her ankle. The thing is Kim and Julie claim that they saw Esme spilling water on the mat before their routine started which of course Esme denies. She also declared that she's restarting the feud between our schools."

Sloane didn't know what to say to all the information given to her, "Wow, I don't know whether to feel creeped out that you know all that or impressed."

Tj gave her a brilliant grin, not at all offended, " I have my sources, it's my job to know everything about everyone, well everyone that's important anyways. Be impressed."

The freshman shook her head then turned to look at Katie who was staring at her cast, her whole body language signaled how uncomfortable she was of this discussion. "How long are you going to be in the cast for?"

"Tomorrow I have an appointment to check it out but if all is well I'll have it off. Hopefully by Homecoming night I'll be healed to dance and walk across the field for halftime."

Sloane does vaguely remember hearing Katie's name when they announced the freshmen homecoming maids. She also heard Kim's name, and Ana who was of course ecstatic about it.

"Esme needs to be taken down for what she did to my girl." Ember declared, flopping down onto the couch next to said dirty blonde now that she was finished with dancing. Rhyland followed the tenth grader in sitting on the couch on the other side of his sister. Brad reclaimed his spot next to his date.

"Ember it's really not that big-" Katie tried but the Korean girl cut her off

"Don't even finish that sentence. It is a big deal, a very big deal. No one gets to hurt any of my friends like that and get away with it."

Katie shook her head, "I really don't want there to be any extra drama, it's okay."

Ember looked at her incredulously, "She sprained your ankle!"

"No!" Katie instantly denied before her face looked conflicted, "Maybe, I don't know, Cara still thinks it's possible the water was there and-"

"Kim and Julie both said they saw her creeping in the background. Cara is positive that the water wasn't there before." The tenth grader argued

Katie shrugged, her arms wrapped around her midsection protectively or as a way to comfort herself. Sloane couldn't tell the difference. "Either way I don't want to escalate any of this."

"Sorry to break it to you babe but Esme redeclared war on Seaford High on behalf of Creation. Things will escalate." Tj told the clearly distressed girl unhelpfully

Both Ember and Rhyland sent the Brit cold looks while Brad just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Rhyland eventually stopped glaring to wrap his arm around his sister in an effort to comfort her. "We know how much you don't like drama or conflicts of any kind, if you don't want us doing anything to Esme we won't."

Ember looked ready to argue with him, "We WON'T, right Ember?" Rhyland emphasized and shooting Ember a pointed look

Ember pressed her lips tightly together still looking like she'd rather jump off a cliff than agree to the senior boy but she eventually caved, "No we won't."

Brad nodded, "We can't fight fire with fire." Sloane privately rolled his eyes at what the goody two shoes said

"Now just because we won't get back at Esme doesn't mean we don't have to get back at Creaton." Tj told the group

Ember narrowed her eyes at the Brit, "What are you talking about Nixon?"

Tj sat up straighter, crossing his legs then laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his knee. He clearly enjoyed having all their attention on him, it reminded her of Ana in a way. Though if she was being too honest if she looked hard enough in people she'll find similarities everywhere.

"Seaford on Parade is next week and we need to start the week off strong and full of school spirit." Tj began

"Get to the point." Sloane rushed, her patience dwindling

The Brit shot her a look but continued nonetheless, "What is one thing that will help Seaford have school spirit that's been missing for almost over twenty years?"

The group stayed silent as they mulled over the question for a few minutes, "The flag?" Ashanti guessed from where she stood next to the pool table leaning against the pool stick in her hand

The tenth grader pointed to her, "Ding ding ding! You are correct!"

"I don't understand where you're going with this." Brad slowly says

"You want us to steal back the flag don't you." Sloane guessed, arms crossed her her chest

The basic summary of the story was back in the late eighties they would choose a student in Seaford High to create a float for the school and they would allow the student to use the school flag in their float. Only a student who was pushing their float down the street was attacked by a group of Creaton High students and they left with Seaford's flag. Creaton has had the flag since then and would mock the Seaford students for not getting it back.

"Yes, I do Jennings." He admitted and the group immediately started voicing their negative opinions

Rhyland looked at the youngest boy like he suddenly grew a second head, "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Ember looked to the ceiling for answers, "Just when I thought I heard it all."

Katie face palmed, "Tj." She stressed his name

"That has to be the worst idea ever." Brad bluntly stated

Sloane on the other hand was interested in what he had to say, "Go on."

Tj tried to get control back over the group, "Hear me out, hear me out." He told them

Once the group quieted he continued, "Creaton High has had our flag for over twenty years and everyone failed to try and get it back. Creaton students have taunted us with that fact repeatedly and it's time to change that. The best way to get the upper hand in this war and show Esme and her minions that we're not to be messed with."

At the mention of Esme, Ember straightened and finally seemed to have had her interest piqued. Everyone else still seemed to be on the fence about it, especially Rhyland. "I don't see how breaking and entering and stealing is going to prove that." He disagreed

Tj rolled his eyes, "If all goes well and it will, no one will know that it was us. And we're not really stealing, we're taking back what is rightfully ours."

Sloane wouldn't mind stealing the school's flag back. Not because she was full of school spirit and cares about Seaford High because she couldn't care less about this school. She just likes the idea of breaking and entering, she's not planning on becoming a criminal or anything but doing a crazy thing every now and then to get her blood pumping and that adrenaline rush sounds amazing.

Ember still seemed unconvinced, "I don't know Tj."

"Come on Ember, the school is basically full of criminals and they've been known to break and enter multiple times in our school over the years. All we're going to do is take back our flag, not trash the place."

Rhyland frowned at the Brit's words, "Hey just because the school is in a lower income area doesn't mean the school is full of criminals. That's stereotyping and not cool."

The tenth grader didn't seem at all chastised by what the senior said and simply waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean."

"I'm down to do it." Sloane told the Brit and Brad looked at her with shock

Tj grinned, "Awesome! I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Can't say the same to you." She retorted

"I'll do it too." Grace spoke up, she seemed to be finished playing pool with Ashanti since she walked towards the assembled group on the couches to sit next to Brad of course. Ashanti walked over to them too and sat in her boyfriend's lap.

Brad turned his shocked look to Grace, "Grace!"

"What? It sounds fun and all we're doing is stealing the flag back. Do you know how popular we'll be for doing that? We'll be legends."

Tj grinned, "Excellent. Ember?" he prompted

The JV cheerleader still looked hesitant but she eventually nodded, "Okay. If this'll show Esme and Creaton as a whole who'll not be messed with then I'm in." Tj clapped

Brad shook his head, "I can't believe this."

Sloane turned to look at her unofficial boyfriend, "C'mon Brad you did promise that you'' show me you're more than an obedient church boy remember? That was the whole point of inviting me to this party."

"Yeah but this is different this-"

"If you do this, this'll really impress me? Don't you want to impress me?" The Wasabi warrior pressed

There was a beat of silence where the group looked at Brad until he finally caved, "Okay." Sloane leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek and Grace scowled before smoothing over her features

"Now we're going to need a ride." Tj informed the group, they all turned to look at the senior couple

Rhyland sighed.

 **That's it for this chapter. Please review and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! I must really love you guys, or am just bored in quarantine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

 **Now onto the story**

* * *

 _Bayview Mall, Falafel Phil's_

 _Monday, October 15th, 2012_

"I can't believe they did that! That was so badass, I'm honestly jealous. Honestly I'll never have the balls to pull that off." A fellow football player enthused

It was after football practice and Milton was invited by Brett to go eat with him and a couple of other teammates. The practice was one of the most brutal ones Milton has been through since the homecoming game is this Friday. Even though most of the student body is going to be more focused on the Varsity team, Coach Marmur still pushes junior varsity all the same. Milton ached all over and couldn't wait to get home and take a long ice bath.

"Now this Seaford on Parade week will be the best ever." Brett gushed before fist pumping Brad who was sitting next him

The whole talk of the school right now is a group of students breaking into Creaton High and stealing their flag last Friday. No one knows the exact group of people that broke in but it was heavily implied it was Grace and Ember were involved as well as a few other members of The Elite. Milton honestly thought the breaking and entering was stupid, as much as he loved Seaford and was a proud killer whale, he would never go as far as committing a crime for his school.

"Especially with The Foot as our secret weapon." Brad added, flashing Milton a grin

From where he sat across from him at the crowded table

Milton playfully rolled his eyes and got a few shoulder bumps from the players that he sat in between. For some reason that was his nickname on the team

"Playoff here we come!" Another teammate hollered then the group broke into cheers and excited shouts gaining a few dirty looks from customers sitting near them

Milton smiled at the group of his assembled teammates, when he first made the team he was afraid that he wouldn't fit in. Milton was a nerd and he wasn't like the stereotypical boy; he didn't make or laugh at lewd jokes, wasn't girl obsessed, didn't crave sex or watch porn, and wasn't a sport fanatic. The only reason he joined the _Bobby Wasabi_ dojo was because he wanted to stop bullies from picking on him. From what he saw on teen shows and movies jocks weren airheaded bullies that were obsessed with girls.

The ginger haired teen was a little ashamed to admit he worried that from what he's seen on tv he might see in real life. Thankfully, and surprisingly that was something he didn't really have to worry about. Most of the guys were friendly and weren't total airheads. There were a few locker room jokes and lewd comments about girls from a few of his team mates. Some of them made their disdain for him clear, they believed he didn't belong on the team despite being an excellent kicker. Milton ignored him, bullies weren't anything new and as long as he has a few friends, he's good.

"More like State!" A team mate exclaimed

"Hell yeah!" Brett enthused then high fived the team mate

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." An unfamiliar voice told the team as they neared the table

The ginger haired teen turned his head to see the owner of the voice. It was a fair skinned teen boy that looked to be around their age with spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was objectively handsome, but what caught Milton's attention was his red and whiteletterman jacket, Creaton's color. The boy wasn't alone, there was another lanky pale boy standing next to him wearing the same letterman jacket.

Brad regarded the two boys with his usual calm expression, "What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say Creaton isn't happy about the little stunt you guys pulled last Friday." Creaton boy said

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seaford fb player

"Don't play dumb, we know a group of you Seaford whales stole back your flag and honestly i'm surprised it took you guys that long to do it." Creato fb

"Either way, some of the guys aren't happy about it and plan on making that clear. Especially now that the rivalry is back on." Craton fb

"And who are you, message boy?" Brett asked

"Ashton Carter, and this is my friend, Tanner Douglas consider this your warning." The spiky haired boy introduced himself

Milton coked his head to the side curiously, "Warning for what?"

"Retaliation for stealing your flag back." Tanner was the one who answered this time

"See you at the homecoming game." Ashton shot them a fake smile before leaving with Tanner not to far behind him

* * *

 _Seaford High_

 _Media Center_

 _Tuesday, October 16th, 2012_

"This is it, this is the day." Eddie excitedly told Milton as he sat down at table his Scottish friend and girlfriend was at

Julie unabashedly rolled her eyes at the sight of him, "Ugh, you again?"

Eddie wasn't going to let her snide comments bother him right now, he was in a good mood and not even she can ruin it. She dressed in yet another outfit that was something she would use to never wear. Eddie thinks this outfit was inspired by 80s Madonna, for today's spirit week, Time Twister. She was wearing pink leggings underneath a multicolored cheetah print skirt and paired it with a black spaghetti strap tank top. To finish off the outfit she had black lace fingerless gloves on both hands and multiple plastic chain necklaces that were pink and blue. Her hair was crimped and puffy with a big multicolored bow on top. Eddie also saw a jean jacket draped across the back of her chair probably due to the unusual chilly California weather.

Milton looked up from the work he was doing to glance at his friend, he's been trying to finish his homework for AP Biology ever since he came inside the library for lunch. Only then Julie came and started talking to him about the upcoming Homecoming dance and all the plans she had for it. Milton tried to listen and do his work but that was proven difficult and now Eddie was going to tell him something. He might as well give up.

"What is today Eddie?" Milton patiently asked, setting his pencil down and closing his binder in defeat

"Today is the day I'm going to ask Grace to Homecoming!" He shared with a happy grin

Julie barked out a surprise laugh, "Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly? Did you say you were going to ask Grace Overland to Homecoming?"

Eddie glanced at the brunette, "Yeah." He answered slowly

"Why would you embarrass yourself like that? She would never go with you, hell she wouldn't even go out with you. Or do you not remember the time you asked her out and she shot you down?" Julie questioned, voice drenched in scorn

Milton looked at his girlfriend as if he's never seen her before in his life with his mouth agape, "Julie!" He exclaimed

She shoots her boyfriend a look, "What? I'm just being honest" She argued before returning her gaze to Eddie, "She's so out of your league."

Eddie looked down at the table, memories of his failed attempt at asking Grace out filling his mind. Then even worse when Frank tripped him after he tried to leave with some dignity in tack. That went terrible, he wasn't going to pretend it wasn't, but it's okay because he'll try again. Grace was sweet about it, she wasn't a complete and utter terror like Lyndsey was. She said she wanted to date someone athletic and well known, well that's all he needs to do is get well known. Hence his band Ring Heart, once they became popular then Grace would look at him. He's already kinda athletic with doing karate and being Niles the Whale isn't an easy task.

"Trust me, I can't ever forget that," Eddie began, "But I can't let one bad thing bring me down. Grace will eventually want to date me. I just need to impress her, and my Homecoming proposal will." He finished confidently

Julie shook her head, "Then you're delusional." She decided, sitting back in her chair then crossing her arms

Milton shot his girlfriend a look, "Julie that's enough." He scolded her and the girl just rolled her eyes again

"What? Someone needs to give him a dose of reality since you won't." She defended herself

"What you're being is mean." The Scottish teen retorted in a stern tone, a tone Eddie hasn't ever heard him use on his girl

The couple stared at each other tensely for a few minutes. Eddie sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Should he leave them alone for a few? Go look at some books that he knows he won't read? Or should he say something instead? He's not good at being a mediator, preferring to have the couple work it out themselves.

Julie scoffed then finally broke their staring contest, "Whatever." She says, then started grabbing her things, "I don't need this. I'm going to find the girls." With that she left the table without a proper goodbye

Eddie watched Milton watch his girlfriend walk away with a crushed look on his face. Should he say something? He should probably say something but this is Jack and Kim's territory not his. He was never good at comforting others, he always says the wrong thing.

Milton finally tore his gaze away from his girlfriend to look at Eddie with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry about Julie. She's just-she didn't mean." He trailed off

Milton looked helpless before staring down at his binder and biting his lip. Eddie's heart ached, he hated seeing his friend look so devastated and sad. Milton and Julie's relationship have been on the rocks ever since her transformation even though Milton didn't want to admit it. Now that she has a new, crueler, personality Milton stopped seeming as happy as he used to be. The couple have gotten in more arguments than they ever used to in the two years they've been together. They all miss the old Julie, the kind, compassionate, _nice_ , Julie who was friends with all of them. Well maybe not KIm but she was at least cordial to her. If Eddie was being completely honest he might've even harbored a small crush on the former nerd (he'll deny it until his dying day).

"I don't know." The Scottish teen finished lamely with a shrug

Eddie smiled weakly at his friend, "It's okay Milton, you don't have to apologize for her."

His ginger haired friend shook his head in disagreement, he looked at the boy across from him with a pleading expression, "I feel like I need to. Ever since this school year started she's been different. But she's still the same Julie, _my_ Julie underneath all the new personality. She's a good person still it's just-" Eddie reached over to place his hand over his friend's arm in a hopeful soothing manner

"I know Milton, I know." Eddie interrupted his friend's rambling, wanting his friend to calm down

The African American boy also knows that he has to say something that his friend doesn't want to hear, "I know you love her and I know you believe that but you have to face the truth eventually. Julie has changed and it's not for the better, she's cruel like Lyndsey level cruel."

Milton opened his mouth more than likely to protest the comparison but closed it before sighing and resting his head in his left hand. He knew it was true, the comparison wasn't far fetched, "She's just trying to broaden her horizons, change." He recited the same argument but it sounded weak to Eddie's ears, lacked the conviction he used to have

Eddie eyed him, debating his next words, "Well she certainly has. Just not sure it's for the better."

The Scottish teen didn't have anything to say to that. The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes as the quiet background chatter in the library filled the silence. Eventually Milton looked back at his friend and smiled weakly.

"So tell me about your plan."

Eddie slowly smiled, if Milton wanted to ignore the elephant in the room, then he'll follow his lead. "Okay so after school when cheer practice is over I'm going to serenade her."

Milton tilted his head to the side, confusion evident on his face, "Come again?"

Eddie leaned forward in his seat, happy to finally share his plan with something, "I wrote a song for Grace, well with Anastasia's help after I promised to give her a solo for the Halloween party. Once practice is over and the cheerleaders are doing their cool down exercise I will perform my song for her."

His plan is flawless and he's sure it'll impress Grace enough to agree to go to Homecoming with him. He took Jerry's advice about Grace going for guys that do things big to heart. He just hopes it's big enough that it'll make her look at him differently. If it doesn't go well, he'll always have Ember's Halloween party to impress her. Ring Heart auditioned a few weeks ago and they actually did well enough that she hired them. He wasn't sure who was more ecstatic, him or Anastasia.

Milton opened and closed his mouth a few times as he looked to be choosing his reply carefully, "Eddie don't you think that's a little...excessive? I mean serenading her at practice is really bold of you to do."

"Yeah it's excessive, definitely excessive," Eddie readily agreed with a nod, "That's the point, I'm trying to get her attention. Jerry says she's into flashy guys so that's what I'm gonna be."

"Are you sure you want to take advice from Jerry? You know he says stuff sometimes that end up being far from the truth." Milton pointed out

"Well considering he snagged himself a girl and is hanging out with that hot foreign girl, Mika and reaching second base, I'm a trust him."

Milton still looked hesitant but kept his mouth shut, knowing talking to him will be useless. "Okay Eddie just, don't say I didn't warn you." He picked his pencil backup and focused back on his homework

Eddie grinned confidently back at him, "It'll work you see. I will walk into Homecoming with Grace on my arm."

 _Seaford High_

 _6th Period Civics_

Milton couldn't stop thinking about what happened at lunch. Julie's inexcusable rude behavior towards Eddie before storming away. As much as Milton liked to kid himself and come up with excuses, Julie was rude. Along with a physical change she was also now cruel, no longer his sweet Julie that he fell in love with. The Scottish teen wanted nothing more than to ignore that and pretend she was just like she used to be but she wasn't. It was getting harder to ignore that as more things keep making it glaringly obvious- her makeover, new friends, extracurriculars, and of course attitude- yet still he loves her.

Despite everything Milton loves Julie and he wants to believe there is still his old Julie inside her. As much as she proves how different she is Milton loves her and wants to make it work with her. He knows he'll never be able to just dump her, even with every insult Julie gives, every hurt look on Eddie's face, and Kim's passive aggressive comments about her. Milton will just try to come up with excuses for her and apologize to anyone she offends.

"Hey, are you alright Milton? Milton? Earth to space cadet."

Milton startled then turned his head to see Nigel giving him a concerned look.

"Seriously you're zoning out in class. That's very unlike you, don't tell me you're turning into a full blown jock." Arthur teased from where he sat in the desk behind Nigel

Another strange thing that happened was after Nigel started talking to him and inviting him to hang out with his friends, Arthur became friendly. After the whole wrecking ball incident back in seventh grade with his dad wanting to tear their dojo down, they haven't run into the boy. Milton heard that after Arthur was caught breaking into the country club after hours his father had enough. He shipped him off to some rehabilitation program for his eighth grade year. He's apparently now a 'changed' boy and so far from the few interactions Milton had with him, he was more nicer. Arthur still thinks he's superior to people that's in a lower income bracket than him.

Milton shook his head, "No I'm fine, I was just thinking." He grabbed his pencil and turned his gaze back to the worksheet on his desk

Arthur wasn't going to let it go, "Well whatever it is, it's obviously bothering you."

Milton debated how much, if at all, he wanted to tell them. They were acquaintances, could possibly be his new friends. He's beginning to trust Nigel, he's a decent duy if albeit a little awkward, but Arthur he's wary about. Sure he hasn't done anything to prove his wariness (yet anyways) but there's history there.

"Relationship troubles." Is what the Scottish teen decided on

"Ah." Was Nigel's reply

"I see." Arthur added with a nod looking back at his own worksheet on his desk to begin jotting down answers

"Does these troubles have to do with Julie's new makeover?" Arthur questioned, eyes still on his worksheet causing Milton to raise his head sharply

Arthur shrugged but finally raised his head to look at Milton, "Just a guess."

Milton shifted uncomfortably in his seat, this conversation was going to be unpleasant. He was still on the fence about having this conversation but he guesses he could voice his concerns to them. They were unbiased, didn't know Julie personally like Jack and the others do.

The ginger haired boy fiddled with his pencil, choosing his words, "Well you're right about that. Ever since she had her makeover she's been acting differently. More uh well for lack of better words, rude."

Milton shot a quick look up to see that Nigel and Arthur were watching him, giving him their full attention. Milton flicked his gaze to the teacher and saw that she was busy typing on her computer, not paying her students much mind. He looked back down at his desk to start doodling on his papers. It was easier for him to talk about this stuff and he wasn't looking directly at them and had his hands busy.

"She says she's determined to become popular and doesn't seem to care who she has to drop to do it. She used to be best friends with this girl and now refuses to even talk to her. She's rude to one of my best friends and I'm constantly torn between wanting to defend her and wanting to stand up for him." It spilled out of him like a wave as if he was waiting to confess

There was a beat of silence but Arthur was the first one to talk, "Well it always boils down to the age old longing of popularity, huh? Everyone wants to be popular in high school."

Nigel nodded along in agreement, "It's really strange I don't understand why people care so much about being popular. It's high school none of it really matters in the end."

Milton pressed his lips together to keep from responding. It was easy for them to say that, specifically Arthur since they are popular. It wasn't on the same level as The Elite but as preps they are high on the social ladder. With their wealth and lavish lifestyle people are envious of them and what they have. They don't have to work for popularity and in a way Milton understands Julie for that. Still, he'll never agree that she needs to be mean to be popular, Grace wasn't.

"Now I don't have any experience in relationships or girls really besides Kandace and Skylar. But from my limited experience I think it depends on how much you love your girlfriend, Julie, right? And how much you're willing to do to be with her." Nigel offered

"I agree with Nigel, if you love her enough to put up with her 180 then you deal with it. If you don't then let her go it's that simple. This is high school, it's not like Julie is your forever love. If you guys break up then you break up." Arthur added

The Scottish teen knew in a realistic sense that Arthur was right, not a lot of relationships in high school last until marriage. Only in an emotional sense, he doesn't wanna believe that, he wants to believe Julie is it for him. Before the transformation it was easy to believe, his friends joked that Julie was the female version of him. Milton didn't agree with that, yes she was a nerd like him but she was different from him. Had her own interests that were different from his and made her her own distinct person. Now everything was different. Julie was a completely different person but Milton still loves her. Wants to believe that she's still the same deep down.

Milton nodded, "You guys are both right."

Arthur flashed him a cocky grin, "Of course we are. Now onto more important matters like the Pearl of Seaford Pageant today. You're going right?"

"Skylar's going to be competing. Even though she's already been to England, three times." Nigel added

"She does it for the glory of it all you know she loves attention. Also beating everyone else to feed her overgrowing ego." Arthur replied with fondness

Ah yes, the annual Junior Miss Pearl of Seaford Pageant. Around this time Kim divides her time between ranting how ridiculous it is and making fun of it. Julie dropped whatever ill feeling she has for Kim to also rant with her about the pageant. Now Julie was going to compete in it herself.

"Yeah Julie is going to compete in it so I have too."

"Awesome! I mean no offense but Skylar is most definitely going to win and if she doesn't your girlfriend is going to have a new enemy" Arthur cautioned

From the handful of times Milton's hung around Skylar he fully believed that. Skylar was a pageant girl and proudly boasted about all the awards she won throughout the numerous competitions she competed in. Julie has never competed in pageants- since she's just now deciding it isn't sexist- and was mainly doing it for the trip to England.

Nigel was done with the side conversation, "Okay now we can get back to our work. You know what we were supposed to be doing."

Milton nodded while Arthur rolled his eyes, "Okay dad." The prep snarked but listened and picked up his pencil to finish working.

The ginger haired teen glanced back up to eye his two new friends. Who would've thought the day would come where he could call Arthur a decent human being and actually enjoy his company. Or he would've made a friend of Nigel, he heard different rumors about the boy from he's stuck up because he doesn't talk to anyone outside his circle of friends to he's a weird quiet kid. Turns out he's just a bit awkward and shy but is actually really friendly. The preps get a lot of bad rep but from what he sees so far they're nice. He smiles before looking back at his work to finish too.

 **Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter, it's a weird way to finish but I couldn't think of anything better. Please leave a review and tell me how you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Here's the latest installment of the story. Warning this chapter talks about sex. Wanted to put that out there in case it'll make you uncomfortable. This story is listed for teens but I know some kids younger still read teen stories anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kickin it

 **Now onto the story**

* * *

 _Krupnick Residence_

 _Sunday, October 21st, 2012_

"Yes, I am killing it at this game! It's no _Dishonored_ or _Walking Dead_ but this is pretty fun. I'm about to kick your ass Milton, like seriously are you even trying?" Jerry exclaimed with his eyes still trained on the huge television

Milton didn't even hear him, he was sitting frozen on his living room couch and looks to be in a trance. His mind was stuck on what happened last Friday night at Homecoming. Well after Homecoming to be more specific, at Julie's house. It kept replaying over and over in his head and he needed to tell someone.

Milton figured Jerry was a good person to tell. The Columbian knows girls, somewhat anyway. He had a girlfriend and is currently talking to this foreign exchange student, Mika Khan who's actually Falafel Phil's niece. Milton vividly remembers Jerry bragging to him about how he and Mika got to 'fooling around' at a party. That was the day Milton learned that fooling around means under the clothes touching and Milton had to stop him from going any more graphic.

"And wooh! I won!" Jerry shouts and threw his hands in the air in triumph giving Milton a clear view of his armpit hair

Milton placed his controller down on the couch then nervously turned towards his friend. "Jerry I need to talk to you about something."

"If you're going to try to tell me to shave my armpits again it's a no go. I like them hairy, it's manly." Jerry instantly dismissed with a quick shake of his head

This time Milton shook his head and nervously started wringing his hands. Jerry glanced at him and finally seemed to realize that this was something serious. He stopped grinning and adapted an uncharacteristic serious expression.

"What's up man?" He asked softly then placed his controller on the table in front of him

Milton opened and closed his mouth, unsure how to begin now that he has Jerry's attention. This was harder than he thought and it was like the words were stuck in his throat. He looked at the ugly painting hanging on the back wall of the living room. He doesn't know why his mom likes that painting, it's hideous. A bunch of colors that don't go together splashed together in one.

"If you wring your hands any harder they'll be as red as your hair." Jerry warned

"My hair isn't red, it's ginger." Milton automatically corrected

Jerry waved his hand, "Same thing."

Milton didn't feel like arguing anymore about that so he let it drop. He reached towards the table to grab his cup full of apple juice and take a few sips. He placed it back on the table and took a few deep breaths to psyche himself up for what he was about to say. Jerry eyed him, concern evident in his expression.

"Dude what is it? You can tell me anything you know? Did you have another jock strap issue?"

Milton's face colored, "No!", he exclaimed, "And I thought we swore to never speak of that!"

Jerry held his hands up, "Sorry, sorry, I'm just trying to guess. You're not giving me anything."

It was now or never, he cleared his throat. "After Homecoming, something happened. Or almost happened." He began

"Okay." Jerry drew the word out, confusion clear in his voice

"Julie invited me over to her place after the dance was over. Her uncle Ty was out so it was just us. We watched a movie then when it was over she took me up to her room."

Julie looked stunning on Homecoming night- a shoulderless knee length satin emerald green dress. Brown hair loosely curled and face full of makeup- Milton couldn't look away. The dance was a wonderful night, after many weeks preparing for the dance, and decorating the gym, it came out a success. The gym looked like you stepped into The Wizard of Oz, or at least Emerald City.

Milton spent the night dancing with Julie until she was pulled away to dance with her friends. Milton spent the night hanging with his friends too, and watching Jack and Kim at their first dance as a couple. Milton was happy that Julie and him were on better terms, they ignored their arguments and pretended things were okay. Milton could pretend that they were the same couple as they were back in middle school. After the dance they went back to her house, she popped in _Grease, made_ popcorn and cuddled on the couch.

Once the movie was over Julie brought him upstairs to her room. They sat on her bed and they started kissing and that was okay. Only something was different, her kisses started to become more aggressive and she was getting handsy with him. And she guided his hands to places on her body that he wasn't ready to touch.

From the looks on Jerry's face he didn't get where this story was heading, "Okay. Then what?"

The Scottish teen was feeling more and more uncomfortable at this conversation, "We started kissing and she wanted to do more."

Jerry was clueless as ever, "More what?"

"You know."

At Jerry's continued blank look, Milton held back an eye roll. He forgot that Jerry was a little slow on the pickup. "She wanted to have sex." He bluntly revealed

Jerry's reaction was immediate. Also completely different than what Milton thought it would be.

"Woah, no way dude you've got to be shitting me. Don't tell me you lost your v card before me! Unfair! I always thought you'd be a thirty year old virgin." Jerry was practically pouting as he finished his last sentence

"No Jerry I didn't go through with it. I stopped her before any more clothes were taken off." Milton decided to ignore the rest of what Jerry said. He didnt plan on being a thirty year old virgin he just wasn't interested in having sex at his young age. He was entertaining the idea of waiting until he's married like Jack and he knows that's what his parents wanted. He wasn't completely sure yet all he knows is that he's too young to be having sex, he wants to wait.

Relief flooded Jerry's face, "Oh, good." Milton held back an eye roll. It was times like these he had to remind himself that Jerry was one of his closest friends and he loves him like a brother. Still, that doesn't lessen his urge to want to hit him upside the head.

Only it turns out Jerry beat him to the punch (pun intended) and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Milton hissed, glaring daggers at his so called best friend. Jury was really in debate for that now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're girlfriend wanted to have sex with you and you turned her down! What type of idiot does that? How are we even friends?" Jerry shot off question after question glaring back at him

Milton rubbed his injured arm, "I'm wondering that right now too." He retorted

Jerry was still fixing with an impatient look that demanded answers. He won't stop until he gets them so Milton sighed, caving in. "I'm just not ready for that right now. I barely got use to making out and sex it's just way out of the realm. We're still so young and I want to wait."

Jerry scoffed, clearing thinking his reasoning is stupid. "You sound like Jack right now. Don't tell me you're getting one of those dumb promise rings making you wait 'till marriage too."

The boy in question closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. Once again the Scottish teen needed to remind himself that he loves Jerry, Jerry is one of his bestest friends. He can not and will not hit him with everything he's got because that is wrong. No matter how much he wants to.

"No I'm not getting a promise ring. And I'm not saying I want to wait until marriage I'm just not ready for that right now."

"You're a teenage boy! How are you not ready for that right now?" Jerry exclaimed before pausing and shaking his head, "Nevermind I forget you're also Milton Krupnick."

Milton frowned, "What does that mean?"

The Columbian shrugged, "Exactly what I said. You're not a normal teenage boy." It was said with nonchalance as he reached towards the table to get his own cup

Milton wasn't sure how he felt about that comment. He knew he was different, he wasn't girl crazy or interested in sex like Jerry and Randy were. He doesn't laugh at fart jokes or dirty jokes, isn't all that interested in action movies. Is terrible at skateboarding, the list could continue on and on. Still, it's never been bluntly stated like Jerry just said. It kind of hurt.

"So anyway, how'd she take the rejection? Not good I bet." Jerry, oblivious as always to the turmoil he set in Milton and the hurtness he felt from his words

Maybe that was a good thing, it proved he didn't intentionally hurt his feelings.

"Not good." That was an understatement

Julie claimed she wanted to apologize for their fight earlier in the week in between kisses. She had her dress unzipped and pulled down enough that Milton could see her bra. She was struggling to unzip his pants before Milton finally gently pushed her away and questioned what she was doing and if she'd lost her mind more harshly than he should've. It only went down from there. Julie blew up at him, demanding to know what his problem was and even questioned if he was even interested in her.

Milton will admit he didn't handle the situation as well as he should have and he allowed his own frustration to get the better of him. He yelled back at her what happened to her and that the old Julie wouldn't do this. She'd have some self respect for herself and not throw herself at him. He instantly felt guilty for saying that and tried to backtrack but she yelled at him to leave and when he didn't she started throwing things at him. He sat on the front steps of her house and called his mom to come pick him up. Julie and him haven't talked since then.

Jerry patted him on the shoulder in sympathy, "That's tough man. But hey look at it this way if you guys breakup up, there's other fish in the sea. I'm pretty sure Carrie still likes you."

Milton looked at him sharply, "Who said anything about breaking up?" Yes they got into a big fight, and it was probably just an escalation of the many small bickering they started getting into ever since the year started.

But breaking up? They wouldn't, right?

"Oh I just thought that- never mind forget I said anything. Let's go back to playing some basketball." Jerry snatched the controller off the table, ready to end this conversation

Julie and him aren't breaking up. They'll work though this like always, they love each other and that's all that matters. Only why was there a little voice in the back of his head contemplating if it did happen, would it really be a bad thing?

* * *

 _Seaford High_

 _8th period Biology_

 _Monday, October 22nd, 2012_

Kim hates biology. It was one of her weakest subjects in school next to math. She doesn't understand why she even needs to learn biology, it was frankly stupid. It's not like you need to learn biology in order to be successful later in life. Unless you plan on being a scientist or going into a field that requires knowledge of science should you learn it. She wasn't plan on going into any type of science field so she doesn't need to learn the stupid subject.

The blonde tapped her pencil against her desk in boredom as she tried to listen to whatever it was her teacher was droning on about. Something about animal cells and the genetics about them. Why do they need to learn about animal cells! This was exactly proving her point. Thankfully a knock on the door interrupted the lesson.

"Come in."

In walked none other than Lyndsey and Kim didn't even try to hide her scowl at the sight of the girl. Lyndsey strutted over to the teacher with a clipboard box in her hands.

"On behalf of the choir department would you like to purchase a candle? It will go towards our fund for the spring musical." The girl practically purred, putting on her 'nice girl front' to persuade the teacher

The teacher shrugged, "Sure, what type of candles do you have?"

With their teacher now distracted Kelsey turned towards Kim with a smile, "So, how's it going with Jack?"

It was a simple, innocent question but it just furthered plummeted Kim's already annoyed mood. The blonde stopped tapping her pencil and sighed heavily.

Kelsey's smile instantly faded from her face at her friend's action, "Oh no, that's not a good sign."

Things with Jack were for lack of better words strange. After spending two years pining after the shaggy haired boy and sometimes imaging what'll be like dating him now that she is, it wasn't what she thought it'll be. Maybe that's why people say don't fantasize about your crush, because if you're ever lucky to finally date them it might not be how you thought it'll be.

Kim thought about the right response for the answer, "They're fine." Which was true, things weren't terrible but they weren't wonderful. It was okay.

Kelsey now looked full on concerned, "Now I'm full on concerned, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." The brunette demanded

The blonde in demand looked back down at her desk, there was a paper on it that she was supposed to be filling with notes as her teacher talked. She gave up and instead started writing the lyrics of _Full Disclosure_ from _The Addams Family_ instead. That song has been permanently stuck in her head since that's what they've been practising nonstop in rehearsal. The past two weeks in play practice they've focused on the actors' vocals and making sure they memorized the lyrics and sung perfectly. Or as perfect as the actors could. The choir teacher demanded the best out of them and wasn't shy about voicing her dislike if they messed up. She heard two of the leads that play Mal and Morticia, Trent and Lexie, refer to her as the female version of Simon Cowell under their breath.

"Well, this'll make me sound completely girly and whiny but he hasn't paid much attention to me. He seems more interested in hanging out with Jerry and Randy and even when we do hangout he talks about how much he hates Frank and the Black Dragons. If it isn't the Black Dragons then it's about how he hates Brody and doesn't like Sloane. We only ever kissed, kissed like on the lips twice and that's after weeks of only cheek kissing. I mean I know he's old fashioned and has certain ways of doing things because of his faith but I didn't think lip kissing was scandalous."

Kim thinks back to the first time they finally kissed properly. They were just leaving the arcade for their date and were waiting to get picked up. Jack was practically vibrating with nerves next to her and Kim was confused as to why. He kept tapping his finger against his leg and glancing at her when she thought she wasn't looking. It got to the point that Kim was getting annoyed and was about to snap and demand what was his problem. He beat her to it and blurted out if he could kiss her. She was pleasantly shocked and felt herself start to get shy but told him yes. There was really no way to describe the feeling of finally kissing the person that you've been crushing on for years. The feeling of relief, fear, and happiness all rolled into one as she tried to remember how to do it since it's been a while and wanting to remember the moment for forever. It didn't last long, only a few seconds, and it was a bit awkward as they tried to slot their lips together and when he first dove in he bumped their noses together. His inexperience was kind of cute and even though it was awkward it was still one of the highlights of her life.

"Well don't forget that you're his first and only proper kiss. He was more than likely nervous." Kelsey reminded her

That was true, Kim remembers being a nervous wreck when she had her first kiss with Carson Hunter. They only kissed a handful of times and it stayed closed mouth, he tried to kiss deeper once but she wasn't ready for that. He was her first boyfriend and they dated for a little over two months after spending most of sixth grade flirting. He sadly had to move to Arizona at the beginning of seventh grade.

"Okay true, that explains the lack of kissing but what about everything else? Or am I just blowing things out of proportion?" The junior black belt challenged

Kelsey started fiddling with her TARDIS necklace as she thought about the question. "Well it is his first relationship too right? Maybe he doesn't know how to be a good boyfriend."

Kim wasn't easily swayed, "I'm pretty sure anyone with common sense knows that paying attention to your girlfriend is the first step to being a good boyfriend." She retorted in a flat tone

"Maybe it's not? Maybe there's still some things Jack needs to learn. I mean have you talked to him at all about your frustrations?"

"No." Kim reluctantly admitted, staring down at her desk, someone wrote 'this class sucks' on the desk. She wholeheartedly agrees with whoever that student was.

"Then talk to him, tell him how you're feeling. Isn't communication an important thing to have in a relationship? At least that's what _Seventeen_ says." Kelsey added the last part like it was an afterthought as she played with her left cat ear on her headband

"I will." The blonde confirmed, "Just not today."

Today was Jack's fifteenth birthday and he was having a small party at his house tonight. It also meant that Eddie and her were the only remaining fourteen year olds in their group. Sometimes Kim really hated being the youngest in the group with her birthday being all the way in March.

Kelsey nodded her understanding, "Right, today is his birthday."

Yesterday Jack's mom took him to San Diego to spend most of the day at his favorite amusement park for an early birthday gift. She then took him to a skatepark, which was way bigger and cooler than the one Seaford has. They had more ramps, rails, and ledges to do tricks on while in Seaford there's only a handful of them. Kim's been to the San Diego skatepark a couple of times and she loves it there, whenever she went she wasn't the only girl there.

The blonde glaces back at her teacher to see that he was finished discussing candles. He was now signing something on her clipboard. Lyndsey's gaze strays over to their desks and of course just had to meet Kim's eyes. The mean girl's face scrunched up in instant disgust and her eyes went icy. She rolled her eyes then looked away.

"So," Kelsey says drawing Kim's gaze back to her, the brunette was giving her a sly smile, "What gift are you giving him?"

"This new skateboard that he's been eyeing since his old one doesn't work as good as it used to."

She knows the two easiest gifts to give him were skateboarding gear or karate. He loved both of them but she knows Audrey and his mom were going to give him a karate gift. Kim already warned the group that she was giving him a skateboard so they better not think of doing the same.

Her biology teacher handed the clipboard back to Lyndsey who thanked him with a sweet smile then left the classroom. "Okay class, it's time to get back to work, let me just remember where I was."

The students quieted and turned back in their seat to face the front. Kelsey was one of them and picked her pencil back up.

She turned her head back to look at her friend, "Kim just don't make any rash decisions okay? This is Jack we're talking about, you liked him since forever. Just because it's not how you planned, don't do anything you might regret later."

Kelsey was an advocate for getting Jack and her together. She, (what the brunette dubs), 'ships' them together and has ever since seventh grade. Sometimes it seems like she wants them together more than Kim wants them to. Whenever Kim got frustrated by the skater and was starting to lose hope Kelsey gives her some motivating speech and pumps her with hope again. Donna on the other hand had no problem speaking up and agreeing whenever Jack did something or didn't do something when he should've. She didn't like the mix signals he gave her and told her a few times that she should let him go.

Kim forced a smile, "Don't worry I won't." She promised but she's not sure if it's a promise she could keep

 _Seaford High_

 _Main Corridor_

The final school bell rang and students hurried out of their eighth period. Milton took his time leaving his class and Jack was walking next to him. Milton witnessed many people tell him happy birthday, some strangers and some acquaintances. Milton was once again reminded of how popular his shaggy haired friend was. As they left the class Kim was waiting near the door. Jack instantly brightened and took one of her hands.

"Catch you later Milton." Jack says as he starts walking away towards his own locker. Kim waved at him before leaving

Milton walked down the hall to get to his locker. He could barely focus on his schoolwork and spent most of the day with thoughts occupied on Julie. He hasn't seen her all day and she was still ignoring his calls and texts. He tried to pry Stacey for information on his girlfriend during practice but she only told him that when Julie wanted to talk she would talk to him. Before he made it to his lockr he spotted Julie sitting with her friends next to the staircase.

He paused, unsure how to proceed now that he finally tracked her down. Something told him that their fight wasn't going to be easily resolved like their previous squabbles. This was serious. He took a few breaths to psych himself up then headed over to her. Erica spotted him coming over and her face twisted into a murderous glare.

"Hey Julie." Milton nervously greeted his girlfriend when he was standing in front of her and tried to ignore the death glares he was getting from Cathy and Erica. Stacey looked unsure of how to be to him since she was kind of a friend of his due to Ring Heart.

Julie decided to ignore him and went so far to avoid looking at him, deciding to look off to the side with her arms crossed tightly over her chest "Can we talk? Alone please?"

It took a few minutes but Julie finally nodded. She turned to address her friends, "Can you give us a minute?"

Cathy looked like that was the last thing she wanted to do but Erica was the one to answer "Sure." The cheerleader agreed, standing up with Stacey following while Erica had to pull Cathy up and away from them

Once they were alone Milton focused back on the brunette girl who still refused to look at him. He ran through his apology in his head a few times back at home. "Look, I want to apologize for what I said on Homecoming night. It was rude and uncalled for and I should've never said that. I have no excuse." Milton began

Julie didn't say anything so he took it as a sign to continue, "I'm not ready for sex and I don't think I ever will be anytime soon. We're still kids, I'm fifteen and you're fourteen which is even worse. You used to agree with me on that."

Julie scoffed at the last statement, finally making eye contact with him and reacting to something he said. "There you go again with that's something 'old me' would like 'old me' would agree to." She sneered condescendly, "I thought you understood that I'm not that person anymore and I _never_ will be."

"I do." Milton began

"No," She harshly interrupted, "you said your piece and now it's my turn." Milton quieted with a nod

"All you ever do is repeatedly remind me of who I used to be. You make it so obvious that you miss when I was a loser nerd and can barely stand who I am now. I thought you understood that I needed to change, that I couldn't be _her_ anymore. I thought even maybe you could change with me but you made it crystal clear Homecoming night that that is impossible."

Milton's stomach started sinking, he doesn't think he likes where this is going. "You miss the old me and will only love her, you can't learn to love the new me too."

The ginger haired teen opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a look.

"Well I can't deal with that anymore. Let's face it Milton we're holding on to the past and how we used to be. We're kidding ourselves thinking we can make this work anymore. I'm not who you want me to be and you're not willing to change for me. You're deadweight Milton and the last link to my past self. "

Panic overtook Milton as he understood where this was going. He slowly shook his head, _No, no, no,_ "Julie don't do this." He pleaded

"It was stupid to ever think I can flourish and still be with you. You're just a constant reminder of who I used to be. It's time to do what I should've done a long time ago. I'm letting you go."

"Julie."

"We're done Milton. Don't call me, don't text me, and if and when we cross paths just pretend that we don't know each other."

"Julie." It was like it was the only word he could say or think of

"Goodbye Milton." After giving him one final look, she turned to meetup with her new friends and walked right out of his life.

* * *

 **That is the end of Millie, to be honest it was a long time coming. Hate me? Don't hate me? Plz let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
